


Soul Eater Continued (for lack of a better title)

by Willow1871



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood Gore and Injury, F/M, Madness will ensue, Marijuana for science, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Save Crona, Sex all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 101,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1871/pseuds/Willow1871
Summary: This story happens after the events of the Manga and is writen as multiple characters Points of View. It follows the original cast as they continue to live their lives, I have added a few new Characters as well, which you'll meet as the story progresses.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 1 Prelude

Soul's P.O.V.

The festival had died down and I found myself back in our apartment, it was quite which was just what I needed. Maka had gone in to wash away the day, I sat patiently waiting to do the same. In the last couple of hours I had realized something that I had been holding back, even from myself, something I had refused to admit to until all of this shit went down. We had lost so many people that we knew, some were friends even and I knew over time that the pain of their deaths would fade away. There was one thing that stuck in my mind more then anything else; I had almost lost my Meister. Asura had put his whole fist and arm through her chest, because we were linked through soul resonance at the time, I could feel and see how close she was to dying, watched with her, her flashback of the first time we met, the piano and the music. Thank Death I was able to pull her back with the black blood repairing the damage Asura had done and giving her the strength to do Kishin Hunter which eventually led to Asura's destruction thanks to Crona.

But what this had all added up to was the realization that I liked my Meister, I never wanted to lose her. I knew she never wanted to lose me either but I wasn't sure if she liked me the way I liked her, guess only time would tell.

I hear the water being turned off and went to my room to get sleep pants to change into after getting out of the shower. By the time I came back out Maka had already vacated the bathroom and was in her room. I walk into the bathroom and strip down taking notice of all the cuts and bruises that covered my body. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. I wash, rinse and out drying off, looking forward to sleep. Walking out of the bathroom I notice that Maka's bedroom door is still closed. She probably crashed, it's my turn. I threw my dirty clothes on the floor and hit the bed and am out in seconds.

I wake up out of no were and can hear what sounds like crying, snapping out of my half asleep state I realize, that's Maka crying! I get up and walk out of my room, across the living room and down the hall to her door. I put my ear to the door and knock softly.

"Maka, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just leave me alone and go back to bed."

As much as I wanted to walk in and comfort her, I knew that Maka dealt with things in her own way, as did the rest of us, when it came to crying we would rather do it alone. So I walk back across the apartment and go back to bed.

 


	2. Bitter Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 2 Bitter Sweet

Soul's P.O.V.

Over the course of a week I was really starting to notice changes in Maka. I found myself watching her do ordinary everyday things that would usually not catch my attention like cooking, or reading her books, I even watched her study at the kitchen table. I could not stop myself from watching her or in some cases staring at her, it was so uncool.

"Soul, what would you like to drink with dinner?" Maka asked snapping me out of my delirious stare.

"Uh…think of something fast…liquid would be good." Damn that was a stupid answer.

"Water it is."

I watch her as she fills two glasses from the tap and places them on the table where Im seated, then return to the stove to dish up two plates. I stare as she walks back over to the table and puts a plate in front of me, the other in front of her and then as she sits down.

"Are you felling alright Soul? You have not really been yourself since the battle. Maybe you should have Professor Stein look you over once more."

"I'm fine Maka really. I think I'm just trying to get some normalcy back."

The truth of the matter was that on top of finding Maka and her activities very interesting, I had been losing sleep. Since the first night I woke up and heard her crying, I had been waking up to her almost every night. The crying had turned into screams. Most nights the screaming would stop and I would hear her walk out to the living room, sometimes the light would come on other times it would stay pitch black. I got curious and found out that when the light would come on she was out there reading one of her books, probably to get her mind off the nightmares. The times it stayed dark she would just sit on the couch in the dark staring into the blackness. I would go back to sleep trying to think of a way of helping her but still had not come up with anything.

She was looking at me with worry on her face again.

"Besides we were all cleared medically to go about with our lives." I add trying to sound more myself, giving her one of my care free smiles hoping to ease her worry.

She shrugs. "You going to eat?" she points to my untouched plate with her fork.

She had made some kind of pasta dish with chicken in it and a green salad. I picked up my fork and took a bite. That seemed to satisfy her and we finish our meal in peace.

"Thank you Maka, I think your cooking skills have improved nothing was burnt this time."

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment." She sticks her tongue out at me. "Don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes. I'm going to take a shower and turn in early, have to get back into a schedule for school." She stands up from the table and stretches then heads for her bedroom.

Kid had given everyone two weeks off to recoup, however we still had a week left. Knowing Maka she was eager to get back into a routine. I watch her as she walks down the hall of our little apartment; she walks into the bathroom and closes the door snapping me out of another one of my trances and back to reality.

Pull it together Soul… Maka is smart and already knows something's up

I get up from the table, collecting dishes as I head for the sink. I fill the sink and start washing. Man I wonder what it will be tonight; her screaming, then reading to take her mind off of the nightmares or if she will sit in complete darkness trying to understand them? I still haven't come up with a way to comfort her, damn.

I had finished the dishes and sat down on the couch to think some more of an absent solution when I hear the bathroom door open. Normally I would not think twice about seeming Maka in her towel walking to her room however….

"Soul, you're doing it again." She said standing in the hall already dressed in her pajamas.

Had I really spaced out long enough for her to get dressed or had I imagined her in the towel?

"Doing what? Mind your own business, I'm fine!" I yell, over reacting with embarrassment.

"Fine Soul, I only came out here to say good night!" she yells back.

"Yeah, well, good night." Shit not a good way to end a night.

She turns and walks back to her room slamming the door. I lean forward on the couch and catch my head in my hands. Better be off to bed as well, Death knows what tonight will bring.

I wake up to her screams and soon I can hear foot steps in the living room, I roll over to look at the clock 2:38. Right on time; just like Maka to have a schedule for her nightmares. I wait to see if the light from the living room would sneak its way under my door, meaning she was awake and would read until her mind was ok to go back to bed. I never once found her asleep in the living room she always managed to hide that she was having the nightmares, or so she thought. No light, great that meant she would sit there in the dark.

"Soul!"

I jump to my feet and reach the door in one leap. I fling it open, running the short distance to the living room.

"Maka?" My voice lost in the darkness. I can hear her gentle sobs; I look down to find her lying on the floor crying. I sit down next to her, my back against the couch and I start to pick her up so I can bring her near me.

"No let me go….I can't leave Soul!" she yells and begins to cry harder.

"Maka….Maka I'm right here, I'm not goin anywhere, I got you."

She relaxes and the crying slows to hiccups.

"Soul?" She raises her head off my shoulder, "Where am I?" She had been dreaming.

"You're home…safe."

She puts her head down on my bare chest. "I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

Maka's P.O.V.

But I did remember, and I was glad to be in Soul's strong arms listening to his heart beat, reminding me that he was alive. My dreams were always the same; fighting the Kishin and Soul dying some how. I was so afraid of losing my best friend, the battle had made it clear to me how easily people you care about can be taken away from you. I start to think about Crona, I fight back the tears and snuggle into Soul, breathing in his scent. The memories of the dream and Crona begin to fade.

"Thank you Soul."

"Anytime."

I close my eyes and drift into the deepest sleep I had had in weeks.

I wake up the next morning to find myself in my own bed. I sit up and find Soul asleep in my desk chair looking so incredibly uncomfortable. Feeling bad for what had to have been the worst nights sleep ever, I decide the least I could do is make him breakfast, even though it was his turn. I got up as quietly as I can and head for the kitchen.

Soul's P.O.V.

Waking up to hear Maka screaming was bad enough, but waking up after that event in an office chair? My back is killing me and my neck is so stiff. I stretch my neck from side to side until it cracks, opening my eyes I notice that Maka is not in the room and the smell of breakfast lingering in the air. I stand up slowly, straightening my back, and then make my way down the hall and into the kitchen. Maka is standing there at the stove, her back to me frying bacon.

"Good morning."

"Morning Soul, sorry about last night I don't know what happened."

"Maka I don't want to piss you off or anything but I know you have been having nightmares since the battle."

She starts to get mad and I brace myself for the pain of a Maka chop. Then she sighs, "Really you've known all along?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I have been trying to keep it quite. I didn't…"

"Why did you think you needed to hide it from me? I thought we had an understanding to tell our partners everything?"

"We did…. I mean we do, I just felt stupid and weak. I shouldn't be having these dreams now that the kishin is dead."

"I thought you didn't remember the dreams?" I tease.

"I don't, now can we eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, breakfast is one of those meals you can't screw up, mainly because I like my bacon black."

"Damn you Soul, if you had not just slept half the night in that uncomfortable chair just for me, I would hit you right now!"

"Well I guess it pays off to be the cool partner then." I say with a smile.

"Shut up and eat your 'thank you' breakfast."

We both sit down and eat our breakfast. Her cooking skills really are improving. After breakfast we both wash the dishes. The rest of the day plays out just like any other. We both went to bed early in hopes that the dreams were over.

2:38 AM: I wake up to the sound of Maka's screams, then the sound of foot steps. I hear my door open, I roll over and see she's standing in the door way.

"Soul, are you awake?" She whispers.

"Yeah."

"Sorry. I had the nightmare again and… well… last night…"

"Come here Maka." I move over to make enough room for her.

She hesitates but then slowly she walks over and lays down next to me. She's stiff at first, I wrap my arm over her, encircling her in the blanket and pulling her close to me until I can feel her breath on my chest.

"Soul?"

"Go to sleep Maka."

She takes a deep breath and then slowly as she exhales she begins to relax. Her breathing becoming rhythmic and I know she's asleep. Laying there with my Meister in my arms feeling her breathing, it was as if a light bulb turned on in my head and all of the confusion of why I couldn't stop watching her lifted like fog. I didn't just like her, I loved her. Not just as my Meister the person I respected, trusted and would die for because that's what weapons do but as so much more. She was the one who kept me going, she was strong enough for the both of us. Question was did she feel the same way?

I wake up the next morning to find Maka snuggled up next to me; this was defiantly the coolest morning to date. It felt so natural. I lay there enjoying every moment of it because I know the moment she wakes up it will be over.

Maka's P.O.V

I feel so warm and relaxed and rested no more bad dreams had come to haunt me. Laying there I suddenly realize that I am moving slowly up and down, I sit up quickly and look around. I'm in Soul's room? Then I remembered I had asked for some comfort last night and his lazy solution was for me to sleep next to him. As I look down at him he slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning Soul." I try to act casual.

"Morning Maka."

"Hey thanks for last night, I hope…."

"Don't mention it that's what partners do for each other."

"Yeah, but thanks for not making it weird."

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I could say your welcome but unfortunately it is about to get weird."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna want to get up first."

I lay there looking at him confused.

"It's morning… and I'm a guy."

Thinking through all my knowledge about men and mornings, my face is suddenly hot and I know I am a deep shade of red. I jump up, trying not to see anything as I quickly walk out of his room and close the door behind me. I can't believe I just slept with Soul and had to experience a mans morning erection first hand, what a pervert. However I was the one who intruded on his sleep at 2:30 in the morning so I guess I had no right to call him a pervert, besides what I can remember from that uncomfortable school course was that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. I get myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast trying to put the whole incident behind me as I wait for Soul to come out of his room, what was taking him so long?

Soul's P.O.V.

Once Maka is out of the room, I can once again think clearly. What if she makes this a normal arrangement? She seems to sleep sounder when I'm around, and if she does, is she going to be waking me up every night? Guess that doesn't matter she was already doing that. I guess I don't mind being her personal dream catcher. I better get up and get out there before she thinks I'm a perv.

I get up and stretch making sure my body is behaving before I walk out, she is sitting at the kitchen table with an empty bowl. Guess I don't get another 'thank you' breakfast. Oh well sleeping next to her was thank you enough for me. I head for the bathroom.

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. I really hope I didn't make our relationship weird because I am weak when it comes to nightmares.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Just a minute." I call out as I get up from the kitchen table and walk over to answer it. I am not surprised when I open it.

"Hey Maka, where's Soul?"

"Hi Black*Star. He just got up, he's in the bathroom, but you can come in and wait for him if you want."

"Alright." Black*Star walks in like he owns the place which was normal for him, and sits down on the couch.

The assassin had had a major growth spurt in the last couple of weeks and now was taller then me or Soul. He was pretty proud of himself for finally catching up to his partner in the height department.

"Tsubaki wanted me to invite you over to our place to hang out with her for the day, give me and Soul some guy time."

"That sounds fun, I'll go get dressed and head over there." I walk into my room and proceed to get dressed.

Soul's P.O.V.

While I'm in the bathroom I hear Maka talking to Black*Star. Good a distraction. I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey Soul, long time no see. Which is sad, you know I live right around the corner right?"

"Sorry. Why don't we just cut a hole through our kitchen wall and put in a window right into your bedroom?" We exchange our usual handshake.

"Then maybe I can get Maka to make me breakfast in bed."

"Good luck with that." I laugh. "So what's up?"

"Nothin much, I just needed to get some fresh air. Who does Kid think he is, keeping a big star like me confined? I just can't handle it anymore. So what have you and Maka been doin?"

"I have been takin it easy, but you know Maka, she has had her nose in a book and keeping up with assignments we were excused from."

"Can't she ever just relax?"

"No I can't Black*Star, just because we were excused from the assignments does not mean that we don't need to learn the lesson." Maka defends.

"Yeah right, I'm Black*Star, I helped take down a Kishin and have become a Bushin and I didn't learn that in a book."

"Black*Star has a point Maka."

She sticks out her tongue and makes her way to the front door, opening it, "I'm going to hang out with Tsubaki, I'll be home for dinner, don't forget Soul it's your turn to cook." She closes the door.

Damn she was cute when proven wrong.

Black*Star turns to me. "So tell me what's really been goin on. The other night I thought I heard screaming."

I knew Maka wouldn't like it if I told Black*Star about her having nightmares, so I tried to cover for her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Awww… come on Soul, remember my room shares a wall with your apartment. You can tell me we're best friends."

"Nothing happened."

"Ooohh.." A shit eating grin came across his face. "Oh I see 'nothin happened.' Come on Soul tell me, have you guys done this 'nothin' before?" He was hinting and reaching for something that wasn't there.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so just drop it." I was starting to get irritated.

"Touchy." He put his hands up in surrender. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't care." So much for a distraction.

Maka's P.O.V.

I show up at Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment and knock on the door, it opens.

"Hi Maka, I have missed you, why don't you come in."

"Thanks Tsubaki, I've missed you too, how have you been?"

We walk into the small living room and I sit down on the couch.

"I have been better, would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds great."

She walks into the kitchen and begins to fill the tea pot. "So what's been bothering you?" I would have offered to make tea for her but she seemed like she needed something to do to occupy her thoughts.

"Well… I have been having nightmares about the battle, they are more like flashbacks really." She retrieved two tea cups out of a cabinet and set them on the counter placing the tea bags in them.

"Do you wake up screaming from your nightmares too?" I ask.

"Well no… wait you're having nightmare flashbacks as well?"

"Not really flashbacks, but nightmares yes. I sometimes end up screaming."

The tea pot is beginning to scream itself. Tsubaki pours the two cups and brings them over to the couch and hands me one.

"That sounds terrible, what are the nightmares about?"

Battling the kishin and watching Soul die."

Does he know about them?"

"Yes and no. He doesn't know what they are about but he does know I am having them, he has for a while. I'm hoping they will stop soon now that…" The thoughts of his arms around me are suddenly in my head.

"Now that what?" Tsubaki asks bringing me back to our conversation.

"Soul came to my rescue the other night. I had had the worst nightmare of them all and woke up cradled in his arms. Then last night when the nightmare came back I got up and went to his room… Tsubaki he has been so cool about it, I fell asleep in his bed last night with him and he didn't even tease me about it this morning."

"She started to smile. "Maka that's what partners are for, we stick together and help each other."

"That's what Soul said before…" I stop, remembering how things got weird.

"Before?" Tsubaki asks.

"Nothing." I shake my head trying to forget.

We sat and talked almost all day, finishing off a couple cups of tea. Black*Star came walking in which singled it must have been time for dinner.

"Maka, Soul has dinner ready."

"Thanks Black*Star. Thank you Tsubaki for the tea and girl talk."

I said my 'good byes' and started the short walk around the corner to our apartment. As I open the front door the smell of something good hits my nose.

"Soul I'm home. It smells good in here, what's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti." Soul's voice came from his room. He came out wearing jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Did you have a nice visit with Tsubaki?" He was making his way into the kitchen to dish up.

"Yeah I did. What did you and Black*Star do all day?"

"Dude stuff." He was walking to the table with two plates.

"Sounds fun." I say sarcastically walking over to the sink to wash my hands.

"Sure was."

I walk over to the table and sit down. We both begin to eat when I notice Soul watching me.

"What?"

"Do you want to watch a movie after dinner? Maybe it will help take your mind off things and you won't have any nightmares tonight."

He really was trying to help. "Sure it is worth a try."

After dinner and all the dishes were done I sit down on the couch while Soul picks out a movie he knew wouldn't freak me out and then came and sat down next to me. We watched as the main character and her side kicks tried to make a name for themselves at their new school. Soon my eyes become heavy. I snuggle into Soul, blink and blackness over came consciousness.

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka laid her head on my shoulder and she was soon fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her, she had been getting very little sleep as is so I got comfortable and settled in for the night, dozing off.

I knew I was dreaming when I was back in that little dark room, red and black themed. The piano sits where it always has, I was surprised to find that Maka, dressed in a long black dress, had replaced Ogre the little demon guy. She sat on the piano with her bare feet on the bench, when she saw me she bit her lower lip.

"Hey Maka, what are you doing here?" I walk over to stand in front of her.

"Waiting for you and now that you're here…" she leans forward and grabs ahold of my red silk tie that always accompanied my pinstripe suit and this room. She pulls me forward spreading her legs so she could pull me closer.

"Damn you Black*Star for putting these thoughts in my head."

Maka's lips press against mine as she draws my bottom lip into her mouth, gently biting it. Letting it go she wraps one leg around my lower back bringing me in even closer.

"Then again…. I should be thanking you buddy."

Maka's lips find mine again.

I wake up on the couch in our apartment. Maka is still asleep snuggled up, her head on my chest, body between my legs as I had been between hers in my dream. The sun is shinning through the windows, it was morning. Maka slowly began to wake up blinking well rested eyes up at me.

I look down at her with a smile, "Good morning."

"Did I fall asleep during the movie? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I fell asleep too, but hey…no nightmares."

She stops to think. "Hey you're right; guess your brilliant idea to watch a movie before bed really did work."

The victory was short lived. That night after watching a movie she said her "good ." to me and went off to bed hopeful.

2:38AM: I wake up to her screams and a few minutes later she is crawling into bed next to me. Her hands search for my warmth and comfort as she nestles into me. I fall back to sleep, back into that room where she waited for me.

The dreams were getting to intense and I was afraid that my body would rat me out for the perv I was but she was up before me the next morning. This continued for the remainder of our break. The night before we were to report back to school, I asked her to just skip the pretending to sleep in her own bed and waking up at 2:38, and offered her a full night's sleep. Blushing she accepted.


	3. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 3 Back to School

Maka P.O.V.

After a night of not waking up from nightmares I almost feel normal again, however I would have felt more normal waking up in my own bed, in my own room, where I lay now is in Soul's room. At least he was already up, so that made it less strange. I had been avoiding the awkward mornings. As I lay, remembering that we were to report back to school today making me feel just that much more normal. I get up to find Soul in the kitchen cooking breakfast, there is already two glasses of orange juice on the kitchen table along with some sausage links.

"Oh good you're up. How many pieces of French toast do you want?"

I walk out of his room and head for mine. "Just one please."

After changing into my school uniform I head for the bathroom. Accomplishing my morning routine I was ready, today was going to be a good day.

After breakfast I wash the dishes while Soul gets ready for school. By the time I am done we are both ready to go. We left the apartment and agreed the walk would be good. As soon as we were at our lockers we heard it over the intercom.

"Meister Maka Albarn and Death Weapon Soul Eater Evans, please report to the Death Room."

"This should be fun." Soul smiles.

Kid has been doing great taking over for his Father, the school had never been so organized. To the four of us (Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I) he was still Kid and refused to be called anything different by his friends, it was only during official business that he wore the death shrouds and was to be called Lord Death. We reached the door and walked in. Kid and the girls (Liz and Patty) stood there waiting for us.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." Soul nods.

A "Hey" came from Liz and Patty.

"How have you two been?" Kid asks

Soul answers for the both of us, "We have been doing alright."

"You'll be doing great now, Black*Star has arrived." Black*Star announces.

"Hey guys." I greet him and Tsubaki.

"Good now that we are all here I can tell you why I have asked you to come. I know a lot has happened and we are all still getting back into the swing of things; however you all have shown great growth even in the last two weeks. Maka, Soul you guys have been able to get that flying thing down right?"

"Yeah." Soul says.

"And you guys can conjure Witch, Warlock, Demon, and Kishin Hunter on command?"

"Yep."

Kid turns to Black*Star, "Black*Star your fighting skills are at the highest we have seen and you have a new ability don't you Bushin?"

"Yeah check this out, you won't have to carry me anymore Maka."

We watch as Black*Star takes one foot off the floor and crosses it then the other. He is sitting cross legged in mid air.

"Excellent." Kid says. "And Tsubaki, the training with your family has made you stronger, you are capable of turning into five different weapons which Black*Star can wield each of them with talent."

"Yes."

"Then you have all shown me, and the teachers back me up on this decision, we have decided to level you all up to third stars. You will all be part of my upper class team for rebalancing the madness. Asura maybe gone but the damage is done and there is a lot of damage control. I will be working on getting you guys some assignments. It was nice seeing you guys, but I have lots of work to do, you are dismissed."

We walk out of the Death Room and down the hall to Professor Stein's class.

"I'm a third star and I still have to go to class?" Black*Star complains.

Entering the class we find our seats, we still had a few minutes before class started.

Tsubaki sat down next to me, "So Maka, have your nightmares gone away yet?"

I laugh in hesitation, "You could say that. What about yours?"

"Yeah mine have been gone since I talked to you about it, guess I just needed to tell someone so I could move past them."

"I've been trying to get her to do that from day one." Soul adds.

"So Maka's having nightmares? About what? I get it, being second to a big star like me would give anyone nightmares."

"That's not why I'm having nightmares Black*Star." I glare.

"Then why are you having them?" Soul pushes.

I look at Soul, "I told you I don't remember them." I look at Tsubaki in hopes she would keep my secret, she gave me a sweet smile and returned her eyes to her book. I wish they would just drop it.

"I bet it IS because you are second to me." Black*Star says under his breath.

Standing up I yell, "That's not it at all Black*Star!" I slam my hand down on the table and leave the class room. The bell rings and the hall becomes vacant as I run, I keep running until I find myself on the roof. Trying not to cry out of pure frustration I choose to scream instead, at the top of my lungs. Able to breath again I start to think, why are these nightmares haunting me? Why was it anyone else's business what they were about? So what if I was sacred of losing my best friend. Anyone of them would be having nightmares if they were in my position right? So why was I the only one being haunted? I felt Kid's wave length before he said anything.

"Are you alright Maka?"

I didn't turn around to face him. "Kid, what would you do if you were to lose Liz or Patty?"

"I couldn't let that happen, my symmetry would be off."

"Put your symmetrical problems aside for a second Kid and really think what if one of them got killed?"

"They are not replaceable. It would be hard to continue."

"So is it so wrong to be having nightmares about losing your weapon?"

"You and Soul have been through a lot, you have every right to have nightmares no one is denying you that privilege. Have you told him that you're having these nightmares even though I'm sure he knows, but does he know what they are about?"

"No only Tsubaki and you now know."

"You need to tell him."

"Why? So he can think I'm weak or yell at me some more about how it is a Weapons job to protect their Meister and not the other way around?" I turn to face him, and then looked away. "No thanks we have already had that conversation and look at where it landed me, he just doesn't understand."

"I understand what he is saying, however as a fellow Meister I understand your side as well. They are not just weapons for us; they are our friends that we love, not just a piece of metal we can throw away when they get rusty."

I turn and smile at him. "It's nice to know someone else understands."

"You need to tell him Maka."

My smile fades, "I know, I just don't know how."

I walk down the hall towards my next class. During class all I could think about was how I was going to tell Soul that my nightmares were about him. I spent the whole class thinking and had no result to show for it. The rest of the day was a blur, before I knew it Soul and I where home again.

"Long day." Soul says as we walk into the apartment. "I'm going to go play basketball with Black*Star, I figured after you spaced out you would want some quiet time to catch up." He throws a notebook on the kitchen table. "We had some assignments in the class you missed so I took notes." He grabs his gym bag. "I'll be back for dinner." He was acting distant, telling him was going to be harder then I thought.

Soul's P.O.V.

Walking up to the basket ball court I realized this was no longer a one on one game. I put on my best British accent.

"Oh, my Lord, how nice it is to see you out and about mingling with the commoners."

Kid does not look amused but it makes Black*Star laugh.

"Oh please don't do that." Kid says with a serious face

"Sorry Kid." I laugh.

We all laugh about it.

"So what is Maka's problem?" Black*Star asks.

"I'm sure having nightmares are leaving her tired and irritable." Kid answers.

"No I have been making sure she gets enough sleep."

"I don't think you monitoring how much she's sleeping is the problem Soul." Kid says.

"That's just it; she's not having the nightmares with me."

They both look at me.

"Explain." Kid says

"We figured out that her sleeping next to me stops her from having the nightmares altogether."

"Interesting." Kid says.

"Wait you two have been sleeping together?" Black*Star chimes in.

"Thanks for catching up Black*Star, and yeah we have."

"I knew it." Black*Star gloats.

"I'm sure it's not like that Black*Star." Kid says.

"That's where it gets complicated." I scratch the back of my head.

"Complicated how?" Kid asks.

"Complicated in the way that recently I have started to have feelings for her."

"Since you started sharing a bed?" Kid asks.

"Before that, trust me its not just hormones running the show."

"So Soul, what's it been like sleeping with a girl you have feelings for? I bet it's been hard, no pun intended." Black*Star laughs.

"I was dealing with it just fine until you said something the other day Black*Star, but I guess I can't be mad. Let's just say she is not the only one keeping their dreams a secret."

They both look at me with shock on their faces.

"Come on Soul tell us." Black*Star pleads.

"Did you not just hear me say I'm keeping them secret?"

"Yes Black*Star, that was way out of line. I'm sure Soul would tell us if he wanted to." Kid says.

"Thank you Kid."

"You're welcome, however I do have to say it is not from lack of curiosity. So what are you going to do Soul?"

"I don't know. I can't just tell her. Then her sleeping with me would get weird and she would feel obligated to stop and start having the nightmares again."

"So you are going to continue to sleep with her even it you are having good dreams about her? Sounds like torture to me man."

"Oh like you have any room to talk Black*Star. Still keeping Tsubaki at a safe distance right? Ever since we got sucked into the Book of Eibon and you found out her lust for you, you can't bring yourself to ask if that's all it is. Besides you got any other ideas?"

"You're right Soul, sorry man."

I look up trying to think. "I got to go, I told Maka I would be home for dinner. I'll talk to you guys later." I start to walk away.

"Bye Soul." Kid says.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." Black*Star adds.

I walk home slower then normal trying to think about what I should do, and decided that I would hold off on telling her anything until I knew she was sleeping soundly without my help. When I get home I find that Maka has just started to make dinner. Her hair is wet and she is wearing her sleep shorts and a tank top that is getting wet from her hair.

I swallow hard. "Hey Maka, I'm home."

"Dinner will be ready shortly, why don't you go take a shower while you wait."

"Planned on it." I say.

I stop off at my room to get clean sleep pants before going to the bathroom. Closing the door to the bathroom my mind begins to wonder over the last couple of nights and the dreams that occupied them. Black*Star was right this was going to be torture. Having her that close to me and not being able to say or do anything. Breath Soul you have to be strong, for her. I was going to have to start taking more showers.

Dinner was great; she even washed the dishes while she thanked me for taking notes for her in class.

"Soul, do you mind that I sleep in your bed with you?"

What kind of question is that, I love you sleeping in my bed with me, I want to do more then sleep with you in my bed. "If it keeps my Meister in good health then no I don't mind."

"Ok, well then is it cool that I just go to sleep in there tonight instead of waking up at 2:30 AM?

"2:38."

"Huh?"

"2:38 AM is the time you wake up."

"Every time?"

"Yep… and sure you can just go to bed with me."

"Thanks Soul."

For the second night in a row we both crawl into my bed and get comfortable.

"You ready to tell me what these nightmares are about or are you going to stick with your 'I don't remember' bullshit?"

She tenses up, "Soul if I remembered, then I would tell you."

I knew she was lying but I dropped it and settled for cuddling her. We both were asleep in minutes.

The next day in Sid's class Maka and I were yet again called to the Death Room.

"Kid must have our assignments ready." Maka says.

We leave class and walk down the hall and into the Death Room.

"What's up Kid?"

"I have some assignments for you, I know they are first star and second star assignments but Professor Stein has told me that you two as well as Black*Star and Tsubaki will need to be monitored for lingering signs of PTSD so you get some easy ones to start off on. I'm sending you two to Portland to take care of three Kishin eggs, all the details are in this notebook. The trip should be laid back but it should also give Stein the data he needs to clear you. You have three days, you leave tomorrow morning and yes I will be sending the bike for you. Report back to me when you're done, if you finish with your assignments early take the time to relax. That is all, do you accept?

"Yeah." Maka says.

"Excellent, have fun. You are dismissed."

At lunch we meet up with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"I don't understand why I'm going on low level assignments, I'm Black*Star. I can take on anything Kid can throw at me."

"It's just to get our heads back in the game and see if we have any side effects of fighting the Kishin." Maka explains.

We finish eating our lunch and go to our last classes of the day. Walking home I can tell Maka is nervous about the trip. She keeps her eyes on the ground as she walks and wont make eye contact with me when I ask, "You ok Maka?"

"Yeah Soul I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you won't look at me and you are not talking about the assignment like you normally do."

"Sorry making a mental list of what all I need to pack."

"Whatever you say Maka."

"Really I'm fine." She insists.

I drop the subject as we walk into the apartment. If she didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't push the issue.

It has not effected her too badly and as long as she is able to fight then I know she is dealing with it on her own time. We pack our bags, have pizza for dinner and take showers. She falls asleep next to me again like she has been doing the past couple of days. In the morning we would be Portland bound.


	4. Assignment Portland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 4 Assignment Portland

Soul's P.O.V.

Getting off the plane we find our way to the parking garage where my motorcycle is waiting for us. Kid had kept his word; he knew it was the easiest mode of transportation when chasing down Kishin eggs, which is why his father always had it ready for us wherever we went. It was nice to have something that was never changing unlike Maka.

Normally she would have been studying our targets but she hadn't even opened the notebook that contained the information nor had she really spoke to me the whole flight. Something was totally up. We get on my bike and ride to the hotel, check in and go to our room. I pull out the notebook that had our assignments in it and start to read them, Maka just sat there on the bed.

"Damn it Maka, what the hell is wrong with you? It's like you are someone else entirely!" I yell.

I can't take it any more. She just blinks her eyes at me, face neutral.

"Fucking answer me!" She turns away. I throw the notebook on the small bedside table, grab my jacket and start walking for the door.

"Fine you don't want to talk. Let me know when you're ready to do these assignments, until then you can sleep on your own." I close the door and start walking down the hall. I hear the door open behind me.

"Soul, come back. I'm sorry." She says calling after me, shakiness in her voice.

I turn around. "You ready to talk?" She nods. I walk back to the room, and sit down on one of the chairs and sat back.

"Ok, talk. Why have you been so distant, and what are your nightmares about? I know you can remember them, at least enough to know why they bother you so much."

"I do remember them, but I don't know how to explain them so you will understand. I have been trying to come up with a good way to tell you, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you will think I am weak. I do want to tell you, I just don't know how. Can I have some time? I promise to tell you when we get back home, which will give me three days."

"Fine, but you have to pull yourself together. We can't be fighting Kishin eggs with you not in your right mind, someone will get hurt."

I watch as her eyes grow big only for a second, then she blinks.

"I'm sorry Soul, your right." She takes the notebook off the bedside table and starts reading. She looks up at me, desperation in her eyes almost questioning.

"Yeah you can sleep with me; I'm going to need you well rested."

She smiles and goes back to reading.

That evening after dinner we set out on the motorcycle to track down our first Kishin egg. The streets of downtown Portland were bustling with night life. We needed to find this Kishin egg before she attached again. Her M.O. was seducing male club goers as they walked home after a night of drinking. Just as they thought they were going to get lucky she kills them and eats their souls, poor bastards.

"You can park it Soul, she's in the area." Maka announces in my ear.

I park the bike in the middle of a group of clubs; there must have been one on every corner. We start walking around looking, checking alleys and back streets. We find her stalking a guy who could barely stand up straight let alone walk.

"That's her Soul, get ready."

"On it." I transform.

"Hey you." Maka calls out to the Kishin egg.

She turns around, but so does the drunk guy.

"Hey yourself pretty lady. You want to come home with me?" The drunk guy questions.

"Shut up and go home!" Maka yells to him. He just turns and starts to wobble away.

The Kishin egg stands there looking at us.

"Your soul has become a Kishin egg, it is now mine."

"Stupid girl, you don't even know what's right in front of you. It's a shame really. It is truly something rare, much more then lust."

"What?" Maka questions.

"Don't listen to her Maka, let's just take her down. She is trying to distract you while she looks for an out." I say.

"Right." Maka says refocusing herself. "Enough of this Kishin egg, Soul Eater is hungry.

"Sure am."

She runs at the Kishin egg, does some flips and swings me, slicing through hitting her mark.

Transforming back, "Well that was easy." I say claiming my prize.

"You know you don't have to eat them anymore."

"I know but they feel so good going down, like a banana split on a hot summer day."

She laughs, "Kid was not lying when he said they were low level or about these assignments being laid back. Should we hunt another one tonight?"

"Sure or we could go sight seeing."

"Lets do a little bit of both. Our next target has been seen hanging around down at the docks; we will make our way down there with a few stops if you want." She smiles.

She is doing a good job pulling herself together, this is the Maka I know. "Lets go, there is a doughnut shop I want to stop at."

"How can you think of food? We ate dinner before we left the hotel and you just ate a soul; you better save room for the second one." She laughs.

"Don't worry we will save them for tomorrow."

We walk back to the bike and get on, started her up and headed for the docks.

"Hey Soul, what do you think that Kishin egg ment when she told me that I could not see what was right in front of me?"

I knew what she meant, one of her abilities was to be able to see people's emotions, but now was not the time. "I don't know. You know how they will say anything to avoid being destroyed."

"Yeah you're probably right."

We stop off at Voodoo Doughnuts for tomorrow's breakfast, and then continue on to the docks. We find a good place to park the bike and started walking along the river front.

"So educate me on this one." I say sticking my hands in my jacket pockets.

"This Kishin egg is nicknamed Evil Justice-Jackson. He comes down here to the water front and takes souls of drug dealers and users."

"Sounds almost like a waist; he is almost helping us by taking trash like that out."

"Never the less he is consuming human souls and he must be stopped."

"No please…I'll get clean I'll never use again I promise." A voice said a few yards up ahead.

I transform and land in Maka's hands. She takes off in the direction of the voice and finds a druggie huddled up in a corner of a cement wall, our target advancing on him.

"Evil Justice-Jackson you can't have his soul. I won't let you."

The Kishin egg turns around. "What are you doing down here little girl? This is not a safe place for children."

"As good as your intentions are, you're going about them the wrong way, and I can't allow you to take anymore human souls."

"If you insist little girl." He says charging.

 

Maka's P.O.V.

I block his attack, he tries to sweep kick me but I jump, I am able to use Soul to balance my weight off of Evil Justice-Jackson's shoulders and land behind him, swinging Soul behind me to try and slice though him but I miss. He had already moved. I charge after him and try hitting him again, this time he blocks. I watch as his finger tips grow needles and he moves to stab me. I dodge and swing Soul at him again, this time I cut him good. He falls to the ground, with the momentum from the swing, I spin back around and end Evil Justice-Jackson with a straight downward blow. As the Kishin egg's body disappears and his soul is released, Soul transforms back, standing where his blade had finished the job. Soul grabs the soul and …..

"Yum." Puts it in his mouth and swallows.

"Banana split?"

"Yep."

"Tomorrow we will hunt down the last one."

"Yeah, which means our last day is ours to do what we want. Maybe we can actually do some sight seeing for once."

"I won't even complain." I promise with a smile.

"I need some sleep, lets get out of here."

We walk back to the bike, and ride back to the hotel. We walk through the lobby of the hotel to the elevator.

"So when we go sight seeing what do you want to see?" I ask.

"I don't know, never thought I'd get a chance to see anything."

We are in the hall way to our room, walking. Soul pulls the key card to the room out of his pocket and opens the door. I walk in and pick up the notebook to look over the next target. Soul walks in, sets the doughnuts on the little table and then walks into the bathroom, I hear the water start. While he takes his shower I think more about how I was going to tell him my nightmares were about losing him. The water stops and a couple of minutes later he walks out.

"Your next." He says as he walks over to the bed and lays down. I get up and walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and let the warm water wash over me.

Soul's P.O.V.

I try to ignore the fact that Maka is just in the other room naked and wet. I can't let her know I was thinking about it and IF I think about it she is going to know. I hear the water turn off, Ok breath Soul, you can do this, stay strong. A second later she comes walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Sorry forgot my pajamas." She bends over her over night bag, I swallow hard as I watch the towel slide up the back of her legs, my head tilting a bit to see the beginnings of her ass. She grabs her shorts and t-shirt and makes her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

How much more of this am I going to be able to handle? Breath. Think of something else, anything else. Ok I got it, music! I start to think of a familiar rhythm in my head, one that I have heard before, played before, but can't remember where and when.

Maka walks out in her pajamas and towards the bed to join me. Her shorts emphasizing her long legs, oh what I would give to have them wrapped around me.

"You know, you're the best partner any Meister could have. Thanks for being here for me." She lays down and rested her head on my shoulder. "Good night Soul."

"Night Maka." You might think differently about me if you new I was mentally rapping you. What kind of partner does that?

She falls asleep fast and as I close my eyes, suddenly I remember where and when.

I'm back in the black and red room again. Maka is there too. She is sitting on the piano again but instead of the black dress she was in her towel soaking wet.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Listen sexy dream Maka, the real you is sleeping next to me, and I would like it if we could just, you know play chess or something."

"We could do that or…." She stands up from her seat on the piano and started to walk towards me, she was dripping wet and her hair was sticking to her naked shoulders. She reaches for the towel and starts to loosen it. I grab her hand to stop her.

"Don't." I say.

She leans into me, her cheek gently resting on mine. Her lips part and I can feel her breath on my neck.

"I need you Soul." She whispers in my ear.

Something pulls me out of dream land, a voice? Was the voice not only in my dream? I concentrate on whether or not it was only in my dream. No it was diffidently reality Maka who had spoken those words. I fully wake up to find myself lying on my back; right arm pined down by Maka's body. Her right leg is wrapped around my right leg. Her left arm is pinned between our bodies; her right is draped over my chest; her fingers dancing on the top of the scar that went from left shoulder diagonally to my right hip. I can feel her hot breath on my neck, her lips playing against my ear lob. Barely auditable I hear her whisper again, "I need you Soul."

There is no lust in it this time, like my dream had contaminated it the first time. No there is more sadness in it. I feel the wet warmth of hot tears fall on my collarbone. Why is she crying? I turn over to face her. I lightly pressed my lips to hers, surprised by my own actions but even more so when she kisses back, I pull away from the kiss but pull her in tighter, hugging her.

"I'm here Maka, don't cry." She relaxes again and so do I. I fall back to sleep, no dreams this time.

We wake up late the next morning; it is darker outside due to the weather. We stay in our pajamas while we have coffee and the doughnuts we had picked up last night.

"Do you remember having a dream last night? You don't have to tell me what it was about; I just want to know if you remember?"

"No I don't, why?"

"No reason, I just though you would."

"Did I dream last night?"

"Yeah… no screaming or anything, you just mumbled some stuff."

"I did? What did I say?"

"I don't know I was half asleep."

She starts to think.

"So when do you want to do this last assignment?" I say distracting her.

"Well the weather looks pretty bad right now." She looks out the baloney doors. "It's really coming down out there. Let's try and wait it out; it is Portland, weather changes all the time. But no matter what we should do it by tonight, I want to get it done so we can go sightseeing tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to do until then?"

She picks up the TV remote. "We could watch movies."

I claim my spot on the bed; she crawls over to me and snuggles into my shoulder. She clicks on the TV and we start to watch our first movie. Don't ask me what it was about, I'm not paying attention. All my attention is on Maka, I am thinking about her kissing me back last night. Don't think too much into it Soul, she was sleeping and who knows what she was dreaming about. I wanted to yell at my subconscious, but she said she needed me that's proof that I was in her dream and I was the one she needed! I look at her, she is concentrating way to hard on the movie. I pick up one of the extra pillows and hit her with it.

"Hey! What was that for?"

I hit her again with it, she smiles and catches the second assault, ripping it out of my hand and hitting me back.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes." I laugh.

She tries to jump at me, pillow in hand, I grab her waist and throw her down on the bed, pinning her down using my weight. Our faces inches away for each other, I can see her start to blush.

"Weapon 1, Meister 0." I say with a smile.

"I didn't know we were keeping score." She says thrusting her hips into me to try and get lose.

It works, I was not expecting her to do that and it distracted me. If only we were naked…. No stay focused!

Maka's P.O.V.

Before he can do anything I smack him with the pillow bringing him to the bed, on his back he is an easy target. I climb on top, straddling him and continue to hit him with the pillow. I know that if I stop he would give me a point without having to really have him pinned.

The look on his face is confusing, half surprise, half mischievous with a hit of something I had never seen in his eyes before.

"Weapon 1, Meister 1." I announce.

"Some how I think I should get a point too."

"Why?"

"No reason. Time for the tie breaker."

Smiling he sits up and wraps his arms around me. As we begin to flip over I instinctively wrap my legs and arms around him.

"Soul!" it came out a bit more breathy then surprise.

He throws me down on the bed again, his body on top of me. We were breathing hard from the effort and again I find his lips only inches away from mine. Why was this so different from the other times we'd played around like this? Soul was acting different.

"Damn. Weap…" I start to announce him the winner when I was cut off.

"You win Maka." He starts to pull away from me and I let him. "We should really go get this last Kishin egg. I'll go get ready." He walks over to the over night bag, grabs his clothes and walks into the bathroom to change.

Soul's P.O.V.

I close the bathroom door behind me. Why did I think wrestling with her was a good idea? You have to use your brain Soul. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why are you such an idiot!? It felt so good having her on top of me, all I wanted to do was thrust into her hips and show her what she was doing to me. She's smart I'm sure if she felt my huge hard on she would catch on. At this rate I'm not going to be able to deal with this much longer. Breathe…. Let's just keep it together for the rest of this trip; once I'm home there are lots of distractions. I get dressed making sure my body is under control, and walk out to find her dressed and ready to go. Ok, just go out and finish the assignment, completely business.

"Ready?" I ask.

She nods.

Riding a motorcycle in the rain is about the shittiest thing, but the icy cold rain helps clear my head. We are able to weave through the stopped traffic as we hunt our next target.

"This guy is a no name kishin egg that feeds on the souls of the less fortunate. I'm trying to pick up his wave length but I really don't know where he could be." She says in my ear.

"Great, so we just ride around in the rain until we fine him?"

"Sorry."

We must have gotten lucky because another couple of blocks and…

"There!" Maka yells.

I turn down an alley way and find our target. He is a nasty looking guy with long stringy hair, dirty from head to toe. He turns at the sound of the bike, his eyes pure white. Maka jumps off.

"Maka wait!" I throw down the kick stand.

The kishin egg is already running at her. She kicks him back, sending him back into a dumpster. I transform and land in her hands. The kishin egg stands up, a piece of broken glass in his hand. He runs at her again. She dodges but loses her footing on the slick wet ground and goes down.

"Maka!"

The kishin egg sees his advantage and charges. I transform back, kneeling in front of her defensively, leaving my arm the scythe blade. Perfect timing. He rans right into it impaling himself. As his body disappeared his soul becomes visible. I grab it and quickly swallow it down, turning my attention to my Meister.

"Are you ok Maka?"

"My ankle hurts a little." She looks up at me. "Soul, your arm!"

I look over to find the piece of glass the kishin egg had been wielding is now sticking out of my right arm just below the shoulder. I pull it out noticing it was only in there about an inch. My concern was for Maka.

"I'm fine, just a scratch. How bad does your ankle hurt?"

"I think I just twisted it wrong when I slipped."

"Let's get back to the hotel and out of this rain."

I help her up off the wet ground putting her arm around my shoulder and walk with her back to the bike. I help her get on, and we ride back to the hotel. The front desk supplies us with gauze and tape for my arm and ice packs for Maka's ankle after we insist we don't need to go to the hospital or have them call a doctor. We retreat back to our room.

After getting Maka settled in the bed in her dry pajamas and a towel for her hair, I go into the bathroom to doctor my own wound. Taking the jacket and my shirt off, I thought would be the worst pain. Looking at it I probably needed stitches. I pour some rubbing alcohol on it which makes it burn, this was pain. "Fuck!" I yell. I let the alcohol do its thing while I stand there gripping the bathroom counter, white knuckled. Once the blood and liquid was done running down my arm and into the sink I use a washcloth to clean around it and dry it before trying to bandage it.

"Soul do you need some help?" Maka asks as she opens the bathroom door. She looked stunned at the amount of blood.

"Maka… Look at me. Maka, I know it's a lot of blood but I really am ok. I just need you to put the bandage on."

She nods hesitantly. "I can do that."

She takes the gauze and places it on the wound then starts to tape it.

"You're going to have to tape it a little tighter to hold it together. Steins going to have to stitch me up when we get home but until then I'll be fine."

"Ok." She says a little shaky.

She finishes taping and I help her back to the bed. I turn to go clean up the bathroom.

"Soul?"

"Just going to clean up, I'll be right back."

She smiles.

After cleaning up I find myself back in my own pajamas and back in bed with Maka. She is so warm despite the ice pack on her ankle. We snuggle into each other so close, the memories of this morning coming back, clouding my mind. Her body under mine, breathing hard, and our lips only inches away from each other.

"I'm ready Soul." She says calmly.

My hormones want to believe she is saying that for a different reason then my brain.

"Ready?" I ask swallowing hard.

"Ready to tell you about my nightmares. I have had them ever since you really got hurt." She rans her fingers down my scare. "I thought I was dealing with it, and then the Kishin battle happened and they got worse. I know you have told me that Weapons are there to protect their Meisters at any cost and not the other way around but you are more then just my weapon, you are my best friend who I trust, respect, and care about. My nightmares have been about losing you in one way or another and I just can't imagine my life with out you. Please don't get mad."

I closed my eyes and sigh. "You know, your whole thought process is messed up when it comes to a Weapon/Meister relationship." I open my eyes to look at her. "However, I see your point and I will help you in anyway I can to over come this fear, but I'm not going to stop protecting you."

She looks at me and tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry Maka." I hug her tight; we stayed like that for awhile.

Night fell and the rain came down harder. We ordered room service, while we ate our dinner we talked about a lot of things and how our relationship has grown over the course of our partnership. We talked about how we could better read each other in a fight so that less accidents happened.

"Soul, you are the perfect partner, your strong, smart, talented, kind, and crazy at times but I know you will always have my back when I need you the most. Have I thanked you for not making this sleeping arrangement weird? I'm hoping that now that I have talked to you about it I will be able to give you back your bed."

"Yeah, you have thanked me." I try not to sound sad that I would be sleeping alone again.

I almost thought about just telling her that I really liked when she slept with me and that I loved her and that I wished we would do more then just sleep, but then she yawned and got up.

"I'm going to try and sleep in my own bed tonight." She pulls down the covers of the bed next to the one we had been sleeping in and crawls in.

"I'll be here if you need me." I say.

She falls asleep quickly, I stay up listening to her breath waiting for any changes, and any sign she would wake up screaming. I soon drift off to sleep.

"Soul wake up." Maka is shaking me. The pain in my arm was excruciating. "Soul I got our flight out switched for today; you need to see Professor Stein." My arm is soaked in blood and I feel hot. "I already packed our stuff, we leave in ten minutes, but I need you to get up. Can you do that?"

"Working on it." I sit up slowly. My vision is a little fuzzy. She helps me up, puts my jacket over my bare shoulders, picks up our small overnight bag and we are walking. She has already checked us out and called the cab. We were on the plane within five minutes.

"Guess we don't get to go sightseeing." I say.

"We will have to do it another time." She says putting an ice cold rag on my neck, forehead and bare chest.

"Damn Maka, do they have to be so cold?"

"There not Soul. But your temp is about to break 100. I have to keep it down long enough to get you home and to Professor Stein. Then he can fix you. You should sleep now, we will be home soon."

I could see tears in her eyes, but I blink and pass out, only to be woken up to some one probing at my arm.

"Stop it, that fucking hurts!" I yell.

"Soul, this is Stein; you need to relax for me. I'm giving you something to bring your fever down its dangerously high 109 and we can't wait until the fever goes down to do this procedure."

"What are you telling me doc?"

"I'm telling you this is going to hurt and it would be better if you allowed yourself to pass out."

Something hot plunged into my arm.

"Fuck!" I feel multiple hands holding me down before blackness hits me. I end up in the room again, this time I am on the floor completely naked. I'm so hot, or was the floor just that cold? I open my eyes to find Maka straddling me in nothing but her school uniform skirt and a black lacy bra. I couldn't move, but she could. She bent down and placed her lips on mine, she pulls away, "So hot." Then she licks my lower lip and continues to lick, kiss and even bite. This has got to be some kind of sick joke.

Maka's P.O.V.

Professor Stein walked out of the room they had taken Soul into.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asks wiping away tears.

"Yeah he will make a full recovery. We found another small piece of glass in the wound but I was able to remove it. His fever is coming down nicely and the wound is all stitched up, he is going to need to be on antibiotics for two weeks for the infection he has. All he needs now is some rest and a nurse."

I look at him. "Professor?"

"I'm sending Soul home under your care; you did a great job keeping his fever down. I have full confidence in you to make sure he gets some rest. He needs to take his meds twice a day and I want to see him back here tomorrow for a bandage change."

I nod.

Twenty minutes later I was letting two hospital workers in to the apartment as they brought Soul in and put him in his bed, then they left. The apartment felt so strange and quite, I sit down by his bed and hold his hand, I lay my head next to our hands touching them with my forehead. His body temp was starting to feel normal.

"Wh-where am I ?" he was coming back to reality.

"Home, in your bed."

Maka, come here."

"I'm right here."

"No here." He says moving and opening the covers.

I get up and slide in next to him.

"Better?"

"Yeah…. How's the ankle?"

"It's a little sore but I can walk, Stein says I just twisted it."

"That's good to hear… How am I?"

"Expected to make a full recovery, as long as you follow orders. You have an infection from the dirty piece of glass left in your arm which is why you had such a high fever. But the fever is gone for now and your all stitched up. Antibiotics for two weeks, you need to rest your arm, Stein wants you back in tomorrow for a follow up."

"Cool."

"You should get some sleep. I will come in and wake you when dinner is ready."

He closes his eyes again and was asleep quickly.

Soul's P.O.V.

Back in the room I had thought I had escaped after being tortured by dream Maka the last time. At least this time I could move and was fully dressed. She sat in one of the arm chairs in the black dress again.

"Welcome back." She says with a smile.

"Yeah sure."

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself? Why don't you just tell me how you feel?"

"I can't do that; it wouldn't come out right."

"Actions speak louder then words."

"What am I suppose to do? What if she… I mean you don't want to go down that road?"

"But I do Soul, I just am too afraid to admit it even to myself."

"So what do I do?"

"Find a way. I'll be waiting."

I wake up to find Maka's lips pressed to mine. She pulls away as soon as she notices I'm awake.

"Sorry… just checking your temp." She blushes and gets up. "Dinner is almost ready." She walks out the door but dosen't go in to the kitchen.

Flashback of my dream hit me, Maka telling me, "But I do Soul. Find a way. I'll be waiting." This is as good a time as any Soul, get up and go tell her. I get up and walk out of the room. She is standing in the hall way with her head in her hands, she pulls her hands away with a sigh but when she sees me she turns, heading for her room, I stop her still in the hall way.


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 5 The Truth Revealed

Soul's P.O.V.

"Damn it Maka. I can't do this anymore!" My left hand grabs her right wrist, lifting it up; my right hand grabs her waist. I pin her up against the wall and kiss her hard. I can't handle it anymore she has to know, she has to feel the same way, but she doesn't deserve to be backed into a corner like this. I brake the kiss and step back realizing just how close my body is to hers and let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…."

Maka's P.O.V.

My brain's thinking so fast, I was just realizing what I had done when checking his temp and then this? Soul has never grabbed me like this, and now his lips are pressed against mine and I can feel his body against me, all of his body. His soul is screaming and I now understand what he has been dealing with and why he has been acting strange and the look I saw in his eyes the other morning. My body begins to react as I slowly come to my own realization that I too want this to happen, I had just been tricking myself by telling myself that I was checking his temp. But then, wait he's pulling away. He starts to talk but all I can think about is how good and real the kiss felt and I ignore any words coming from his sweet lips. I decide it was time for me to do a little pushing of my own, and before I could talk myself out of it, I put my hands on either side of his face and push him. His back hitting the wall behind him as I press my lips against his.

Soul's P.O.V.

My back hits the wall and Maka is kissing me again. Damn it feels good. I put my right hand back on her waist while the left one takes up a new post on her thigh, lifting it to my waist. She doesn't hesitate. In one fluid motion I use my other hand to lift her whole body, she accepts by wrapping her legs around my waist. My brain thinking for a split second, bedroom, and then we are moving down the hall and into her bedroom. I lay her down gently on her bed but she doesn't let me go, pulling me down with her.

Maka's P.O.V.

I know that if I don't keep this going that he'll stop and be the gentleman that he is. I can't allow that to happen. I want this bad enough and I had only realized it only moments ago, what kind of torture has he been putting himself thought? And I was no help. He was done being hurt and I wanted this to happen so badly my body ached for it. How long had I been pushing these feelings down with out even knowing it? Was that the real reason I was having the nightmares? No more I was going to do this; we were going to do this. My lips leave his and move to his neck.

"Maka, stop."

"No Soul, I want this too." I know that if I left his lips unoccupied that he would continue to talk so I kiss him again.

He pulls away. "Maka, we have to stop now, or I'm not going to be able to."

"So don't." I whisper in his ear rolling my hips into his. It was like a switch had been flipped.

Soul's P.O.V.

She's given me the answer to any doubt my brain could come up with about her wanting me. I take this "Yes" and continue.

My lips find her neck, kissing lightly. Feeling the soft skin react to my touch and the most wonderful sound passes through her lips, an exhaled moan, like she had been the one fighting these urges from the beginning and was now able to release them. But up until I kissed her I think she was clueless as to her feelings about me. Her legs unwrap themselves now that she is sure I'm not going anywhere. I pull back to look into her green eyes, they are full of love, lust and desire. She briefly looks at me and then to my shirt where her hands are working on exposing my flesh. I sit up so she can pull the shirt over my head, the pain in my arm is a reminder that this is no dream and that I am still alive and this is real. She throws my shirt to the side, thankfully she had taken off the vest part of her uniform and she was only wearing her button up shirt, because that's where her fingers started to work next, I watch her win the battle of the buttons. She sits up and slides her arms out of the sleeves and immediately starts to work on her bra. Once that garment is out of the way, I lay her back down supporting myself on my hands and knees. I look down at her, I am sorry for every joke I ever made about her tits; they are smooth and creamy and perfect. I want her to continue to make the moves, just reassuring myself that this is what she wants.

Maka's P.O.V.

Kissing him feels so good and the first part of getting undressed was easy, now onto the next part. My hands move slowly from holding his face to his shoulders, they glide down his chest, my fingers dancing along his scar finding there way to his waist and to the obstacles that lay ahead. He's still wearing the pajamas from the night before. My fingers find the tie that holds them on his slim waist and pull it lose. He stops kissing me, getting up off the bed. My breath stops for a second thinking he is going to walk away but starts again when I see him sliding his pants to the floor. Seeing him stand there completely naked, my heart skips a beat and I start to blush. I never thought that I would see him like this and yet he looks so good, every scar adding to his amazing body. I nod to him to ensure him that this is what I want.

Soul's P.O.V.

As she nods to me I am sure this is going to happen. Last part of clothing that stands in our way is her skirt and what lies beneath. I put my hands on her waist and grip the last two pieces of fabric that stand between us and our virginities. I slowly pull them down, down her long legs and toss them to the side along with the rest of our clothes. She holds her hand out to me and I gladly take it.

Maka's P.O.V.

I grab his hand and pull him down to me, our lips meeting again and it begins. He supports his weight on his left arm my right arm wrapped around him. His right hand dances over my body unsure of where it should be. I can feel his soul become frantic so I grab his right hand with my left and guide it down my body letting him feel every inch until we get to the spot where he has never touched me before, I can feel his hesitation in his hand but the urge gives in and he allows me to place it. Once his hand is there it is as though his fingers know what they are doing, like they had found the familiar keys of a piano. I brake the kiss and let a moan escape.

Soul's P.O.V.

My fingers play like they have met these keys before, if only in my dreams, and the melody that comes from Maka is my masterpiece. She moans until she breathlessly says my name. I know what I had just made her do and I know she is ready for me to do it again. I was ready, I had been ready from the moment we had started in the hall way. I shift my weight and prepared myself both mentally and physically. I start my search, rubbing my hard head against her wet flesh, almost, then a light bulb comes on, glad to know my brain still works at a time like this.

"Should we use some kind of…."

"Pill, I'm on the pill."

Leave it to Maka to be prepared in any situation.

She kiss me again. Finding my target I begin to push but her body pushes back against me, I push a little harder. She yelps and winces.

"Maka are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just never imagined… Please keep going."

I lessen my urge to get inside and concentrated more on the other parts of her. I lean in close and kiss her, working my lips down her chin and along her jaw line moving onto her neck, she moans again. My right arm keeping my weight balanced while my left hand comes up to grasp her breast. I gently squeeze, getting another moan. I knew that by continuing a combination of the two while pushing it would keep her mind off what ever discomfort I was causing her. I continue to kiss and fondle and push until she is moaning more and I was at the end. I then slowly started to pull.

Maka's P.O.V.

He had distracted me enough that the pain became less and less and now he began to pull. My breath is taken from me and a new sensation takes hold of my body. He keeps going until I was sure he was going to pull out and then he started to push again. Before the pain could come back he's pulling once more. Feeling him move in and out of my body, I could feel his body, mind and soul fall into a rhythmic pace, and any pain I had left disappeared and became pure pleasure.

Soul's P.O.V.

I can feel her body tensing up, her arms wrapped around me, finger tips pressing hard into my back. Her breathing is interrupted by the occasional moan. I decide to quicken the pace and her breathing becomes more frantic. Finger tips become finger nails which makes me push a little harder, going deeper into her. Her body tenses up and my name escapes her lips for the second time. I'm not far behind her but I slow down, feeling the familiar spark inside me. The one I get when we soul resonate, except neither of us had activated it, at least not like we normally do. The sound of the piano begins to fill my head. Maka pulls away from the kiss only to whisper in my ear, "Keep up."

My rhythm changes and her breathing stops for a second then catches up. Again with the finger nails, I take my cue and push harder, deeper. Moans became soft cries which turn into small screams, her body tenses just as mine does. I cum hard and quick, collapsing, only able to hold myself up far enough not to crush her, frozen relearning how to breathe, she kisses me again. We lay there for a few seconds, before I start to get up. She closes her eyes and moans once more as I removed myself, I lay down next to her. Slowly reality catches up to the both of us, my arm is aching and my back is sore.

"I burnt dinner didn't I?" Maka asks smiling and still catching her breath.

I just laugh. She gets up to go see how bad dinner is, I can tell she's sore.

"Just toss it, we'll order in."

"K" She calls from the kitchen. She calls and orders something.

"It will be here in twenty. Come take a shower and get cleaned up."

The water is being turned on in the bathroom. I get up and walk into the bathroom. She's already in the shower so I open the curtain and slip in behind her. I wrap my arms around her enjoying her wet naked body against mine.

"Soul we have to get cleaned up."

"I know, I have just waited so long to be able to do this, I want to enjoy it. Plus you got up so fast I didn't get to hold you."

She turns around and kisses me long and soft, lingering for a while. When she pulls away I am half dazed.

"Now turn, I want to wash your back."

I do as she requests.

"Oh, Death, I'm so sorry Soul."

"What are you talking about?"

She open the shower curtain and angles the mirror just right so I can see my back. Eight perfect deep red half moons are carved into my back, blood trailed down each one. She looks at her fingers and there was the proof, there was blood under each one of her finger nails.

I start to laugh, "Cool."

"Not cool your check up with Stein is tomorrow what are you going to do when he asks what happened?"

"Be lucky it's only Stein and not your dad too." I hope I don't end up regretting that tomorrow. "Relax Maka it will be fine."

We finish our shower just in time, there is a knock on the door, dinner is here. We eat dinner in our pajamas, Maka in nothing but a pair of underwear and a t-shirt. When it came time for bed she kissed me and started to go to her room.

I catch her hand and pull her back. "Where are you going? Your bed is a mess and what if my fever comes back?"

We end up cuddling in my bed, I can't stop kissing her, as if I stopped and went to sleep that I would wake up the next morning and things would have gone back to yesterday, before any of these events happened.

She pulls away, "Soul I'm falling asleep now." She snuggles into my neck and is asleep in seconds. I fallow suit.


	6. Keeping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater

Chapter 6 Keeping Secrets

Soul's P.O.V.

The next morning we report to Stein's Lab for bandage change. Marie walks us into the exam room where Stein is waiting for us. I knew it; I knew I was going to regret the statement I made last night. Spirit is sitting on one of the stools. Maka's face went pale; I give her the stay cool look.

"What are you doing here Papa?"

"I'm here to get a report of your Portland assignments and Souls injuries for Kid. He wants every assignment and injury on record."

"Oh. Well can't it wait until Monday? "

"No, Kid says the sooner the better this way details won't be forgotten."

"Um... ok... I can tell you all about it in the waiting room if you want." Maka stresses.

"Sure but I need to see the injury. Stein if you will." Spirit says.

"Soul can you please remove your shirt?" Stein says.

I slip my shirt over my head, keeping my back out of sigh of Spirit. Stein begins to unwrap my arm.

"Is there something wrong Marie?" Spirit asks.

"No." She shakes her head. "Nothings wrong." Marie says.

"Well there is a little bit more bleeding then I would like to see, you have been resting it right?" Stein asks.

"Yep." I answer.

"Hmmmm…. There seems to be some tearing of the stitches as well, any idea how that happened?"

I bit my bottom lip in thought and answer, "Nope."

"Well other then that it looks better. Taking your medication?"

"Yep"

"No more fever?"

"Nope."

"Good, rest it for a week and then slowly start using it; you'll have full strength back in about a month. Keep up on your meds, that's important for recovery. I'm going to send home some more bandages, Maka you think you can change them?"

"Yes Professor Stein." Maka says, her voice a little shaky.

"You're doing a good job keeping the patient happy." Stein says.

Maka smiles with a hint of a blush.

Smooth Stein very smooth.

"Ok Soul you can put your shirt back on."

Almost in the clear, when I drop my shirt and mindlessly bend over to pick it up exposing my back to Spirit.

"Are those from the kishin egg too?" Spirit asks. "Those weren't in you first report Stein."

"Yeah, but I did not think they were worth reporting they barely needed antiseptic." Stein says.

"Huh, well you can take it up with Kid."

"Oh I will." Stein says.

I slip my shirt back on.

Spirit gets up and leaves the room.

Stein turns to Maka, "Make sure he gets some real rest ok Maka."

"Don't worry Professor; she takes good care of me." I say.

"I bet she does." Stein replies.

I feel bad when I see how red Maka is.

Maka's P.O.V.

I walk out of the office ignoring what Soul and Stein are talking about. Papa is on the phone so I stand there waiting.

Marie opens one of the other exam room doors. "Um… Maka can I have a word with you please."

"Sure Marie." I walk into the exam room and close the door.

"If you're going to keep this from Spirit you better be more careful." She whispers.

I blush.

"You're being safe?"

"Yeah, I have been on the pill to regulate my periods since I started going on assignments."

"Good don't want you to end up like me before your ready." She puts her hand on her baby bump.

I smile, "Anything else? I better get out there and finish this report."

"Nope that's all, just wanted to make sure you were safe. Oh and you know about antibiotics right?"

"How they can mess with the pill? Yeah."

"Ok."

"Thanks." I say as I walk out.

Papa is off the phone and Soul is standing there waiting for me.

"Ok kids, I was just informed that Black*Star and Tsubaki have just returned so we are going to meet up with them so I can get their report too." Spirit says.

Soul's P.O.V.

We walk with Spirit to the Death Room where everyone is waiting for us. Spirit must have told Kid that I had more injuries then Stein had put in his report and he wanted to see them first hand. After cheerful greetings we all sat down and filled out our reports.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki. How was your assignment in New Orleans?" Kid asks.

"Piece of cake." Black*Star says.

"Good. Maka, Soul. Other then the mishap with the last one the assignments went well?"

"Yep." Maka says.

"Soul, I heard you got hit!" Black*Star says.

"Yeah… Portland is slippery when wet." I say.

"Well can we see it?" Black*Star asks.

"The one is freshly wrapped but I am curious to see the ones Stein felt were not needed in his report." Kid says.

They all gather around to see, I watch Maka put her face in her hands.

I sigh and lift my shirt. Silence and then….

"Look Kid, there's eight of them and they're perfectly symmetrical." Patty giggles.

Black*Star bust out laughing. "That's from a kishin egg? More like Ma…"

Kid put his hand over Black*Star's mouth.

"Take note Spirit that Stein was right this does not need to go into the report." Kid says.

I'd have to make it up to Maka later for acting cool at this point. Not only did Stein and Marie know but now the whole team knew too. I guess we can thank Death that Spirit had not figured it out, this was one time I was glad he was an idiot. We finish our reports and make plans to meet up at Kid's place later that day.

Maka and I head home, by the time we get there Maka is exhausted from all the stress of the morning so we have a light lunch and cuddle on the couch watching rerun TV shows. It is nice to relax with her and not have to worry about anything. We both end up falling asleep.

I wake up a couple of hours later, my phone going off, a number I do not recognize so I ignore it. Looking at the time I realize we are suppose to be at Kid's in a half hour. Maka is still asleep; her body is on top of mine. I kiss her forehead.

"Maka."

"Humm…"

"It's time to wake up."

She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Do I have to get up? You're so comfy."

"No you don't have to get up but you know that if we don't show up at Kid's, Black*Star will hunt us down."

"Ugh… your right, then we will have to listen to him ask us questions about what we were doing instead."

"Yep. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm getting up." She says as she continues to lay there.

I kiss her on the forehead again and she stretches bringing her lips up to mine. I settle for just a light touch but she pushes her lips into mine in a heated, more lust filled kiss. She grinds her hips into mine and my body reacts instantly. I push myself up so I can lean against the arm of the couch positioning Maka between my legs, her back against my chest. I continue to kiss her which makes her grind her hips into me even harder. Damn that feels good. My left hand comes up to grasp her breast while my right hand moves down past the hem of her skirt before coming back up her inner thigh raising the fabric. I can feel the heat before I touch the damp fabric. Placing my hand on her, she thrusts her hips into my hand, moaning into my mouth. I began to rub the fabric into her wet flesh; she starts to rotate her hips, her ass rubbing against my hardening cock. Damn fabric. I slide my fingers around her underwear so I can touch the wet pink flesh, she moans again in response. I let my fingers work their magic rubbing her clit, she brakes the kiss as her breathing speeds up. Her hands gripping the fabric of my jeans as she pushes harder into me. Fuck it was not sex but it still felt good. My fingers slide down to the opening and slowly entered until she thrust her hips at me and I push them in deeper. I move them in and out getting her to go back to grinding herself on me. She starts to moan louder, her body starting to tense up. She's close, just a little bit more. She is moaning loudly now and her breathing comes in sharp inhales. I can't hear anything but Maka's moans next to my ear until it is too late.

"If they didn't want people to just walk in they would…"

"Soul!" Maka moans her release.

"Lock…the…door…?" Black*Star says in disbelief as he stands there in the entry way looking at us on the couch Tsubaki next to him.

I raise my leg to try and shield Maka as much as I can.

"What the Fuck!" I yell.

"Get out Black*Star!" Maka yells.

"So sorry." Tsubaki says grabbing Black*Stars arm and walking out of the apartment.

Maka looks like she was about to die of embarrassment. I laugh I can't help it.

"This isn't funny Soul." Maka says.

"I know but for some reason I can't stop laughing."

She gets up and goes to the bathroom. I lay on the couch my erection going down. I get up and walk to the front door opening it. Black*Star and Tsubaki stand there like two dogs that have been beaten and put outside.

"We are so sorry Soul." Tsubaki says.

"Yeah dude, lesson learned." Black*Star says.

"Is Maka ok?" Tsubaki asks.

"Of course she is did you not hear her moan?" Black*Star says.

Tsubaki hits him, "Not what I was talking about."

"She's really embarrassed but I think she'll survive." I say.

"We just came over to see if you guys want to walk to Kid's with us, but I can understand if you want to bow out." Black*Star says.

Maka comes to the door. "Don't ever fucking do that again Black*Star. And no we're still going, I just need to change out of my uniform."

She walks back into the apartment to change. She is dealing with this really well.

"This stays between the four of us." I say.

They both shake their heads.

Maka comes back to the front door in jeans and a t-shirt and zip up sweater. She carries my jacket, pushing me out the door.

"Let's go." She says locking the door.

She's going to play it off like nothing happened. She grabs my hand, I need to wash them when we get to Kid's, and we walk in silence to Kid's place. Once we are there we all fall back into our normal selves.

"I still don't see what the big deal is, why did you have to man handle me like that Kid? I mean we all knew it would happen eventually." Black*Star says.

"Spirit can't find out." I say.

"Yes telling the girls father would put Soul at a severe health rick." Kid adds.

"Oh, I get it now… Blackmail." Black*Star says with a laugh.

Tsubaki hits him upside the head.

"Ok fine… your secret is safe with me. But can I ask…"

Tsubaki hits him again. "They don't pry into our privet life, and just because we found out by accident does not mean you can ask questions."

"You're right; I'll just ask later when it's just us guys." Black*Star says.

We stay for dinner, and then walk home with Tsubaki and Black*Star (since they live in the same apartment building). We approach the apartment, I am looking forward to finishing what we had started earlier; but unfortunately…

"Hey Soul there is someone trying to brake into your apartment." Black*Star announces.

"What the hell?" I look closer. "Great." I keep walking.

We all walk up the stairs stopping at the top to look at the suspicious person. I knew this day would come.

"You want me to kick his ass Soul?" Black*star asks.

"No, I got this, but thanks anyway."

"K, see you guys on Monday then."

"Yeah sure, later."

"Laters" "Bye guys." Black*Star and Tsubaki say together.

"Bye." Maka waves.

I turn my attention to the person who is standing by our door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can't a sibling come and see his baby brother for no reason?"

"No."

"I did try calling."

That was the number I didn't recognize.

Maka looks at me so confused; I hate the fact that I am dragging her into the shit that used to be my life before the academy. But here goes nothing.

"Maka this is my older brother Wes."

"Nice to finally meet you in person Maka." Wes says.

"Oh, nice to meet you too." Maka replies.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask again.

"Mom asked me to come find you…. It's Dad."

"The bustards finally dying huh? Good ridden."

"Soul!" Maka yells.

"No… Don't Maka, you don't understand."

"I might not know your Dad, but I don't talk about Papa that way and he's a jerk."

"Yeah well, at least he acknowledges that you exist." I turn my attention back to Wes. "So what, I'm suppose to just come back and what be there like a loving son? Fuck that!"

We stand there for sometime in silence.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea? Do you need a place to stay?" Maka asks.

"No, and he won't." I answer for him.

"Soul!" Maka yell again.

"No thank you Maka, I actually have a room at a hotel near by. I can see I have cause enough trouble for one night. May I come over tomorrow?"

"No you may not." I say.

"Soul!" Maka looks at me with disbelief in her eyes; she could not believe I was talking to my Brother this way. "Why don't you give him a day to cool off; we have classes Monday morning but we will be home about two. You could come over then." Maka says.

"Great, then I will see you then; it's been a pleasure Maka."

I watch as he walks away and down the stairs. I turn back to the door and unlock it. I follow Maka as she walks in.

"What was all that about?" She asks.

"Long story short… I'm not half the musician my brother is and on top of that I'm a freak, so my Father thought it be best for the whole family to abandon me."

"Oh."

"Yeah so can we stop talking about it, it's been a long day."

"Sure Soul." She walks over and kisses me.

"You know we don't have to let this be a downer." I smile.

She kisses me again and smiles. "I'm going to go change into my pajamas." She walks into her bed room.

I sit down on the couch and try to collect my thoughts of the day. Maka walks back into the living room wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts.

"Are you going to go change?" She asks.

I sigh and get up and walk into my room to change. Finding my sleep plants, I change. Sitting on the couch with Maka is a much better evening then the alternative of listening to my brother telling me that our Father had the best intentions for me. I walk back out into the living room and sit back down on the couch next to Maka.

She snuggles into me then swings her left leg over my lap to straddle me; my hands instinctually go to her waist.

"How long have you been wanting me?" She asks before kissing me.

"Like today or…?"

"No, like when did you first start?"

"Oh, for awhile. Actually I didn't start thinking about you like this – I gestured to her sitting on my lap – until Black*Star put the thought in my head. Before that I just wanted you to know that I have recently realized that I love you."

"Oh… Well I guess I owe Black*Star a thank you." She says kissing me deeper.

"Damn that feels good."

She giggles and smiles.

"Soul… can I ask…"

My smile disappear. "No Maka." I sigh. "He won't be here that long and then we can go back to the way things were."

"But your Dad…"

"Is worse the Spirit."

"But this could be the last time you may get to see him, maybe he will apologize."

I throw my head back and laugh. "Frank Evans…. Apologize….? Maka stop, my gut is starting to hurt."

"But Soul."

I stop laughing. "No Maka, I left that behind me four years ago after I had to beg and make him believe the academy was the best way to keep the family secret. Before that I had been locked away for two years, they told friends and even family that I had been diagnosed with some rare disease and were unable to leave the house. Truth is by ten my appearance had started to change and my arm would occasionally change into a scythe blade. At first they all treated me like I had the plague, that I was dangerous. Eventually my Mother came around, my brother… well he thought it was cool that I was different. However my Father never changed his mind. At that age all I wanted to do was make him proud of me but I had over heard him and my Mother talking. He had told her that I would never be as good as Wes; I had slim chances to begin with but now that I had this handicap I would never be as great as Wes. That's when I decided that I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. The day I left for the academy, I went into his study to say good bye, all he said to me was, "Stay out of trouble, I can't have you coming back here. We Evans have a reputation to up hold. Do you understand me boy?" So you see Maka, I have already said my good bye's to that man, there is no reason for me to go back."

She sits there looking at me. "Would you do it for your Brother? Your Mother? For me?"

I sigh and look away. "What do I get out of it?"

She turns my face to look at hers again, and kisses me long and deep.

"Fine but you're coming with me."

She kisses me deeply again weaving her fingers into my hair. She wiggles off my lap, stands and takes my hand in hers. "Bed time."

I hope she meant something other then sleeping.

"Let me lock the door first."

She lets go of my hand to let me lock the door. We then go in and brush our teeth and do our normal getting ready for bed routine. On the way to the bed room however she stops mid way to kiss me. I don't stop my momentum and pick her up carrying her to my bedroom.

I lay her down and my hand moves straight for the moistness between her legs.

Worst part about what happened earlier is that I was not going to last long now.

She moan loud when my fingers slip inside her with little effort. My cock is already hard and ready, but Maka needed a little more time. Using my thumb I rub her clit while my fingers curl up.

"Soul…" She says breathy.

Her body is getting wetter.

"Was it hard for you to have to wait?"

"Yes…" I say thinking back on earlier.

"Then what are you doing?"

She pushes at my sleep pants gaining access to my throbbing cock. Her hand wraps around it squeezing slightly.

"Fuck… Maka…" My fingers stop what they are doing to her so I can brace myself better.

She removes her hand putting it on my lower back, thrusting her hips up rubbing her wetness on me. I shudder. She keeps going until the tip is at her opening, she pushes and I begin to slide inside her. She has pushed all she can, as I begin to lose my self control.

"Soul…!"

I finish pushing in, in one last thrust and began to move in and out. Slow down, you don't want to hurt her. I gain some self control back and find a good rhythm. She starts to moan loudly and I can already feel her begin to tighten. She starts to thrust into me and I quicken the pace, she pushes into me one last time screaming out her pleasure which sends me over the edge.

I thrust once more, "Maka…" I breath low. Losing all my strength and falling beside her.

She plays with my hair while we catch our breath, sleep takes over and I am out.

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning feeling sore but comfortable in Soul's arms. I snuggle my nose into his neck a little more.

"Hum…" He smiles.

My hand traveled up his chest to his hair and I start to play with it again. He hugs my body a little tighter reminding me that we are both naked. He was so warm, I close my eyes and drift back to sleep.

The second time I wake up is a little less pleasant but nothing to complain about. Soul had gotten up and did not wake me; I could hear him in the kitchen. I stretch feeling the pull in my lower body. I stand up and grab the t-shirt I was wearing last night and put it back on. Then I realize that we really needed to wash our bedding today, both beds had been used. I start to strip away the sheet and pillow cases and leave them in a pile next to the door. I walk out to the kitchen, the smell of food hitting me.

"Good morning." Soul says, scrambling eggs on the stove, "You slept a while."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30"

"Really? I don't think I have ever slept in this late unless I was sick."

"You needed your sleep. Breakfast or should I say brunch will be done in a few minutes."

"Ok." I say walking to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and did my morning routine. Walking out I go to my room and strip my sheets off the bed and put them in the hamper. I change into jeans and a tank top, picked up the sheets and walk out, setting them by the door. Soul had already dished up eggs, toast and ham, and was placing glasses of orange juice on the table.

I sit down. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"You're welcome." He say as he leans over the table and gives me a kiss, then sitting down. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well we need to wash our sheets." I smile. "Other then that, we should make arrangements to go on vacation."

"If we were really going on vacation sure."

"Well we need to make arrangements none the less."

We finished breakfast and get started on laundry, washing both sets of sheets as well as a load of clothes. Once things were folded and put away we sit on the couch and watch a movie. I got up and made dinner and we had a peaceful meal. We took a shower together so that I could make sure the half moons were healing as well as change his arm bandage. He had been taking his meds even though I had forgotten all about them. We went to bed early since we had school in the morning, Soul didn't want to talk to Kid about going until he was sure Wes and the rest of the family accepted his demands. I think it also depended on how their meeting goes tomorrow.

Soul''s P.O.V.

The next morning we got up, ate breakfast, and school was uneventful. I was dreading what was going to be waiting for us when we got home. Driving home on the motorcycle, after it had been recovered from Portland, I could see my brother waiting for us by our door. He watched as we pulled up and parked the bike, I helped Maka off the back, holding her hand there was some comfort in knowing she was there with me. We walked up the stairs hand in hand.

"Nice bike." Wes says.

"Thanks."

"Good day at school?"

"Like any other." I reply.

"It's nice to see you again Wes, come on in." Maka says as she unlocks the door and walks in. "It's not much but its home."

"You two live here together?" Wes asks.

"Yeah we do." I reply.

Maka blushes. "Oh… uh… we each have our own bedrooms."

"We have nothing to hide Maka… We do have separate bedrooms, however recently we have started sleeping together." I say pulling her arm hard, pulling her close to me, her cheeks getting even redder. "Let me just say one thing, I'm not hiding anything."

"Have I ever asked you too?" Wes asks.

Thinking I answer. "No I guess not."

"Forgive me if I was rude in asking questions, it just surprises me how much has changed. You have to remember that you were twelve when you left. How long have you two…?" Wes asks, looking back and forth between us.

"Well we have lived together since we became partners, it's required for all EAT Weapon/Meister partners to live together; it helps with soul resonance, that was four years ago." Maka explains.

"Oh."

"Yeah it's been a crazy four years." I add.

"So you're his girlfriend and his…..Meister?"

"Maka looked at me unsure of how to answer.

"She has been my Meister, Technician or weapon wielder for four years, my girlfriend as of three days ago." I smile at her, which earns me a smile back.

"So you can control the transformations now?"

"What is with all the questions?" I ask.

"Sorry." Wes says.

"Yeah, I got it under control shortly after partnering with Maka. It's not just my arm anymore, and I am more then just a scythe."

"That's right; I read in the newspapers that you are the last Death Weapon. Would it be weird for me to ask…."

"You're hopeless."

"You know how I have always been fascinated with your abilities."

"Fine, but this is the only time I will do this." I sigh. "Ready Maka?"

"Yep."

I transform fully. Maka spins me around once then lets me go and I transform back.

"Wow that was amazing little brother. I under estimated you. I had read some articles that Mom had found about the battle you and your class mates were in but I thought that the reporters had embellished."

Maka's face goes very serious. "Actually the reporters left out a lot, including the fact that the seven of us almost died and many of our friends did. Which reminds me, Soul it's time to change your bandage." She walks into the bathroom to get the supplies. She then walks back out into the living room setting out the gauze, rubbing alcohol, tape, and antiseptic on the kitchen table. She pulls out a chair.

"Soul." Was all she said.

I walk over, take my shirt off and sit in the chair. In the silent room I could hear my brother's gasp as he saw the scar across my body and the bandage on my arm. Maka cuts off the old bandage. I was prepared for the burn of the alcohol; however I was not prepared for the burn Maka gave.

"This is not a game to us, we put our lives on the line almost everyday and as you can see we do get hurt, a lot."

"Don't let her fool you, I'm not the only one with scars, she has her own fair share, it's not all one sided."

She continues to clean my arm, her anger showing.

"Ooww Maka, lay off a little, I'm not the one your mad at."

"Sorry Soul." She switches to putting antiseptic on and then the gauze and finally tapping it.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I never thought that my little brother would become a hero." Wes apologizes.

"Well he is." Maka says.

"Wouldn't have been able to do it without you." I say.

She leans down and kisses me, then continues to pick up the medical supplies and take them back into the bathroom.

"So are you going to come back with me?" Wes asks.

"You can thank Maka. However we are going to have to make arrangements with Kid so we won't be able to leave right away, we will need at least a day."

"We? And who is Kid?"

"Yes we, you want me to go? Maka comes with, that's the deal. Kid? You know him as the new Lord Death."

"Oh… and Mom's not going to like you bringing your live in girlfriend with you."

"I don't give a damn; if she wants me there she will learn to accept it."

"You have not changed one bit little brother, other then… you live with a strong partner, you have saved the world, and you have gotten a little more ballzy about speaking your mind to the people who deserve to hear it the most. You have done well for yourself, I'm…I'm proud of you."

"Thanks brother."

"Well, I will make the arrangements for two air line tickets and a car…."

I shake my head.

"I want my bike; consider it part of the deal."

"Ok. Two air line tickets and your bike, deal?"

I think about it and add, "And I'm not hiding anything for anyone's convenience." I stick my hand out waiting.

"Deal." Wes says before taking my hand. "Well I better be out of your way; you guys have some packing to do."

He pulls me into a hug; I suddenly knew how Crona felt all those years. My brother was hugging me and I didn't know how to deal with it.

"Mom's going to be so happy." Wes says.

I walk him to the door and open it; Wes starts to walk out then stops.

"Oh, Maka…"

Maka looks up from her seat in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Wes says.

"Yeah you better let Mom know Maka is the only reason I agreed to do this, by the time we get there she might like Maka more."

"Will do baby brother." He says as he walks away.

What had I just gotten us into? No more like what did I just let Maka get us into? I close the door and turn around. Maka is there to meet me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"What do you want for dinner?" She smiles.

I love that smile, it always has some hidden meaning behind it. "You." I say picking her up and carrying her into the kitchen and setting her down on the kitchen table. She giggles while I kiss her neck. I know that we would probably not get a chance to do any of this while we were visiting my family. Man that seems strange to say, visiting and family in the same sentence. So we had to get all we could before we left.

Maka's P.O.V.

His lips are against my neck, my hands on his still bare chest, I could feel the urgency he had, almost as though this would be the last time until we returned home. I didn't really understand the dynamics of his family only what he had told me earlier. I didn't know how I felt about his Mother; however his Father seemed to be a horrible man. His Brother seemed to understand the situation and seemed generally surprised Soul had agreed to go back. I could tell from the moment Wes arrived that he felt his mission would be a failure. The kissing stops and Soul pulls away.

Looking at me he says. "You're thinking to hard."

"Sorry. Where were we? Oh yeah I was about to take off my clothes and serve you your dinner."

He gets that grin that makes me smile as I removed my vest, tie, shirt, and bra. Tossing it all to the side, before laying back on the table. I reach up under my skirt lifting my butt up so I could slip my panties off. The whole time Soul just stands there like he can't believe what he's seeing. I love keeping him on his toes.

Soul's P.O.V.

After watching her undress for me, she lays back on the table. I lick my lips.

"Yum, dinner sure looks good, may I have a taste?"

"Bon appétit." She smiles.

I pull a chair over and sit down. My hands start on her knees, slowly moving up her legs, spreading them as I go; my lips soon follow the same path as my right hand. My hand reaches its goal and my thumb starts to slowly and gently working her clit in a counterclockwise motion. She closes her eyes and throws her head back. My left hand doesn't stop, it has a different destination, going up past her stomach and onto her small but perky breast. My mouth had caught up with my right hand and my tongue replaces my thumb. She takes a ragged inhale, fingers playing just along the opening to her virgin before pushing them in deep. I work my fingers until I get a moan out of her. I move on allowing my mouth to move only a little ways down. My lips meeting a different set of hers, I gently lick up her lips ending with a little sucking of her clit. She tastes amazing. Her hands are suddenly in my hair pulling slightly as I continue. Her breath quickens and she is pulling my hair more franticly which is adding to my arousal. She exhales my name and then begins to sit up, making me stand. She pulls me closer, kissing me, tasting her self. Her hands shoot down to my waist where she quickly undoes my jeans, using her legs she pushes them down to my ankles. She grips my cock in her hand, pulling me closer again. I brake the kiss and gently push her, laying her flat on her back on the table, grabbing her waist, pushing my hard cock into her wet and ready pussy. It slides in much easier this time; her body is starting to get use to me being there. She is still tight and I love that I have to fight for every inch.

I never thought I would hear the words "Harder" come out of her mouth but she was almost chanting it now. Being the gentleman that I am, I granted the lady's wishes. She starts screaming her moans and occasionally my name. Her body begins to tense, muscles tightening, I thought she was tight before. Her hands white knuckled, gripping the edge of the table. One last hard thrust set us both off. I can feel the hotness of both our fluids mixing. I lay my head on her chest, panting to catch my breath. Maka, breathing just as hard pries her hands off the table to lay them on my back. My text message tone on my phone goes off some where in the pile that is my jeans. I reach down and check my pockets finding my phone and returning to my position with my head on Maka's chest. I push the button on my phone to check the message.

Blank*Star

Um... U want to keep it down?

Remember my room shares a wall w/ur kitchen. BTW in the kitchen?

very cool Soul

Black*Star out.

I sigh.

"What?"

"We will have to remember this for the future." I show her the text.

Her face turns a bright red and she is suddenly shy. Funny how getting caught reminds you of your morals.

"Don't worry about him, he's just jealous." I say standing up. I put my hand out, she takes my hand and I pull her up onto her unstable feet.

"It was well worth some teasing form Black*Star." She giggles.

"That's good to hear."

"We better start packing. Do you know how long we will be gone?"

"I'm not staying any longer then a week, we have our own lives to think about and we have already missed a lot of school."

"You must really not want to go if your bringing missing school into it. Where are we going anyway?"

"Florence, South Carolina."


	7. South Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 7 South Bound

Soul's P.O.V.

We never did get a real dinner that night and the morning that followed was a meeting with Kid and the agreement that while we were gone we would hunt down and collect some kishin eggs.

"Take as long as you need, family is important and I know this is the first time since you enrolled with the academy that you have requested time off for a visit." Kid says.

"We won't be longer then a week. We are just going down there so that I can please some people.

"Whatever the reason, have fun and remember to check in with me every couple of days."

We leave the Death Room and go to our normal classes, Maka tries to get homework but our Professors reassured her that she is already ahead in her text books and that she won't miss out on anything in a weeks time. I on the other hand got assigned extra assignments to make up for the week I will be missing but I can make it up when I get back. At lunch, we get bombarded with questions.

"So who was the guy at your apartment last night?" Tsubaki asks.

"That was… Uh… That was my older brother."

"How come you never mentioned you had an older brother before?" Black*Star asks.

"You never asked."

"Yeah but, I thought we were best friends. I didn't even know you had a brother let alone an older one." Black*Star says. "Maka did you know about a brother?"

"Um…Yeah." Maka answers.

"I don't know you." Black*Star says backing away from me.

"Hey Tsubaki, you think you could keep an eye on our apartment for us while we are gone.?" I ask.

"Sure Soul, are you two going on an assignment?" Tsubaki asks.

"You could say that."

"We are going to visit Soul's family." Maka chimes in.

"Really? That sounds like fun. I love visiting my family." Tsubaki says.

"Well that makes one of us." I say.

I watch as Tsubaki and Black*Star look from me to Maka for an explanation, Maka just shrugs. She knows that I wouldn't want all my family, no, more like daddy issues to be public even between friends. She understands that if I wanted them to know I would tell them, one reason why I love her.

The rest of the school day goes well, on the way home we stop so I can wash my bike and get it ready for travel. At home we pack and Maka did some light cleaning of the apartment, we had learned our lesson that before you go anywhere for longer then a day that you should take the garbage out at least other wise you come home to a really smelly apartment. I cook us a light dinner and we spend the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch before taking showers and going to bed.

Wes had arranged for two airline tickets and transportation for my bike as promised and before I could change my mind and back out we were on the plane and in the air. Wes had left the day before, and upon informing our Mother that his mission of retrieving the Evan's family black sheep had been a success; I received a phone call.

"Oh, I am so happy you have decided to come home for a visit."

Not like I really had a choice woman. "Yep." Was all I could say.

We say our "good byes" and "see you soons" and hung up. What do you say to someone you haven't seen or even talked to in four years?

I guess the person next to me understood a little of what I was going through, although she doesn't resent her Mother like I did mine for keeping secrets from me, while acting like I was the way I was because of something I had done. Turns out my Mother's Father, my Grandfather was a scythe as well and his Father as well, and so on and so on. They had even sported the red eyes, white hair and teeth. However there was no proof of this, they were not big on documentation of their physical appearance. So keeping this all a secret from my Father was easy for her. By the time she married my Father the last scythe had already died. She knew what the blood running through her veins held and when she had Wes she thought the gene had passed over her since it normally had passed from male to male. So after I was born they all thought I just had really blond hair, my eyes had started out a honey brown and started to lighten up as I aged. By the time I was ten my Mother went into denial, blaming me for something I had no control over. She let my Father treat me like a freak even after she had come around and told him the truth and apologized to me for her actions. She helped convince him to send me to the academy, but since then she had not bothered to keep in contact, I felt like my families dirty little secret. That's when I decided I was no longer a part of that family and when I enrolled into the academy I picked up the name Eater. Only Kid and Maka and of course Ogre knew of the name Evans.

Maka took my hand, weaving her fingers together with mine snapping me out of my memories. I was thankful she was with me, looking at her smiling face I know I would be safe no matter how bad the memories got. She would always be there to pull me back like she had done countless times.

Maka''s P.O.V.

Soul was being even more quite then he normally was I guess I could understand his hesitation about this trip. His family had given him up and now they were begging to get him back, he had a right to be confused. I knew I would need to be his anchor. I spent the rest of the flight reminding him it was only a week and if things got to intense we could always leave early even if we had to ride the bike back to Death City.

Soul's P.O.V.

I'm always glad that Maka is not a typical female, we are always able to fit a weeks worth of clothes for both of us as well as all our personal items in one backpack which she wore now as we got on the bike. It was early fall, the leaves on the trees were just starting to change. Maka had not pushed for any more details of my history which I was glad for, however I felt like I was leading her blindly into the lions den. My family is very traditional as well as wealthy. I had spent the last four years not caring about tradition however I was still a gentleman, something's you just can't change. I knew me bring Maka was going to cause problems but I just didn't care and they couldn't make me feel bad about that. I had suffered enough for their inabilities to see truth.

I dive down the highway letting the cool breeze settle my thoughts. It is mid afternoon and the sun is hanging low in the sky. We reach the exit and I pull off. My parents live in an old Victorian built in the 1890's, it had been passed down over the years. The house sat in the middle of a large parcel surrounded by woods. Driving down the curvy road my nerves started to come back as the road turned into a large drive it ended in a circular parking area in front of the house. I bring the bike to a stop; we sit for a couple of minutes. I know Maka is waiting for a sign from me to tell her I was ready.

"Home not so sweet home." I say as I get off the bike.

Maka's P.O.V.

My first impression is that the house is beautiful, huge but beautiful. There is a grand entrance with a wrap around porch, detail in every inch of the trim, right down to the spindles in the railing surrounding the porch. There are two turrets that seem to just jut out on one side. I sit on the bike not realizing how stupid I must have looked. Soul held his hand out to me to help me off the bike; I take it and swing my leg over. He doesn't let go of my hand as we walk up the stairs. When we reach the top we both take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Soul steps forward to knock on the door. I can't understand why he is knocking on his parent's door, this was his childhood home and he felt he had to knock?

The door opens and an older woman with gray hair done in a bun stands there, she is wearing a gray dress and a white apron. She try's to act professional but her soul feels excited.

"Forgive me young Master Soul." She says as she reaches out and hugs Soul. She then pushes him away holding onto his shoulders so she can look at him. "You are all grown up, and this beautiful young lady must be Maka." She adds turning her attention to me. I smile.

It's nice to see you Nana." Soul says as he pulls her in for another hug.

"We must not keep Madam waiting; she is just as excited to have you home." Nana says, as she leads us into the house. "She is in the sitting room." Nana added.

I was pulled along as we walked deeper into the house, past closed doors, and down a hallway. We enter a room at the back of the house; the afternoon sun is beaming in through the wall to wall windows of the green house looking room.

A middle aged woman stands up from an arm chair she had been sitting in. I assume that she is Soul's Mother and that she would have greeted her son in a similar fashion as Nana had, boy was I wrong.

"It's about time." The woman says.

"Maka this is my Mother Grace Evans. Mom this is Maka Albarn my girlfriend and Meister."

I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you."

She stood there for a second looking at my hand. Then she looked at both of us. I put my hand down.

"Helen, why did you not take their coats?" Grace Evans asked

Nana/Helen stepped in from behind us. "Sorry Madam." She faces us "May I take your coats?"

"No Nana that's ok, but thank you." Soul says.

"Well at least give her your luggage. Where is it? Still in the car?" Grace asks

"No Mom, I drove my motorcycle."

"So then were are your belongings?"

Soul points to the backpack strapped to my back.

"And her belongings?"

Soul continues to point at the backpack.

"That will make things a bit harder to unpack having to unpack your belongings and then taking her belongings…." Grace Evans trailed off.

Soul is shaking his head. "I told Wes I was not going to hide anything, Maka and I will be staying in the same room."

I thought Grace Evans was going to drop dead right there after the statement Soul made. She pulled herself together before saying, "But Soul…"

"No, Maka has been there for me when others weren't, besides you should be thanking her."

"For what?!"

"She's the reason I'm here in more ways then one so put your traditional bullshit away, I'm not going to pretend that we don't share an apartment and a bed just for your traditions. If you have a problem with it we will leave and I may or may not get a hotel in town."

The poor woman looked dumbfounded; she had probably never been talked to that way in her life and never expected the first time to be from her son.

"Helen, you may show them to their room."

"Yes Madam. Young Master Soul right this way."

We leave Grace Evans replaying the incident in her head and walk back out to the foyer where we climb up the grand stair case and on to the second floor, we are walking down the hallway when Nana stops and opens a set of double doors. I catch a glimpse of the grand room before Soul pulls me away, he keeps walking. He stops in front of a small typical looking door at the end of the hallway. He opens it revealing a small spiral staircase; he proceeds to climb up and around pulling me along. I watch as Nana chases after us. When we reach the top I can tell we were in the smaller of the two turrets which expanded into an attic like space. There is a couple of book cases, a chair for reading, a desk and chair, and a standard size bed much like the ones we had back home. There is also a small bathroom tucked away. Nana comes huffing up the stairs.

"Young Master Soul, there is a guest room ready for you."

"Nana… you can cut the act, and why would I want to stay in a guest room? I'd feel more at home staying in my own room."

"I'm so glad your home Soul." She hugs him again and for the first time since we arrived he drops my hand and I feel his soul relax as he truly hugs Nana. They dropped the embrace after a minute, making up for lost hugs.

"I will bring up some fresh towels and an extra blanket; it gets drafty this time of year."

"I remember."

"Anything else I can get you?"

"Nope I think we will survive. Thank you Nana."

She turns to walk back down the stairs. "Oh." She says. "Dinner is at six as you well know, and your Father is in the west wing, don't put it off; he can't wait for much longer." She smiles and then exits

Soul walks over to me and takes the backpack off, dropping it to the floor, grabs my hand and drags me over to the big comfy looking reading chair. He sits down pulling me into his lap and burying his face in my neck resting his cheek on my collarbone. He takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly.

"I'm sorry for this Maka."

Unsure of what to say, I decide not to say anything. We sit there for a while letting all the events of the day soak in. Soul's eyes are closed and his breathing had become even and relaxed and his soul was almost at peace….

"Knock, knock." Wes' voice came from the bottom of the stairs.

"Enter." Soul says from were his head lay.

I start to get up when he wraps his arms around me, "No, don't leave."

Wes walks up seeing us in the chair together makes him blush.

"I'm sorry, I can come back later." Wes says.

"Shut up." Soul says.

"I'm just not use to seeing my baby brother all snuggly with a woman on his lap."

"Well get use to it."

"Yeah, Mom told me how you threatened to leave if she didn't let you share a room, but what hurt her the most is when Helen told her you choose to stay in your old room instead of a guest room."

"I'm the same person I was when I left, why should I be so privileged to stay in a guest room?"

Wes laughs, "I see your point, but don't fool yourself you are nothing like the Soul Evans that left four years ago. Only Soul "Eater" Evans would have been able to stand up to his own Mother and tell her where she could stick her out dated traditions."

"Now I feel bad, when you say it like that I guess I may have been a little rash."

Wes laughs again. "Question is, which one will you be when you face the real demon? Which reminds me your time of hiding is up, he knows you're here."

"Shit… lets get this over with."

He unfolds his arms releasing me. I stand up and take off my jacket, Soul does the same. We follow Wes down the spiral stairs and down the hall, past the grand staircase and down another long hallway. By the time we reach a big set of double doors I can tell Soul is nervous, with out saying anything I extend my hand which he grabs onto like a life line. Wes knocks.

"Yes, come in." an older man's voice says.

Wes opens the doors and walks in. An older man lay in a huge bed, tubes coming out of his arm hooked to IV bags; an oxygen tube encircled his head. My fingers start to go numb and I realized how tight Soul is holding my hand. I squeeze back to let him know I am still here; he loosens his grip a bit realizing just how hard he was squeezing.

"Damn it Soul, where are your manners? Or have you lost them all at that academy along with your respect for your Mother?"

"Father this is Maka Albarn my girlfriend and Meister, Maka this is my Father Frank Evans."

"Nice to…" I start to say before being cut off.

"I don't care who she is, she may as well be a tramp. You owe it to your Mother for allowing her to come with you."

"Don't call Maka that, and no the person you should be thanking for me coming back here is the person you just insulted, and you say I have no respect."

"She is a gold digger all she wants is the Evans family money."

"I don't know why I thought things would be different; this was a waist of time. Come on Maka we're out of here." Soul turns to walk out.

"Go ahead run, but don't come crawling back when…."

Soul stops, turning abruptly face his Father once more. "When what Dad? I have never asked you for anything, I did not even want to come back but Maka took pity on you old man. Me? I could careless, why don't you die already; save us all the grief of having to listen to you bitch and moan about how you got stuck with a son you felt was a freak. You can't lock me away anymore."

"How dare you talk to me like that, you are not worthy enough to carry the Evans last name. If I would have known you would turn out the way you have…"

I couldn't take this anymore, everything Soul was saying was going in one ear and out the other. Maybe if he heard it from an outsider…

"Frank was it?" I point at myself. "Maka if you don't remember which you probably don't." I drop my hand. "Let me tell you that Soul is not a freak, and if you knew about half the pain he has gone through to save your sorry ass as well as countless others you would be honored to have him carry the Evans name, but you are so fucked up it the head" I use my finger to point to my brain, "that you can't see past the fact that you should be mad at yourself for not realizing Soul's bravery, loyalty, and talent. He has worked hard for everything that he has and has carried your hatred around for far too long and I won't let you tarnish him anymore."

The old man sat there, a deep frown on his face. "Young lady, how dare you speak to me, you are in my house and I deserve respect."

"By you calling me a young lady instead of a tramp means that you have given me my respect. I will give you yours in return, however your son deserves your respect as well which I assume you have never given him."

"Careful Miss Albarn, you are about to cross a line. My relationship with my son is none of your concern just because you are his girlfriend."

"Maybe I would be crossing a line as his girlfriend… but as his Meister, the well being of his soul, mind, and body are my concern and I'm sorry Sir but I can't let you harm any of them."

The old man looked confused. He raised his hand, "leave me." He said with a flick of his wrist.

We walk out with our heads held high. Wes closes the doors behind us and we walk back down the hallway the way we came.

"You guys really are a good team, able to take on anything. Old man is going to sit in there stumped for days, too stubborn to ask the question "What is a Meister?" You guys going to come down for dinner later?"

"We have to eat don't we?" Soul says.

"Alright, well I will leave you in your victory." Wes turns and walks down the grand staircase where we had stopped to talk.

Soul and I walk back to his room. Once we were in private he lets go of my hand only to grab my face. He smashes his lips to mine, pulling away he says, "Thank you Maka, you are a genius."

"You're welcome."

"I have waited sixteen years to see that look come across that bastard's face." He kisses me again. "I want to show you around before dinner. You down?"

I nod.

"Ok." He says.

He grabs my coat and I follow him back down the spiral stairs and back into the hall. He starts pointing out doors, "Guest room. Mom's hobby room, Wes' room, guest room, bathroom, and down that hallway is you know who along with his study."

We walk down the grand staircase and turn right, "Over here we have the front sitting room and if you do through here," we walk through another set of double doors, "you will find the library." There were books everywhere, a large leather sofa sat in front of a fireplace on one side. On the other side was a grand piano.

"Ok, before I lose you in book bliss," he grabs my hand, "I'll show you the rest."

We walk out the way we had come; through the front sitting room past the grand staircase and down the large hallway we had come down when we first got here.

"Closet, bathroom, and this is the dinning room where we will be eating dinner soon. Down that way is the sitting room with all the windows and behind this door is the kitchen."

He opens the door that swung both ways and we peek in. There had to be at least five people in there hard at work preparing dinner.

"The best part is yet to come." Soul says leading me through the green house sitting room and through a door off to the side. We walk out into the evening, there is still the last lingering rays of sun light, the sky is pink, purple and into the blue and black of night. The garden lights come on as we walk through, they must have been on a timer.

Soul hands me my jacket and I start to slip it on.

"Come on Maka." Grabbing my hand.

We are practically running towards the woods.

"Soul, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I have never seen Soul like this; he is acting like a kid on Christmas which was so un-Soul of him. We were pretty deep into the woods now and it was darker in here under all the trees. I'd never been in the woods before not really anyway, sure we had been in the woods fighting Kishin eggs but I had never stopped to really take them in. Finally we came to a stop.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to show me?" I ask.

"Look up."

I look up and above me in the trees there is a platform. Soul walks over to a nearby tree and pulls on a rope that was well hidden. A rope ladder falls down in front of me. Soul walks over and stands on the other side of the ladder holding it.

"You going up?" He asks.

I take hold of the ladder and began to climb, it is higher then I thought but I make it to the top. I push up on the little trap door in the platform, once it is open I climb through. Looking around I realize I am inside a box. It is darker inside the little box; I crawl to one side and wait for Soul. Soon he is climbing through the little trap door, once through it he closes it and begins to stand up.

THUD! "Oow, guess I have grown a few inches in four years." He says, which makes me giggle.

He fumbles around in his pocket and pulls out a lighter and flicks it to life. "Now there should be…here." He had found what he was looking for, a candle, when lit, it gives off a soft glow. We really were inside a box; there was no windows only another small trap door above us, which he proceeded to open. Some dead leaves and sticks fell in but he just brushes them a side. All over the walls of the box there were pieces of sheet music. Upon inspecting some of them closer I realize that they were untitled with no composer name. I soon come to the conclusion that they were all written in Soul's hand writing.

"Did you write all of these?"

"Yeah, pretty lame huh?" That's my second reason for coming up here."

He pulls an old coffee can out of the corner and sets it under the trap door that is above us. He then picks up the leaves and sticks that had fallen in and stuffs them into the can, relighting the lighter he sets the contents of the can on fire. He then starts to pull the music paper off the walls and crumples them up.

"What are you doing? Don't burn your music."

"It's ok Maka I don't need it anymore it's all up here." He pointed to his head, and throws the first couple of pieces in. "I built this place when I was ten after I found out what I was and my Father took me out of school. I continued my piano lesions at home as well as home schooling; I used this place as my get away to write the kind of music I wanted. I would get my hands slapped anytime I played anything other then classical. I mean that stuff is ok but how do you expect anyone to grow if you keep chopping their legs off?" He is throwing another hand full of paper into the fire. "I would hide up here for hours; they never figured out that I had built this sad little sanctuary so they never thought to look up." another hand full. He stayed quite for a long time dwelling on his thoughts.

"So what was your first reason for coming up here?" I ask scooting closer to the fire. He gets up on his knees leans in and kisses me hard, so hard that I loose my balance and start to fall back. Soul compensates with his weight and instead of falling I am laid back.

Soul's P.O.V.

Lucky for me that when she started to lose her balance that she had kicked her legs out to rebalance herself which put me right where I wanted to be… between them. From there I was able to lay her back, putting myself on top pinning her to the floor. Her hands come up so her fingers can tangle into my hair. My left hand slides up her leg and under her skirt.

She pulls away from the kiss and smiles. "I thought we weren't going to be able to do this until after we got back?"

"We just got here and I don't want to wait a week, or maybe it's that I can't wait that long. Plus we can make as much noise as we want, the surrounding woods are privately owned and no one comes out here. Besides watching you climb up that rope ladder in a skirt was damn sexy."

She giggles which turns into a moan as my fingers meet the wet fabric of her underwear. I start to kiss her neck as I started to move the fabric away giving me access, putting one finger into her tight vagina.

She begins to moan louder, my name on her lips… My phone goes off. Fuck I forgot about my phone. I stop what I'm doing to reach into my pocket to get my phone. I push the button and the screen flashes to life, Maka sits up taking off her jacket and then begins to kiss my neck while her hands are busy undoing my jeans. My eyes are having a hard time focusing as I try to read the text.

Wes

Where are you? Dinners ready.

B.A.T.M. Was all I could text back before I had gone completely cross eyed. I had never noticed the eye thing before however I also had never tried to read anything while Maka nibbled my neck.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"It doesn't matter." I lay back pulling her on top. She half stands up, pulling off her underwear. I lift my ass and push my jeans and boxers down. She crawls up on one side of me kissing me before she throws her leg over the top of me. Straddling me she is able to maneuver her body, setting me up for a straight shot. I start to push myself up as she comes down. So tight and yet so wet. She sits up straight and pulls her vest over her head then unbuttons her shirt. I sit up holding her so I can kiss the newly exposed flesh. I work my way up her neck and to her lips before lying back down. My hands finding her waist to help guide her, we soon found our rhythm. In this position I'm able to do so much more, my hands slip to her thighs. I let one slide up so I can rub her clit with my thumb; she throws her head back and lets out a loud moan quickening our pace. If we kept this up for much longer I was not going to last. Her body tenses, she cries out my name and then she collapses, breathing hard. I wrap her in my arms and flip us over with out our bodies disconnecting. She is able to find a comfortable spot quickly enough hands reaching out to pull me in closer, kissing me deep forcing her tongue into my mouth. I start to thrust letting myself feel every inch of her. She's making little noises in my mouth; I pull away so I can hear those noises.

"Soul…Yes!"

I keep doing what I'm doing until I get another command.

"Faster!" she breaths.

I do as my Meister has requested and are greatly rewarded. Her body tenses up again as she comes, her hands finding there way up my shirt and onto my back. Her moan starts to decrease, I thrust upward and her body reacts instantly tightening a scream ripping from her throat. Fuck! I'm able to make one last move, thrusting one last time giving me my release and a pain in my back I was starting to become accustom too. Had she given me a new set of half moons or had she just reopened the old ones? I could tell that my arm was bleeding again which wasn't good but we needed to change the bandage anyway.

I stay on my hands and knees until I regain control over my body, Maka's breathing hard under me. When I knew I could get up with out falling over I awkwardly stand up so I can pull my jeans back up, it was starting to get cold. I hand her her vest and threw some more paper in the fire. I lay down next to her and waited, she snuggles up to my chest, pulling her jacket over us. her breathing becoming normal again. We lay there for a bit before she sits up.

"What time is it? We can't be late for dinner." Maka looked at me. "Was that what the text was about?"

"Don't worry about it we have about five more to go to."

"Won't your parents be mad if we miss it?"

"Probably, we'll just have to blame it on jet lag."

"Still what time is it?"

I sit up and throw some more paper on the smoldering embers which brings them back to life. My phone had ended up above our heads were we had been laying; I pick it up and turn on the screen. "8:17. We should wait at least another hour before heading back, this way we can sneak in."

"Sounds like a plan."

I pull off some more paper and toss it in.

"Hey Soul, why don't you like playing for people?"

"I guess it stems back to the source of all my problems. When I was younger and I played classical so much I could do it in my sleep, I started to play with the sounds, closing my eyes and letting it swallow me. One day after my lessons I sat at the piano and let the music just come out, allowing the key to feel what I was feeling. My Father walked into the room stood there listening before yelling, "That's not music that is noise. Soul if you're ever going to become a composer you have to know the difference. Now play me something classic, and I never want to hear you make noise on that piano again, do you understand? It's horrible." That's when I started coming up here to write, I would only get to play them when the rest of the family was out. Only Nana would hear what I had written."

"But I have heard you play and it is just as good as any classical."

"I guess over the years I have just convinced myself that my music was for me, no one else wanted to listen to my "noise"."

"Well I wish you would play for me more often and I know our friends would enjoy it to."

"Yeah we'll see." I throw in some more paper, not much left.

"Do you think your family would think the same thing about your music now as they did then?"

"Probably, my parents can't even see who I am now. I am a stranger to them."

"What about Nana, you two seem to have a great relationship."

"Nana stepped in and took care of me after I started changing. She became like a second mother that soon surpassed my real mother, she loves me unconditionally." I threw in the last of the paper. "Well I have done the two things I came up here to do, you ready you go back?"

"Yep, it's getting cold."

I made sure the can was out and blew out the candle, and closed the upper trap door. I went down the ladder first so I could help hold it while Maka climbed down. So she decided to pocket the underwear rather then put them back on. Best view to date. Once she was down I took her hand and started walking back to the house.

"Are you going to pull the ladder up and hide the rope?"

"Naw it doesn't hold any more secrets. When we get back to the house I need you to change my bandage."

"Crap, I forgot supplies."

"It's ok we have some in the upstairs bathroom. After that you can go back to the room and shower while I sneak down into the kitchen for leftovers."

"Great I'm starving."

I check my phone for the time before we enter the house. 10:53, perfect timing. We sneak in through the same door we went out of, down the hallway, up the stairs and into the second story bathroom. I flip the switch but don't bother closing the door everyone should be asleep. Looking in the medicine cabinet I find what I am looking for; gauze, tape, rubbing alcohol, antiseptic, and scissors. I slip my shirt off to find that the half moons had been just reopened. Leaning against the counter, Maka gets to work cutting the old bandage off.

"Soul it's bleeding again. Stein is going to chew my ass for not making you rest that arm."

"Yeah but it was worth it." I say stealing a kiss from her while she puts rubbing alcohol on it.

"I think I'm going to hold off on the bandage until after you shower, it will be good to let it breathe."

Out of the corner of my eye I see a figure standing in the door way. It's my Father; he says nothing as he is fixated on my arm and the scare across my chest. When he notices that Maka and I are looking at him he shakes his head and walks away. We turn to look at each other and blink, Maka's stomach growls breaking the silence.

"I'm going to go get us some food, you go ahead and go up to the room and shower I'll be up there soon."

She nods, gathers up the medical supplies and we walk out of the bathroom together. I kiss her before walking down the stairs.

I stick my shirt in my back pocket of my jeans as I walk into the kitchen and go straight for the refrigerator; opening its doors wide filling the dark kitchen with light.

"I thought you would get hungry." A voice from the dark says.

I jump grabbing my chest. "Jeez, could you warn a guy before scaring him to death?"

The light flicks on, Wes is sitting on the counter. "Now where would the fun be in that? Besides I thought you could sense people?"

"No that's all Maka. It's true that I can do it through her when our souls are resonating."

He sat there thinking about it, I went back to finding something to eat.

"So… catch me up on teen text lingo… what does B.A.T.M. mean?"

I laugh thinking of what that text meant to me and then answered, "B.A.T.M. means Busy At The Moment."

"Oh, doing your soul resonating thing with Maka?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"You two were fucking weren't you?"

"Be carful bro, Mom will wash your mouth out with soap for using that kind of language."

"Is that conformation?"

"No it just means that I am not answering."

"Why not?"

"Because you are being childish about the situation, your just as bad as Black*Star."

"Who's Black*star?"

"A friend of ours."

"Oh… but seriously baby brother, are you being safe?"

"Maka's always safe."

"Good. I can't believe that I would ever catch my baby brother sneaking into the kitchen for food after he missed dinner to have sex with his girlfriend."

"You're pathetic, I'm going to bed now."

"Ok, but no more missing meals. Moms upset enough as is."

I grab the leftovers, a couple of apples and two bottles of water and head for the door.

"Damn! Tell her she needs to clip those claws…" he is laughing as I left and headed for my room wishing I had a free hand to flip him off.

As I walk up the spiral stairs I hear the water for the shower turn off, damn she's done. She came walking out in nothing but a towel.

"Your brother scared you didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"When your soul wavelength jumped I got worried and scanned for a reason and found your brothers soul."

"Yeah he asked me about that, he also asked if we were doin it during dinner?"

She stopped messing with her hair to look at me. "And?"

"And I told him it was none of his business, but then as I was leaving he told me to tell you, you should "clip those claws."." I put the leftovers, apples, and bottles of water on the small desk and turned to take my shower.

"Oh, Soul I'm sorry." She says as she sees my back.

"Don't be, I kinda like em." I smile.

I walk into the bathroom, strip down and take my shower. I am mindful of my arm and get out, drying off and putting the towel around my waist. Before I can walk out of the bathroom Maka is coming in, she had changed into her sleep shorts and t-shirt.

"I need to put a bandage on this arm." She says.

I stand still while she put the bandage on; she finishes just in time as my phone starts to go off, Kid's ring tone.

"Why would Kid be calling at this time of night?" Maka asks.

"Beats me." I answer her and then the phone. "Hey Kid what's up?" I listen as he tells me to contact him via mirror, and then hangs up.

"What's going on?"

"Call him." I point to the mirror.

Maka uses the steam from the shower and her finger "42-42-564"

"Maka, thank you. This way I can explain it to both of you." Kid turns away from the mirror. "What? No Spirit I don't know….If it will make you shut up." Kid turns back, "Maka." He put his head down, "Spirit has something to ask. I'm sorry in advance." He moves to the side and Spirit begins to yell.

"What the hell are you doing with my Maka that you have to have your shirt off and in a towel Soul? You better answer me!"

"Although it is none of your business Papa, I was only changing his arm bandage like Professor Stein instructed me to do." Maka explains.

"That's all right isn't it Spirit?" Kid says pushing Spirit out of the way. "Now can we get back to the reason for this call? There is a particularly bad kishin egg running around in your neighborhood. He breaks into homes and takes your soul while you sleep. He can be extremely tricky since he can put you to sleep. He goes by the name Sandman. I need you to figure out a way to deal with this kishin egg, he must be stopped. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be a problem; we will get started on it right away." Maka says.

"Glad to hear. Let me know if you need help or when he has been dealt with."

"Will do." I say.

The mirror changes back.

"Remind me that the mirror would be a great way to tell Spirit about us, this way I can be far away." I say.

"Papa does not need to know."

I walk out of the bathroom and put my sleep pants on.

"Hope you like cold steak." Opening the container of leftovers, I take a piece out and start chewing. Maka looked at me, "or I brought apples."

She smiles and takes one of the red fruits and bites into it. She sits down and started making notes on a pad of paper that is sitting on the desk I take another bite and watch as she starts to think hard. I finished my cold beef and then go back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. By the time I walk back into the room she is really deep in thought. I climb into bed.

"You comin?" I ask.

"Shouldn't we get started with the assignment?"

"Maka it's close to one in the morning and I'm tired, I would not be much use in a fight. I'll tell you what if you go brush your teeth and get into bed we can resonate and you can soul scan, if you find him then we will fight if not then we will sleep peacefully for one more night."

"Ok…" She says reluctantly as she gets up and goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She comes back into the room a couple of minutes later and climbs into bed.

We lay together and all we have to do is think about resonating and it happens. Through her I can feel every one of my family member's souls, further out the neighborhood.

"Nothing." She says sounding a bit disappointed.

"Good, sleep time."

Maka's P.O.V.

It's hard to explain what it is like waking up next to Soul, I'm so comfortable and warm even though the temperature of the room is a bit on the chilly side. I snuggle my chilled nose into his warm neck.

"Mmmm." He smiles while making the noise.

As I lay, I start to think, how can we catch this kishin egg? If we were able to draw him in some how we could control the environment instead of trying to battle it out in a bedroom with obstacles. Working in small areas never works when wielding a scythe, plus you have to watch out for the kishin egg's intended victim as well, not a good situation. What if we?... We would have to make sure everyone was safe but why not? Only how could we?...

"I got it!"

"Wh….what?" Soul says as he yawns.

"I have a plan to get our kishin egg."

"Oh good, now go back to sleep."

"Soul it's almost eight,' I say looking at the clock on the night stand, "and I'm starving."

"It's to cold."

"So swallow your pride and we can stay in the main part of the house."

"Never!" His arm reaching towards the ceiling in sarcasm, "beside then I wouldn't have an excuse to cuddle you."

"You stopped needing an excuse the minute we started having sex."

"Yeah I know." He leans in and kisses me. Pulling away he asks. "So what is your plan for catching the Sandman?"

"Well I was thinking to myself…"

"We're in trouble."

I hit him in the arm making him chuckle, "about how hard it would be to defeat an enemy in the confines of a small room with bystanders and then it clicked. If you will agree to it we will take advantage of the space your family owns. We will make sure they are safe and sound, but this way we have an open space to fight in."

"One problem, how do we get the kishin egg to the right location?"

"As you should know if you'd payed attention in class, kishin eggs are not picky about the souls they consume however stronger souls are like ripe fruit to them. My plan is to use our souls to lure him where we want him."

"You want to use soul resonance to draw him in?"

"Yep."

"Sounds good to me, we just have to make sure everyone is safe."

"Of course."

"We will inform them and discuss it over breakfast, but until then." He starts kissing me again.

Soul's P.O.V.

After several minutes of kissing, our stomachs demand to be fed. Maka gets up first and walks into the bathroom to change; when she comes out she is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She sits down in the comfy chair and put on her shoes.

"Are you getting up?"

"Yeah." I say as I get up and head for the bathroom, after taking a piss I pull on a clean pair of boxers and jeans. I glimpse at the half moons on my back in the mirror and then slip on a white t-shirt. I walk out of the bathroom, put my shoes on and then head down to have breakfast and discuss a battle plan.


	8. Battle Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater

Chapter 8 Battle Plans

Soul P.O.V.

I prepare myself for my own battle of walking into that dinning room with the whole family sitting there, it was hard enough facing them one on one but I had Maka by the hand as we entered the room. My Father sat at the head of the table, my Mother sat on his left side as she always had. Wes sat next to her which left the place on my Fathers right side open for the two of us. I let go of Maka's hand so I could pull her chair out for her, which earned me a weird look from my Meister but she sat down.

"Thank you." She says.

I sit down between her and my Father. A server walks out of the kitchen with coffee which she fills and refills everyone's cups, and then return, back into the kitchen.

"Nice of you to finally join us for a meal." My Mother says.

"Now don't start Mom, I told you they got caught up doing school stuff." I watch as my brother winks at Maka.

She looks down at her coffee cup, picking it up and taking a sip.

"What ever the case they should have the decency to apologize." My Mother says.

"I'm sorry, now can you stop talking about us as if we're not sitting right in front of you?" I ask.

The server comes back in with two plates and places them in front of Maka and me. Eggs, bacon, toast, and strawberry jam, typical Evan's family breakfast.

"I'm happy to see breakfast is still the same." I say.

"Dad's favorite." Wes adds.

"That makes two of us." I look over at the man to my left. I was expecting to see some form of emotion but he just sat there staring at Maka and I.

"So Soul, tell me about what you have been doing in school." At least Mom was trying.

"Nothing special, been touch and go for about a month now."

"I can imagine, what with the fight you were in and with such a young child taking over, the academy must be in chaos."

"Don't let his name fool you, Kid is doing a great job, the academy has never been more organized." I pick up a fork full of eggs and put them in my mouth.

"And Maka how is school?" Mom flashes her eyes to Maka.

"School is great."

"Maka is at the top of our class and is the most achieved Meister for her age to date." I add.

"That is wonderful."

"Maka's Father is a Death Scythe." Wes contributes.

"Oh? And your Mother…?" Mom asks.

"She is a Meister like I am. She made my Father the Death Scythe that he is."

"You must spend a lot of time with both of them."

" Not really, my Father works at the academy, my Mother is traveling the world. They're divorced."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Mom, guess what?" Wes butts in.

"What is it Wes?"

"Maka made Soul into a Death Scythe too, in fact he is known as the last Death Scythe."

"Oh…ok."

"Isn't that great Dad?" Wes asks.

"Hum." My Father grunts.

"Soul has also been working on his music lately and he is really good, maybe after breakfast he could play us something." Wes nudges my leg under the table.

"Give it up Wes." I say.

Maka puts her hand on my thigh. "You should play."

Betrayed! I look at her and she smiles. Fine I'll do it for you Maka.

"I will if he asks me to." I throw my thumb in the direction of my Father while still looking at my brother.

"What do you say Dad, do you want to hear Soul play?"

We sit there in silence for a bit giving Maka and I a chance to finish our food.

I put my fork down "Well nice try Wes, no hard feelings. Um… there is something Maka and I need to discuss with everyone. It's kind of important and it affects other lives."

"I knew it, as soon as I found out you were living together that you were having sex, maybe your Fathers right, maybe she did it on purpose to get our money." Mom explodes.

"Wait what?" I ask confused.

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Mom states matter-of-factly.

"NO!" Maka, Wes and I all yell at the same time.

"What I was going to say is that we would like your permission…"

"You want to get married? You're only fifteen." Mom interrupts.

"He's sixteen almost seventeen." Wes corrects.

"Would you let the boy speak Grace." His voice like a ghost, having heard him speak only this once. My Father was massaging his temples.

"We would like to take advantage of the large amount of acreage to destroy a kishin egg." I explain.

You could have heard a pin drop.

My Father stands up. "I would like to speak to Maka privately in my study." He then walks towards the door and out of the dinning room.

I think the shock was on all our faces but Maka's. She stood up kisses me on the forehead and follows my Father out the door.

Maka's P.O.V.

I catch up with Frank Evans at the stairs. We walk up them, down the hall, and into his study with out a word. He sits down in his leather chair behind his desk.

"Please sit."

I sit down in one of the lather arm chairs facing the desk.

"Tell me Maka, your Mother is a Meister and your Father is a Death Scythe. Explain."

"Well My mother and I are Meisters; you could also call us Technicians, or Weapon Wielders. My Father is a weapon, a scythe like Soul, and like Soul and I, together we collected ninety-nine kishin eggs; souls of those who have killed and consumed human souls, and one witch soul. A Death Weapon in this case a scythe is used by Lord Death or the Grim Reaper to keep a balance of good and bad, however lucky for me our Lord Death has his own weapons as well as my Father incase he needs him, so I get to stay partners with Soul."

"And how long have you been partners?"

"Weapon and Meister…four years Sir."

"So you were with him when he got hurt?"

"I have to apologize for that Mr. Evans; that was my fault no matter how much Soul claims responsibility."

"And the shoulder?"

"Again Sir, my fault. Weapons are taught to protect their Meisters at any cost, however I feel Soul takes it to an extreme."

"He loves you."

A smile creeps across my face, "I know sir, I love him too."

"Tell me more about this kishin egg and the plan."

I told him all I could about the kishin egg and my plan to draw it into the open field.

"What is soul resonance?"

"It's when we combine our soul wavelengths to become stronger; with Soul's ability to play piano we have been able to combine countless numbers of souls together, it started with our team of seven but since becoming a Death Weapon we are still finding new abilities. Your son has a strong soul Mr. Evans you should be proud of him."

"Has he really gotten better at the piano?"

"He has always been good, you just have to be open and understand who he is. He played for me the first time we met, that's what made me decide to be his partner."

Frank Evans shows the hint of a small smile and then says "I will think about your request to use the family plot to destroy this kishin egg. Please let Soul know that I would like to hear him play this evening before dinner. You are dismissed Maka, I will see you at 5:30."

He went to writing on a piece of paper. I stand up. "Thank you Mr. Evans." I walk to the door, open it and walk out closing it behind me.

Soul's leaning against the wall.

"So?..."

"He said he would think about our plan and give us an answer tonight. He also would like to hear you play at 5:30."

"I won't, I want to hear it from his mouth."

"Soul please, he is trying to understand, you can't expect him to do a 180 in a few hours."

Soul takes in a breath then sighs. "Ok."

I walk over to him, take his hands in mine and kiss him. "We have the whole day, what do you want to do?"

"Um…. We could go to town; there is a great ice cream shop. That is if it is still there."

"Sounds fun, it will be nice to get out, get some fresh air, and what better way to do that then on a motorcycle. I'm going to go get our jackets."

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka goes to get our jackets from our room. I'm still amazed that my Father had taken Maka aside and talked to her, what had they talked about. She seemed to be in a good mood so it must have not been bad. In that case what was good to talk about? I was so confused. I would just have to ask her.

She came walking back down the hallway with our jackets as promised.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Yep."

She takes my hand in hers and we walk down the stairs, out the front door and into the driveway where my bike sits. I swing one leg over getting comfortable, Maka follows suit. We are soon driving into town.

The sun is high in the sky already but the breeze is cool. It only takes about twenty minutes to reach the small town area. I am able to find the ice cream shop and have no problems getting a table.

We sit, looking at the menu; neither of us really hungry since we had only had breakfast two hours ago, so we just sat.

"I think this afternoon we should do a sweep of your family's property so we can get a good feel and find the best spot for the fight." Maka says breaking the silence.

"Sounds good."

"Soul is there something bothering you?"

"Not really, I'm just confused about how the conversation between you and my Dad went down."

"Nothing happened really; he just asked a lot of questions about my parents and the whole Weapon/Meister relationship as well as about our partnership. He just wanted to know how long we had been partners and about your scars."

"Ah huh."

"Just typical questions normal people have, you know, you've had to answer them before."

"Well I guess I was right that my family would like you more then they do me." I laugh.

Just then I noticed a group of guys and a couple of girls our age, walk in, Shit, I thought we would be safe since it was a week day, they must be on some kind of break.

"That's not true Soul." Maka says.

At the sound of my name at least two of the guys turn and look our direction.

"Soul? Soul Evans? Dude we thought you died of that disease your family said you had." One of the guys said as the whole group walks over.

"Toby Jacobs, how have you been man?" I stand up and shake his hand.

"Good, but what about you? What happened? I mean you just disappeared."

"Got shipped off to a privet academy when my old man found out I would go nowhere with the piano thing."

"Like military academy?"

"You could say that."

"So are you back here for a visit? What has it been like three, four years?"

"Four and yeah we are here visiting. Oh shit sorry. Maka this is Toby Jacobs an old class mate and friend when I was still allowed to have them. Toby this is Maka my girlfriend."

"Like girlfriend, girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Maka says with a smile.

"Do you go to the academy too?'

"Yep, that's where we met."

"Well at least you got something good out of leaving."

"Yes I did." I say mimicking Maka's smile.

"Oh yeah Soul these are friends from school. Justin, Alex, Seth, and you remember Mike right? And theses are their girlfriends Melissa and Erika."

"Yeah I remember Mike." I say under my breath irritated.

"Hey Soul I don't have any beef with you, the past is the past man." Mike says holding up his hands as a truce.

"Sure it is." I say.

"So how long are you back for?" Toby asks.

"Another four days."

"You two should come hang out at the lake tonight, we are having a bonfire. It's lots of fun."

"I don't know, we kinda have plans." I start to say.

"It's cool Soul, we should go. Where is this lake at?" Maka asks.

"Oh it's on our property line between my family and Soul's."

"Perfect. What time?"

"Eight."

"Awesome we will be there."

"Cool, see you then."

The group walks away.

"Why?" I ask Maka.

"Because we can still walk around the property and it will be a large concentration of souls, the kishin egg might show himself."

"This is why I love you. You ready for ice cream?"

"Not really."

"Me neither, let's get out of here."

As we walk out I give Toby a head nod, he returns it. Back on the bike we just ride around wasting the short fall day, we stopped at a couple of little shops and looked around but didn't buy anything. By the time we are pulling into the driveway we had been gone all day, it was late afternoon and we only had a few hours until I was due to play for my Father. We retreat to our room before we can get stopped by anyone. It was still cool in the room and Maka looked cold.

"You cold?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think it's just the chill in the air, we don't have that back home. I'm going to go take a hot shower and get warm."

"Sounds good."

She takes her shoes and jacket off and walks into the bathroom, the water turns on shortly after. I take my jacket off and sit down in the comfy chair. I start to think about playing for my Father and had to stop, had to keep my mind on other things. I take my shoes off stand up take my shirt off and then my jeans and boxers. I walk into the bathroom completely naked, pull the curtain back and slip in behind her.

She turns around. "What are you…?"

"You have to keep me distracted, if I think too much about playing for him I'm going to lose it."

I kiss her pushing her up against the shower wall, my hand reaching down to touch her hot spot. She let out a small moan that is caught in my mouth. I brake the kiss needing to hear her. My fingers dance on her clit, her knees buckling. I push her harder into the wall to hold her up my other hand comes up to fondle her breast. She lets out a quite moan, she is trying to keep them quite knowing my family is just downstairs. But what she doesn't know is that I need to hear her. I move my fingers and they slipped nicely into her vagina, curling them in side her hitting that spot, she starts to tremble, opening her mouth, she was right there. I touch her clit with my thumb and she can't hold it any longer. She lets out a loud cry with my name on the end. Her legs turning to jello; I reach down and turn the water off. Putting both my hands on her ass as I pick her up, she had her hands around my neck kissing me. I step out of the shower, out of the bathroom, over to the bed where I lay her down.

My fingers find themselves petting that familiar spot inside her, her back arches, hands gripping the sheets. Her head thrown back mouth open in a breathless moan. I knew the sound that came out of her would get us caught; I could see it in her eyes.

Before she could let it out I put my mouth on hers, remove my fingers and push myself deep inside her. She screams her pleasure into me; she moves her hands above her head so she could use the leverage to push her hips into me. Perfect, I take both her wrists in my hand and pin them to the bed. I pull almost all the way out just so I can slam back into her. I find a good rhythm and have to break the kiss so I can breathe, she pants my name. The look that comes across her face is a plead for my release, but I wasn't ready yet. I slow my strides, her body tightening in protest. I lean forward and kiss her neck, she lets small breathy moans hit my ear, her body tenses again, her fingerers trying to get lose form my grip. I change my thrust from long slow strides to short and quick ones bringing a side of Maka out I didn't think she had in her.

She put her lips on my ear, "Fuck me Soul, fuck me hard and come in me."

I almost lost it, but was able to pull myself together, concentrating on the task I had to accomplish before coming. I let go of her hands and sit up so I was sitting on my heels, my hands moving to her waist holding them still, guiding them. Changing my stride again to long hard thrusts and really slamming into her, she kept her hands above her head to push back into me. She arches her back changing the angle. I could feel the head of my cock rubbing over that spot that always makes her come hard. Fuck hold it together she's almost there then you can come. She pulls a piece of the sheet to her mouth and bites down on it muffling her screams. She threw her head back and pushes into me screaming. The tightness of her pussy constricting me sets me off. I slam into her and come so deep that I feel it being pushed back at me.

I fall forward catching myself with my hands. Mind lost. Maka is still letting go of small moans anytime anything twitched or moved in the slightest. She spit the sheet to the side, her eyes closed fingers remembering how to let go of the sheet above her head. I finally find the strength to pull myself away from her only to fall down next to her. Still panting Maka throws the sheet over us.

"Hey Soul, Mom wanted me to let you know that…." Wes stopped at the top of the stairs as he looked upon Maka wrapped in a sheet, my bottom half covered by the same sheet.

"You should really start knocking Wes." I say.

"Oh… I am so sorry. I guess this answers any questions I had about if she really was giving you some or if it was all talk."

Maka giggles.

I laid there looking at the ceiling. "Well are you going to leave or are you waiting for us to get up and take a bow?"

He laughs, "Sorry, just came to tell you the piano had been moved to the dinning room, don't be late."

I listen to his foot steps go down the stairs and the door closing at the bottom.

Maka rolls over and started laughing. "That was close."

I laugh, "No shit, where was your soul perception on that one?"

"Sorry I can't concentrate on anything but our souls when we are having sex."

"Note to self; no fucking in the midst of enemies."

She laughs and curls her limbs over me. We lay there for a couple of minutes just catching our breath and enjoying each others company. We had just enough time to retake showers and dress for dinner.

Maka was wearing the same jeans from this morning but she changed into a sweater Patty had given her last Christmas, it was dark green and looked good against her light skin and blond hair that she wore down, it made her green eyes stand out that much more.

I put my jeans and white t-shirt back on; we took our jackets knowing we would be walking the property shortly after dinner. We left the room and headed for the dinning room.

We walk into the dinning room; we were surprisingly the only ones in the room besides a couple of servers still putting the finishing touches on dinner. I walk reluctantly over to the piano that now sat in the corner of the room, pulling Maka along. I open the key protector and look at them.

"You will be fine Soul. Stop looking at them like they are going to bite you. You should sit."

She lets go of my hand and I sit down on the bench. She puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Now close your eyes, take a deep breath…."

I inhaled deeply. She opens soul resonance and I gladly accept.

"Put your fingers on the keys, and play."

My fingers hit the keys like long lost friends. My shoulders begin to relax under Maka's touch and the notes come easily to me, slowly at first but then quickly picking up speed. My mind goes black and I can see the notes I am playing as I begin to lose myself, the sound comes as easily as breathing. It began to slow down now I can feel their souls in the room through Maka although she remains calm her hands still on my shoulders. I finish with a lingering note.

Without opening my eyes I say, "Sorry Father let me play something classical."

Before I could start his voice says, "No. Please continue."

I hesitate, Maka gently squeezes my shoulders and it puts me back to the first day we met and the music I played for her was soon being played again. I could feel her soul smile as dumb as that sounds as she was remembering the melody. I play the music as easily as before, like breathing. The last note sticks around for a few seconds then I open my eyes and put my hands on Maka's.

"Wow." Wes says. "I have never heard anything like it."

I shake my head, but Maka answers. "No you haven't because it is Soul."

"You wrote these pieces?" Mom asks.

"I wouldn't say wrote them, they're not down on paper."

"But you composed them" Wes says.

"The first one I had help," I say squeezing Maka's hands, "but the second one yes."

"That's the first song I ever heard him play." Maka explains.

"Soul." His voice not sounding like it normally does, I turn to look at my Father. "I can't believe I doubted you, I am such a fool. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Dumbfounded as I was I kept my cool. "Honestly… It will take time and I don't know how much time we have left. But I will try."

I stand up, one of Maka's hands still in mine. My father walks over and hugs me. I drop Maka's hand and hug him back.

He pulls away, "Please let's sit down for dinner."

We all sat down and the salads were brought out.

Am I dreaming or did my Father really just try to apologize? He did and instead of crumbling I stayed strong, I was not going to let him off that easily.

"Soul, Maka. I have thought about your plan and I feel I can trust you to make the best decision; you have been doing this for four years. Please let us know if there is anything we may assist you with."

The salad on my fork falls off, falling back onto the plate. I slowly put my fork down. "Don't take this the wrong way but, who are you and what have you done with Frank Evans?"

My Father looks at me giving me a stern look. Shit, good going Soul, you idiot. Then a smile comes over his face and Frank Evans begins to laugh. He's laughing, a good deep guttural laugh. I broke him; he's finally gone crazy with madness. We all sit there watching this man laugh because honestly I don't think any of us had ever seen him like this.

"No son I assure you I am myself, well a new self. I should have let go of my anger years ago, I have wasted so much time and I am going to try and make up for it. Wes, Soul I am so proud to have two talented sons and I'm sorry I have never said that before."

"There's something in the salad isn't there." I say.

My Father laughs again.

We continue dinner. I was starting to feel a little like a male Alice lost in my own Wonderland attending the Madhatters tea party. It was cool though finally seeing my family the way is should have been growing up, better late then never.

After dinner we sit around and go over the plan with the whole family just so they were all informed.

"Well Maka and I have a date to go walk the property and find the best location, thank you for dinner. Please excuse us."

We get up and put our jackets on.

"Soul, be careful." Mom says.

"Keep each other safe." Dad adds.

I nod to both of them and we slip out the door, down the hall through the back door where the cold air hit us. It almost made dinner feel that much more like a dream. Welcome back to reality Alice.

Maka's P.O.V.

The night air Is cold, I am glad I choose to wear the sweater Patty gave me. Soul takes my hand and we start walking. The edges of the property were all wooded which was better then a bedroom but I was glad to find that there was an open field like area just behind the house. This would be the best place to take the kishin egg. I take mental notes as to how close it is to the house as well as the surrounding trees.

"Hey if we are going to make your lake date we better get going." Soul says unenthusiastic.

"Come on Soul, it should be fun catching up with old friends."

"Yeah Toby I could handle, it's the others I don't care for."

"I thought you knew… what was his name? Mike?"

"Yeah I know him that's the problem…. I want you to be careful around him Maka he has always been trouble and I can only imagine how bad it's gotten over the years."

"He can't be that bad if Toby's hanging around him."

"We'll see."

I can see fire light through the trees as we walk into the clearing of the lake. We walk up the bank to the group.

"Hey, they made it." Toby calls. "Welcome."

"Thanks for inviting us, the lake is beautiful." I say.

"You're welcome Maka." Toby says. "So come sit conversate, we are all interested to hear about your life at the academy."

"Why would you be interested in that?" Soul asks.

"Come on Soul, you know how boring it is around here. High school is just high school, I mean look at what we do for fun."

"True, it can't get much lamer." Soul laughs. "Ok what do you want to know?"

"Tell us how you got so lucky and ended up with Maka."

My cheeks flush but I don't think anyone noticed in the dark.

"Well she picked me, and we have been together since then, easy as that."

"Damn it was that easy?"

"We have had our problems, crazy fights, but that's typical when you live together."

"My parents would kill me if I moved in with a girlfriend." Toby says.

"That's cause your to lame to tell them off." Mike says.

"Shut up Mike!" Toby yells.

"Well keep in mind that living together is not all it's cracked up to be." Soul says to Toby.

"Aw come on Soul, it has got to make it way easier to fuck, the rest of us have to sneak around." Mike says.

"That's none of your business Mike, but that's not why we live together."

I can feel Soul's soul tense up with anger. I wrapped my arms around his arm and cuddle into him where we sat on a log.

"Whatever Evans, you can't tell me you aren't hittin that, I mean look at her she's so fuckable." Mike starts laughing.

I was beginning to see what Soul ment about Mike.

"That's enough Mike." Toby says.

"Oh you're just mad cause you haven't found anyone to fuck." Mike says.

"Oh go fuck yourself. I got to go take a piss." Toby says walking into the woods.

"I got to piss too, you going to be ok Maka?" Soul asks me.

I nod thinking with four other people here I could handle Mike for a couple of minutes, even though the other four had been really quite.

Soul stood up and walked after Toby. I turn to the other four people.

"So what's normal high school like? I have only been to the academy." I say trying to make conversation.

"That's a boring answer. Let me ask you a question that has a more interesting answer." Mike says. "Tell me Maka, Does Evans make you cum? Cause I could help you out if he can't."

"Mike you're such a pig. Don't feel like you have to answer him Maka." One of the girls says.

"Shut up Melissa!" Mike yells at her.

Mike starts walking toward me.

"Come on Mike leave her alone." One of the guys says.

"I'm not going to hurt her I just want to know if Evans can make her scream."

He was stands over me now, I sit casually not scared at all but then I know Soul will save me.

Soul stands behind Mike putting his arm over Mike's shoulder and across his chest turning his arm into his scythe blade he asks, "I don't know Mike you tell me."

Mike looks down, the blade shimmering in the fire light.

"What the…?"

There are gasps from everyone. Soul lets go of Mike and pushes him away. I grab Soul's hand and he transforms fully. I add some intimidating twirls ending with Soul in both of my hands.

"At the academy we are trained to take down scum like you Mike, so behave yourself or one day we will come for you." I say.

Mike's eyes were huge as he yells and runs into the woods. Everyone else stood there frozen. I threw Soul out to my right and he transforms back. He walks back over to the group and the fire. "Hope you were telling the truth about your acceptance earlier Dad cause I think I just exposed the Evans family's dark secret." Soul says to no one in particular. We both resume our seats on the log.

"Dude…that was…AWESOME!" Toby yells. "That's why you got sent away?"

"Yeah sorry man I really wanted to tell you but my Dad wouldn't let me."

"So the academy you go to is the DWMA huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you're the Scythe and she's your Meister?"

"Someone's done their homework." Soul says.

"Correction he is my Death Scythe." I say.

"Oh yeah rub it in." Soul says.

"You're THE Soul Eater, the Last Death Scythe!"

"You're acting like you just saw Santa Clause." Soul says.

I giggle.

"Damn dude that is so cool."

"I know." Soul says.

"Easy there" I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "The Team can only handle one."

I think the others were too freaked out, a short time later they all said they had to go. What ever the only person that mattered to Soul was his friend Toby.

"I have read articles about you online, you really did all that stuff."

"And then some." I add.

"Wow." Toby says. "So it's true that you fight along side the New Lord Death and Black*Star?"

Soul laughs. "Yeah."

"That's awesome."

We watch the fire burn down for a bit, it is really peaceful.

"Hey Soul, Maka. I want to tell you something, I know we just reconnected Soul, and I just met you Maka but I feel like we have been friends this whole time, not like Mike who I have been friends with for five years and still he pisses me off. Anyway I want to tell you because I need to tell someone, this secrets been eating at me."

"What is it Toby, just spit it out. Keeping secrets is no good trust me." Soul says.

"Guys…I'm gay."

"Oh… well that's cool." Soul says a little shocked.

I didn't know what to say, Toby was right we had just met but in that moment we were closer then most friends.

"Sorry for springing that on you guys, but I do feel better."

"That's what's important." I say.

"So now that you guys know I have a question for you."

"Ask away Toby." I nod.

"I kinda have a crush…"

"Sorry dude I'm taken." Soul says wrapping his arm around me.

"Don't worry Soul you're not my type." Toby laughs. "No my crush is on Black*Star."

Soul lost it, he's laughing so hard he falls backwards off the log and lands on the rocky bank still laughing.

I look at Toby who has a puzzled look on his face.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, I'm sure Soul is laughing because of the circumstance." I say.

"So is Black*Star…."

Soul laughs harder falling over to lay in the fettle position.

"No, I'm sorry, Black*Star is dating his partner Tsubaki."

Soul pulls himself together and stands up. "But he will be glad he has an admirer. In fact this is going to worsen his god complex."

Toby smiles, "can't blame a guy for tryin."

We all laugh.


	9. Battle on the Home Front

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater

Chapter 9 Battle on the Home Front

Maka's P.O.V.

We say our good nights to Toby and head home.

"Can I be the one to tell Black*Star?" Soul asks.

"Sure but I want to see his face when you do."

"Deal."

We walk into the clearing.

"So this is the place?" Soul asks.

"Yep."

"Do you want to try?"

"Yeah I guess we should."

Soul turns to face me and puts his hands on either side of my face. We entered soul resonance. I search, no souls out of place most of them sleeping soundly in there beds. We come out of the resonance.

"We may need to broaden our search Soul it's been two nights and I have not sensed him."

"Tomorrow we will look further." He says, his hands still on my face. He leans in and kisses me, his lips are soft and gentle, no rushing this time. He pulls away, and I have to take a deep breath.

"Come on lets go back to the house." He says taking my hand as he starts walking.

"Soul when you played tonight, the first part… I have never heard you play that."

"No that was new."

"Really they just come to you that quickly?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about the first time we were together."

I stop walking. Soul turns around to look at me.

"What?" He asks.

"You are truly talented; you took all our feelings and made them into music."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you." He smiles.

I jump at him and he catches me mid air, but being so close the force knocks him backwards. We land hard on the ground; before he can say anything I kiss him. I don't have words for the way I feel, so I push him back into soul resonance so he can understand what I'm feeling. We lay there kissing for a while resonating. Suddenly I pull away, looking up and out into the field.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"He's close. I just picked up his soul wavelength. There something different about it, it's almost like…." My breath catches. "That's why I couldn't pick him up before. Without someone to feed off of it's like he doesn't exist."

"Like…."There is no spoon?" kind of not exist?" Soul asks.

I get up and start running. I had to stop him before…

"Maka wait, hold up." Soul calls after me.

I come to a stop at the edge of the woods. I make out what looks like a man lying on the ground, but the soul is different. Soul catches up to me, standing behind me, watching the same thing I am. We watch as the kishin egg rises out of the man's body almost as a mist and then becomes solid, holding the human soul in his hand.

"Hey Sandman. Put that soul back, I can't let you have it." I say. "Soul!"

"Yep."

He transforms I was about ready to attack when the kishin egg charged, right before we collide he changes into mist. I see the woods in a haze for only a second before I hit the solid ground and blackness.

Soul's P.O.V.

I transform back and look in every direction; there is no kishin egg in sight. My thoughts go back to my Meister.

"Maka?...Maka!" shit, shit, shit…

Her body lay lifeless on the ground. I kneel down and check for breathing. Good she's breathing. It that thing in her? No time for questions. I put my lips to hers and push for soul resonance, normally I wouldn't be able to initiate it but we have had it so easy lately so it's worth a try, plus if she is ok her soul would be open to it. I find her soul peaceful and intact. I pull away, dropping resonance. I take a few deep breaths. Ok Soul, she is ok. Here's the game plan; get her somewhere safe and report the body to the authorities, that's going to be weird. Contact Kid and let him know what's going on. Then call Black*Star, we're going to need his wavelength. I pick Maka up and carry her to the house. I walk into the back sitting room to find Wes sitting on one of the chairs reading.

"Shit Soul, what happened?"

"Call the cops, we've got a body."

"Maka is she?"

"She's fine just knocked out. Can you call? Tell them the Sandman was involved and that DWMA is involved as well."

Wes nods as he pulls out his phone. I do the same and dial.

"Kid we got a body, this guy is tougher then we thought and I'm gong to be calling Black*Star in to help. The authorities are on there way."

"Ok Soul, I will take care of the fuzz, you and Maka are ok right?"

"The Fuzz?" I question with a teasing tone.

"You can make fun of my title choices later Soul, are you and Maka all right?"

"Yeah Maka's taking an unwanted nap."

"Keep me posted." He hangs up.

I dial the next number. It rings and rings, "Come on pick up." I say through my teeth.

"Dude… do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry but I need you to come to Florence, South Carolina."

"What?"

"We need your help." I hear Tsubaki in the back ground asking what was going on. I give Black*Star time to tell her.

"Ok Soul, we will be there in the morning. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, Maka took a hit but… it just knocked her out."

"So tell me what you got."

"Ok, it's a bit hard to explain…" I told him everything Kid had told us and Maka's revelation about how unless the kishin egg is attached to a human he doesn't exist.

"Like the spoon?" Black*Star asks.

"Exactly, not only that but he does this weird mist thing."

"Like the ghost twins?"

"Can we stop making Matrix references?" Maka asks still half asleep.

"Oh good your awake." I say feeling relieved.

"Soul we will see you in the AM, shoot me a text with an address."

"Will do." I hang up and send him a quick message with the address. I start to hear sirens in the distance. My phone is going off, Kids ring tone.

"Hey kid."

"I have talked with the Florence police and they know what is going on, just let them know what you know and the whereabouts of the body."

"Thanks Kid."

He hang up. I turn my attention to my Meister who was still half out of it. "You ok?"

"Yeah just really tired." She yawns. "Hey why didn't it affect you?"

"I think me being in weapon form made me immune. Why don't you get some sleep, I will take care of everything." I kiss her forehead, when I pull away she is out.

Kid had called and explained the situation so all I had to do was point them to the body. We had never really had to deal with bodies before, we had always been able to catch them before they killed or the human they killed would be on public property and we let others find it and report it. But this time this was privet property and we had watched it happen. By the time the cops left with the body and I had explained to my parents what had happened and our plan of action as well as asking, well more or less telling them they would play host to another Weapon/Meister team, the light of day could be seen just over the horizon. If I was lucky I would get in a couple hours of sleep.

I pick Maka up and carry her up stairs, it was a pain in the ass carrying her up the spiral stairs but I manage. I lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her; I close my eyes for what feels like a second and sleep takes me.

I wake up to the sound of my phone going off, letting me know I had a new text message. I roll over to find Maka still sleeping next to me; I scoot closer and snuggle into her, spooning her. My eyes are getting heavy again, but my damn phone goes off again. I roll back over and pick it up off the nightstand. I click the screen on, two new messages.

Black*Star

Just landed.

Leaving now. B there in 20.

I get up, still dressed from last night. I thought about waking Maka, but decide against it. I grab my jacket and pull it on; I slip my shoes on and head down stairs still half asleep. Out of curiosity I click my phone on again, 8:45 AM. Almost three hours of sleep, I have functioned on less.

I walk towards the dinning room knowing my family would still be in there for breakfast, opening the door just to peek in.

Yep, the whole family. "Hey um… Black*Star and Tsubaki will be here shortly, thank you again for letting us take over."

"Whatever you need son."

'Whatever you need son'? Where was this guy all my life? It is defiantly going to take some getting use to. I never thought I would ever hear my Father say anything close to what I just heard. 'Whatever you need son.'

"Your friends are more then welcome to have breakfast if they would like we could even have it sent up to thier rooms. Traveling at night must be hard." Mom says.

"Yeah, I'll ask when they get here, thanks Mom."

"Soul, will you bring them in here when they do arrive?"

"Yeah, this way you know who's staying, a word of caution, Black*Star is…. Well let me just say there's no one better then Black*Star."

I leave them with puzzled looks on their faces. Walking into the entry, I open the front door just as a yellow cab rolls to a stop. I stand on the porch and wait. Black*Star and Tsubaki get out of the cab with their bags and stand in the drive in 'aw' while the cab drives off.

"Wow Soul, it's so beautiful." Tsubaki says.

"Dude sweet digs." Black*Star adds.

"Thanks, how was the flight?"

"It wasn't unpleasant." Tsubaki says.

"You look tired man."

"Thanks Black*Star."

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asks.

"Sleeping. Come on, the family requests a formal meeting, then I'll show you to your room and get you guys some breakfast if your hungry."

"I'm always hungry; it's the price I pay for being a god."

We walk into the entryway, "You can set your stuff here we can pick them up on the way back through to your room." I explain.

They follow me down the hall and in through the dinning room door.

"Dad, Mom, Wes, this is Black*Star the Bushin Assassin, and his Shadow Weapon Tsubaki. Black*Star, Tsubaki this is my Family, my father Frank Evans, my mother Grace Evans, and my older brother Wes."

Everyone says their greetings.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you in your beautiful home." Tsubaki says.

"Yeah it sure beats the crapy little hotel rooms we usually stay in." Black*Star adds.

"You're welcome." Dad says.

"You two must be tired." Mom offers.

Oh jeez, here it comes. She's going to ask them to stay in separate rooms.

"A guest room has been prepared for you, while you stay. I assume you two have the same living arrangements as my son and Maka? If not a second room can be prepared."

"Naw, me and Tsubaki have been sleeping in the same room for years." Black*Star informs us as Tsubaki covers her eyes with her hand.

"Well then your room is ready for you, we won't keep you any longer. Soul your Father and I have some errands to run so we will be out most the day." Mom says as she gets up from her seat.

Dad stands up as well. They both walk out of the room exchanging "nice to meet you's" as they go.

"Ok there's defiantly something in the water." I say.

"Naw, their just growin up." Wes says.

We both laughed.

"Well baby bro, I'd love to stay and chat but I have a date this afternoon."

"Tryin to catch up to your baby brother huh?"

"Hell no, you guys are practically married already, however if that's what it takes to get some crazy back scars like yours I may have to change up my game."

I laugh.

"Just remember my room is off limits, you can do it any where else just not my room, please bro."

"We're not that bad Wes."

"Ah huh… by the time you guys leave we will have to buy all new furniture."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying you fuck like bunnies." Wes says as he walks out the door.

I laugh because it wasn't far from the true, every time I touched her I had to fight down the urge.

"We missed something." Tsubaki whispers to Black*Star.

"No you didn't. He's been teasing me like this since he found out. Anyway, you guys hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah." Black*Star says snapping his brain out of perversion mood.

"K, let me just tell the kitchen staff to take your breakfast up to your room." I peek in through the kitchen door and ask them to make four plates, two of which need to be taken up to the guest room, and that I would be back for the other two. On second thought make the last two and put them on one plate.

"Ok, lets get you up to you room, I'll give you the 5cent tour as we go."

We leave the dinning room.

"Down that hall is the back sitting room, this is the entry, please pick up your bags. To the left is the front sitting room and the library." We walk up the stairs. "Down the hall to you left is a bunch of rooms, no need to go there, to the right is your room." I stop at the double doors and point to the door at the end of the hall. "That is my room, your welcome to come up, but please knock, we are not an improv theater as some may think."

I look at Wes as he walks by. "Sorry bro, maybe we should come up with a system you know hang a sock on the door knob or something." He says sarcastically.

"Or you could just knock!." I yell.

"Ok now we have missed something." Black*Star says.

Wes laughs. "Just don't ask for an encore." He laughs again.

"Moving on!" I open the double doors. "This is your room. Over there is the bathroom and yeah, make yourselves at home. In a couple of hours we should meet and go over details with Kid."

"Sounds good." Tsubaki says

"Ok, food should be here soon."

"Thanks Soul, now go get some sleep, you look like you got maybe four hours of sleep." Tsubaki say.

"Try almost three." I walk out of the room closing the double doors behind me. Walking down the stairs to go retrieve breakfast for Maka and I, I pass Nana and another maid bringing Black*Star and Tsubaki's trays up.

"Hey Nana, don't let Black*Star give you any crap ok."

She smiles.

I am able to fit our plate of food as well as two glasses of orange juice on a tray and take it up to the room. I set it down on the desk and walk over to the bed, crawling back in. I resume my spoon, kissing her shoulder makes her move.

"Morning Maka."

"Mmmm….morning." She says stretching. "Have you heard from Black*Star and Tsubaki on when they are going to get here?"

"They just got here. They are in their room eating breakfast which reminds me I brought ours up as well; hope you don't mind sharing a plate."

"They're already here? How long have I been out?"

"All night."

"Did you get some sleep?"

A couple of hours, after breakfast I need to take a nap. Black*Star and Tsubaki are going to do the same, they are beat from traveling."

She stands up and returns with the tray; we share it with out fighting over the last piece of bacon. With a full stomach I'm finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

"Soul I should change your bandage, I was going to do it last night but."

"Yeah… you fell asleep, good job Meister." I say playfully as I take my shirt off.

She sighs and I watch her as she gets up, putting the tray back on the desk then goes to the bathroom to get the supplies. She changes my arm, it was looking better in my opinion very little blood on the gauze this time. She finishes up and makes her way back into the bathroom to put the supplies back, on her way back she strips down completely and get back into bed.

"You should do the same you'll sleep better."

My eyes half open I shed what is left of my clothes, slipping back under the covers returning to my big spoon position. She is right the warmness of our bodies has a calming effect; I kiss her shoulder and pass out.

Maka's P.O.V.

I lay there not really tired anymore but being wrapped in Soul's warm arms with a satisfied tummy and his hot breath on my neck I couldn't help it. I snuggle in, deeper into his embrace pushing my body closer to his, close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up to Soul nuzzling my neck with his nose. I roll over to lay on my back, his hand moving from my hip down to a more sensitive spot. I take in a sharp inhale of air as his fingers gently pass over my clitoris; I thrust my hips just slightly.

Slowly his fingers rub, I can feel a moan growing and crawling its way up my throat escaping my lips. My right hand instinctively moves to above my head to give me leverage, my left hand starts to gather and grip the sheets. Soul has not said anything but I know he's awake; he leans in and starts to kiss my neck. Oh, that feels good. I let out another moan. My body starts to tense up and I can tell its building.

"Soul…" I exhale.

His fingers slide down entering me, going straight to my core, petting my g-spot. I hate that he knows me that well but anger is quickly replaced as my orgasm is suddenly taking over.

"Fuck…" I moan.

Soul's lips forming into a smile, I knew he loved it when he caused me to curse. With out letting me recover he went back to rubbing my clitoris.

"Soul… I can't…" I start to say as another orgasm over rode the last thought.

His fingers stop moving but stay where they are at and with my heaving breath and my body twitching I am not helping myself. I have to concentrate to stop my body from moving. I am starting to regain my normal breathing when he starts again, his fingers re-entering while his thumb took up the job of rubbing. I can't take this much longer I want him thrusting into me. I want the hotness of his body in my. My body is tightening at the thought, oh Death.

"Fuck Soul… Fuck me… I can't… anymore…"

He stops what he's doing and raises his body above mine.

Yes please… Fuck me now!

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come back in 15!" Soul yells.

'Knock, knock, knock'

I use soul perception just to be sure I am yelling at the right person. "Fucking go away Black*Star!"

Soul looks at me strangely.

"Yeah you got me that good, now fuck me please."

He thrust so hard his cock slams straight into my cervix, "Yes!" I scream. Soul continues to thrust deep into me. I moan and cry and scream my pleasures out unable to form words any more. He's back to rubbing my g-spot and my orgasm is about to take me over, my body tensing up. I can feel Soul's rhythm change and him getting harder like he does right before he comes. I let my orgasm take me, thrusting my hips into him harder. He falters and goes down to his elbows allowing me to feel his ragged breathing on my neck, one last hard thrust.

"Fuck… Maka…" then a growl escapes his throat.

I can feel as his body release hot fluid inside me.

He lay there for a couple of minutes while both of us catch our breath.

"One of these days I will have to get you back for all you're teasing." I say.

He chuckles before pulling himself from me, he lay down next to me and we stay there for a bit longer before we decide we should get up and take a shower and get dressed so we can brief Black*Star and Tsubaki on the kishin egg.

Ten minuets later we walk down the spiral stairs and down the hall to their room. Soul knocks on the door.

It opens. "It's about time." Black*Star says as he moves to let us in. "It's a good thing your families out for the day. I swear if I have to listen to her again I'll ask you to fuck me so I know what's so good about it." He laughs.

I blush hard, feeling the heat in my ears.

"Sorry dude you're not my type but if you insist, my friend Toby can help you out."

"What's this? My godly looks have crossed over to attract males as well?"

"Sure has."

"That must mean that Tsubaki has special powers of her own for being able to resist you this long." I say.

Tsubaki blushes. "I wish I could tell you that were true Maka."

"What?!... When?" I ask.

"Uhm… about a week ago."

I look over to Soul and Black*Star. Black*Star has a huge grin on his face and in the process of a fist bump with Soul.

"Now Kids the only one left." Soul says.

Tsubaki and I start to giggle.

"What?" Soul asks.

"Let's just say he has a friends with benefits agreement with both Liz and Patty." Black*Star says.

"And I'm the only one who didn't know about it?"

"I guess so." I say.

"Well shit, I'm going to have to talk to him."

"I don't know how he will take that Soul." Tsubaki says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Liz told me about it." I explain.

"And Patty blurted it to me and Black*Star." Tsubaki confesses.

We all turn to Black*Star. "I caught him and Liz in the Death Room. When I asked about Patty since she had told me and Tsubaki, Kid had to explain the agreement between the three of them."

"Walking in without knocking again huh?" Soul punches Black*Star in the arm. "I guess being a God of Death comes with bonuses. Anyway, we have work to do, let's go down to the sitting room."

Soul's P.O.V.

We all walk down the stairs and into the green house sitting room.

"Ok guys I have a plan. We are going to use group resonance to boost Tsubaki's already strong soul to ring the dinner bell. When the kishin egg enters her she will be able to fight him off long enough for Black*Star to push him out using his soul wavelength then Maka and I will be able to take him out before he attacks anyone else."

"When did you have time to cook up that one? Don't tell me you can fuck and think of great plans like that at the same time!" Black*Star yells.

"What if I can?"

"Tsubaki we have training to do!"

Maka laughs.

"So explain to me what happened last night." Tsubaki says ignoring Black*Star.

I tell her the whole story from the time Maka sensed the kishin egg to the time I had to carry her in the house, leaving out the Matrix references for Maka's sake.

"Hey Soul, did you find out who the human was?" Maka asks.

I look at her. "Karma."

"What?" She looks at me puzzled.

"Let's just say Mike is no longer a problem."

"Oh." She has that look of whether or not she should offer condolences but decides to pass since I didn't like the guy anyway.

"So we should call Kid and let him know our plan." I say.

Maka walked over to one of the near by windows and calls Kid.

Liz appears. "Hey guys, Kid's a little busy at the moment."

"We were just talking about that, give it up." Black*Star says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Liz says.

"If you were me you could say that and really mean it." I say, "But your not, so when will him and Patty be done?"

Liz turns red. "That's not what he's busy with, Patty's right here."

"Hi guys!" Patty says.

"So what is he busy with then?" Maka asks.

"Can't say." Liz says.

"Well have him call me when he's done we wanted to go over our plan with him." I say.

"He told me to let you know you are clear to go through with any plan you guys feel is necessary, he trusts you guys. That is as long as Black*Star didn't come up with it."

"HEY!" Black*Star yells.

We all laugh and the window changes back.

"I wonder what he is up to." Maka ponders.

"So we have a while before nightfall what's fun around here?" Black*Star asks.

Maka and I look at each other.

"Lake?" I suggest.

Maka shrugs, "We can show them the space on the way."

"Lake it is."

We walk out the back door, though the garden and into the field. The day is unseasonably warm in the high 80's, and the sun feels good.

"Well here it is guys, our battle ground." I say.

"Yeah, this will do." Black*Star nods, "Now onto the lake!"

We keep walking, Maka and Tsubaki were chatting with each other behind me and Black*Star, trading stories probably.

Black*Star leans in, "So Soul, give me some pointers. How do you get her to be that loud?"

I laugh. "I play piano remember."

He blinks eyes at me.

"Maybe you should've paid more attention in health class."

"They didn't teach us that kind of stuff in health class."

"Part of it is knowing the anatomy."

"Oh, well I can tell Tsubaki paid attention, but I bet she's not as good as Maka."

I scratch the back of my head. That was one thing we hadn't done.

"You mean she hasn't….?"

"No, but I don't care if she never does, I am satisfied with what we have."

"You might think differently if she had."

Maka's P.O.V.

"So you guys did it for the first time last week?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Well…..?"

"We were just sitting on the couch and we were bored so we agreed that we would try stuff, one thing led to another. But you and Soul, that must have been amazing. We all have waited for so long."

"Yeah it was amazing. At first it was confusing, but then it was like we clicked and were on the same page."

"From the sounds of it, it has continued to be amazing."

"You have no idea. What about you and Black*Star?"

"Well it was awkward at first but I think we are getting the hang of it."

"If he keeps up on it like he does all his other training I'm sure it will get to be amazing for you too."

Soul's P.O.V.

We came to the clearing of the lake, and walked up to the bank to the fire area from last night. Toby sat on one of the logs.

"Hey Toby!" I call.

He looks up, "Hey Soul."

"Sorry about Mike dude, even though he was an ass I know you guys were friends."

"Hey that's ok, he really did have it coming."

"Here is something that will cheer you up. Toby meet Black*Star officially."

Toby starts to turn pink, "Hey how's it going?" Toby says nervously.

"Toby is an old friend from before the academy." I add.

"Just preparing for a battle, you know the norm." Black*Star says, "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Toby." Maka says catching up, Tsubaki in tow.

"Hi Maka."

"Toby, this is Tsubaki, Black*Star's partner."

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki." Toby says.

"Nice to meet you too." Tsubaki replys.

"So… you guys are planning to take down the thing that killed Mike?" Toby asks.

"Yep, hopefully with the help of Tsubaki and Black*Star we can take him down tonight."

"Cool."

"Yeah, just make sure you and the others stay home tonight."

"Will do."

"So what are you doing out here now?" Maka asks.

"Just thinking, plus I was bored." Toby says.

"Us too." I say.

"Well normally in the summer we go swimming." Toby offers.

"That sounds fun." Black*Star says.

"The water is freezing this time of year." Toby adds.

"Cold water can't stop me." Black*Star says taking his shoes off, along with his shirt and shorts leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

He runs and jumps into the lake. "Yahooooo!"

"What an idiot." Maka says.

I look over to Toby and Tsubaki who are stripping down, I watch as they ran into the water.

"The waters not that bad." Tsubaki says.

"Fuck it." I say taking off my clothes.

"Come on Maka!" Black*Star yells.

"I don't think…."

I walk over in my boxers, "You're coming in, question is will it be willingly?"

"Soul don't you dare."

I come at her with intentions to fire man carry her if she made me.

"I'm not going in." She crosses her arms across her chest and turns away from me.

I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Soul…no…put me down…I need my shoes dry for battle."

I pull her shoes off throwing them to the log and enter the water. Before the water touches her I throw her back over my shoulder and into the water as she screams.

She brakes the surface, "Bullllshhhhit it's not ccccold."

Everyone laughs. We swim and play around in the lake for a while before our lips turn blue, before deciding to get out and dry off in the afternoon sun. Maka had finally stripped down.

"I'll freeze if I wear wet clothes." She glares at me.

After drying off for a bit we all put our clothes back on. I end up giving my shirt to Maka who was wearing her damp skirt.

"Well Toby, we better get back." I say.

"Yeah me too. Good luck with everything tonight. It was nice to meet you Tsubaki, Black*Star. I hope to see you again before you go back home."

"Yeah." Tsubaki says.

"See ya later Toby." I say.

We start walking back to the house. By the time we get back Maka is shivering and cursing me for dragging her in.

"Let's go upstairs and take a hot shower." I say.

"That sounds nice." Tsubaki says grabbing Black*Star's hand.

I turn to look at him, good he was the only one looking, I held my hand up and wiggled my fingers. He got a huge grin on his face.

I follow Maka up the spiral stairs listening to her teeth chatter and I could not help but laugh.

"This isn't funny Soul. If I get sick it will be all your fault."

I grab her around the waist. "Calm down." She turns to face me, anger showed on her face, she was going to complain some more.

"I'm serious Soul…"

I kiss her before she can say anymore. I brake away feeling just how cold she is but didn't want to give her any fuel so I didn't say anything. "Stop complaining and just admit that you had fun, despite being cold."

"Fine… I had fun." She smiles.

"Now let's go wash the lake off, then we can take a hot bath."

We both strip down and get in the shower, Maka cuts off the lake water drenched bandage on my arm before washing our hair and rinsing our bodies. I put the stopper in the tub and start filling it with hot water. I sit down and put my back against the cold tub, Maka sits between my legs, her head on my chest.

The water fills up fast and we are lucky that the tub is large enough and deep enough, the water coming up to our chins. Maka uses her foot to turn the water off and we sit soaking.

"This feels much better then that lake." Maka says as she turns her face up to kiss my neck.

I let out a low grown, "Yeah it does."

She continues to kiss my neck lightly, I close my eyes trying to keep my breathing under control. I may have been able to keep my breathing under control but my body gave me away, by the time she scooted closer to reach my ear my hard erection was trapped between our bodies. She giggles a little before she continues, her teeth graze my ear. My breath stops for a second and I have to concentrate to get it to continue. Her hand comes down around and her small fingers wrapped around my cock, she slowly starts to stroke. Another grown comes out, she giggles again.

Whispering in my ear with a breathy voice, "It's not so fun being on the other end of teasing is it…?"

My hand comes down, fingers going straight to her clit which took the breath right out of her.

"You know for a three star Meister you sure leave yourself open to an attack, bad form Ms. Albarn."

She removes her hand from my cock and just uses our bodies to continue her assault, using her strong arms to raise and lower her body rubbing me in between. I use my fingers to attack her back but it was a little counter productive the more I rubbed the more she moved.

"You want to call a truce?" I say breathy.

She nods.

"I need a verbal agreement." I say putting my fingers into her.

"Yes!" she yells.

I move my hands to her waist, grabbing her hips and raising her up high enough to release me from between our bodies. When she comes back down my cock enters her tight pussy. In this position and with the water I really was unable to move much so I kept a good hold on her hips and slid her up and down my body; it is slow going but allows for more sensation. She didn't seem to mind, her hands are on my knees gripping them tight. Her body slowly tightening, I can feel every inch of her including when the head of my cock hits her cervix. Her breathing becomes long drown out breaths. Her fingers digging into my knees, she lets out a half moan half cry. I stop moving and her right hand lets go of my knee and comes up to touch my face turning it so she can kiss me. We kiss deeply for a while, the water turning cold. She breaks the kiss, standing up wrapping a towel around her and stepping out of the tub. She walks out of the bathroom, leaving me in a cooling tub of water with half a hard on.

I get out of the tub pulling the plug and letting the water drain. I wrap my own towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom. I look in the obvious place, the bed, but Maka isn't there.

Her voice coming from behind me, "Took you long enough."

She leans up against the wall; I turn around putting my hand up on the wall next to her shoulder and kiss her. I force my tongue into her mouth giving me a moan. Her hands go to the towel around my waist, my half erection no longer a problem as she starts to stroke it again. My hands make their way back to her hips, pulling her towel away at the same time. I pick her up, her hand letting me go to wrap her arms around my neck as I push her up against the wall and proceed to push my erection into her tight pussy for the second time. Pinned between my body and the wall she has no control over the situation as she moans in my ear. Thrusting hard into her it takes me no time at all to get close; her body is showing the signs of her getting there too.

Her hands are in my hair now and she was lightly pulling until she starts to come. She pulls hard crying out, that set me off. I growl in her ear pushing her harder into the wall before relaxing. I start to shake holding her up, but am able to let her down slowly without dropping her. I still have a hold of her so she could regain the leg strength to stand.

We have just enough time to recuperate, get dressed and redress my arm before going down for dinner. I stop at Black*Star and Tsubaki's door and stick my ear to the wooden door, listening before knocking. Nothing… so I knock. A couple of minutes pass before Tsubaki answers the door wearing a bath robe. "Hey." She says her face a little red. Maka giggles.

"Just coming to let you guys know dinner is going to be served and we have some last minute prep before the fight we should go over." I inform.

"Right." She looks back into the room, and then turns back to me. "Wait one minute." She closes the door.

We wait, I end up leaning up against the wall, Maka sitting on the floor. Five minutes later the door opens. Tsubaki walks out with pink cheeks, Black*Star is behind her looking exhausted. Maka and Tsubaki walk ahead giggling. I walk over to Black*Star and put my hand on his back.

"You going to be ok buddy?" I ask.

"Yeah, just need food. Why is it they can get off more and still have energy?"

"I'm surprised with all the endurance training you've done that you're not hangin in there better."

"You would think."

We make it to the dining room to find my parents and brother waiting for us. Maka had taken a post next to Wes, letting Black*Star and Tsubaki sit together and me across from her. We all exchange pleasantries and then the salad is brought out.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" Wes asks.

"Slow roasted turkey with all the fixings." Dad says.

It is still weird to see him like this and even weirder that I came home because he was sick, but he didn't look sick. Other then the first day we were here and he had an IV and oxygen. I would have to ask, but not tonight not in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki. Salads were done and the turkey and sides were brought out.

My Father does what he always does when he doesn't know what else to talk about, for most people they talk about the whether, for my Father is was ask about your parents. He asked Tsubaki first and they were pleasantly talking about her family and their dojo in Japan. Then he asked Black*Star.

"Oh…my parents are dead." Black*Star says like it is no big deal, to him it was just that no big deal.

My family on the other hand looked shocked.

"Yeah they died when I was a baby, long story short the academy took me in, Sid one of the teachers there raised me until I partnered with Tsubaki. Then we moved in together and the rest is history."

"Well we are so happy to have you here now." Mom says having no idea what else to say.

"So sorry to cut this dinner short but we should really get out to our spot and go over details before the kishin egg can kill again." I say before things can get any more awkward.

"Oh, well be safe, all of you." Dad says.

"We always are. Thank you for dinner." Black*Star says.

"Yes thank you." Maka and Tsubaki add.

We get up from the table and start walking out the door.

"Soul…" I turn. "We love you." Mom says.

"Love you guys too." I say walking out.

We walked into the middle of the field.

"Ok guys for this to work the kishin egg can only see and sense Tsubaki's soul so we have to resonate with her so all our souls just look like one. We are going to have to do this from the tree line." Maka explains."Black*Star, you will resonate with me and Soul and then I will push it to Tsubaki. We can't attack until he has entered her.

"Tsubaki you think you can fight him off for a minute or so while still playing the victim? We don't won't him abandoning his 'meal' because you fight too much." I ask.

"Yeah not a problem." Tsubaki says.

"Once we know he is sticking around Black*Star will hit him with his wavelength and Maka and I will take him down. "I say.

"Sounds good let's get this done." Black*Star says.

Maka and I start walking to the tree line. I look back to see if Black*Star is following and catch a glimpse of the two of them kissing.

"Come on, there will be plenty of time for that afterwards. "I shout over my shoulder.

Black*Star runs up behind us. "I was just giving her some good luck I'm like Buddha, kiss my lips and you get good luck."

I could only laugh.

We got to the tree line and took some deep breaths to clear all our minds. "It's all you Maka." Black*Star says.

"Soul."

"Yep."

Maka's P.O.V.

Soul transforms, I hold him calmly in my hand. I close my eyes. Soul and I only had to think about it and we were resonating. I push out.

"Black*Star?"

"Present."

I push further. "Tsubaki?"

"I'm here."

I open my eyes to see Tsubaki's soul grow to an enormous size.

"Ok, the plan is to hold it for five minutes rest for three repeat. Other wise we will use all our energy resonating, every one good with that."

I get a "Yep" in unison.

We sit quietly for the five minutes concentrating on our breathing. Then I brake resonance.

I'm going to use my soul perception to search just incase I can pick him up." I explain.

Closing my eyes again I search, "Nothing."

"That just means he's not feeding right? He could still be in the area?" Black*Star asks.

"Yeah, and with Tsubaki flashing her soul it should act like a dinner bell. Let's get ready to do it again."

We resonate again and hold it. We continue off and on eight more times, I am just about to give up, my vision going fuzzy around the edges when I feel him. He plunges thought the resonance and my eyes shoot back into focus just in time to see the Sandman go all ghost and enter Tsubaki's body.

"Go Black*Star!"

I run after him, knowing he would get there before me, "When you get there wait for me."

"Can do Maka."

I catch up quickly and nod to Black*Star who understands what to do next. He pushed his wavelength into Tsubaki pushing the kishin egg Sandman out. I swing Soul and slice him just as he materializes. His body diminishes and his soul glows red hovering.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yells as he catches her collapsing body.

I use soul perception to look at her, "She's just asleep Black*Star."

"I knew that. Guess this one's yours Soul."

"Yum, dessert." Soul says.

Black*Star picks Tsubaki up and we walk back to the house. It is late but the lights are on when we walk in.

"Oh, your back already? Oh is she?" Grace Evans asks.

"Yeah it went well, and she is just asleep. In fact we all are really tired." Soul says.

"That's good to hear, we will let you get some sleep." Frank Evans says.

"Battle stories in the morning?" Wes asks.

"Hell yeah!" Black*Star yells.

We help Black*Star get Tsubaki settled for the night and then go up to our own room. I take my jacket and shoes off and strip down before putting on a pair of Soul's sleep pants, I had only packed shorts and I still felt chilled even after the fight. I still only wore a tank top. I go into the bathroom, go potty and brush my teeth and wash my face. I pass Soul on my way out but went straight for the bed. I was so tired and cold. I am already half asleep when Soul slips in bed behind me, wrapping he in his warmth.

I wake up the next morning with a sore throat and a stuffy nose. I knew it. I slip out of Souls grip and make my way into the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, my eyes are blood shot. I grab some tissue and blow my nose.

"Maka?!" Soul calls.

I walk out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sick thanks to you and your "come swim with us in the lake, it will be fun." I told you this would happen."

"It doesn't help that you pushed yourself to hard last night, focusing that much wavelength can't be easy."

I lay back down, "Yeah I know, I'm going back to sleep." I say snuggling into him and falling asleep again.

Soul's P.O.V.

I lay there until I think I could slip away with out waking her. Her breathing is relaxed and shallow, kissing her softly on her forehead to check her temperature. No fever…yet. I slip out of the covers trying not to allow any warmth to escape. I was able to get dressed and put my shoes on before I heard her.

"Soul?"

I walk over to the bed and kiss her on the forehead again. "I'll bring you something to eat and some meds when I come back up, you should stay and get some sleep."

"K. I love you."

"Love you too."

She falls back to sleep.

Downstairs and pass by Black*Star and Tsubaki's door but I heard an unmistakable "Yahoo!" come from downstairs.

Walking into the dinning room I am surprised to see Black*Star standing on his chair in the middle of telling my family one of his fight stories. My family on the edge of their seats smiles on their faces. I'm back in Wonderland.

Black*Star pauses. "Morning Soul, Where's Maka?"

"She pushed herself to hard; she's got a bit of a cold."

"Oh, that's too bad." Mom says.

"Yeah… you guys got some cold meds?"

"We do up in the bathroom at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks, I'm going to take her some food and meds after breakfast."

"Yeah that's sweet and all but not as sweet as the time I…."

Black*Star continues on with his stories as I eat my breakfast and wait for the servers to dish up a plate for Maka.

Before leaving I look at Wes and signal for him to follow me out, not wanting to interrupt another one of God Black*Star's stories. We are able to leave without anyone noticing.

"What's up?" Wes asks.

"What's the deal with Dad, I came home because he was sick but other then the first day he hasn't acted sick."

"I thought he would have told you by now… He has cancer. The first day you were here was a day after one of his treatments. He pulls it together for awhile but treatment takes it out of him, he goes in every other week."

"How bad, I mean you all acted like he was on his deathbed."

"He was… but yesterday at his appointment the Doctor's said it is shrinking and that it is probably due to his change of mood."

"Well then that's good right, I mean he's getting better?"

"For now, you better go take care of your own sicky."

"Yeah thanks."

I stop off at the bathroom and grab the cold meds, then head back up the stairs with meds and food in hand. Maka is in the bathroom; I set the food down on the desk and knock on the door.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but don't come in here ok."

"Why?"

"Cause it's no longer just a runny nose and sore throat."

"Oh well I brought up some meds and food."

"Oh Death…." She groans before I hear her throw up.

"I'll just take this back down stairs and get some water."

Maka's P.O.V.

After a couple more convolutions my stomach settles. I sit there after flushing the bile away, breathing. I finally am able to get up off the floor to wash my face of the cold sweat that had collected and brush my teeth of the acid taste. This was the first time one of us has been sick since we got together. I wonder, no I hope he avoids me like I have the plague like he's done in the past. I walk out of the bathroom and go lay back down, my head is killing me but sleep finds me soon and I am yet again sucked in.

Soul's P.O.V.

I come back up the stairs and find Maka asleep again. I kiss her forehead noticing her temp is higher. I am starting to get worried, normally I wouldn't be, but her symptoms were progressing so fast. I decided to ask if my parents had a Doctor on call. I walk back downstairs for the third time and into the sitting room where the family was still being told stories.

"Um… sorry to interrupt but do you guys have a Doctor on call?"

"Is she getting that bad?" Dad asks.

"If she keeps going she might."

"Yeah we do, should I call him now?"

"You could call him and let him know what's going on."

"Ok, I'll do that. How is she now?"

"She's sleeping now but it's gotten to vomiting."

I watch everyone's faces as they recall the last time they all had their last unpleasantness of vomiting.

"Yeah, I'll call and let him know to stand by."

"I appreciate it."

"You're welcome; now go take care of her."

I walk back upstairs. Maka still asleep but she is shivering even with the blankets on her. I change into my sleep pants and crawl back into bed behind her, pushing my body against her. She stops shivering and relaxes. I close my eyes and drift off.

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up dripping with sweat, I get up and urgently run for the bathroom closing the door, falling to my knees in front of the toilet vomiting only stomach acid. It felt as if I was going to turn myself inside out with the violent-ness of it. By the time I was done I am weak and light headed and sweating, however the vomiting had turned into shivering. I flush the bile away and try to stand up but end up back on the floor, the cold tiles of the floor not helping the shivering. My vision starts to go fuzzy and I see the stars that tell me I'm going to pass out. I reach out with my wavelength before everything goes black. "Soul….."

Soul's P.O.V.

I wake up with a jolt, Maka's voice lingering in my head. She isn't next to me, I sit up looking around, see the bathroom light on under the closed door. I get up and knock as I open the door.

"Maka are you…Shit!" She is lying on the floor drenched in sweat. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I grab my phone and call Wes.

The phone rings twice. "Baby brother it's 1:38 in the…."

"Call the Doc. I'm moving Maka to the second guest room."

I hang up the phone, pick Maka back up and I am moving. Wes meets me in the hallway opening the doors to the room. I go straight for the bed and lay her down.

"Soul she does not look good. Here take her temp."

I take the thermometer from Wes and stick the little end thingy in her ear.

'BEEP' "104.3"

"The doctor will be here in twenty minutes."

"Shit that's to long, call him back and let him know her temp."

Wes walks out of the room to call. I can hear him talking then he pokes his head in. "Soul, he says to put her in a lukewarm bath; that will help bring her temp down without shocking her system. He's about fifteen minutes away."

I run into the bathroom and start filling the bathtub. I let the water run as I return to Maka. I strip the sleep pants off her leaving her tank top and underwear on and pick her up taking her to the bathroom. As I look at the tub, really looked at it for the first time I realize if I put her in it by herself unconscious she was likely to drown. I step in the tub still dressed in my sleep pants and sit down cradling her in my arms.

Wes walks in to the bathroom, "What are you…."

"This is a huge ass tub; I thought Dad was too cheap for an indoor pool. Go wake up Tsubaki I'm going to need her help."

Wes nods and walks out of the room.

"Damn it Maka why do you have to push yourself so hard? And I'm sorry for dragging you into that lake."

I close my eyes and open the link for resonating. I find her in the red and black room.

"Soul what's going on? I'm so hot."

"Yeah you're really sick and I can't help but blame myself for part of it. There is a Doctor coming but right now we are in a bathtub cooling you down."

"What's my temp?"

"104.3, I need you to hang in there, you will be alright we just need to get your temp down and some fluids in you."

She nods, "Take care of me."

"I will." I kiss her.

The room dissolves and I open my eyes finding Tsubaki leaning over the tub. "What can I do?"

"Go up to our room and get some dry cloths for her and me, then I will need your help dressing her."

"Ok." She says getting up.

"Wes, check her temp."

He walks over to the tub and sticks the thermometer in her ear.

'BEEP' "101.1"

"Expectable." I says.

"I'm going to go down and wait for the doctor." He says as he turns and leaves.

"Just like Maka to play the damsel in distress to steal the spot light."

"Shut up Black*Star and get in here and help me get her out of this pool of a tub."

Black*Star walks over from his spot in the doorway and picks Maka up so I can get out without slipping. Tsubaki returns with dry cloths which I change first not caring who is in the room then send Black*Star out so Tsubaki and I could change Maka into dry cloths. I then carry her to the bed. Black*Star had pulled the covers down so I could lay her down. I pull only the sheet over her, grab the thermometer from the nightstand where Wes had laid it down and take her temp.

'BEEP' "99.9" I sigh with relief.

There is a knock on the door then it opens. It's Wes.

"Dr. Emers is here." They walk in. "Dr. Emers this is my brother Soul and…"

"To hell with introductions boy, where is my patient?"

"Right here, I was able to bring her temp down below 100*."

"When did she start getting sick?"

"She woke up this morning with a sore throat and running nose, with in two hours she was vomiting but the fever did not set in until late yesterday afternoon but it was not this high. I found her about forty minutes ago on the bathroom floor."

"Do you know how long she was there?"

"Only minutes."

"Ok, I'm going to give her IV fluids, you did a good job getting her temp down and I will give her meds to help keep it down. Has she taken anything?"

"No, she slept the whole day, so I wasn't able to give her any cold meds."

"Good, this means nothing will have a reaction with pre taken meds."

He starts getting out all of the IV equipment and prepping Maka's arm for the needle. Sticking her and getting it all hooked up only took seconds. Us Weapon/Meisters should learn how to do this along with CPR it could save lives in the field; I'm going to have to talk to Kid.

"Ok. Keep an eye on her temp and make sure she gets a lot of sleep. From what your brother has told me and from what I can see" He nods at my scars, "you kids are not unfamiliar with IV drips; you think you can take this out of her arm in a couple of hours or do I need to stick around?"

"No I can do it." I say.

"Alright, when she wakes up push water and try and get her to eat some toast. If the vomiting continues please don't hesitate to call me."

"Will do Doc; thank you."

"Yes thank you Dr. Emers." Wes says.

The Doc is looking at my arm. "You shouldn't let a wet bandage sit on a wound, let me…" He stood up and took out a pair of scissors from his bag and cut the bandage off. "There, it is healed enough that you shouldn't need to wrap it anymore unless it gets reopened."

"Thanks" I say.

"Alright, Wes I would like a word with you."

"Yes sir, I'll walk you out."

Wes and the Doc. left the room. I turn to Tsubaki and Black*Star.

"Thanks for your help guys. I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah; go on and get some sleep."

"Ok, night Soul, Maka." She says.

"Just yell and your God will be here." Black*Star turns and follows Tsubaki out the door, closing it behind them.

I lay down next to Maka and close my eyes. I am back in the red and black room. I sit down on the red velvet couch with the arm of it at my back, one leg stretched along its back. Maka walks over and sits down lying back on my chest, taking my arm and placing it across her.

"I'll be alright."

"I know."

We lay there until we both fall asleep.


	10. Clear Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Soul Eater

Chapter 10 Clear Future

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning feeling much better. I pull the IV line out of my arm just as Soul was waking up. My eyes catch his.

"Good morning." I say smiling.

"Morning," He yawns, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been to hell and back and in need of a shower, but way better..."

"That's good."

"What room are we in?"

"One of the other guest rooms; I moved you when we had to call the doctor."

I nod. "Do we have to stay here?"

"No we can go back upstairs."

"Ok good, I like being up there it feels more like home."

He smiles at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Doc said to keep it light so, toast or toast?"

"I trust your judgment. I'm going to go take a shower."

He laughs as I get up and start for the door. All my clothes were upstairs so why shower anywhere but there. I open the door and walk out into the hallway, Soul follows close behind.

"I really am ok." I say.

"I know, I was going downstairs to get you breakfast." He kisses my forehead, which made me blush. "Glad to see you've gotten your color back."

I smile and walk down the hall. My plan is to go upstairs and take a shower, bush my teeth and be cleaned up by the time Soul comes back with breakfast. I wonder if Tsubaki and Black*Star are still here? When I walk into the room it had been cleaned. The bed was made with clean sheets, the bathroom smelled of cleaners and there is a note taped to the mirror.

I hope you are feeling better, let me know if you need anything.

Love, Nana

What a sweet lady, I'm going to have to thank her and give her a hug the next time I see her. I strip out of what I notice are not the clothes I went to bed in last night and then remember what Soul had told me while we were in the red and black room. I turn on the water to let it heat up while I squeeze toothpaste on the toothbrush. Vomit breath is never good. I step into the shower still brushing my teeth happy to get last nights events off of me.

Soul's P.O.V.

I'm so glad Maka is feeling better. With only two days left here I need to figure out what my Fathers condition really is so I can make future plans, to do this I'm going to have to ask the man himself. I walk into the dinning room to fine my family and friends sitting and enjoying their breakfast.

"Soul how's Maka? Wes told us what happened last night. Is she feeling better?" Dad asks.

"Yeah she is feeling way better, thank you for letting me call your doctor. I don't know if she could have gotten through it this quickly with out his help. I'm going to take her some toast, but Dad we should sit down and talk, soon."

He nods. "This afternoon, in my study."

"Ok." I say turning to Tsubaki and Black*Star. "When do you guys have to be back?"

"Kid called this morning, we told him how the assignment went, and we leave in a couple of hours." Black*Star answers.

"Oh well you better come up and say good bye to Maka, I'm going to make her take it easy today."

"Yeah we will." Tsubaki assures.

I point at Tsubaki and Black*Star "One hour." pointing at Dad, "three o'clock." They all nod.

I collect Maka's breakfast and head upstairs. As I enter the room I notice that Nana has been here, the room is clean. I hear the water turn off as I set the breakfast tray down on the desk. The bathroom door opens and Maka stands in the doorway.

"How was your shower?"

"So good, and much needed."

"Toast is here, we can get you something more filling of you keep this down."

"K, let me get dressed and I will sit down and eat."

I watch her as she walked across the room to get clothes.

"Hey are Tsubaki and Black*Star still here?"

"Yeah, they leave in a couple of hours through."

"Oh."

"Yeah Kid wants them back at the academy. I'm surprised he has not called us back."

"He understands how important family is Soul. Speaking of we should spend some more time with your family." Maka walks to the desk fully dressed and picks up a piece of toast. "I feel like our time is almost up and we have been doing everything but what we came here to do."

"That's not true, we took care of the kishin egg, and I took care of my secrets."

"Soul we came here to spend time with your dad who is sick."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm going to go talk to him this afternoon."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want you to rest today. We fly back in two days and who knows what kind of assignments Kid has come up with for us when we get back."

"I'm hoping we can cool down for a bit, I miss school and our friends and just hanging out at our apartment. We have not even seen Blair since she moved out."

"Yeah I guess I would have to agree."

She looks at me stunned mid chew.

"What? I like routine; I'm just not obsessed with it like you are."

She swallows the dry piece of bread and laughs.

"So it's settled then, we ask Kid to let us have our routine back when we get home?"

"Yeah that sounds better then any vacation I could come up with." I say smiling.

She kisses me lightly and then gets back to her breakfast.

There was a quite knock on the door.

"Enter." I call out.

"See I told you it was safe Tsubaki, if Maka's not screamin then they're not doin it." Black*Star was saying on his way up the stairs. Little did he know Maka was waiting to hit him over the head.

"Ow! Maka what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass."

Tsubaki covers her mouth hiding her giggle, "I'm glad you are feeling better Maka."

"Thank you Tsubaki, I assume you helped Soul change me into dry cloths last night?"

"You're welcome."

"Hey I picked you up out of the tub." Black*Star states. "By the way next time you decide you are going to need to cool off in a tub you should think twice about wearing white."

"Whow… Black*Star you are quickly approaching that line dude, not cool." I say calmly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"What a perv, how do you put up with it Tsubaki?" Maka asks.

"He's not always like this, most of the time it's just towards me and I find it kinda cute."

"Well from now on keep your pervy comments to your own girlfriend ok." I say.

"Fine." Black*Star says.

I shake my head because even though he will keep them to himself while the girls are around, I'd have to listen to it later and then kick his ass for them.

"So when does your flight leave?" Maka asks.

"In about an hour and a half but our cab will be here in about ten minutes." Tsubaki answers.

"Well let Kid know that we want to have a get together like old times at our place and to let us know what day works for him."

"I can do that."

"Ok, well thank you for everything and we will be back in a couple of days."

Maka and Tsubaki exchange hugs.

"Laters dude." Black*Star says.

"See ya." I reply.

We shake hands like we always do and then they walked down the stairs and close the door. I turn my attention just as Maka starts to yawn.

"I don't know why I'm tired, I slept all day yesterday and then most of the night."

"Being sick takes a lot out of you."

"Do you have enough time to lay down with me before you need to go see your dad?"

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and look at the time.

"Yep, we have three hours."

"Will you keep me company?"

"You don't have to ask."

As she walks over to the bed I watch as she started to undo her jeans and pushed them down over her ass leaving her underwear behind.

"Don't get any ideas; it's just uncomfortable to sleep in pants."

She pulls back the covers on the bed and slips herself under. I walk over doing the same but also lifting my shirt over my head. I slip under the covers lying on my back. Maka wiggles over and puts her head on my chest allowing me to get my arm up so she could then put her head on my shoulder, throwing her leg over me and putting her arm on my stomach. She snuggles into my warmth.

"I wonder if I would still have nightmares."

"Do you want to find out?"

"Not really. I like sleeping with you; maybe we should make it more official at home."

"Like how?"

"I don't know we could turn my room into an office or something else."

"And what would we tell your Dad when he comes over and sees your room turned into an office?"

"The truth."

"You're ready to tell him?"

"We are going to have to do it sooner or later, and I know he is going to be madder if he finds out we kept it from him for a longer time is all."

"Ok but we are telling him before we move any furniture. This way when he kills me my room is set up for your new partner."

She giggles, "Yeah ok, Soul…" She yawns.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

I lay there listening to her breath and think, telling Spirit about our relationship is going to be difficult, not only are we dating but we were sleeping together and having sex. No we weren't going to be able to come out and say it like I had told my family; we were going to have to handle the situation with kid gloves. Sad when you have to use them on your elders. I close my eyes to visualize how that conversation is going to go over and I fall asleep.

I wake up with the sun shinning in my face, Maka is still sleeping peacefully. Shit I left my phone in my pocket, which is now on the floor. I kiss Maka on the forehead, checking her temp, still good, and begin to slip my arm out from under her head with out waking her. Successful, I pick up my pants and retrieve my phone, looking at the time, Shit! I'm a half hour late. I put my pants on and my shirt and head down stairs without putting my shoes on. I am running down the hall remembering the way he hates when any one is late to a meeting with him. I reach the door to his study, stopping to catch my breath before opening the door. As soon as the door cracks I hear his voice.

"You're late."

"I am so sorry, I laid down to take a nap with Maka and did not think I would sleep for three hours or I would have set an alarm."

"Soul relax, last night took a lot out of you as well. Worrying is more exhausting in my opinion."

"Thank you for understanding."

"I do have some questions for you, and I am aware you have some questions for me as well."

I nod. "I do, but what are your questions?"

"Well I heard of your relationship from Maka's side, now I want to hear it from your side."

"Ok, ask away."

"Do you love her, or are you just in it for the sex? You are having sex right or is your Mother imagining things as well as my eyes?"

"Yes I do love her, not just for the sex, and what do you mean your eyes?"

"Well… the first night you two were here and I saw you in the bathroom; those half moons are not from a monster."

I sigh and smile.

"How's the arm by the way?"

"Healing." I pull up the sleeve of my shirt to show him the scabbed over wound on my arm.

"So do her parents know?"

"Um… her Mom is kinda hard to track down and it's not something that you should say on a postcard. Her Dad on the other hand, he's not as smart as most other wise he would have known the day he saw the half moons, so we are coming up with a way to break it to him gently."

He starts to laugh. "I'm sorry but, Maka being his only child and a daughter at that, I am glad I have sons. But I can give you this one piece of advise; there is no gentle way to tell the father of your girlfriend that you are the one she is sleeping with."

"Jeez; way to help your son."

He laughs again. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

There is no other way to ask so I let it fly. "How sick are you?"

He sighs, "According to my doctors I am getting better, however I merely see this as the calm before the storm."

I shake my head in agreement knowing exactly what he is saying. "How long do you think?"

"Less then a year, maybe six months."

"Do Mom and Wes know?"

"They know what the doctors tell them."

"So why tell me different?"

"You seem less attached, and who could blame you? No I am done blaming you for my problems. I'm really sorry for not being a better father."

"Don't say you're sorry. If my life was any different I would not be the person I am now and I probably wouldn't have Maka…so…so thank you for treating me like shit on your shoe."

"Is that how you felt?"

"Only on days you ignored me, when I was getting blamed for things that were out of my control it was much worse."

"I can't apologize enough for the way I treated you, you have to understand my anger was for your Mother and her secrets. I know that is not a good excuse now but at the time…. Instead of being angry at the person who allowed the dog to steal the steak you get angry at the dog for taking it. I hope you understand."

I nod in understanding.

"Soul I want you to know that I have always loved you."

"Could have fooled me. Do you remember what you said to me the day I left for the academy?"

He shakes his head no.

"You told me to stay out of trouble, that I couldn't come back. You said that the Evans family had a reputation to uphold."

He put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry; I knew that I was wrong."

I stand up from the chair I am sitting in and walk over to the other side of the desk. "Let's forget about it."

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"According to your calculations we don't have time to mend my childhood so let's just forget it and start over, now stand up and give me a hug old man." Did I just say that? Fuck it.

He stands up and hugs me, I pat his back. We brake the hug and I step back.

"I'm glad you came home for a visit and I am glad I got to meet Maka as well as your friends and comrades, they are truly good friends."

"Yeah they are the first pair I would pick to go into battle with."

"So are you and Maka going to be joining us for dinner?"

"Yeah, we were also just saying that the next two days are the families' days, we have done enough running around.

"Glad to hear."


	11. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 11 Welcome Home

Soul's P.O.V.

We spent the next two days having family meals, playing board games, looking at embarrassing baby pictures, and just catching up. I even played the piano while Wes dazzled us with his violin skills. We promised to come back for Christmas which is only three months away.

We had caught a late flight out which put us back in Death City about ten o'clock, after getting the bike, we were walking into the apartment at a little past eleven PM. Maka throws our bag on the couch and starts stripping out of her clothes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then I'm going to bed."

"K." I say as I sit down on the couch next to our bag. I close my eyes. Man I hope life can slow down for a while. Then I remembered that we still have the death defying task of telling Spirit about our relationship. Shit! I yawn and hear the water turn off.

"Soul you going to sleep sitting up out here or are you coming to bed?" Maka asks.

I had not realized I had fallen asleep. "Yeah I'm comin." I yawn picking myself up off the couch; I shuffle my feet into my room and fell into bed. Maka crawls in but I am asleep before she even gets comfortable.

My phone is ringing, why is my phone ringing? "It's too early."

"Hello?" Maka says speaking into the phone. "Yeah we can do that. What time?... Eight? Ok Kid, Yeah see you in a bit." She hangs up.

"No." I say.

"Soul, come on it will be fun."

"We just got back and I'm still sleepy."

"It won't take that long, besides Kids giving us the day off afterwards."

"Fine, but I need a shower."

"K… dress for battle."

"Wait, what did I just sign up for?"

"Demonstrations for the underclassmen."

"Guh… I hate demonstrations." I let my head fall. "Fine but I better be getting lunch out of this." I grab 'battle clothes' which consist of a normal pair of jeans and a grungy old t-shirt, and walk into the bathroom to shower.

I know Soul hates doing demonstrations but it was good for us to show what is capable of a Meister/Weapon partnership. I get up and get dressed in my DWMA uniform which are my battle clothes, Meisters are suppose to represent the academy the weapons got to wear what they wanted. I didn't care the uniform was comfortable and easy to move around in. I walk out to the living room and sit down on the couch to put my shoes on. I hear the water shut off and Soul walks out just as I am finishing up with my shoes. I get up to go into the bathroom so I could fix my hair when he stops me.

"Tonight… you me on that couch, pizza and a movie?"

I nod and kiss him.

He continues on his path to his room for his shoes, I go into the bathroom. I had been wearing my hair down but for demonstrations I had to put it up. I settled for a single pony tail.

"You ready Maka it's 7:45."

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes latter we are reporting to Sid's combat class.

"Ok guys listen up, these two are at the top of their class. They almost achieved Death Weapon statues when they were in the same class as you and before they learned to soul resonate, unfortunately a cat pretending to be a witch, a normal misunderstanding, took that away. Which brings me back to what our lecture was about yesterday, know your enemy. I called these two in so they can show you that even though you can do a lot without soul resonance you can do a lot more with it. Go ahead you two, please introduce yourselves first."

"Good morning everyone, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans. We have been partners for almost five years. Is there any questions before we get started?"

No one raises their hands, "Ok, well then here we go." I take a few deep breaths. "Soul."

"Yep."

He transforms, catching him in my hands I spin him around getting use to his weight allowing his blade to spin around behind my body before catching him with both hands again.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Soul Resonance!" We yell together.

"Meisters; see how their souls are combining together but allowing for them to stay separate." Sid states.

Half the class shakes their heads. One girl raises her hand.

"Question?" Sid asks.

"They have been partners for a while right? Is that why their souls are closer then most when resonating?" The girl asks.

"That could be one reason, but yes I am sure this is the reason." Sid says. "Go ahead and show us what a soul resonance can do." Sid changes the subject.

Could our souls really look different now? I shake the thought out of my head. I twirl Soul around a couple of times, "Witch Hunter!" I did some fancy acrobatic stuff and then proceed with the demonstration. I made it all the way up to Kishin Hunter, my breathing is rapid as I toss Soul aside and he transforms back.

"So you see that soul resonance can give you more power. Each one of you will be able to do your own moves which you will witness during this week of demonstrations, now does anyone have any questions before these two leave?" Sid asks.

I could sense him before I saw him and before he says "Yeah I have a question for that son of a bitch." He had anger in his eyes.

"Spirit does this have anything to do with this class?" Sid asks.

"No, but it does have everything to do with my daughter."

I reach out for Soul's hand.

"How dumb do you think I am? You should be glad you have been gone for a week Eater, it has given me time to cool down some."

"What are you talking about?" Soul says.

"Oh don't play games with me it only took me a couple of days to figure out that those marks on your back were not made by a kishin egg."

"Ok, class dismissed, go straight up to lunch…go now." Sid commands.

I swallow finding my voice, "Papa I can explain…."

"How could you let him violate you, my Maka, my sweet little Maka."

"Papa…"

"No it's not your fault, he made you, I know this because I am a man too."

"Spirit calm down." Sid says.

I could tell by his soul wavelength that the more he thought about it the angrier he was getting.

"Papa listen, you want me to be happy right? And you would want me to be with someone who loves me right?"

He is nodding yes.

"Well Soul loves me and I am happy…"

He is shaking his head no now.

"Yes Papa."

"It's true Spirit, I love Maka and I would never do anything to hurt her, in fact I would throw myself in front of danger for her, again."

"Prove it!"

Papa came running; Soul pushes me out of the way. Before Papa could reach Soul a shot rang out and Papa fell on the ground, whining in pain.

"That's quite enough Spirit. You should be glad it is Soul and not a guy like you who will cheat on her." Kid says before walking over.

"Thanks Kid." Soul says.

"Not a problem, I have been wanting to do that ever since we all found out. I knew it would happen eventually."

Kid let Patty and Liz change back.

"That was actually less dramatic then I thought it was going to be." Liz says.

"Ha ha ha… Soul and Maka are doin it!" Patty yells.

This made Papa just cry more.

"Yes thank you Patty for that reminder." Kid says.

I walk back up to Soul and take his hand in mine.

"Sid you think you could take Spirit to the infirmary?" Kid asks.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, Maka, Soul may I have a word with you in the Death Room?"

"As long as it does not involve an assignment." Soul says.

"Oh… whys that?"

"We have missed so much school, and we have been traveling a lot." I say.

"I understand, no, no plans to send you on assignment."

"Good." Soul says.

We follow Kid, Liz and Patty back to the Death Room.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah!" Soul yells.

"Sandwiches ok for lunch?"

"At this point I'll eat anything." Soul states.

I giggle. We sit down around the table in the Death Room and start eating.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to tell you that I sent invitations out to the other Death Weapons and graduated Meisters to come and conduct lectures for the class below yours, I would like your class to be present as well."

"Ok…"

"Well the thing I wanted to tell you is that Kami Albarn will be conducting a lecture."

"Mama? No way, she's actually coming here to do a lecture?"

"Yep." Kid nods.

"When?"

"At the end of the week."

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Liz asks.

"I got a post card from her before the Kishin Battle. But I haven't seen her in four years."

"Wow…" Patty says.

"Man, Spirit is having a bad week." Soul says between bites.

"Does Papa know?"

"No, your Mother has asked me to send him on an assignment during her stay."

"That's probably best." I say.

"I'll see what I can do." Kid says.

"So what's this I hear about a get together at your place?" Liz asks.

"Oh, yeah… we were just thinking it's been a long time since we have all just hung out. But we should wait until after this crazy week is over." I say.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Patty says.

"I will check my schedule." Kid says looking through his phone's calendar.

We are dismissed with plans for the following Saturday evening, Soul and I head for home. I can't believe Mama is going to be here in three days. She knows about Soul as my weapon and that we live together but what would she think about our relationship? I suddenly feel nervous. Soul pulls into the parking space of our apartment building and we get off the bike.

"What's bugging you? I thought you would be happy to see your Mom." Soul says as we walk up the stairs.

"I am happy but she knows nothing of our relationship, what if she freaks out like Papa?"

"She is more level headed then that, where do you think you get it from?"

"Thanks."

Soul opens the door.

"So we have a couple of hours before dinner, what do you want to do?" He gives me one of those lust filled smiles.

"Laundry."

"Guh… really…?"

"We have a lot of dirty cloths from our trip."

"Yeah I guess I am running out of clean stuff to wear. Laundry it is."

"Go get all your dirty cloths.

I turn and walk into my room to gather what little dirty cloths I had in there, most of our stuff was still in our bag from the trip which made it easy. I gather up the basket and soap, "You want to grab the bag?" I ask as Soul picks it up and we head for the laundry room. It was a good thing that there was a laundry room on the same floor just down a couple of doors from us. Opening the door we find the room vacant, most of the residences of this apartment building were students like us and they were all in class. I put our clothes in the washer and start it, adding the soap. Soul sits down in one of the chairs to wait.

"So we have twenty minutes before it has to be switched, what do you want to do." I say with lust in my eyes.

Soul reaches out and grabs me around the waist pulling me down into his lap which makes me sequel. His lips are on mine cutting the squeal short. We kiss for awhile, long and deep. We had been occupied with his family and then today happened so we had been neglecting each other a little and I could tell.

Soul pulls away suddenly. "So are you scared that your Mom won't approve of our relationship?"

I sigh, "I just know she is wary of men and she has always warned me about them. But your not like any man she has met, your defiantly not like Papa. Once she sees that I think she will be happy for us, it's just getting her to see it is what I'm worried about."

"Oh…" He says before kissing me again.

It is my turn to pull away. "Are you scared to meet her?"

"Not scared per say… I would say nervous."

I giggle and begin kissing him again.

I could feel Soul's hand on my leg as he held me on his lap but I was starting to realize just how much we had neglected each other. His fingers dug into my thigh like they were trying to anchor his hand from moving. My hands are tangled in his hair, his other hand around my waist. Things were starting to get out of control and there was no way I was going to lose it here in the public laundry room, plus after doing the demonstration I really should take a shower. I pull away to say something and the washer sounds, letting us know it was done. Thank you Death. I get up and empty the contents of the washer into the dryer and start it. We had an hour and a half.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" I wink as I walk out of the laundry room only to take off running back to our apartment. I open the door just as Soul is catching up; I ran inside and start to strip down. Soul closes the door behind him locking us in, and removing his shirt. Once I was completely naked I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I turn around waiting for it to heat up and had plans to take my hair out of its ponytail, but Soul was right behind me. He grabs the back of my neck with one hand and my waist with the other pulling me close to him; kissing me hard. His hand moves up to my hair, fingers taking to hair tie and pulling it out, letting my hair free. His hand then falls down my back tracing my spine, both hands meeting at my ass. He picks me up, my arms going around his neck, legs around his waist; he steps into the shower. My back is suddenly up against the wall, his body pushing against me in every sense. I can feel his need pushing at me. I brake the kiss throwing my head back in a moan as he pushes himself deep inside me. My fingers finding the half moons, I try to hold back but his mouth is on my neck lightly biting as he starts to thrust into me, I could not hold back any longer. My fingers are suddenly wet as another moan comes out of my mouth. He quickens his pace.

"Soul…"

"Maka…" My name coming out in a half growl, his teeth making contact with my left shoulder biting.

"Aaahhh…" I breath knowing he has broke skin.

Slowing himself he licks the wound, his tongue lingering in long drawn out licks.

Fuck that feels good, I never thought pain could mix so well with pleasure. I can feel my body tensing. With his slow rhythm I can feel everything, the tip of him as it rubs over my g-spot going in then hitting my cervix before retreating. I let out a moan, his lips coming back up to mine, his tongue entering my mouth I can taste the metallic copper of my blood. He changes his thrusts to a more upward motion and I feel it beginning to build.

I brake the kiss, "Faster…"

He obeys; I let out another moan and dug my finger nails further into his back as I come, "Soul…" I yell.

"Damn it!" He yells as he pushes into me hard.

I can feel him twitching against my tight walls, feel his whole body stiffen. Then he lets out a low growl which gives me goose bumps.

He holds me against the wall for a second or two while we catch our breath before putting me down slowly.

We both shower while hanging on to each other neither of us very stable on our legs; we laugh a couple of times for a couple of almost slips. We manage to find enough clean cloths to wear so we can get back to our laundry. Soul wore a pair of shorts, I wore a pair of sleep shorts and one of Soul's t-shirts which is long enough to make me look like that's all I was wearing.

We walk into the laundry room both of us bare foot and laughing. Black*star sits perched on the dryer that has our clothes in it.

"You know… your not suppose to leave your clothes unattended." Black*star glares.

"We were just…" Soul starts.

"Having sex in the shower? Yeah I heard."

My face turns red.

"If you want your clothes, tell me how it's done!"

"How what is done?" Soul asks.

"How do you get her to be that loud?"

I look at Soul who looks at me.

"TELL ME NOW! YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW!"

"Ok, calm down, did you try…?" Soul asks.

I was apparently missing something because I am clueless to what they are talking about.

"Yeah, not a peep."

"Maybe Tsubaki is just quite." I suggest.

"But…"

"Just because she is not screaming does not mean your doing it wrong." Soul says.

"From what she has told me, she really enjoys it." I add.

"Come here… This is what you do." Soul says whispering into Black*Star's ear. Pulling away he looks at his friend and asks, "Have you tried that?"

Black*Star blinks, "No."

"Try it."

Black*Star jumps off the dryer and out the door.

"What did you tell him to do?" I ask.

"I'll show you later." He says with a grin.

The dryer beeps.

Soul's P.O.V.

I watch as Maka takes the things out of the dryer and puts them into the basket, she grabs the soap off the washer.

"Will you get that?" pointing to the basket.

"Yep." I pick it up and we walk back to the apartment. I set the basket on the couch just as my stomach starts to growl, time to order dinner.

"I'm going to order dinner, want anything special? I ask taking my phone out of my pocket.

"No, just the norm."

"K." I call and order our pizza. After hanging up the phone we sit down on the couch and start to fold laundry.

"So what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Maka asks.

I shrug. "Don't matter to me, as long as it's not a chick flick."

"Fine, but we are not watching one of your gory horror movies or a cheesy one either."

I laugh, "That's ok by me."

We settled on a suspenseful crime. Thirty minutes later we had put the clothes away and were sitting on the couch with dinner and the movie was starting. We both liked these kinds of movies so it was a win-win. She liked the law knowledge and crime aspect, and I enjoyed the suspenseful parts that always made Maka jump and want to cuddle into me. Half way through we had finished our dinner and were cuddling on the couch without the help of the suspense.

I have missed these kinds of nights when nothing eventful happens and we can just be us, relaxed and natural. After the movie we decide to go to bed knowing tomorrow we went back to our normal school life.

The next morning I wake up to the smell of food, it has been a while since either of us had to cook and I miss waking up to Maka's cooking. I stretch and put my feet on the ground. I walk out to the kitchen.

"Morning Soul." Maka says cheerfully.

"Mornin."

"Go get dressed and then come have some French toast."

I sigh but turn back around to go get dressed, returning a couple minutes later fully dressed and making my way to the bathroom to do my morning routine. When I walk back into the kitchen there is a plate of French toast sitting on the table.

The rest of the day flys by quickly, like a normal day which is nice. That evening I cook dinner while Maka quizzes me on the materials we had missed out on during our trip. We had an exam the following week to make sure we were not falling behind from all our absences. We eat dinner, wash our dishes, shower and go to bed. A nice normal day.

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up with the sun shinning in through the window and the smell of breakfast cooking, I have missed Soul's cooking. Today was going to be a good day, school was going to be typical but I was looking forward to it any how. I was getting excited that tomorrow I would get to see Mama, I smiled at the thought.

"You going to get up anytime soon, cause breakfast is ready." Soul calls.

That makes me smile even more. I get up and walk out into the kitchen. "I'm up."

"Good you have just enough time to get dressed and eat."

I notice Soul is already dressed and ready as he sits down to eat his breakfast. I go to my room to get dressed. I stop in the bathroom before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Thank you for breakfast." I say.

"It was my turn."

"I know."

We eat breakfast quickly and decide to take the bike so we wouldn't be late. We meet Black*Star and Tsubaki outside the classroom.

"It's lame that we have to go to lectures ment for underclassmen. I could show them what it means to surpass god." Black*Star says levitating into a cross legged sit.

"Yeah, yeah show off." Soul says.

"But it's exciting that your Mom is one of the lecturers Maka."

"Yeah I can't wait to see her I hope we have time to talk outside of class."

"Hey did you guys hear about the new student that is supposed to be in the same class as us?" Ox asks walking into the class room.

"No one is as good as me, I'm Black*Star the martial arts God." Black*Star says puffing out his chest.

"We will see; sounds like Kid is going to test her skills to be sure." Ox says turning around to find his seat.

The intercom comes on, "Will Meister Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater Evens please report to the Death Room."

"Looks like you guys get to play chaperone." Black*Star laughs.

"All the better to find her weaknesses." Soul says.

I shake my head and pull him along as the bell rings. We enter the Death Room, walking down the hallway I can sense one soul that stands out from the rest.

"Mama?" I drop Souls hand. "Mama!" I yell, running the short distance.

"Maka!" she says embracing me in a hug. "Look at you you're all grown up." She pulls away moving her gaze to Soul. "And you must be the Weapon who has helped keep her alive."

"That's me." Soul smiles.

"Yes, I'm sorry to break up the family reunion, but I would like to get our new students put into a class before the day is over." Kid interrupts.

"Maka, Soul this is Ilona Mikhail and her weapons Wicked and Truth."

"Hi Ilona, I'm Maka." I hold my hand out.

"Your Mom has told me quite a bit about you." She takes my hand and shakes it.

"Oh, yeah. Your Mother is the one who brought Ilona and her weapons to us." Kid explains.

"Nice to meet you Wicked, Truth this is my weapon Soul." I say.

"What kind of weapons are you?" Soul asks.

"We are broadswords and you?" The blond asks.

"Scythe." Soul answers.

"Up until now we thought Soul would be the last Death Weapon, however with Kami's guidance Wicked and Truth have also been able to become Death Weapons. Ilona has done an amazing job at keeping them symmetrical during their soul collecting, taking down two sister witched for their final count." Kid explains trailing off.

Kid is starting to space out a little.

"Ahem." Liz clears her throat, snapping Kid back into the here and now.

"Right… Um Maka, Soul will you take Ilona and The Wicked Truth with you back to class?"

"The Wicked Truth?" Soul asks.

"It's a nickname we acquired back home." The blond says.

"Oh." Soul nods.

"Soul also has his own nickname don't you." Liz says elbowing Soul in the ribs.

Soul grins.

"It's Soul Eater! Cause he eats souls." Patty yells.

"Yes thank you Patty." Kid says.

"Yeah we can take them to class with us." I say finally answering Kids question.

"Great, during your Meister/Weapon classes report to the training arena we are going to test their skills. Oh and bring Black*Star and Tsubaki with you, but don't let Black*Star start anything prematurely." Kid instructs.

"Got it." I say. I turn back to Mama.

"If it is ok with you, I would like to come over after school and visit." Mama says.

"Of course it's ok." I say as I hug her.

"Great see you later."

"Love you Mama."

"Love you too Maka."

We leave the Death Room with three tag alongs. Ilona has the longest hair I had ever seen and is the same shade of white as Soul's, her eyes are a red color too, but unlike Soul's they are a darker more like blood then ruby red. She wore a dark wash jean with black knee high leather boots, her shirt is a white button up with short sleeves and a black corset.

"So which one of you is Wicked and which is Truth?" I ask.

"I'm Wicked" says the blond with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. He's wearing black leather pants, with boots and a white low cut v-neck t-shirt. "And that is my brother Truth."

Truth has shorter black hair and dark brown eyes; he's wearing the same as his brother only his shirt is black.

We approach the class room. "Ok, just a warning…"

"Lord Death warned us about Professor Stein." Ilona says.

"That's good but I was going to warn you about Black*Star" I finish.

"Yeah don't feed his ego, its kinda like at a petting zoo, don't feed the animals." Soul says.

"Ok." Ilona says a bit confused.

I open the door interrupting Stein and his lecture about how to improve soul resonance.

"Oh and here is a great example of a strong resonance based off intimacy. Maybe we can get them to answer some questions for us." Stein says.

"Dude not cool." Soul say.

"And you three must be the new students. Please come in and find a seat."

Soul and I take our normal seats letting the trio take the seats in front of us.

"So is that a decline for questions Mr. Evans?" Stain asks.

"Fuck off." Soul laughs.

"Ms. Albarn?" I choose to be angry then embarrassed since by now everyone knew.

"What Soul said."

Stein sighs. "Guess they don't want to share, what a shame."

We listened to the rest of the lecture without any more interruptions until the bell sounds.

"So you're the new students that think they are better then me." Black*Star says walking over to us, "I'm the God of martial arts, Black*Stars the name. This is Tsubaki my shadow blade."

"Black*star, Tsubaki this is Ilona Mikhail and The Wicked Truth." Soul introduces.

Wait what?" Black*star says confused.

"You will figure it out." Truth says.

"They always do." Wicked adds.

"Are we suppose to go to the training arena now?" Ilona asks.

"Oh, yeah we should get going." I say.

"Kid asked you guys to come too." Soul says looking at Black*Star.

"ALL RIGHT! Now we will see who is better." Black*Star yells.

We all leave the room and walk down to the training arena.

Kid is waiting for us along with Sid, Liz and of course Patty.

"Welcome, I hope your first class was educational." Kid says.

"It was entertaining if nothing else." Ilona says.

"Can we get started? Your God is getting bored."

"Fine Black*Star you can go first, that is if Ilona is ok with that?" Kid says.

"That's fine." Ilona answers.

The five of them made their way out to the middle of the arena.

"Anything goes?" Black*Star asks.

"Keep it to knock out or less." Kid says.

They all nod.

"Tsubaki." Black*Star says and she transforms into her chin scythe.

"Wicked Truth." They transform into their sword forms landing in Ilona's hands.

"Wow, duel swords." Sid says.

"I know isn't she beautiful?" Kid asks, "Perfectly symmetrical."

"Aww Kid's in love." Soul says.

Patty laughs.

"Shut up." Kid says under his breath.

Black*Star charges throwing Tsubaki at lightning speed. I watch as Ilona closes her eyes and deflects with one of her swords spinning around and slicing Black*Star's shirt down the middle of his back with out cutting him. He leans forward letting the cut fabric fall.

"If you wanted to see your God with his shirt off all you had to do was ask." Black*Star laughs.

Ilona charges feeling Black*Star's relaxed soul.

"Kid her soul perception is amazing, she does not even have to use her sight while fighting." I wonder if I could get that good with it if I trained.

Black*Star uses speed star and thought he could get away with coming at her from behind for a surprise attack, the surprise was hers to give. With her intense soul perception she was able to see him move, her eyes still closed. In one fell swoop she hit him in the nose with the hilt of one of her swords. Black*Star moves to back up but his feet are met by Ilona's leg in a sweep kick bringing the assassin to the ground on his back. Ilona recovers putting her knee on Black*Star's chest and both swords crossed above his throat one blade on either side.

"Ilona is the winner." Sid announces.

Ilona opens her eyes, she stands up throwing the swords behind her to transform back into Wicked and Truth. She stretches out her hand offering it to help Black*Star to his feet. I could tell he was stunned.

"You beat me?" He says puzzled, as he stands up.

"That's the Wicked Truth." Ilona says as she smiles at him.

"Oh I get it now…. I demand a rematch!" Black*Star yells.

"Save it for later. Kid says. "I want to talk with these three. Thanks for coming everyone we will pick this up tomorrow. Maka I know you want to get home so you can visit with your Mother so you are all dismissed."

As much as I want to test my abilities against Ilona's, I also want to get home so I could visit with Mama.

I am practically running to Soul's bike.

"Come on Soul, I want to get home."

"Alright Maka, calm down."

We are walking up the stairs to the apartment ten minutes later. Mama is waiting for us at the door.

"I can't believe you are really here." I say hugging her.

"I can't believe you ride on the back of a motorcycle." She hugs me back." But I guess that's not the most dangerous thing you do."

I laugh and unlock the door walking into the apartment. "So this is home."

"It's bigger then I pictured from your post card descriptions."

"Do you want some tea?" Soul asks.

"Sure." We both say laughing.

"So where have you been?" I ask.

"Traveling all over, kind of doing side work for the academy as well; Ilona is part of that side work. What have you been up too?"

"Well we just got back from visiting Soul's family where we took down a kishin egg with the help of Black*Star and Tsubaki, before that we were in Portland."

Soul brought over two cups of tea and sat down on the couch next to me, trying not to sit to close.

"And how long have you two been having sex?"

Soul stiffens on the couch next to me.

"How? Who?..." I stumble unable to form a full sentence.

"Relax I understand, and no one had to tell me. Your souls gave it away."

Soul let out a breath he had been holding. I sigh and smile.

"Well it's been about two weeks."

"I hate to ask but how does your Father feel about this?"

"He doesn't get a choice, and I don't care how he feels." I say angry.

"He just found out two days ago. Took him long enough, everyone else figured it out." Soul says.

"How did everyone else figure it out?"

I turn red, "While we were in Portland Soul got hurt and had to get stitches, when we went back to get a check up and fill out our report…. Stein tried to cove them up with a story about the kishin egg, but our friends are not as stupid as Papa."

She looks confused. I cover my eyes with my hands as Soul stands up. He turns around and lifts his shirt revealing the eight half moons on his back which are yet again bright red and scabbed.

She starts laughing which lightened all the tension that had built up in the awkward conversation. Soul sits back down grabbing my hand and twisting his fingers so they are weaved in with mine.

"I'm not even worried, you two are smart and strong and nothing like me or Spirit when we were your age. Just don't get pregnant in the next year and you will be fine. You two have done well for yourselves already achieving more; Soul you're already a Death Weapon a year before I was able to do it for Spirit and Maka you have such strong powers, some you have yet to unlock but you will get their be patient. I am so proud of both of you." She stands up and hugs both of us. "I'm sorry for having to cut this visit short but tomorrow is a long day of lectures and I still have to finalize them. So I will see you two tomorrow." She kisses me on my forehead and walks to the door opens it and with one last smile and wave, she's gone, leaving me and Soul a little stunned.

After our shock wore off I get up and begin to cook dinner thinking of what she ment about more power that I have yet to unlock. Soul come up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder.

"What you makin?"

"Pasta and chicken."

"Sounds good."

Even with Soul distracting me I am able to get dinner done with out burning it and we eat in peace chatting about the days events. After dinner we wash our dishes, watch some T.V., take our showers and go to bed. It isn't until I fall asleep and start dreaming that my mind starts to wander, I find myself in the training arena, Ilona is there, I hold my arm out revealing a scythes blade.


	12. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 12 The Beginning

Ilona's P.O.V.

Kami had told me that coming with her to the DWMA was a good option for me and The Wicked Truth. We had been tagging along with her for almost six months. She had taught me a lot about how to use my Soul Perception, I didn't even know what it was called until she told me, I just knew I could do it.

Now we were all here in Death City, sitting down to tea with… Lord Death? How was this guy Lord Death he was what sixteen? Seventeen? He was my age how in the hell was he Lord Death?

"That was amazing!" Patty yells.

"So if it is alright with you I would like to have you duel with Maka and Soul Friday afternoon." Lord Death says.

"That's fine." I say.

"Good, I have your schedule set up so that you will be in the EAT class but I also have set up some private classes so you can learn the lingo. Do you have an apartment set up?"

"Uh…no."

"Oh…um do you plan on sharing an apartment?"

"Um… Yeah I guess."

"It is harder to find three bedroom apartments but Liz can help you fine one, until then you can stay with me."

"Wooo, Lord Death or not I'm not…"

"I live in a huge house with many guest rooms. Liz and Patty live with me as well."

"Oh well that changes things."

"So you will accept my offer?"

"Just until we get an apartment."

"Great."

An hour later and we are standing in front of Gallo's Manner, the largest fucking house in Death City.

"Welcome to my home, you may call me Kid."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because my name is Death the Kid, however my friends call me Kid."

"So what happened to the real Lord Death?"

"My Father was killed when I accepted my full Grim Reaper powers; I was unaware that this would kill him."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"I have accepted it. However this means that I am truly Lord Death, but again please call me Kid."

"Can I just call you Death? Calling a grown person Kid is just weird."

He smiles, "Death it is."

He shows Wicked and Truth to their room which happens to be across the hall from my room.

"Both rooms have their own bathrooms so you don't have to worry about sharing with anyone." Death says.

A girl could get use to this.

"I will have the house keeper bring up some more towels, please let her know if there is anything else that you may need. Dinner will be served at six o'clock; school starts at seven, even though seven is a disgustingly unsymmetrical number."

"So… you're the new Lord Death why don't you just change it to eight? That's a perfectly symmetrical number."

I watch as his eyes glaze over while he stares at me his mouth forming a small "o"

"Um… Death are you ok?" I ask.

Liz and Patty came through the door just then. "Hey Kid, Patty and I… Uh Kid… Earth to Kid." Liz waves her hands in front of his face before turning to me. "What happened?

"I don't know, I just suggested that because seven was unsymmetrical that he should start school at eight."

"Hahaha, she get's him sis!" Patty yells.

"Yeah that's nice." Liz says. "Snap out of it Kid… Patty moved all the paintings two cm. to the left."

Death blinks and shakes his head, "Wha-What?"

Patty laughs.

"Just kidding even though you will spend the next three hours checking them, I'm glad you're back" Liz says. "Let's leave our guest to get settled in." She adds.

Liz pushes Death out the door, "Come on Patty."

"Kay." Patty giggles.

"Don't forget dinners at six." Liz says before closing the door.

Kid's P.O.V.

"Were you really joking about moving the paintings?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I had to snap you out of your daze somehow. What the hell happened anyway?" Liz asks.

"I… Don't… Know… Ilona just suggested that I change the start time of school to eight o'clock and then… she… it's… perfectly symmetrical number."

"Damn, we're losing him Patty."

"Kid likes Ilona!" Patty yells.

For once Patty made sense, I never thought about any type of relationship outside of a Meister/Weapon relationship and sex was just that, sex. Oh I had accepted that Maka and Soul really did love each other but I was a grim reaper was I allowed to have feelings like these? Then I remembered what Ausura had said about me having a human soul, does this mean I could feel things like love? I mean I loved my Father as well as my friends but not in the romantic get married and have children type of way. Further observation was needed before a conclusion can be made, I'll just have to play it 'cool' as Soul would say. Yeah I could do that.

"KID!" Liz yells.

"Sorry Liz, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that our deal is off."

"Oh of course, I understand." I say as I start to space out again.

"It's a good thing tomorrows Friday; I don't think he could make it through a whole week being twitterpated like this." Liz says

"Like in Bambi?" Patty asks.

"Yes like in Bambi." Liz answers.

"I'm just fine." I say snapping out of it and back into reality.

"Sure until she says or does something symmetrical." Liz teases.

"Shut up, let's get ready for dinner."

Two hours latter we all gather in the dinning room. Dinner is well under way but the tension is high because no one is saying anything, not even Patty which is out of character for her. I decide to break the ice.

"So… How long have you guys been partners?" I ask no one unparticular.

"That's a funny question to ask us Kid." Patty says.

"I wasn't talking to you Patty I was asking our guests."

"Oh sorry."

"My brother and I have been partners all our lives but we found out about our gifts at age eleven. We found Ilona a few years later." Truth says.

"We have been training together for three years, a year of that was with Kami." Ilona says.

"How did your relationship with Maka's Mother came to be?"

"Well, we had been hunting down a bad soul for about a week when we ran into her, she had been hunting him as well. It was slow going for her because she went all lone wolf and was hunting with normal weapons and not partners. After working together she offered to teach us all she knew and in return we would help her hunt. We were able to collect bad souls much faster and she taught us about how Wicked and Truth could become Death Weapons, so a couple of months ago after we collected our witch souls Kami said she had taught us all she could and if we wanted to advance we needed to come to the DWMA, and here we are."

"I noticed that while you were dueling Black*Star and Tsubaki that your eyes were closed, can you explain this to me?"

"Kami told me that my soul perception should be used over my eye sight so that no matter what I will be able to see."

"That makes sense; that is something you have in common with Maka. Most Meisters have the ability but not nearly as strong as the two of you."

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What is Black*Star's story, he seems… what is the word I am looking for?"

"I don't think you can explain Black*Star in one word but the phrase "full of him self" works well."

"That's even an understatement." Wicked says.

We all laugh.

"Black*Star may seem like he is all talk but most of it is based on fact. He really is the equivalent to a God and his fighting skills are excellent."

"Could have fooled me." Truth commented.

"What ever you do don't accept a challenge from him unless you are in the training arena, I can't stand to have the academy be unsymmetrical again. But he is going to want a rematch not many people can take him down as easily as you did and he's going to want to know how you did it so he can beat you."

"He can try." Ilona says. "What about Maka and Soul?"

"They are good friends. Maka will go out of her way to help her friends and Soul is a very loyal weapon so he goes along with her, even more so now."

"Why's that?" Wicked asks.

"Because they're doin it!" Patty yells.

I hang my head, "Thank you Patty."

"No problem Kid." Patty laughs.

"You just had to ask didn't you Wicked?" Ilona says.

"Sorry"

The conversation dies down to awkward silence again as we finish eating. When everyone is done we all agreed it is time to turn in for the night, it is going to be a long day what with lectures and Black*Star.

The Wicked Truth and I walk back to our rooms. We stop at our doors, "So what do you guys think?" I ask.

"It could be worse." Wicked answers.

"Yeah they could have laughed at us and turned their noses up, but look at where we are; in Lord Death's house as his guests." Truth adds.

"He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy does he?"

"Don't start that girly shit now Ilona." Truth warns.

"What girly shit? I just said he's not a bad guy."

"There is more in it then that." Wicked says.

"You guys are the ones reading into it to far. I'm going to bed now." I turn and open my door walking in and closing it behind me. What the hell are they talking about, I just met the guy. They were just trying to get a rise out of me. Stupid men.

I take a shower and crawl into bed, tomorrow is my first official day of school; at least it is with other students like me. I fall asleep wondering what I can learn from them.

"Ilona… Ilona wake up"

I start to open my eyes to see…Patty?

"WAKE UP TIME!" Patty yells.

I shot out of bed breathing heavily clenching my chest.

"Kid said to wake her up not give her a heart attack Patty" Liz says.

"Sorry." Patty says to both of us.

"Thank you Patty, but don't do that again." I plead.

"I said I was sorry." Patty pouts.

"Again thank you but from now on I will get myself up with an alarm."

"Oh… Okay." She says smiling.

"Well now that your up breakfast is on the table when ever you get ready remember school starts at seven o'clock." Liz says.

"Thank you, do you know if Wicked Truth are up?"

"Yeah… No, we will leave that up to you. You know them better." Liz says.

"Yeah ok."

Liz and Patty leave me to get dressed. I change into my normal everyday clothes; I was not wearing a uniform if I was not made to. I set out on the quest of waking the brothers. This was going to be a first; we had never had to be some where this early in the morning. However I had a secret weapon. I go across the hall to their door and open it slowly. The room is light with sun shine.

"Hey guys…" Nothing. "FOOD!"

They shot up, "Food? We're so hungry." Wicked yawns.

"Now who's living up to the sexual stereo type?"

They get up and get dressed. We all walk down to the dinning room.

"Ah… Good morning." Death says.

"Mornin." Wicked Truth answer.

"Good morning." I add.

"I hope you all slept well." Death says.

"Sure did." Truth answers.

We eat breakfast while talking about the school schedule we had a normal class and then we were going to meet up in the training arena for some hand to hand instead of taking a separate Weapon/Meister class. Then we had our private classes where we would learn about the terminology as well as soul resonance. Death was surprised that we had made it this far with out resonance but he understood Kami's reasoning behind not teaching us. He said that this may have made us stronger in the long run, but we wouldn't know until we trained some.

We walk to school, Death escorts us to class. He must have thought we would get lost because he insisted on it, that and he also wanted to let Maka and Soul know that they were to come with us when we went to the training arena.

"Sure thing Kid." Maka says.

"Can I get my rematch already?" Black*Star asks walking over to where we stood.

"Fine you can come too but Maka and Soul are going first." Death says sounding a little irritated.

I just sat back on the desk the Wicked Truth next to me listening to what they had planned for us.

"Ilona, I'm going to have Maka tutor you on terminology. She has the highest test scores in her class so I know she can teach you, also her and Soul are going to be teaching you about soul resonance. I will also be helping with those lessons since I'm the only other duel weapon wielder, sometimes it can be hard connecting two soul wavelengths let alone three." Death explains.

"Sounds great." I say.

"Kid are you guys staying for the lecture?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes, someone's going to have to keep the peace."

"What do you mean?" Soul asks.

"Well… I tried but both Maka's patents wanted to speak for the lecture."

"WHAT?!" Maka yells.

Just then professor Stein rolls in on an office chair? "All right class we have a very exciting day ahead of us, we get the pleasure of having two lectures by two people who worked very hard together but now can't stand to be in the same city let alone the same room; however they are here today. Please keep your guard up incase things go south."

Kami walks in and stands next to Stein, a red headed man walks in a few seconds later. His face shows a mixture between sadness and anger, he hangs his head looking at the floor. I looked over; the rest of the class all had their mouths hanging open except Maka who had placed her head on her desk.

"Tell me when it's over." She says.

"Will do." Soul pats her on the head.

"Most of you know Spirit Albarn as Death Scythe. This is Kami Albarn the Meister who made that happen." Stein explains.

There are whispers throughout the classroom.

"Yes they are Maka's parents, as well as and example of what can happen when shit goes bad."

"Ahem. Get on with it Professor." Kami says.

"Yes, alright who wants to go first?"

Kami steps up. "Allowing yourself to be dependent on a shared strength leaves you weak when you are forced to fight alone, you should be strong on your own and only add your partner's strength to enhance yours to make assignments easier. Allowing yourself to get to close to your partner can also make you weak, compromising your judgment which can get you as well as your partner killed, Meisters this is important for you most of all because if your weapon dies in battle and you get killed as well, your partner would have died for nothing."

Maka stands up, anger in her eyes. "How can you say all this? Even if what you are saying is true, how can you say that it is right? Why would we be pushed together so hard as young students just to be told that we are not to get attached? I can't believe what you say because during some fights the love Soul and I share is the only thing that keeps me fighting. I feel stronger because we have a relationship, if he was just my weapon I would not be standing here yelling at my Mother I have not seen in four years because her and her weapon can't be adults in front of the whole class. Your reasoning behind this lecture is bullshit because you would not feel this way if Papa had been able to be a real man." She turns to all of us, "I will see you all at the training arena in an hour, I'm not listening to this shit anymore. Sorry for the interruption Professor." Maka says walking out of the class room slamming the door behind her.

The whole class sits stunned taking in what had just happened. Soul stands up. "Well if neither of you are going to go talk to your daughter I guess I will, like I always have."

Kami and Spirit both move to walk to the door but stop when they notice each others movements.

"No no I got this, you two just keep hating each other, that's what your best at." Soul says walking out of the room and closing the door.

Kami's eyes fill with unshed tears. I knew she had hated herself for staying away but she had explained it to me once that it was not just her hatred for her Death Scythe that kept her away. She had told me that when you bond with someone's soul so deeply that you take the risk of losing yourself. Being around Spirit was like that, he cheated on her this was true but she had said that this was only a tiny reason for her leaving. She thought that the reason he cheated was because she didn't love him enough. She had loved him so much she was able to turn a blind eye to his faults however the hurt was too much for her and the more she hurt the less she cared. She found herself unable to love anyone but him including her daughter. She soon realized that she had to get away before she lost herself, and before she completely stopped loving Maka.

"Maka has a point… Love is the strongest emotion any person can have, it is even stronger then hatred. I can't deny her logic, she is a strong Meister and even though fear can temporarily hinder her fighting skills she always comes back stronger and I do believe this is because of her love, for her friends who fight beside her as well as for her weapon. Don't let what I say be a reason to never feel love, however don't ever let love make you weak." Kami says.

"Do you have anything to add to that Spirit?" Stein asks.

The red headed Death Scythe looks up really for the first time. "As a weapon you should always respect your Meister, as partners it's important to never take advantage of the trust you have for one another. A partnership is two sided and being selfish only ends in disaster. It is true that we push you students together at young ages in hopes that you form strong bonds strengthening your resonance however we never realized that these strong bonds penetrate deeper for some and although we don't condone these relationships our fear is that there will be more Meister/Weapon pairs not willing to work together because their relationships go sour. My advice is to be carful and if a problem arises deal with it as adults don't run away from it. If it ends badly please for the sake of the academy and all we stand for be professional about it."

"Now if only the two of you can take your own advise." Black*Star says.

"Well then you guys will have a lot to think about over the weekend we will pick up our class discussion on Monday. You are all dismissed." Stein says.

"That could have been worse." Death says. "You guys ready to go?"

I nod.

"Yeah." Wicked True say.

The eight of us made our way down to the training arena. I really didn't expect to see Maka down here but when we opened the door she and Soul are sitting against the wall waiting.

"You ok Maka?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it felt good to get all that off my chest, sorry it had to be in front of everyone."

"Don't apologize Maka you turned a boring lecture day into awesomeness." Black*Star says.

She smiles, "Thanks Black*Star."

"Now can we get started? I want my rematch." Black*Star whines.

"Yeah sure Black*Star, Ilona are you ready?" Maka asks.

"If you are." I say.

I find myself and the Wicked Truth standing yet again in the middle of the training arena this time the person in front of me had some of the same soul abilities. Would she be harder to defeat? I watch as Soul turns into a scythe I put my hands out, seconds later I feel the familiar weight of the Wicked Truth in my hands. I close my eyes, Maka and Soul soul's are bright and I watch as they approach me fast. I easily am able to dodge but even my dodge is under attack as Maka swings Soul around behind her. I block with Truth making a loud clang sound. I cross Wicked across my body and swing him back hitting Soul's handle, trapping Maka to my back. She pushes me forward making me bend over as she flips over my back landing in front of me. She uses Soul's handle like a staff and swings the non blade side at me, I am able to block using Wicked. Maka proceeds to bring Soul's blade at me, I use Truth to slide the blade over me as I duck. I come back up and swing Wicked at her stopping inches away from her throat, unfortunately she too had me. She had used the momentum of her missed attack to spin around and come at me for a second attack which she stops just inches from my meck.

"It's a draw!" Patty yells.

"How the hell!" Black*star yells. "Why was Maka able to get a hit but I couldn't?"

Maka and I relax letting our weapons resume their human forms.

"Should we tell him and make it a fair rematch or wait until we kick his ass again?" Truth questions.

"Don't tell me. I will take you down!" Black*Star yells, "Tsubaki!" She transforms and he comes at me.

"Wicked Truth!" I yell just in time to spin around dodging Black*Star's attack and hitting him with the flat side of Wicked knocking him to the ground I then use both of them to pin Black*Star to the ground by his shirt.

"That was amazing Ilona. We couldn't even see Black*Stars attack." Liz says.

"How the Fuck…?" Black*Star says from the ground. I pull the Wicked Truth up and let them transform back.

"Are you ready for me to tell you?" I ask.

"NO!" Black*Star yells.

"Enough for today, they are going to need their strength to practice soul resonance." Death says.

Black*Star gets up letting Tsubaki change back.

"Black*Star, Tsubaki you can go home, there's no reason for you to hang around." Death informs.

"Fine, but if I were you Ilona, I would not sleep cause this has just become an open rematch."

"Bring it." I say.

"Hey you guys are coming over tomorrow right?" Maka asks.

"Yeah." Tsubaki says.

"Cool." Soul adds.

Black*Star and Tsubaki leave after saying their good byes. Black*Star flashing me some kind of warning glare. I just shake my head.

"Ok let's get started shall we." Death says.

"Alright, Ilona, Wicked, Truth. First thing to do is decide on an image that you all can picture, the simpler the better so you don't have to worry about details. Once you have agreed on that image I want you all to close your eyes and picture it, concentrate and allow yourself to think about the others who are also picturing it. Ilona I want you to say soul resonance to signal your ready then you all need to push your soul to that object you should then be able to feel each other. Does all that make sense?" Maka asks.

"We get it." Wicked says.

"Ok so what's the object?" I ask.

We all think for a second, "The stained glass window." We say in unison.

Try it." Maka says.

I close my eyes, I am immediately able to visualize the window with all it's rich colored glass of blues and greens. Suddenly I am able to sense the Wicked Truth as if they are standing right next to my soul. "Soul Resonance" I whisper, pushing my wavelength towards them. When we contact if feels so intimate. It feels more intimate then the things we had done in that abandoned church. My thoughts flashing back to that summer afternoon. Things were said places were touched and then I was on the floor, Truth thrusting deeply inside me from behind as Wicked caressed my clit and kissed my mouth. I shook my head dropping the link, opening my eyes I found Maka staring at me.

"Well?" I ask.

"You had it going, don't worry it gets easier the more you do it. But you did great, most partners can't get it the first time with just the two of them and you three were able to do it the first try." Maka smiles.

"Now that you have figured out how to do it you should practice, get use to the way it feels then you will be able to figure out attacks using it." Death says. "I'm curious to know if you are going to be able to do anything like what Maka can do, you may not be Kami's daughter but she did train you, by the way you should share your training with Maka."

I nod.


	13. New Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 13 New Powers  
Maka P.O.V.

I didn't really know what Kid was talking about so I asked. "What training?"

"My soul perception started off just like yours did and Kami, I mean your Mom taught me to make it much stronger, have you noticed that when I fight I have my eyes closed?" Ilona asks.

I nod.

"It's because I can see souls so strongly that my eyes make me weaker in a fight, that's how I was able to defeat Black*Star both time. Normally his speed would be an advantage to him because the enemy gets distracted by his afterimage or shadow, but my soul perception allows me to watch the real him since his afterimages or shadows don't have a soul."

What Ilona was saying was making sense but could I really do that?

"Right now when you use soul perception you can see just the soul right? Well I can see the soul and the wavelength running through the person's body. If you want I can give you a crash cores in obtaining it."

"Yes please, I'm always looking to get stronger."

"Ok. Close your eyes, Soul give me your tie."

I felt the soft fabric cover my eyes.

"This is so you can't cheat… You can see our soul's right?"

"Yeah."

"Soul your going to help her out, this is what I want you to do…."

I tried to listen as Ilona whispered to Soul but was unable to hear anything.

"Soul is going to lead you around like this for as long as it takes, he will keep you from getting hurt and bumping into soulless objects but he won't warn you about people or when they are going to …"

I felt Soul's palm hit my forehead. "Hey!" I say.

"You will eventually be able to see it coming because that little ball of light will spread. Right now you can see Soul in fount of you but you can't see his limbs or any other part of him for that matter."

I suddenly feel Soul's lips on mine, nothing romantic just a quick kiss.

"So while I'm doing this you three will practice your soul resonance." I state.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I feel this was a successful training session. I say we all go home early." Kid suggests.

"Sounds good to me." I say with a little fear of having to do it with the make shift blind fold. "Oh hey, Kid, Liz, Patty you guys comin tomorrow?"

"We will be there." Kid says.

"Ilona, Wicked Truth, you guys should come to. We're just having a get together at our place; it will give you a chance to check my progress."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Ilona sreplys. "Oh by the way just so it doesn't freak you out, Weapon wavelengths show a shadow of there weapon form. Soul's is easy to read but Tsubaki is a bit chaotic, Liz and Patty are a bit different to cause they actually change during power up. But don't be scared when looking in the mirror it will just make you stronger when you learn how to embrace it."

"What?" I ask totally confused.

"Don't stress about it let it come naturally." Ilona says, "See you guys tomorrow."

Their souls fade away as they exit the room, leaving me and Soul alone.

"Well Maka you ready to walk home?"

I sigh, "Yeah."

"Take my hand."

"Soul… No fair." I say trying to find his hand.

"I won't even move it, cold… colder…warmer…lukewarm… hotter… there you go." Soul laughs as his fingers wrap firmly around my hand.

"I don't know what you're laughing about, you have to clean and cook for tomorrow"

"Correction, I just have to provide food, you can't see if I cooked it or cleaned the apartment." He laughs again before dragging me along.

I was thankful that all the other students were still in class and we were able to walk through the halls with out incident. Even walking down the street was not that bad, I only bumped into four people, nothing a quick apology couldn't make up for. The stairs up to the apartment were the worst but I managed it. We stopped and I waited for Soul to open the door, after the sound of keys and the door opening with its little squeak. Soul pulls me in, stops to close and lock the door and then pulls me into the living room and sits me on the couch.

"Be right back." Soul says. A few seconds later I watch his soul bob back into the room, "Ok keep your eyes closed." I did as he instructed feeling the tie being pulled off and then something else being slipped over my eyes.

"What is that?"

"My old headband, it will work better long term."

"So now what do I do?"

"I don't know… concentrate on my soul or something."

I try but all I can see is the little blue floating ball that is Soul's soul. I shake my head.

"Well you think about it, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Wait Soul… I'm going to need your help with my shower so you think we could just…?"

"Hey you don't have to twist my arm."

"Will you get the towels and my clothes? I'm going to try and make it to the bathroom by myself."

"Yeah sure."

I listen as Soul walks down the hall to my room to get my clothes. I take my shoes off and begin to strip. I slowly make my way towards the bathroom, shuffling my feet until they touch the coldness of the tile. Walking straight I am able to find the bathtub and turn on the shower and wait for the water to heat up. I slowly step in, Soul enters the bathroom, his hands suddenly touch my hips as he steps in.

"I have to take the headband off so I can wash my hair."

"Ok but keep your eyes closed."

I take the headband off and held it out which Soul took and replaced it with a bar of soap. I wash my body down and rinse, getting my hair wet in the process.

"Shampoo please." I hold out my hand. The bottle is suddenly in my hand, I'm able to open it and squeeze out the shampoo and hand the bottle back. The same process happens for conditioner, the water is turned off and a towel is handed to me. I wrap it around myself and step out of the tub.

"I put your clothes in my room. You going to make it there on you own?"

"I can follow your soul."

"K…"

Soul's lips are on mine again this time it is more passionate.

"Before we leave put the headband back on so you won't be tempted."

"Let me towel dry and brush my hair first."

I dry my hair as best I can and run my brush through it before putting the headband back on.

"I'm ready now."

"K, follow me."

I am able to follow his soul easily, it helped that nothing had moved in the apartment for four years.

As soon as we are in the room however I have the sense that I'm being turned around with the guidance of his hands on my hips. I feel my towel being torn away and hands lightly pushing me back. My legs give way when they hit what I assume is the bed.

"Soul this isn't fair."

"I was told that this might help… speed things up, so concentrate."

His lips are suddenly on mine. I'm not sure how this was suppose to help but I'm not going to complain. I let Soul's lips travel to my jaw and down to my neck. He continued to kiss down my body; I could feel his hot breath on my thighs before I felt the wetness of his tongue on my clitoris. I stop thinking as pleasure begins to built up inside me, I feel the ache in my hands as they grip the sheets. Every nerve in my body is on over drive. My toes curl, the hair on the back of my neck is standing on end, my muscles in my whole body tense and a pleasured cry crawls up my throat, braking through the barrier of my lips. I search for Soul's soul and find it above me again; his lips touch my breast setting my skin on fire. Why had I never noticed that Soul's body felt ten degrees hotter then mine? His hands caressing my whole body, his mouth kissing hungrily at my neck, tongue grazing over the bite mark he had given me just yesterday. His hand moves lower, positioning himself and then with one quick thrust the hottest part of his body was pushed inside me. As he continues to thrust I notice a faint change in his soul. What is it doing? It begins to grow and then shrink, it is like it is beating… like his heart! I was seeing his heart beat through his soul wavelength. Soul changes his thrust allowing my mind to become thoughtless, another moan expelled. I can sense he's getting close but it is more then that, I can suddenly see his soul wavelength spread through his body. I can see all of him, every part of him. I feel hot all of a sudden and realize I'm on the edge of my own orgasm. I let the feeling over take me feeling my body tense up, seeing Souls body thrust deeply one last time before collapsing on top of me. As his breathing becomes normal again his wavelength starts to dim, I can no longer see his whole body but his soul continued to beat.

"Did it work? You seemed a bit distracted."

"Yeah, well it did. I got a glimpse of what it will be like, I can now see your heart beat instead of just a ball of light."

"So you could see my whole body for a bit?"

"Yeah…"

"No wonder you were distracted."

"Yeah but it started to fade after your breathing calmed down."

"Try concentrating on it again."

I took a deep breath in and let it out slowly watching Soul's wavelength. It just continued to beat nothing changed.

"Nope, nothing." I sigh.

"Well at least you can see heart beats that's a step forward. Come on lets get cleaned up and dressed, we need to go grocery shopping. Plus being around more people will give you a wider subject ratio to study."

"Fine, I just hate walking around with something over my eyes, I feel stupid."

"You look stupid too… but it's a small price to pay to be able to beat a God."

I start to laugh remembering how easy it was for Ilona to take Black*Star down.

"I guess you're right, that will be fun and worth looking stupid for a while longer."

Thirty minutes later Soul is helping me down the stairs via piggy back, we decided that walking was better since the grocery store down the street had everything we needed for dinner tomorrow. Walking around at the grocery store was fun…NOT! I kept bumping into peoples carts, but I could see all of their heart beats so that was a positive that it wasn't just Soul's I could see. We got what we needed and started the short walk home, we made it with out me bumping into anyone, can't say the same for a mailbox. When I yelled at Soul for not warning me he said "You don't expect me to be able to lead you around and carry the bags do you?" I walked the rest of the way with my hand firmly on his arm.

Soul was nice enough to cook dinner but then laughed at me when it took me a while to get food to my mouth, you wouldn't think it is all that hard, however it is a bit tricky when you don't have the use of your eyes. He made up for laughing at me by doing the dishes while I tried to watch him. We then played a game of slap hands; I was able to pull away a few times because of a flicker of wavelength but nothing like what I had experienced. Frustrated I decided to go to bed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Soul's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning feeling well rested, however I knew I had a long day ahead of me. With Maka being blind folded until she figured out this new ability I was going to have to do all the cooking and cleaning, shit I have become a house wife. But it was for a good reason and it wouldn't be forever. I decide to let her sleep as long as she could, using soul perception did drain her when used for long periods of time and she would be using it all day. Yeah better let her sleep. I get up slowly and as quietly as I can and leave my room still in my sleep pants. I sit on the couch and start to think about all the things I have to do before people get here at five this evening and then something pops in my head, having Black*Star around a blinded Maka is more then likely going to be a disaster… however it may give her the push she needs. We already knew that she could do it she just needed to learn how to control it. Ok enough thinking get up and clean the apartment. I get up and start picking up the apartment, it wasn't really that bad considering Maka had cleaned it the day before, however our clothes from yesterday were scattered around the entry way. After picking up, I start making breakfast; I went for something easy, pancakes.

Maka's P.O.V.

I'm dreaming again, back in the arena, Ilona standing in front of me unarmed.

"Understand Maka." Ilona's voice is in my head.

"Understand what?"

"It will make you stronger when you embrace it."

Ilona turns and begins to walk away.

"Wait!" I stretch out my arm and it's a scythe blade. Why does this keep happening? This dream I don't understand. I wake up in the dark and then remember the blind fold and the training. I search the room but don't find Soul; searching further I find his soul beating away in the kitchen. I'm suddenly aware of the sweet smell of pancakes. I hated cooking pancakes because it was messy but loved when he cooked them because he always cleaned up after himself. I smile to myself remembering the fight we had the first time he had made pancakes and spilled the batter all over the floor.

I had been telling him that if he insisted on making pancakes that he better not make a mess, he was in the middle of one of his smart ass remarks when he spilled it on the floor. I had rubbed it in with a "I told you so," I got up to help him clean it up and slipped in it when he tried to help me up he slipped in it too. The argument ended with both of us on the floor covered in pancake batter laughing.

I get up and shuffle my way towards the kitchen. Before opening the door, I notice there is another soul sitting at the table, this is a soul that feels familiar but I didn't know it as well as Soul's or my friends, I open the door.

"Good morning Sweetie." Mama's voice fills the apartment, at first I'm happy and then remember that I am mad at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I dead pan, making my way across the apartment. I close the bathroom door behind me and do my morning ritual. When I'm finished I stand, holding the door knob for a second composing myself before opening it and walking back to the kitchen table.

"Morning Soul" I say happily "Mama" I say changing my tone. "Breakfast smells good. I was remembering that time you spilled all the batter on the floor."

Soul laughs, "Yeah I remember that." His soul comes floating over to me and his lips are on my forehead.

"So Maka, Soul was telling me that Ilona has you on a crash course to the soul wavelength/soul perception thing."

I nod in the direction of her voice.

"How's that coming along?"

"Fine."

"You should know it took Ilona almost a month to start seeing glimpses of it and almost six to perfect it."

"She's all ready seeing heart beats and caught a glimpse of my whole wavelength." Soul explains.

"Really? That's great, Ilona must have figured out a way to speed up the process."

"You could say that." Soul snicks, I could hear the smile he had on his face which makes me blush.

"Look Maka, I don't want to leave on bad terms. After what you said in class yesterday as well as what Soul said I've realized that I was wrong about the way I looked at the Weapon/Meister relationship. I put too much of my own feelings into that lecture and I corrected myself after you two left. Your Father even pointed out some really good points. I know that what you two have is different then what your Father and I had. Soul you're a better man the Spirit ever will be when it comes to loyalty in a dedicated relationship, and Maka you are smarter then I am; you know not to get pregnant at seventeen. I'm sorry for what I said and I want you to know that I and your Father talked and have decided that we are going to be the grownups that you deserve to call your parents from now on. I'm even going to be visiting more often as long as it's ok with you?"

I think about it for a second or two, "It would be nice to see both my parents on a regular basis. You have to come back for Thanksgiving; we have plans to see Soul's family for Christmas."

"That sounds great."

I can tell she is crying. Her soul jumps up from the chair she had been sitting in and soon her arms are wrapped around me, we hug for what seemed forever.

"Are we done with the mushy stuff? Breakfast is ready and I can't wait to see the mess Maka makes trying to eat these pancakes with that blind fold on." Soul chuckles.

"Do you want to stay Mama?" I ask.

"No, I should get going. I was going to leave yesterday but I couldn't leave without talking to you first and making things right."

"Oh."

"Don't be sad, I will be back in a Month, four weeks not years."

I nod, to scared to open my mouth, I didn't want her to leave I just got her back.

"Hey by the time I get back you will have this new ability right?"

I nod again.

"Ok, be strong Maka. Soul take care of her while I'm gone?"

"Always."

"Be good kids."

I watch her soul float away before turning, finding myself caught in Soul's arms. I lay my face against his chest and try not to cry…too much.

"Hey she will be back before you know it." Soul whispers in my ear.

"I know."

"So don't be sad… I made pancakes remember. I still have enough batter, if you want I could spill it on the floor?"

I smile, "Thank you."

"Your welcome; now let's eat before they get cold."

He sat me in a chair and handed me a fork which was harder then it sounds. He placed a plate of buttered and syruped pancakes in front of me and I have to admit I was getting better at this blindfolded eating.

After Breakfast I sit and watch Soul's soul float around the apartment doing various chores getting ready for our friends to arrive later this evening. While I am sitting all I can think about is that freaking dream I had.

"Hey Soul."

"Hmm?"

"How did you know you were a weapon?"

"You mean besides my arm changing into a scythe blade?"

"Yeah."

"Um… I just kinda got a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I guess it was a feeling of a part of me was missing, that was until my arm changed for the first time."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess."

"Yeah ok sure, but what's really going on?"

"Well… I have had this cream twice now with little details that change but the same outcome, my arm changes into a scythe blade."

"Weird."

"Yeah, Ilona's there telling me to embrace it and it will make me stronger."

"Super weird."

"I just wish I could understand, which is another thing Ilona tells me to do."

"Maybe you just subconsciously want to be as cool as I am."

I giggle.

"Alright, you laughed at the wrong cool guy." He tackles me, pushing me down onto the couch and proceeds to tickle me.

I start laughing and wiggling and trying to get away. "Soul… Stop… Please… I'm… Sorry!"

Soul stop and lets me sit up. "I really hope you can get this soul perception thing down soon, I miss seeing your eyes."

"I miss seeing in general." I reply.

"So maybe after everyone leaves tonight we could try again?"

"That sounds like fun; I wish we had time now."

"Who says we don't?"

"Black*Star."

"Huh?"

There is a knock on the door. Soul gets up and opens the door.

"Hey Soul, hope we aren't interrupting anything." Black*star pokes.

"Actually…"

"Oh… We are so sorry." Tsubaki apologizes.

"No it's fine Tsubaki, we were just talking, now if you had waited ten minutes it would have been a different story."

They all laughed a little. "Come on in." Soul says.

I watch as Black*Star's, Tsubaki's and finally Soul's souls bob into the living room.

"Kinky." Black*Star says as he takes in the sight of me in the blindfold.

"Shut up Black*Star, it's a training exercise."

"What ever you want to call it." Black*Star laughs.

"So how long do you have to keep it on?" Tsubaki asks.

"Until I can prefect my soul perception."

"So… you're saying you have to keep it on all the time?" Black*Star asks.

"Yep."

"Even if I do…" he palms my forehead, "this?"

"Yeah." I say with irritation in my voice.

"Remember it will only help." Soul reminds.

"Really I can help her by…" this time he pokes my cheek, "picking on her?"

"Yeah go ahead Black*Star." I say.

I put up with his poking until our other six guests show up, by this time, even thought his consistent assaults were suppose to help, I was getting irritated.

Soul opens the door and Kid, Liz, Patty, Ilona, and the Wicked Truth walk in.

"Hey Maka how's the training coming?" Ilona asks.

"So far so good I can see heart beats."

"Yeah and with Black*Star's help it maybe over real soon." Soul says.

"Your God is glad to help." Black*Star says with another poke to my nose.

I thought I would get a bit of a break during dinner but Black*Star kept it up even increasing his attacks. Every time he poked me my fuse was cut just a little bit shorted. I made it through dinner and we had all retreated to sitting in the living room. I had had it I couldn't take anymore of this crap.

I squeeze my eyes shut and then relax them, I watch as everyone's soul wavelengths begin to spread. No one else could see what I was seeing at the moment and no one paid attention to my sudden stillness, everyone was chatting away while I watched their wavelengths grow. And as Black*Star's next attack already in motion...

"Black*Star…STOP!" I yell grabbing his finger.

Silence fell in the room, "Maka… you did it." Ilona says with astonishment.

I let go of Black*Star's finger and took a deep breath expecting the wavelengths to fade like Soul's had, but this time they remained.

"Black*Star…proceed." Ilona instructs.

I'm able to block his pokes even when he starts using both hands. In his frustration of not being able to get a successful hit he begins to throw his fist. I'm able to block it as well; I can see every one of his attacks.

"Ok, that's enough." Ilona says. "Now Maka I want you to take the blind fold off but keep your eyes closed, they are going to be a little sensitive to light."

I pull the headband off but keep my eye closed as instructed.

"Can you still see all of us?" Ilona asks.

"Yep."

"Good now slowly open your eyes."

I did as she instructed, it was a little bright but nothing my eyes couldn't handle. Even only after a little more then twenty-four hours of having my eyes taken away it still was an amazing sight to see people's faces and color again.

"Maka I want you to close your eyes again and use your soul perception just to see if it stuck." Ilona says.

"Ok." I close my eyes and sure enough, it is just their beating souls at first, then it began to spread through their bodies. "Hell yeah." I say opening my eyes.

"Awesome Maka, welcome to the club." Ilona says.

"Can we do something fun now?" Patty asks.

"Sure Patty." I say. Now that I had this ability down I was so happy. I was willing to do anything she wanted.

"YAY! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Patty yells.

"Patty that's such a kid's game." Liz says.

"Oh well then let's make it funner, anything goes." Patty giggles.

"Anything?" Black*Star asks with an impish grin.

"Yeah ok, I'm in." Soul says.

"Me too." Ilona adds.

"Fine I will play as well." Kid agrees.

"I'm in." Liz sighs.

"Us too." Truth answers for him and his brother.

"Tsubaki? Maka?" Soul asks.

"Ok." Tsubaki gives in.

Why did we have to play this game, I hated this game; but everyone else was in so what was I suppose to do?

"Yeah ok." I surrender.

"Sweet!" Black*Star yells.

"Ok, the rules are you can ask any question you want and dare anything you want, so pretty much there are no rules." Liz explains. "Patty you go first since it was your idea."

"YAY!" Patty sat thinking for a bit before turning to Wicked. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and your brother have double teamed a girl?"

"Yes." Wicked answers.

His answer earning him a fist bump from Black*Star.

"K, your turn." Patty says.

Wicked looks around the room, "Liz, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you had relations with your Meister?"

"If by relations you mean sex then… Yes."

I watch as Kid's face turns red.

"Maka! Truth or Dare?" Liz asks.

"Um… Truth."

"This is getting boring the game is called truth or dare not truth or truth." Black*Star complains, but he is ignored.

"Who was your first kiss, anyone we know?"

"Well… um yeah you know him."

"So who was it?"

"We were like five."

"Out with it."

"It was… Black*Star."

Liz and Patty laugh which got everyone else laughing too.

"I don't remember this." Black*Star says.

"It was that day you came to my house because Sid had an assignment and we played house."

That made everyone laugh even harder.

"Hurry up and go Maka it's your turn!" Black*Star yells a little embarrassed.

"Fine, Black*Star, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare and it better be a good one."

"I happen to know that Professor Stein is doing a house call just a couple of doors down, I dare you to go knock on the door, ask to see the Professor, when he comes to the door tell him you have a question to ask, then take all but your boxers off and recite "I'm a little tea pot" while acting it out.

Everyone starts laughing.

"Shit Maka, you got me, but I never back down when it comes to a dare."

Black*Star gets up and we all follow him to the door. He walks out, we all peek around the door.

"It's three doors down." I clarify.

"Ok," Black*Star starts to walk looking back at us when he gets to the door. He knocks and the door opens.

"Oh hey Professor I was wondering if you could answer a question for me."

"What is it Black*Star?"

"Well it is more like something I have to show you." Black*Star explains as he starts to take his shirt off then his shoes and pants. "I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, when I get all steamed up hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out." Black*Star stands there for a second.

"That's nice, but I am working, this couldn't have waited until Monday?"

"No sorry professor." He gathers up his clothes and starts running back to the apartment.

We are all laughing so hard, Black*Star has to climb over Liz and Patty to get back in through the door.

"Ok… now it's my turn." Black*Star says putting his pants back on, "Ilona, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright! Someone who knows how to play. I dare you to kiss Kid."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Kid says franticly.

"Come on Kid it's just a kiss" Black*Star teases.

"Yes but asking a lady to do that is not right." Kid explains.

"It's ok Death I don't mind, it's all in good fun." Ilona says before closing in on Kid.

I watch as Kid's face turns red for the second time as Ilona kisses him.

"Now it's my turn right? Ok, Soul, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times did you help Maka with her training?"

"Only once, she caught a glimpse of it and afterward she could see heart beats."

"Glad it helped." Ilona smiles.

Everyone seemed lost but I was glad for that.

"Black*Star, Truth or Dare?" Soul asks.

"Dare of course." Black*Star says.

"I dare you to challenge Maka to a duel on Monday."

"Done. This is getting lame you guys ask baby questions. Maka, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Of course but you really would have been better off asking for Dare. Is it true you have yet to give Soul head?"

My face is instantly hot.

"You're a sick perv you know that Black*Star? Yes it is true." Trying to change the subject I pick the first person I see. "Tsubaki."

"Truth." She answers.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm?"

"Yes." She says sheepishly.

"WHEN!?" Black*Star yells.

"You don't have to answer that." Liz says.

"Truth, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick someone you find attractive in this group and kiss them."

Without hesitation Truth gets up and walks over to Liz and kisses her.

"Kid it looks like you got yourself some competition." Soul states.

"We have agreed that our sexual arrangements have been annulled, Liz is able to pursue who she wants." Kid says.

"Why the change?" I ask.

"Kid likes Ilona!" Patty yells.

"Who wait what?" Ilona questions.

"It's true, I do like you." Kid says matter of factly.

"Now I feel awkward for staying at your house."

"Please don't."

"Fine but we are having a conversation later."

Kid only nods.

"So I assume everyone is or has had sex with their partners?" Black*Star asks.

Everyone looks around before nodding. "I vote we split this group and get to the nitty-gritty unless you girls are capable of talking about it without all your girly feelings getting in the way."

All of us girls look at each other. "Yeah ok, we get the living room though." Liz claims.

"Why don't we just go back to your place?" Soul asks Black*Star.

"Great idea Soul."

Soul's P.O.V.

I find myself sitting in Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment. I wanted to get him back for putting Maka on the spot like he did.

"So Black*Star, it's been extremely quite around here, I thought for sure I would have heard some kind of noise."

"I tried what you told me, nothing. Damn you and your piano skills!" Black*Star yells.

"What are you trying to do?" Truth asks.

"He's trying to get a larger reaction out of Tsubaki, am I right?" Kid asks.

"Yeah, she is really quite but I want to be the one getting the text to keep it down instead of always sending them." Black*Star complains as he glares my direction.

"So you got yourself a screamer." Truth states.

"I guess so, I don't know if it's her or what I do to her." I smirk.

"Some women just aren't yellers." Wicked says.

"Yeah but the way Maka sounds sometimes it's almost like she doesn't have a choice, other then when she is pissed off I know the only other time she cusses like a sailor. I want to be able to take Tsubaki's choice away like that; you know what I'm saying?"

"Ok one thing that always works for me is, while you're down there licking all that pink flesh, start sucking on her clit and flicking it with your tongue, then insert your middle and ring fingers into her pussy curling them up. You will feel a ruff spot, you are going to want to rub that spot while sucking her clit no matter how much she wiggles, guarantee you will at least get your name moaned if not more. I could show you if she's down." Truth smiles.

"I think I'll try it on my own, but thanks." Black*Star stares.

"That's the same advice I gave you." I say.

"Yeah but this was more detailed, I may actually know what I'm doing this time."

I shake my head. What an idiot.

"Kid what's your story with Liz and Patty? FYI; Ilona's on the pill, no worries there." Truth says.

Kid looks a bit shocked by that last bit, but goes on to answer. "Well… I have only had sex with Liz, Patty wants to wait for the right one, but she was open to oral, Patty gives amazing head."

"Speaking of head." Truth dead pans.

Oh you knew this was comin.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Why have you not given Soul a blowjob?" Liz asks.

"I don't know… there is not a whole lot of time, when we have sex Soul's in control and he has never asked for it, plus I have never done it before, I wouldn't know what to do."

"It's easy, put his dick in your mouth wrap your lips around it and move up and down. You can use your tongue to lick the back side of the head as well as the rim." Liz trys to explain.

"HAHAHAHA it's like a giraffe! You gotta keep stroking the neck while giving it big wet kisses on the head." Patty giggles.

"Even I have ventured into that domain Maka." Tsubaki admits.

"No offence but you have heard us, does it sound like I get a chance to give him head?" I ask.

"That is true." Tsubaki says.

"So what's going on with you and Black*Star, I have not heard anything… ever."

"I don't want to be one of those girls who yells just because they feel they should. Don't worry Maka I know you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Is he just lacking in skill?" Ilona asks.

"Well it is all new to us so things are a bit awkward, we don't love each other like Maka and Soul so for us there is no passion behind it, and it's just sex." Tsubaki explains.

"That doesn't mean it should be dull." Liz says.

"I guess I am just to shy to ask for what I want." Tsubaki looks down.

"Black*Star seems like the type of guy that doesn't take orders anyway but he does seem to be the type to take control." Ilona says.

"He is, if only he knew what he was doing." Tsubaki explains.

"Give him some time with the guys they will set him straight but you have to work on telling him what feels good to you. Don't be afraid to say yes." Ilona says.

"So what's your relationship with the Wicked Truth?" Liz asks.

"We agreed that we would be able to concentrate more on training if we were not always thinking about sex. So we started having sex to get it out of our minds before we trained." Ilona explains.

"Did the three of you do it all at once? Me and Patty alternated shifts with Kid." Liz says.

"Sometimes we would do it separately but most the time it was the three of us. I know that probably seems taboo, but even more taboo it taking both of them at the same time, that only happened a handful of times when I was in the mood. Most the time I would have sex with one and then the other."

"Wow your hard core Ilona, I can't imagine having both of them at the same time." Liz says. "Kid will be easy to handle after what you have done even with his OCD."

Ilona laughs, "It's been over a year since we have done anything. Once Kami took over our training things changed. What about this agreement you two had with Death?"

"That ended the night you came into town, we called it off. No hard feelings it was just sex for me and Patty just likes to give head." Liz says.

"So it's ok with the two of you if I steal your Meister?"

"As long as you're ok with us stealing your weapons."

"Deal." Ilona says.

"It sounds like we all have our own personal assignments for the night, it's getting late and do you know how hard it is to have sex with a blind fold on while trying to concentrate on soul perception? I feel I need to make up for what I was lacking." I say.

We all laugh.

"Maka's right lets go collect our men." Tsubaki says.

Soul's P.O.V.

I heard the girls giggling all the way up to the door. Tsubaki walks in followed by Liz, Patty, and Ilona.

"Soul you're wanted at home." Liz winks.

"Awesome, see you guys latter. Oh, Tsubaki, Black*Star, I'm saying this in advance; I'm sorry."

"We'll see who's sorry." Black*Star laughs.

I walk out of the apartment and around the corner to my own. When I open the door I could smell the sweet scent of Maka's shampoo as it wafted from the bathroom, she was in there already showering. I close the door softly and lock it, stripping off my clothes and making my way to the bathroom I was anticipating the pleasure to come. I pull the shower curtain back and slip in.

"How was your talk with the guys?" Maka asks pushing me to trade spots with her.

"Fine." I say rinsing off. "And your girl talk?"

"Soul I want to try something, I'm not going to be the best but I still want to try."

I just blink at her. Her lips are on mine, she kisses me with so much need that I want to just take her right then, but she pulls away. Her hands come down out of my hair tracing their way down my chest and she starts to kneel, her whole body moving down. Her hands, one on my hip the other wraps around my dick. Then I feel the warm breath and her lips part around my head as she takes me into her mouth. A warmth like no other with her tongue licking up and down like she's trying to memorize me with her tongue finding the spot on the top, I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, closed my eyes and put my head back. She continues to use her tongue as she starts to pull me out of her mouth only to take me in again. She did this slowly as though if she went any faster she would miss a step. I didn't care it felt so good. She added in the motion of her hand to lengthen her stroke, I wasn't going to be able to take much more.

"Fuck Maka, you got to stop."

Her mouth comes off me, "Why am I doing something wrong?"

"No. You're doing everything right, which is a problem because I'm not ready to be done yet."

I help her off her knees and kiss her pushing her against the wall of the shower. I pick her up by the hips enough to put myself inside her releasing our kiss with a growl of pleasure. Her arms wrap around my back, fingers finding their half moons. I thrust hard; earning me both the sharp pain on my back as well as a cry of my name. I continue to thrust, my mouth finding the soft skin of her neck. I try hard to fight the urge that wants me to bite into that warm flesh, fought so hard, but in the end as her pussy grew tight around me I let out a growl and let my teeth pierce her neck, one thing I could always control was the severity of the bite, leaving her with nothing more then paper cut like marks on her neck. I don't think is was the biting, it was the taste of her blood on my tongue, the way the bright red looked on her creaming white skin. She screams her pleasures at me as she comes, the sensation of her while I lick her neck was too much, but I wanted more. I withdrew myself from her, turned off the water and got out. She stood there for a second gaining her balance.

"Come here." I beckon.

She steps out and I immediately pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and walk into the kitchen.

"Soul, what are you doing?"

Using my arm I clear the counter of all the items and place her ass on it. She sits there for a second.

"Lay back." She dose as she is told and my mouth is soon between her legs tasting her sweet juice. I put my tongue as far as it would go and lick her clean, she's moaning loudly already but I knew she could give me more. I start to suck on her clit and using my fingers, Truth's methods were no secret to me, I had figured them out a while ago and as that thought passes, Maka is gripping the edges of the counter and crying out. "Soul, Fuck me."

I come up, wipe the corners of my mouth with my thumb, licking off any thing I've missed before helping her off the counter. I turn her around so she's on her tippy toes bent over the counter; I rub my dick against her dripping wet pussy, earning me some soft moans before thrusting deep into her. Hearing her scream my name set me off, I push her hard into the counter and start to pound into her.

"Pull my hair!" She cries breathlessly.

"Gladly." I growl.

I grab a large section of hair and pull her head back at a sharp angle, changing the angle in which my thrusts are going in. Now the back of my head is rubbing her g-spot. I lean forward enough so I can lick the bleeding bite mark tasting the sweet coppery liquid again. I slow my thrusts way down allowing us to feel all of it and not just the best parts. Maka is panting heavily and I know she is close even before her body begin to tighten. This time I'm ready to, I had held it back long enough. I quicken my pace just as she begins to tighten. She lets out a cry, I let go of her hair and put both hands on her waist and really thrust into her as fast as I could, until I began to lose it, I falter once and it is a done deal. I fill her, the mixture of our cum begins to leak out of her as she is still bent over the counter.

"Maka." I growl.

Her body reacting, tightening again.

"Fuck Soul."

Black*Star's P.O.V.

It wasn't much longer after everyone left that we started to hear that Maka and Soul took little time before they had started. Tsubaki and I took up our normal posts I went to the living room while she went in to take a bath. Those were the two rooms that were far away enough from the wall that we shared with their apartment. I heard the water running and knew Tsubaki would soon be getting in. I sat on the couch and tried not to listen to the muffled sounds coming from next door or think to hard about Tsubaki naked and wet. Then I remembered. Why should I even try, I can't get her to scream and even if I did would she be faking it? I can't believe she has faked it, when had she faked it? These were all questions I wanted answers to. I get up off the couch and walk in to the bathroom.

"Tsubaki, I need some answers." I demand.

She stares up at me from the steaming hot bath she is already soaking in.

"What is it Black*Star?"

"Why would you ever fake it? Am I not good at it?"

"I only faked it in the beginning because you were trying so hard and I did not want you to get discouraged, plus I was not sure what I should be feeling It was all new and strange."

"So you don't fake it anymore?"

"I haven't for a while."

I crouched down so we could be face to face. "Don't ever fake it again, I don't want false hope, besides sex is just another skill we need to train harder at. Like everything else I plan to be the best and that starts with making you scream."

I watch as she begins to blush. "Are you going to get in?"

I stand up and start to take my clothes off. I loved when she invited me to take baths with her. I step in and slid into the water at the other end of the tub so we could face each other, my legs extending out under hers my feet on either side of her. I grab her hips and pull her close to me forcing her legs wide to except my body. I kiss her gently.

"No more faking?"

She shakes her head.

"Will you be my training partner?"

She nods.

"I want you to tell me what you want."

She nods again.

I lean in and kiss her, this time it was pure lust. My arms wrap around her as I pull her in as close as we can get. Her body feels amazing against mine, all smooth and soft. I brake the kiss so I can feel her skin under my lips, first stop her neck. I let my lips linger the first could of times, taking in her sweet scent before I switch to nibbling. Tsubaki leans into my ear and whispers, "Yes please, harder."

Good she was taking this training seriously. I bite down a little harder and her body melts into mine, a reaction I had never fully experienced. I let one hand come up to take hold of one of her tits, big and full and squeezed it gently, my teeth still against her neck.

"Harder." the word coming out with her exhale.

I didn't know which one she wanted to be harder so I increased the pressure on both. She pushed her body against me and let out a small moan. Her hand reaches down and grabs on to my throbbing hard on.

"We need to get out of the tub now." She whispers.

I let go of her, my teeth leaving a perfect cast. She stands up, grabs a towel and leaves the bathroom. I knew where she was headed so I followed her lead. By the time I get into the bedroom she is already laying on the bed. As I approach her she opens her legs so I can lie between them. My mouth moves straight for hers; I push my tongue into her mouth, my hands, one keeping my balance the other is on her waist. I pull away from the kiss craving the sweet scent of her skin. I start at her collar bone working my way down to her left breast with a combination of kisses, nibbles and tongue. My hand moving to help conquer as my lips and teeth find her nipple, playing with it, holding it with my teeth as my tongue flicked it. I soon move on never letting her get use to anything, my mouth finds her ribs but instead of kissing down them I let my teeth rack across them making Tsubaki's back arch into me. When I get to her stomach I leave an imprint of my teeth just above her belly button before moving on. Time to test out Truth's advise, I lick from opening to clit and then set my mouth onto the little nub. I play with it with my tongue, at first getting myself all set up, my fingers playing around the opening before I push them in. She gives another small moan. I start to search for the spot finding it towards the top, this spot is harder and had a rougher feeling then the rest, it would be easy to find in the future. I start to curl my fingers rubbing the spot as I begin to suck on her clit pulling it into my mouth, caressing it with my tongue and allowing my teeth to scrap gently against it. She starts to moan quietly allowing her body to fully react to what I was doing. Her hands gripping the sheets, her muscles tightening, body tense. I look up at her just in time to see her throw her head back, mouth open. Her breathing is ragged; she pushes her body closer to me.

"Harder." She cries out louder then anything that had come out of her mouth before. I didn't waste time, my fingers pushed harder on the rough spot while my mouth sucked harder. I let my teeth catch her clit like I had done with her nipple and licked it with my tongue while still sucking. The sound that came out of her mouth was music to my ears, as she screamed capping it off with my name. I could not help but smile, finally.

I was not going to let her stop now that I had her going. I balance my self over her as I push my dick into her hot spasming pussy, she turns her head to look at me but I catch her throat and turn her the other way so I could have full access to her neck. I bit down as hard as I could with out breaking the skin, thrusting into her again as deep as I could go.

"Harder Black*Star!" she cries.

I had to let go of her neck so I could get the leverage I needed to do what she asked. Grabbing her hips, I pound into her. She lets out a scream. Her body constricting around me, it was getting harder and harder to keep going. I was going to cum, I couldn't stop it.

"BLACK*STAR!"

"FUCK!"

In the sudden silence I heard my phone go off, Soul's text message tone.

Liz's P.O.V.

On the walk home our group was a walking bubble of sexual tension which burst the second the front door of the manor closed behind us. Truth turns to me, looking at me in such a way I knew we were going to do this. I had been hot ever since he kissed me at Maka and Soul's and I wanted him. Truth took my hand dragging me down the hall towards his room, leaving everyone behind.

"We're fucking NOW!" he says.

"Ok." Was all I could say.

We made it into the room with most our clothes still on. Our shoes never made it, his shirt was gone, mine was undone as well as my jeans. I took my shirt off while he slides my jeans down along with my underwear. He stands back up and unsnaps my bra then pushes me on the bed. He takes his pants off and then kneels on the bed.

"No time for foreplay." He says as he rolls me over and comes down on top of me. His dick is hard against me as he pushes into me.

"Fuck yes, Fuck me." I plead.

I didn't care that I didn't get foreplay, I wanted cock and since I had not been getting it from Kid on an every other day basis I needed it. I lift my ass to give Truth a better angle; he took full advantage of it as he thrust deeper into me.

"Fuck yeah, right there!"

"Let me hear how much you like it." He says as he speeds up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Oh…Yes…Fuck I'm… coming."

Truth grabs a chunk of my hair pulling my head back.

"That was quick, but I'm sure there's more I can fuck out." He says in my ear.

He lets go of my hair and pushes me forward causing him to come out. He flips me over to my back. He grabs my legs and puts them on his shoulders, and then he shoves his dick back in and continues to fuck me.

Loud moans are coming out of me, his dick felt so good.

"Fuck Truth, fuck it feels so good!"

"Fuck your pussy feels amazing, I'm not going to last much longer."

"And you said I went quick."

"Sorry it's been over a year since my dick felt hot wet pussy."

"Then shut up and Fuck me until you can't anymore."

He pounds into me faster pushing me closer and closer.

"Fuucck!" I cry out.

A couple more thrusts and he pulls out spilling his cum all over me in a long moan, the hot liquid stinging my skin.

Wicked's P.O.V.

I stand in the entry way and watch as not only my brother takes off to get laid but my Meister as well. Fuck, I'm the only one not getting any.

Patty giggles. "If you want I can give you a blow job." She laughs again, probably at the look on my face.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask to be sure I heard her right.

"Yeah, I love giving head."

"Um… Ok…"

"Good, come on." She says taking my hand and taking me to what I assume is her room. "Just so we are clear, I'm not having sex with you."

"Whatever you want to do." I say.

"Kay!"

We walk into a room where she leads me to a couch, I sit down and she goes to her knees. She starts undoing my pants and fishes out my half cocked erection and immediately put it in her mouth. I let out a low moan and put my arms across the back of the couch, I had a feeling she would not need any help from me. She sucked in hard fixing the half erection, her tongue traces around the head of my cock and up and down the sensitive vain before putting me completely back in her mouth and holding me there. She lightly bites down around the base and gently rakes her teeth up the shaft grazing ever so lightly over the head before going down again. She increases the sucking and the speed.

"Fuck, your good at this." I say keeping my voice low, and letting out a moan.

She doesn't say anything she just continues. She knew I was close as she picked up the speed, my hands gripping the back of the couch. Just as I start to cum she takes me all the way in her mouth, swallowing my load.

"Damn." I say.

She increases the pressure of her lips as she comes up off me, cleaning me off completely.

Ilona's P.O.V.

"I believe we have a conversation to be had." Death says.

"Yeah I think we do."

"Shall we go to a more suitable room?"

"Please."

Death takes my hand and we walk down the hallway. There are shoes and a shirt that I recognize as Truth's.

"Well they didn't waste any time." Death says.

I laugh.

We walk past my room and up a set of stairs and down another hallway to a set of double doors. Death opens one and lets go of my hand.

"After you."

I walk into a large room big enough to have a king size bed as well as a sitting area with a fireplace, each area was perfectly symmetrical. I stood in the middle not knowing what was going to happen or where I should go.

"Ilona I have to be honest with you, I was telling the truth when I said I liked you and I would love nothing more then to take this as slow as you would like it to be. I have no intentions on taking advantage of you."

"Death I like you too, we should take this slow. However…" I walk over to him, "it's been a while for me and I don't want to wait any longer."

"What are you saying?"

I move in closer almost kissing him, "I'm saying I want you."

"In… that…case…" He leans in and kisses me, his lips, so soft.

Kid/Death's P.O.V.

I kiss her softly still in shock from what she had said. Her hands found the buttons on my jacket and she is soon slipping it off my shoulders. I let it fall to the floor, we both take our shoes off while still kissing which by now was more heater. She unzips her corset to reveal the white button up shirt which she begins to unbutton. She starts to walk over to the bed and I follow still connected by our lips. I help her take her shirt off then she starts on mine which comes off faster. She undoes my pants and then hers. By the time we make it to the bed we were left in nothing but our underwear.

I pick her up and place her on the edge of the bed, I reach up and unhook her bra before laying her back on the bed. Breaking our kiss I pull back so I can look at her, she is amazingly beautiful and as symmetrical as any human could be. I lift one of her legs kissing her knee working my way slowly up her leg making sure my lips graze over skin as I move. If we were not going to take our relationship slow the least I could do was take this slow, savior it. Her eyes slowly closed as she let out a long breath. I hook her underwear with my fingers on either side and slide them down pulling them off and taking the other leg in my hand giving it the same treatment I gave the other. I reach the inside of her thigh and instead of continuing I climb onto the bed moving her further back onto the bed while kissing her. I place one hand on her waist which did not stay put; it soon traveled up her body to cup her left breast. It seemed like even my body was in a hurry. I kiss down her jaw line and onto her neck. Her breathing picks up and I realize my hand is slowly moving down her body. My fingers playing along the moistness of her opening, slipping them inside. Ilona inhales sharply her hands gripping the bedspread. I continue kissing her neck as my fingers played, her breathing becoming irregular as her body twitches and moves under me. I slowly kiss down her body stopping for just a few minutes to feel her warm breast against my lips then I trailed down the middle of her ending with my mouth against her hot wet flesh. A moan erupts out of her mouth, her hands digging deeper into the bedspread. I use my tongue to slowly investigate every inch of her, which causes her to moan more and wiggle a bit. My fingers continue to play inside finding all the best spots. My mouth gravitates towards her clit and I began to suck and lick and tease while my fingers do their job, caressing just past the opening. Ilona's back begins to arch as she takes in a large breath of air, she lets it out in a series of loud moans. I can feel her body begin to tighten around my fingers.

"Fuck… Yes…" She cries, panting hard.

I start to kiss my way back up her body leaving my hand where it is while she regains her focus. She tilts her head back so I could continue right up the middle of her to her lips. Her hands are beginning to push at the last article of clothing. My boxers slide down effortlessly, I continue to kiss her as I push my body against her not yet ready for full on intercourse. However Ilona had different ideas. She pulls away from the kiss and looks at me full of lust and need.

"Fuck me hard… Now."

Ilona's P.O.V.

The look that came over his face when I said that was a little mixture of fear and pleasure.

"Please." I say pushing my hips up making contact. I slid my wet already throbbing pussy along the shaft of his dick when his head came in contact with the opening he thrust hard, a scream ripped it's way out of my throat as I threw my head back, hands gripping his muscled shoulders.

"Ah… Fuck… Yes… Death!"

He continues to pound into me, his dick reaching the end pushing at my cervix. He growls in my ear before raising himself up to take hold of my hips changing the angle to an upward thrust. The whole length of him is hitting my g-spot, giving me little time to prepare myself for the orgasm that swallows me.

I scream "Oh…Death…Fuck…Thank you!"

He slows his pace so we can catch our breath. He leans in, reaching under me and flipping us so I am now on top, that's ok with me.

A small laugh comes out of him, "I don't ever think I have been thanked but, your welcome."

I rock my hips forward, wiping the smile off his face as he lets out a low moan. My hands brace themselves on his toned stomach as I continue to rock my hips back and forward. His hands are on my hips as he begins to thrust up on my back stroke. My head falls back my mouth open, letting free moan after moan as we pick up speed. With both of us panting hard I knew we were both almost there, as thought he could read my mind in between low moans, "Ilona, I'm close… I can hold…"

"No…" I interrupt. "I want… ahh... you to…Fuck!" I cry as I come.

Death thrusts one more time, a low moan turned into a growl as he twitched inside me. I collapse on top of him laying my head on his shoulder. Our breathing soon returns to normal as sleep starts to take over, my eye lids are heavy and blackness overcomes.

I wake up the next morning sore and a bit stiff but warm and relaxed. I lay in the nook of Death's arm both my left leg and arm are rested on him; his left arm is wrapped around my waist. I slowly start to unwind myself from him trying not to wake him up. Just as I am standing up from the bed and wrapping a small throw blanket around myself I hear him.

"Don't leave." He says.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, then your coming back?"

"Yes."

He nods and lays back down.

I walk over to the bathroom, the only door that's open. This bathroom is huge, there is a huge soaking tub, a shower, two sinks, and of course a toilet. Just what I needed, I feel stupid for removing the blanket to pee but it would have felt stranger peeing with it wrapped around me. I flush and wash my hands, then rewrap the blanket. I walk back out to the bed and climb in, laying back down next to Death. I share my blanket with him and he wraps both arms around me.

"Do you have plans today?" I ask.

"Actually I do." He says, "I have a brunch I have to attend, then I am needed to entertain a newly acquired student which will more then likely flow into dinner. Do you have plans?"

"I don't think so." I answer.

"Well since my brunch date and newly acquired student does not know she has plans with me then I guess I'm yours for the day." He smiles.

"Oh yeah, I think she is going to blow you off so she can spend time with a guy she met and hooked up with."

He laughs. "Well I would think that if she's going to ditch me it would be so that she can spend time with her boyfriend not just a guy she hooked up with."

"Don't worry she likes this guy and yes I can see him being her boyfriend."

He smiles, "Good. So what do you want for breakfast? We can have it brought up if you don't want to go any where."

"It will be better if I get up and move around other wise I'll be sore for longer. Let's go down and have breakfast with everyone, but not yet."

He smiles before I kiss him. The sweet incent kiss turns into more, before I could stop myself I was on top of him rubbing my sore pussy against his cock that is reacting quickly to the sudden movement. He lets out a low moan that is half growl, hearing him make that noise gives me all the motivation my body needs to lubricate itself, I position him and let him slide in without using hands. I brake the kiss with my own moan and sit up to rotate my hips which I did slowly. I start to roll my hips the way I had last night just slower, feeling every inch of him gets me there quickly.

"Ahh…" I pant and collapse on Deaths chest. I lay there for a minute before he wraps his arms around me and flips us again, my body sinking into the bed.

He kisses my neck before demanding my lips, he is soft about it but there is something about the kiss that made me think he would get it either way. That to me is a turn on, I thrust my hips into him, so he thrust back. I moan into his mouth as he continues to thrust, slower this time. As mush as I wanted it to be harder I knew my body was bruised and beaten enough so I let him continue his slow pace. He moves his lips down to my neck again kissing and licking. His right hand slides down my body and between us, his fingers start to rub my clit. I let out a surprised moan, my hands finding any open spot of his body that was not doing something. My body quickly reacted to his extra effort, tightening despite how stiff all my muscles were.

"Death…" I moan.

He falters and lets out a growl, low and guttural. Then it was his turn to collapse.

We laid there for a minute, before Death pulled out and laid down next to me. I snuggled into him pulling the blanket over us only to cover the areas we did not want to show off.

"Liz is coming." I whisper.

"Yeah I just caught that."

The door begins to open as she knocks. "Kid, sorry to interrupt but Spirit asked me to tell you you're needed ASAP in the Death Room."

"Shit." Death says. "Let me shower, dress and I will be there."

"I will let him know, oh Ilona, Patty and I have a girl date with Maka and Tsubaki today you should come with us since Kid will be busy most of the day,"

"Yeah ok."

"So meet us down stairs after you two are done." She winks before turning and walking out of the room.

"This can't be good if Spirit is calling me in. This means there will be assignments to be handed out Monday morning."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not really it just means paper work and deciding who is best suited for the assignment."

"Oh."

"Well let's get showered, would you like to join me, or I can give you a robe so you can shower in your own room."

"How about I join you but you still give me the robe since I don't have any clean clothes with me."

"I think that can be arranged." He says as he gets up, walking to the bathroom naked.

I had to laugh at his nonchalant attitude before getting up and doing the same.

We agreed that the shower was going to be just that a shower; we didn't have time for round three. I didn't even chance kissing him before leaving for my room it was to risky with me in nothing but a robe even with him half dressed; pants on but his shirt was not buttoned yet so I could see all of his muscled chest.

I close my bedroom door behind me and started looking for something to wear. I drop the robe and start to get dressed.

"Well well, Wicked look at who finally came back to her own room."

"Shut up Truth." I say still getting dressed."

"Please tell us, our sweet Meister; did Thou get lucky?" Truth asks.

"Did both you get your dicks wet?" I smile.

"That depends on your definition." Truth says.

"Let me guess; Wicked got his dick sucked and you pounded her with out even having the decency to give her any foreplay."

"She knows us to well Brother, Ilona I think it's time we found a new Meister, someone who wont understand us." Truth jokes.

"You should be glad I understand you. What do you two plan on doing today?"

"Well since Liz has informed us that she is kidnapping you for some girl date thing, we figured we would go see what Black*Star and Soul are doing."

"Sounds like a plan." I say as I finished dressing, "Hey Truth, will you braid my hair?"

"Of course, what else am I good for anymore? You found someone who can fuck better then me, but is he better then the both of us combined?"

"Damn close so much so I could not help myself, he let me rape him this morning as well."

"He must have some skill, but I don't know if you are going to be able to keep up with Patty in the head giving department, am I right Wicked?"

"Ilona you know I have always loved when you gave me head but, damn I think Patty has you beat." Wicked says.

"We'll have to see; you know it's different when the girl is not getting pounded by your brother at the same time."

"She's right." Truth says as he finishes braiding my long hair.

We leave the room and walk down the hall to the entry where Liz, Patty and Death waited.

"Why have you not left yet Death?" I ask.

"He wanted to kiss you good bye!" Patty says.

"Yes I did." Death says as he leans in and kisses me.

"Get a room!" Truth teases

"No time." Death answers, "See you all for dinner."

"Where are we meeting Tsubaki and Maka?" I ask as we all watched Death leave.

"At Maka's apartment, the boys are at Tsubaki's."

"Oh good we will walk you ladies to the top of the stairs." Truth says.

Soul's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen cleaning up "my" mess while Maka finished getting ready for her girls thing. When there was a knock on the door.

"Open!" I yell my hands full of all the crap that had been on the section of counter.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asks.

"Kitchen counter sex happened." Liz says.

I just smirk picking up the pencil holder and putting its contents back in it. Maka walks out of the bathroom.

"Oh you guys are here? Soul you were suppose to have that done already." She says the later under her breath.

"Sorry, not my fault you have all this crap up here."

"You were the one who made the mess."

"You're the one who enjoyed it." I say with a smile.

"Aahem." Liz chimes in.

"Oh don't act like you don't want to know, or like that's not the reason for this get together." I say. "Figure out where this shit is going cause it will happen again and I don't want to have to clean it up every time." I grab Maka and kiss her hard, "I'll be back later; you girls have fun."

Maka's P.O.V.

I watch as Soul walks out of the apartment with a smile and a wink which made me smile and blush. I turn back to my friends who are all staring at me.

"What? You guys are acting like you just figured out we were having sex."

"We knew you were having sex but Soul usually is not that open about it." Liz says.

"Well it's not like I can hide this." I pull back my hair exposing the new set of teeth marks.

"HAHAHAHA! Soul's a vampire!" Patty yells.

"Did that hurt?" Liz asks.

"Not at the time." I say sheepishly.

"Did you finally give him head?" Liz inquires.

"Why are you all picking on me? You all went home and had sex too, and yes, yes I did."

"Well congratulations." Liz says.

"I think the congratulations should go to Tsubaki." I smile, "I had to make Soul wait to send that text."

"I finally understand what you mean by not having a choice to scream or not Maka." Tsubaki says.

"Oh and we can't forget Ilona and Kid." Liz says.

"So that really did happen?" I ask.

"Yeah, I guess we are a thing now." Ilona says.

"That's great." Tsubaki says.

"Not to change the subject or anything but how's your soul perception Maka?" Ilona asks.

"It's great I can't wait to start training."

"So have you looked at yourself yet with your new ability?"

"No I forgot, I guess I got a little side tracked."

"Understandable, but you should do it."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Ok, I will." I walk into the bathroom turn on the light stood in front of the large mirror and closed my eyes and concentrated. I could see my soul beating as it spread threw out my limbs until I could see my whole body. "Ok, I look norm….." I scream at what I see.

Soul's P.O.V.

We had just sat down in the living room when I heard the scream.

"Maka!" I stand up and run out the door, around the corner and in the front door of our apartment; Black*Star and the Wicked Truth behind me. I am confronted with all the girls gathered around the bathroom door.

Maka slowly walks out of the bathroom, she is pale and looks like she is going to faint.

"What's wrong Maka?" I ask.

She blinks and looks up at me. "Soul… I'm… I'm a weapon…" she says confused.

I lead her to the couch were I sit her down.

"What do you mean?"

"I looked at myself with my new soul perception and I saw it… a scythe blade."

"I'm sorry Maka I didn't realize you had no idea; I thought you knew the possibility of it since your father is a weapon, I thought Kami would have told you what she saw." Ilona says.

"So it's real?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ilona responds.

"I guess that explains the dreams you have been having."

Maka turns to look at me, "How do I…?"

"Um, it's a little different for everyone." I say. "But you have six weapons here to help you."

Tsubaki walks over and hands Maka a glass of water. "Maybe you should wait until the idea fully sinks in."

"It's not going to fully sink in until I see it happen." Maka says. "Just give me a minute."

I let her take a few sips of water and have a breather before explaining to her that she is going to want to relax and concentrate.

She stands up and I stand behind her everyone else takes a seat. I put my hands on her shoulders. I put my lips close to her ear so she could concentrate on what I was telling her.

"Ok, I want you to close your eyes. Take a deep breath in and relax and let it out slowly. Right or left?"

"Left."

I slide my hand down her left arm taking hold of her wrist and bringing her arm straight out.

"Now imagine that arm as a blade; just that arm. Don't worry about anything else. Remember to breath and relax."

I let go of her wrist and watched as her arm transformed into a blade.

"Open your eyes."

Maka's P.O.V.

I look over at my arm, "SHIT!" The blade was silver and black.

Everyone was either dumbfounded of laughing.

"How do I get it to go back?" I ask, voice a little shaky.

"Same way, just in reverse." Soul explains.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my fingers and wiggling them. I felt Soul's fingers intertwine with mine, I open my eyes.

"It's a good thing you like school cause you're going to need a beginners weapon class. We should go talk with Kid, he's going to want to know about this." Soul says.

I nod.

The Wicked Truth decided to hang out with Tsubaki and Black*Star while Ilona, Liz, Patty, Soul and I went over to the academy to talk with Kid. We walked into the Death Room to find Kid and Papa going over paper work.

"What are you all doing here?" Kid asks when he sees us.

"Well we have an interesting development to share with you, Liz and Patty just missed you." Soul says.

Patty laughs, Liz just glares.

"You got my Maka pregnant didn't you… you little…" Papa starts.

"Spirit don't make me shoot you again." Kid sighs.

"Chill old man, even you will be happy about this." Soul says.

"So what is it?" Kid asks.

"I'm a weapon." I put my left arm out and concentrated just as I had before and my arm transforms.

"Oh… My Maka did take after her Papa after all.. I'm so proud of you!" Papa cries.

"This is an interesting development. I take it you plan to start weapon training then?"

"Please."

"Your going to have to start over, it's going to be a lot of long hours."

"I know but it would be stupid not to use it."

"Alright then, normally I would not ask but because of your situation; Male or Female?"

"Wait… What?" Soul asks.

"Well if Maka is going to train as a weapon she's going to need a Meister."

She is the Meister so she doesn't need a traditional Meister right?" Soul asks.

"What are you getting at Soul?"

"I'm not a Meister but I can learn to wield a weapon, if you throw in a third it could screw up our wavelengths, right now we have no problem resonating."

"That kind of training is going to be difficult for a weapon to grasp but if you're up for the challenge who am I to say no." Kid says.

"If Maka can learn to be the weapon I will do everything I can to be her Meister. Besides Patty did it in your absence when you were in the book of Ebon and the Wicked Truth did it before they found Ilona." Soul states.

My arm transforms back and he takes my hand.

"Ok, I will get you both set up with classes and schedule some time in the training arena. But this is all going to have to wait. I hope you guys have cabin fever, because I have assignments. Ilona you and the Wicked Truth will accompany Liz, Patty, and I to South America we have some business with the Witches council. Black*Star you and Tsubaki… wait, where the hell is Black*Star?"

"At home." I say.

"Oh well make sure they know to report to me Monday morning. They have an assignment in Japan and to pack for a week, giving them time to visit the Nakatsukasa family."

"Tsubaki's family." Soul whispers to Ilona.

"Will do Kid." I say.

"Maka, Soul you two get to go to South Dakota…"

"What the fuck… South Dakota?" Soul asks.

"Yes, and pack warm clothes because you will be camping."

"Come on Kid, we don't even get a comfy hotel room?" Soul asked.

"Sorry. Here is your assignment notebook." Kid passes the notebook to me.

I open it and read our target. "Slender Man? I thought he was just an internet hoax?"

"Well apparently a kishin has taken on the persona."

"At least we have a cool target." Soul huffs.

"Since you two have been briefed you leave tomorrow morning."

"Looks like we got some packing to do." I say.


	14. Triple Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater. Also forgive me if I have used any of the wrong Japanese wordage, I wanted to incorperate it into this part of the story. Please let me know if I need to fix anything. Thank you.

Chapter 14 Triple Assignment

Maka's P.O.V.

Monday morning October 6th 8:00 AM, we find our selves at the Death City airport and boarding our flight to South Dakota. Kid had made plans for us to be picked up at the airport by the forest ranger that was going to take us to the most recent attack area. We would be dropped off and left out in the wilderness of the Black Hills National Forest until we had found and dealt with the kishin-egg known as Slender Man. I sit in my seat reading our assignment notebook, Soul sits next to me doing his flight ritual of listening to his music. There had been a reported three deaths and five missing, the latest was two days ago. I sit back in my seat and try to mentally prepare myself for the hiking and camping we were going to do as the plane took off.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

Monday morning couldn't have come soon enough; unlike Maka I was a Meister who was always ready to go on assignments. Hell I would have been fine leaving from one to go to the next without having to come back to Death City to do reports. Tsubaki is just as excited for this assignment because we were going to be staying with her family at their Dojo in Japan. As soon as we had heard from Maka that Kid had this assignment for us and that he was also giving us time to spend with her family Tsubaki started packing. I was busy laughing at Soul about his assignment, "South Dakota? Hahaha. How lame."

We were told to report to the Death Room in the morning ASAP but as we walked in at 6AM we were greeted by Spirit who was half drunk and half asleep. He hands us our assignment notebook and boarding passes for our flight.

"Kid and Ilona must be getting ready for their own travels." Tsubaki says.

"I don't understand why Kid is going on an assignment, he's Lord Death now shouldn't he stay here?"

"He's not on an assignment he has a meeting with the witch council, he's taking Ilona as a body guard." Spirit slurs.

"Oh I'm sure she will be doing a body but I don't know how much guarding will be involved." I laugh.

"So what is our assignment?" Tsubaki asks as we walk out of the Death Room.

"The name is Ku...chi..sake Onna?"

Tsubaki stops dead in her tracks. "KuchiSake Onna."

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"That name, it is a legend that many know about in Japan. The concubine who was unfaithful to her samurai, so he slit her mouth from ear to ear with his katana; She haunts all over Japan hiding her shame with her kimono asking strangers if they think she is beautiful.

"Yeah well now she is taking souls."

"Then she must be stopped, although I am unsure how a ghost could take souls and become a kishin-egg."

"I thought you had to have a soul to become a kishin-egg?"

"You do, I'm not saying she does not have a soul, I was talking about her lack of physical mass meaning a body. All she is, is a soul."

"Guess we will have to ask her before we destroy her."

"When do we leave?"

"Well we have a flight to Seattle before the long haul like always. Our first flight leaves at 10AM. The second one leaves at 1PM."

"Oh that puts us right in time for supper tomorrow."

"When you say it like that it's like I'm not going to get to eat for twenty-four hours."

We go home and continue to pack. Tsubaki calls her parents to let them know our flight information. I hear her hang up the phone then she appears in the doorway of our room.

"Um… Black*Star."

"Yeah?"

"There is one thing."

"What is it Tsubaki?"

"We shouldn't do anything while we are staying with my parents, my mother knows about us but my Father is more old fashion."

Suddenly I know how Soul must have felt hiding the fact he was sleeping with Maka from Spirit. Tsubaki's family was full of weapons her Dad included.

"Yeah sure Tsubaki we can keep it under wraps for a week."

"Thank you."

We finish packing and before we knew it we were leaving Death City.

Ilona's P.O.V.

I didn't ask questions, I packed what I needed and met the Wicked Truth in the hallway as we walked to the entry to meet up with everyone else.

"Why are we going to a meeting with the witches' council?" Truth asks.

"Because the academy has an alliance with them."

"Ilona, that reminds me." Liz says as she pulls a bag out of one of the rooms. "Kid asked me to give you this and to have you wear it. As a Meister for this academy you have to represent." She hands me the bag. "If it helps you can put your own flair into it."

I take the bag from her disgust on my face. "Damn it, one reason I agreed to come to the academy is Kami promised I wouldn't have to wear a stupid uniform."

"And you don't when your attending classes, but when on assignments…"

"Yeah, yeah, alright fine."

"You can change in that room there." Liz points.

Clenching the bag I walk into the room and close the door. I open the bag to find a black skirt, white thigh high leggings, a white ¾ inch sleeve button up shirt and a necklace with Lord Death's signature skull. I undressed to redress into the uniform then added my corset and knee high boots. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the skirt. How am I ever going to fight in a skirt? How the hell does Maka pull this off?" I walk out of the room and get whistles from the Wicked Truth and Patty.

"Shut up." I smirk.

"DWMA looks good on you." Liz adds.

"How come you guys don't have to wear uniforms?"

"Normally it is because we are in weapon form however this time we do have to dress up but not until we get there."

"Then how come I have to wear this now?"

"So you can get use to it. Trust me Kid has it much worse, he has to wear traditional Lord Death attire."

Death walks down the stairs just then holding what looks like a black trash bag. "Is everyone ready?"

We all gave him a choir of "Yeahs."

"All right then to the shuttle."

We all walk out with our small overnight bags and get in a van like vehicle.

Kid/Death's P.O.V.

Ilona looks amazing in her uniform. The skirt and leggings showed off her legs in the best way. The white button up shirt showed off just enough cleavage, and the corset she wore with it framed her beautifully symmetrical breasts. I couldn't look at her for to long or I found myself day dreaming about taking every part of that uniform off so I could look at her naked body again.

"Snap out of it Kid, you'll get your chance." Truth teases.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry what?"

"Relax… breath." Truth adds.

We are sitting in a private room waiting for the private jet to be readied.

"I can't believe we have a private jet that we never knew about until your Dad's death." Liz states.

"Yes, that was one of the many secrets I learned, Father was a private man."

"Wait you and the other Meisters fly like normal people?" Ilona asks shifting her weight were she stood, the skirt reacting, flashing a bit more skin if only for a second.

"Ah huh…" I answer… I think.

"Yeah this is the first time we are using it." Liz says.

Just then a flight attendant came in. "Lord Death we are ready to serve if you follow me I will escort you and your companions."

"Thank you." I say.

I let Liz, Patty and the Wicked Truth go first followed by Ilona. She bent over to pick up her bag and I almost lost it. The skirt rose up to just below the roundness of her ass. I stood there my eyes glazing over.

"Death are you coming?" Ilona had turns to me and asks.

"Not yet."

She smiles and laughs, takes my hand and leads me out the door. We walk down a hallway, out an exit door and across the tarmac to the jet. We climb the stairs, entering the jet I find a seat. I sit down Ilona next to me.

The pilot comes out of the cockpit. "Where to Lord Death?"

"South America."

Soul's P.O.V.

We step off the plane and walk to collect our gear; I had to hand it to Maka she was holding her own with the large back pack full of camping gear. She also looks damn cute in her jeans, t-shirt and hiking boots; her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

After getting our stuff off the baggage carousel we go to find our ride which turns out to be an older man standing in a forest ranger uniform with a sign that says "DWMA." As we walk up to him he gives us the same look most people do.

"Are you Maka Albarn and Soul Evans, the students from the academy?"

"That would be us." I confirm.

"I didn't think you would be so young."

And there it was the reason for the look. "Hey I'm almost seventeen." I say in defense.

"We may look young but we are one of the top three Weapon/Meister partnerships you can get, trust me when I say we are well experienced." Maka smiles.

"It's just hard to believe, you don't look much older then my thirteen year old daughter."

"Well I'm sixteen but have been doing this kind of stuff since I was twelve." Maka says.

"Oh… well we should get going, you will want to get up there and set up camp before dark. Do you want me to carry your pack?" He asks the question, directed to Maka.

"No thank you, Ranger…?"

"Oh the names Williams, Ranger Williams."

"Thanks anyway Ranger Williams but like my age, my size is deceiving as well."

"It's true, she swings me around like I weigh nothin." I say.

"What?"

"Oh I'm her weapon, a Death Scythe to be exact."

"You say that like I understand what your talking about."

"Sorry." I say.

"No reason to be sorry, I just was not aware of any of this crap until a couple of weeks ago, it's all still new."

"That's ok, not everyone is ment to wrap their heads around crazy." Maka explains.

We put our packs in the back of Ranger Williams' land rover, I let Maka have shot gun so they can talk about what's been going on as well as what to expect. Ranger Williams gets on the road and starts to drive.

"One thing you two need to be aware of is we do have all kinds of wildlife including predators, there are mountain lions up here. The others are just as equally dangerous, it's not just Slender Man you need to be aware of."

"Thank you for the info Ranger Williams, we will be on the look out for them." Maka says.

"Have you kids spent anytime out in the wilderness? All your gear looks fairly new."

"If your asking if we spend weeks on end out in the woods the answer in no, however we know how to survive in any given situation." I explain.

"Just wondering if I should start putting together a search team." Ranger Williams laughs but he is being serious.

"No Ranger Williams we will be fine." Maka says.

"Just don't get lost."

"If we do we'll just fly out." I smile.

"Fly?... Never mind I don't want to know, less crazy shit, pardon my language, the better."

I laugh.

"So is there anything more you can tell me about Slender Man? My notes are a little vague." Maka asks getting back to business.

"The reports we get are the same, usually it's to dark to see much and if you do see more you're not alive to tell anyone. All we know is that it's a guy who stands over nine feet tall, can move quietly through the woods undetected, as well as super fast. If it weren't for the slender part and the black suit he is said to wear I'd write it off as Bigfoot. Oh one other thing, he is said to have more then two arms, and no face."

"Ok. Not much more then my report, but thank you anyway." Maka smiles.

"I hope you two are prepared for cold weather as well, it gets down below freezing this time of year, and you might even get to see some snow."

"I think we will manage. I say.

"I guess that's all the advice I can give you."

Two hours pass, I watch the scenery out the window pass and listen to the occasional comments Ranger Williams makes about different land marks before he finally turns off.

"Well this is it, this is the closest I can get you to the last attack. You got about a three mile hike in and about three hours before it gets dark." We all open our doors and get out to get our packs. Ranger Williams hands Maka a walkie, "Someone is always at the station, and they know who you are so call if you need help."

"Thank you Ranger Williams." Maka says.

He gives us a once over and turns to get back in his vehicle." Just follow the trail." He says as he gets in and turns the key then he pulls away.

"Is it just me, or is Ranger Williams more worried then we are?" I ask.

"He's just like that cause he has a daughter only three years younger."

"Yeah I guess I can kinda understand that." We always forget our real ages because we have been through a lot and have done so much.

She smiles, "Well let's go no time to waste."

We start into the woods, these trees are different then the woods I was use to growing up, this truly is a forest with pine; everything smells different. About an hour into it we had made it a mile and a half, based on the little GPS thing Maka had. We had two more hours before dark and another mile and a half to go. No problem right? We'll have an hour to set up camp before night fall, and then it started. Ice cold droplets came down hitting our exposed skin and it was only getting worse. We made it another mile before we started to see our breath.

"Maka we should make camp, we are only a half mile away. Besides, with it raining we can't make a fire for heat and we are already soaked."

She nods.

We drop our packs, find the tent and have it up in no time with little problems. We are soon in the tent in our soaked clothes but out of the rain. Night fell faster because of the over cast weather and the dense trees. Maka pulls some dry clothes out of her pack and begins to wiggle out of the wet ones.

"Soul you should change too, we can't get sick."

I start pulling the damp layers of clothes off me. Maka tosses me a dry set and I put them on. She pulls out a battery operated lantern and turns it on low, then tosses me a granola bar.

"We really shouldn't be walking around in the rain getting soaked but if we have to we have to, from what Ranger Williams was saying the weather is only going to get worse." Maka says.

"So we get warm, eat, and then head out?"

"Yeah we can at least have a look around; I can use my soul perception to scan the area. I want you in weapon form the whole time thought, from what the report is saying we may only have seconds to react and in human form that's not enough time."

She was right, but I hated the fact that she would be the one dealing with the cold weather. In weapon form I was aware of the weather and the cold but it affected me differently then in human form. Being wet from rain in weapon form, I was dry transforming back.

We finish eating, Maka takes one look at the GPS thing and starts to put her still wet jacket and boots back on, while I stay in my dry clothes, I did put my boots back on though that would be stupid of me not to.

"Ok Soul, I'm ready."

Maka's P.O.V.

I watch Soul transform with an unhappy look on his face. I take ahold of him and unzip the tent. I step out and zip up the opening. I want to get to the site of the attack and see the surrounding areas. First thing I do is soul search looking for anything around us.

"What do you see Maka?"

"Everything, with my new ability I can pick up more souls. Soul I can see the animals that are hiding from the rain."

"That's cool, guess we have the jump on those mountain lions."

"Yeah." I laugh.

I open my eyes and start to walk listening to the forest, I walk slow because one it is dark and I didn't bring a flashlight because I did not want to give away our position and believe it or not it made it harder to see; and two because it was slippery and I was not going to slip like I did in Portland and sprain my ankle again. I walk for what seems like an hour. My skin was starting to feel the dampness of my clothes and before I can stop myself I started to shiver.

"Maka it's time to go back to camp. You're shivering; I can't let you get hypothermia."

"Alright, I'll search one more time then make my way back."

I close my eyes looking for anything that is not animal, "Bird, bird, mouse, bunny, owl, bunny, bunny, bird, tree, bunny, bird…"

"Tree?" Soul questions.

"Wait…" I look at the tree again but this time a long thin limb moves and branches off from where it originally was, "That's him!" I yell.

I opened my eyes to see a tall thin figure standing only thirty yards away. I raise Soul and charge; as I am running he disappears. I stop and look around.

"Where did he go?" Soul asks.

"I don't know." I close my eyes and search, "It's as if he was never here, I can't find him, he's gone." I open my eyes.

"Let's start heading back you can search as we go to make sure he's not following us but once the adrenaline wears off you're going to be freezing."

"Ok." I start to walk back checking every ten minutes or so but he is no where to be seen. Soul was right, by the time I got back to camp I am shivering and my fingers can barely unzip the tent. I throw Soul in and climb in after.

Soul's P.O.V.

I transform back and help Maka take her damp clothes off. She goes to grab her dry clothes and I stop her.

"Nope get in the sleeping bag."

"What."

"I'm going to use my body heat to warm you up."

She climbs in without anymore questions. I strip down and crawl in next to her pulling my sleeping bag on top of us. I pull her in close, "Shit you're cold!" As if to emphasize the statement her teeth start to chatter. I do the only thing I could think of to stop the noise, I kiss her. The chattering stops as I move to position myself over her.

"Soul, I don't think this is the time or place." She says breaking the kiss.

My lips make there way to her neck as she talks, then to her ear to explain. "It will help warm you up." I whisper before returning to her neck. Her teeth start to chatter again. I stop them again with my lips. She only has one warm spot left on her which I began to push at with the warmest part of my body. Very little foreplay ment I have to work harder for every inch. The deeper I go the hotter she is, it's nice to know she isn't frozen to the core.

She pull away with a pained moan.

"To fast?"

"Without all the good stuff before yeah, but I am getting warmer."

I slow down and eventually find a good rhythm that allows me to work my way in as well as making up for lack of foreplay. Once I have full access it doesn't take long before both of us are breathing hard, Maka's fingers take up their normal post marked by the permanent half moons on my back. Her body is once again warm to the touch and reacting to every thrust. She lets out a breathy moan, with out foreplay she is way behind. I slide my hand down her body placing my hand between us so I can gain access with one finger to her clit. My finger touches the sensitive bundle of nerves and her fingers dig into my back. She takes a deep breath and lets it out in a moan as I start to rotate my finger while thrusting up with my hips. I work her slowly not allowing myself anywhere close to that imaginary line; there is a fine line between pleasure and coming. I had never finished before her and I would not let myself do it now. She starts to thrust back into me, moaning. I have to bite my tongue literally to stop myself from coming; the hot coppery taste coats my mouth as I swallow it down. Her body starts to tighten, shit I was losing it.

"Fuck Soul, I'm coming." She moans.

Oh thank Death. I quicken my pace for only a hand full of deeper thrusts and come growling, "Maka."

I collapse next to her. Fuck I did it, just barely but I did it. She snuggles in next to me. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime."

Her body begins to relax, she breathing shallow.

"Maka."

"Mm hm."

"You should check one more time."

"Mm… There's nothing."

I kiss her forehead and let her fall asleep. She is so warm in my arms, this was one of those times I ask myself, how the hell did I get so lucky?

Ilona's P.O.V.

I didn't think Death was going to make it, about half way through the flight I got up to use the restroom, I was actually surprised he had not gotten up to follow me. When I came back to my seat he was no longer sitting in his seat.

"Where did he go?" I ask, no one in particular.

"He's in the cockpit talking to the pilot; apparently the location of the witches' council is a secret." Truth says.

"Oh." I say sitting back down.

The door of the cockpit opens, "Weapons please go change, we will be arriving shortly." Death announced.

I watch as Liz, Patty, and the Wicked Truth as they all got up and went to the back of the small jet.

"When we land we will be meeting up with Kim, she is a student at the academy but she also is a student with the witches as well. She is a witch and a Meister and does a lot of the go between for both sides. Normally she would handle all of this but the Head witch has something important to discuss and wants me to be present. I would like you and the Wicked Truth to be witnesses as well as my "body guards" not that I feel that I would be needing one."

I nod.

The four weapons walk to the front of the jet looking for approval. They all are wearing black leather pants and black t-shirts, very minimal.

"Look's good." Death approves.

"Your turn Kid, go get in your dress robes." Liz says.

Death gets up and walks to the back.

We all sit in our seats waiting; waiting for him to come back as well as this flight to be over with. It takes Death five minutes to put on his robes, traditional grim reaper style. He had changed the mask back to the original skull and left the big hands out but the rest looks the same. He comes and sits back down next to me. Forty minutes later we are on the ground.

We gather up our bags and left the aircraft, outside there is a van waiting for us. A girl with pink hair walks over to us with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for coming Lord Death, Kid." She smiles bigger.

"Kim it's good to see you again, we have missed you at the academy." Death says.

"Well if it is all right with you, I would like to hitch a ride back with you."

"Of course you can come back with us."

"I was hoping you would say that, Liz, Patty how have you been?"

"Good." Liz says.

"Yep, good." Patty adds.

"Kim, I would like you to meet the newest students at the academy. This is Meister Ilona and her duel Weapons the Wicked Truth." Death says.

"Oh, hello you guys must be talented to come on such an assignment. I was expecting to see Maka and Soul or even Black*Star and Tsubaki." Kim admits.

"The Wicked Truth are death weapons and Ilona is very talented, equal to Maka in soul perception, I say equal because they have taught each other a few new tricks."

"Everyone seems to be getting stronger." Kim states.

"Well we'll have to have an EAT class competition when we all get back." Death says.

"Sounds fun, well we better get you guys settled into your hotel rooms and then to the council room; Maba has been waiting for you."

We got in the van and were soon driving, about twenty minutes later we stopped in front of a large building.

"Your already checked in here are your room keys, you have fifteen minutes to freshen up and drop your bags off in your rooms." Kim says holding three room keys.

"Thank you Kim." Death nods.

We all get out and start to walk through the lobby and down the hallway.

"Liz, Patty; here is your room key. Wicked Truth here is yours. Ilona you may sleep where you feel the most comfortable."

I thought about it for a second. Sleeping with Liz and Patty would get me a heart attack as a wake up call, The Wicked Truth, been there done that would love to avoid it if I could. "I'll put my bag in your room for now if that's ok?"

"That is fine." Death replies trying to play it cool.

We all set our bags in our rooms and use the restrooms and meet in the hallway to walk down to the van.

It takes us another forty-five minutes to get to a stop on the side of the road where the van stops.

"From here we walk." Kim says. "It's not far."

We all pile out of the van one more time and follow Kim as she disappears into the thick jungle. We walk for a short ten minutes until we see a rocky out crop with a small cave. Kim walks in… "Ok guys all clear."

Kid/Death's P.O.V.

I follow Liz and Patty in, the Wicked Truth and Ilona behind me. We are in a dimly lit passageway.

I can sense that we were getting closer; we were slowly walking on a decline deeper and deeper into the earth. Under the earth witches could hide with out their soul protect. We had only figured this out after we had formed the alliance. We came to another door, Kim turns back to me and I nod my readiness. The door swings open and we follow Kim in.

The room is big and dark but I can see a table that is well lit at the front of the room.

"Grand Witch Maba, Lord Death is here." Kim says bowing before she walks to stand by Maba.

The Witch whispers in Kim's ear, "She would like to welcome as well as thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us, I believe we have some business to discuss." I say trying to get to the point of this visit. Ilona looks so symmetrically sexy and I want to get back to the hotel.

"Yes, she has called you here to discuss the idea of a win-win agreement. Since the alliance with the DWMA she has had her hands full dealing with witches that are resisting the alliance and have attacked the council in their hatred, and the prisons are filling fast. Her proposal is that DWMA students track down and rid her of these problem witches. In return students will once more be allowed to obtain the title of Death weapons."

"That is a win-win, and I can't see any problems with this agreement. However Soul Eater will be disappointed about losing his title. So the way this will work is the council will hand over death warrants to me and I will then place it in the hands of a student team I see ready for the task?"

"That is correct."

"Let's try it, call it a trial run. But honestly I see it working very well in both our favors. Was there anything else?"

Kim leans in to the Grand Witch, "Nope you are dismissed. Thank you for your time."

"A pleasure." I say turning away and back through the door. Liz and Patty behind me; Ilona and her beautiful body behind them followed by the Wicked Truth.

"Kid! Damn it, Lord Death!" Kim's voice comes from behind us.

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Kim you can call me Kid, everyone who is use to it get a free pass."

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be on the tarmac at 8AM."

"Perfect. Everyone will be happy to see you including Ox." I knew they weren't dating but I had caught glimpses of them kissing in the hallways.

She blushes. "Thank you again for the ride. Have a good night, see you tomorrow."

After the walk back through the jungle and the ride back to the hotel. By the time we got back to our rooms I could not keep my eyes off Ilona. Her walk had a bounce to it which made her skirt jump.

"Kid are you alright?" Ilona asks.

"I'm fine I think it must be the heat and these robes."

"Well let me help you." She walks over to where I'm standing next to the desk that is in our room.

She takes the mask off and unzips the robe; we let it all fall to the ground. She leans in and kisses me. I try very hard to control myself as our lips move together, she pulls away putting her lips to my ear.

"Death, I can read souls really really well."

Her body starts to move and wiggle but I am to afraid to move.

"I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me like you've been wanting to since I put this damn thing on."

I swallow hard. Her hands are on my pants now unbuttoning and unzipping them. She then reaches in and wraps her fingers around my rock hard member. Oh fuck.

Her other hand takes ahold of my right hand and places it on her leg sliding up. I am a bit surprised when I feel hot wet flesh. So that's what she had done, she had taken her underwear off.

"Oh please Death fuck me."

I pull away from her only to turn her into the desk, pushing her upper half so it is flat on the desk top. I pull my cock out of my jeans, position myself and begin to push. I let out a breath I had been holding as her body accepts me.

"Yes please." She cries.

I start to thrust into her over and over again, my hands on her hips keeping her stable. Her body tightening as she reaches her high, it is a good thing she came quickly, after teasing myself all day with my own perverted thoughts I was going to lose it soon. I did not make it to the next breath, thrusting deeply into her I fill her.

We are able to make it to the bed as we both collapse and quickly fall asleep.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

Being on a plane for nine hours is the worst, there is nothing to do but sleep or watch movies; at least with international flights you get options on movies. I watched two movies before they brought us their jacked up version of Japanese food, the rice I could handle the tofu was beyond edible. After Tsubaki and I choked down our dinner/lunch we picked out our third movie knowing we had another three to go. I hated long flights.

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up in a dimly lit tent snuggled into Souls chest, the air inside the tent is cold enough to see our breath but inside the sleeping bag we shared, we are warm enough that we were able to stay completely naked the whole night. Bad thing was we would be cold after putting our freezing cold clothes on. I shiver just thinking bout it.

"Are you cold?" Soul's voice is still groggy from sleep.

"No, I was just thinking about how cold we are going to be when we put on our freezing cold clothes."

"I might have a solution, it would have been better if I would've thought about this last night but this way it gives us a reason to continue to snuggle." Soul says unzipping the sleeping bag, sitting up and grabbing the pack that had our cloths in it.

He pulled out clothes for both of us, I catch a chill as he lifts the sleeping bag to open it and shove our clothes down by our feet then he lays back down before zipping the sleeping bag back up. He snuggles into me making me squeal as he put his cold hands on my waist.

"Now if we give it a bit our clothes wont be so cold when we have to get dressed."

I lean in and kiss him.

"So what's our plan now that we see how our target works?"

"I really don't have a plan."

"Well I know that as soon as our clothes are ready I'm going to get a fire gong so we can have a couple of those M.R.E.s for breakfast. Not real food in my opinion but they were better then granola bars or trail mix. We can think of a plan while we eat."

Sounds good, if weather allows I want to look around some more, we never made it to the last attach site."

Soul nods before kissing me again.

Soul's P.O.V.

I don't know whether it is the fresh air, the tent, or the sleeping bag and the cold but all I wanted to do was cuddle and kiss Maka. Did not even push the idea of sex, not that I didn't want it but that's not what I was craving. I just loved the closeness. Maybe because there is nothing to interrupt us, well other the maybe a wild animal or a kishin-egg, or my stomach rumbling because it has not had real food in over twenty-four hours.

Maka pulls away from our kiss, "Sounds like our clothes need to be done even if their not."

"Yeah, by the time I get fire wood and get things going I will be starving."

I reach down and pull my clothes up. Not bad. I try to get dressed as best I can while still in the warmth of the sleeping bag but that's hard enough when you're in one by yourself let alone with someone else. I end up being able to put my boxers, socks and shirt on while still in the warmth but had to stand up to put jeans on. Maka starts to get dressed as I'm putting on my boots and jacket.

As I unzip the tent I'm surprised to find a fine dusting of white on everything.

"Oh this should be fun." I say under my breath.

"What's going to be fun?"

"We have snow." I say as I step out of the tent. Taking in our surroundings I realize there are foot prints scattered around our camp site. "Fuck!"

"Soul what's wrong?"

"Everything's fine, sort of. I'm such an idiot, I should have kept watch."

Maka is climbing out of the tent now. She takes in the site of all the foot prints.

"I don't think anyone without soul perception could have kept watch Soul not with this assignment."

"Yeah maybe but knowing he was this close just pisses me off."

"Well maybe we can use this as an advantage; if he comes back tonight we can be ready for him."

"Sounds like we have the start of a plan. Do me a favor, before I go out to look for wood, do a scan."

"Already did, you're clear."

"I was more worried about you."

"Have you forgotten that I'm a weapon now too?"

"Hey until you can transform as easily as you breath air, I'm still going to worry about you, and even then you still wont get rid of me."

She smiles at me, "I can never get rid of you."

"That's right you may be able to learn that you are a weapon in one day, but unless you have a body part I haven't found yet you'll have to keep me around."

"Soul!"

"I'm kidding, I know you love me for more then what my body can give you."

"I'll love you even more when you get a fire going."

"I'm goin."

I walk into the tree line making sure I never lose sight of our camp. I'm able to find some old branches that had been protected from the rain and snow by a large pine. I collect the branches and a handful of dry pine needles as well as leaves and take them over to the tent. Maka has cleaned a spot for me to set up a small teepee like structure with the branches putting the dry tinder inside. I go back for more wood knowing we would need more. After finding enough to last at least two hours. Maka comes out of the tent holding the M.R.E.s, water and water proof matches.

"Here." She says tossing me the small box.

"Thanks." I open the box and take out a match, striking it on the side of the box and putting the flame into the teepee which caught quickly.

"So what's on the menu?" I ask adding more wood to the fire.

"Freeze-dried scrambled eggs, with sausage and bacon bits; with tea to wash it down."

"Not exactly five star, but its food."

"Well then lets hope we can kill this kishin-egg and be home tomorrow for dinner. We can go out to that burger place you love."

My mouth starts to water, Hail Hamburgers was the best burger joint in Death City in my opinion.

"Soul you're drooling."

"Sorry, I can't help it; you're just so sexy when you talk about killing and burgers at the same time."

She laughs as she opens the M.R.E.s and adds the appropriate amount of water before putting them on to cook.

Ten minutes later we finish breakfast and our cups of tea and decide that we are safe to hike to the attack site with out me being in weapon form. By the time we reach the area marked on the GPS device the snow has melted. I sit on a large rock while Maka does her Meister thing.

"You know if you're going to train as a Meister you may want to pay attention."

"I don't need to actually learn all the little stuff, it's not like you won't be able to do it when I start wielding you."

"I guess that's true. First part is learning how to wield; that is once I can fully change."

"You'll get there when we get back home."

"Cool thing is we already can soul resonate but it maybe different when the roles are reversed."

"I wonder if we will be able to do all the same attacks or if you will get your own."

"Either way it will be fun finding out." She says turning her attention back to the clearing. "Well there is not much left after the rain and snow, I'm ready to go back to camp so we can hatch out a plan to kill this pre-Kishin."

We make our way back towards camp. Thankfully the rain did not come back and we got some sun shine through the trees. We stop to take a brake and Maka finds a rock that sits in a large patch of sun, she sits soaking up the vitamin D.

The sounds of leaves and branches braking come from deeper in the woods turning both Maka's and my head towards the sound.

"What is it?" I say taking off the day pack.

"I can't see anything."

"Look high and low."

"I thought you didn't want to be the Meister?"

"I don't."

"Then let me do me, if I say I don't see anything it's because I can't see anything high or low and anywhere in between."

"No need to rip my head off Maka."

The noise is suddenly behind us and we both jump to look.

"Soul…" Maka says slowly.

"Yeah… Maka…" I say as I drop the pack and transform.

"I still can't see anything but I'm getting freaked out."

"Pick up the pack and keep moving." I say.

Maka bends down, keeping her eyes on the woods, she picks up the pack and puts it on she shoulders. She starts walking, holding me defensively, ready for someone or something to come jumping out of the woods at us.

"If this turns out to be Black*Star, I'll kick his ass into next month." I say.

Maka let out a little nervous giggle, "to bad him and Tsubaki are in Japan."

"Fuck."

We make it back to our campsite without incident. Maka lets me change back as she takes the pack off.

"Maybe it was just leaves falling or a branch." I say.

"Yeah maybe, damn we are three star students why are we so on edge?"

"Maybe the fact that we woke up to fine that Slender Man was doing the Hokey-Pokey around our camp."

"That'll do it." Maka laughs at my choice of words.

"Still nothing?"

She closes her eyes, "Nothing."

"So how do you want to do this?"

"Here's what I'm thinking…"

Eight hours later I find myself in a tree above our tent while Maka is in the tent pretending to go to sleep. We were going to wait for this Kishin-egg to come back. We open our soul resonance so that we are in constant communication. Maka was soul scanning while I kept an eye on the tent. The plan was for me to jump out of the tree while Slender Man was occupied with Maka in the tent. I had worked with Maka all afternoon getting her more comfortable changing her arm into a blade so that she could use that if she needed to. I was confident about her ability to do it in a pinch. What I was less confident about was her ability to stay warm. The clouds never came back and even thought we dealt with rain and even snow; a clear sky could kill you sooner because there was no insulation so the temp plummets lower.

"How's it looking up there?" Maka asks via resonance.

"Cold, anything on soul scan?"

"Nothin; But it's only been two hours."

"How are you doing warmth wise?"

"Better then you, I get the sleeping bag remember."

That makes me grin. "Hey if you get tired, go ahead and take a nap."

"I'm not going to go to sleep while you sit up in a tree and freeze."

"I'm fine, I'm the heater remember?"

Silence… "Maka?" I can still feel her link but she is not responding. I sit up and look out over the camp, nothing to be seen. "Maka answer me right now!"

"Sorry, I was sensing something farther away, it took more concentration."

"Don't do that with out telling me. What was it anyway?"

"I think it was a deer or something as equally big, the outline gets a bit fuzzy with distance."

"Well keep an eye on it; I don't want to dismiss anything."

"Will do Meister Eater."

"That's right I am a Meister eater." I smirk.

"Not what I ment Soul."

"But it's the truth."

She just laughs, one I could hear even from my perch in the tree. I guess it didn't matter if she made noise. The laugh is cut off.

"Soul, he's, close get ready."

"I'm always ready." I say getting up to balance on the balls of my feet, arm in blade mood. Where is this fucker?

Several seconds pass before… "Soul, in the tree, behind you!"

I turn to see a figure that blends well with the tree due to his many arms.

"Jump, full weapon."

I jump, transforming.

Maka's P.O.V.

I'm out of the tent and am able to catch Soul just as the Kishin-egg jumped to follow Soul's decent. He cocks his non-faced head to the side when I catch and spin Soul around, before throwing his arms out at me much like Madusa's vector arrows. I jump back not wanting them to hit me or wanting him to come down on top of me either.

Slender Man lands without a sound, his head still cocked to one side as in surprise that we are not screaming or running away.

"Not this time Slender Man or who ever you where before you became a Kishin-egg, this time you're the one who's going to die."

He throws his arms at me again, but after fighting Madusa and her arrows I know how to win this fight, I dodge all his arms and go straight for the source, swinging Soul at the kishin-eggs middle slicing him in two, his body disintegrates leaving behind his soul. I loosen my grip and let go of Soul as he transforms back.

"Yum, Pre-kishin in the morning."

"Hey, with me being a weapon, does this mean I have to eat those now?"

"You're right but not until you take one for yourself." Soul says swallowing the soul whole.

"To bad I can't become a death weapon."

"Cheer up Maka, your still the coolest Meister ever."

Even though it is early, I radio in that we had killed the kishin-egg and would be ready for pick up at the drop off site at day break. We pick up our camp and hike down to our pick up site. Of course we get there before our transport, so Soul uses our packs as a back rest while I sit between his knees. I had taken off my jacket and was using it as a blanket while Soul had unzipped his jacket so I could put my back to his chest; to keep everything in place he locks his arms around me.

Soul's P.O.V.

Maka fell asleep quickly in her make shift cocoon. I decide I would keep guard even though the kishin-egg is gone I didn't want Ranger Williams to pull up to find we had been taken out by a mountain lion or a bear or something. I'd sleep on the plane home where Maka could guard me from fight attendants asking me if I wanted peanuts. I let my mind wander; why would they serve you salty snacks with drinks on a plane that can hold a little over two hundred people but only give me like two bathrooms? Before Maka and I had become more comfortable with each other one bathroom wasn't enough for the two of us to share. Nope I tried to limit my liquid consumption while confined thousands of miles from the earth with that many people. I hated flying anyway so I preferred to sleep.

Maka shifts in her sleep and snuggles her face into my chest. I hold her a bit tighter, while I watch the sun begin to rise over the mountains and had a funny sense that this was a scene out of a horror movie, we had defeated the killer, made it through the night and were now awaiting rescue. It kinda was like that only less dramatic, we did not suffer at all and no one died except the bad guy. No before we came into the picture it really was a horror movie, I was glad we could help like always.

A vehicle, the first one I had seen slowed down and pulled off the road. I recognized it as Ranger Williams' land rover.

"Maka… wake up, our ride is here." I shake her awake.

"Did you say our ride was here?"

"Yeah."

She yawns and I help her put her jacket back on. Ranger Williams gets out of the front seat and walks over.

"So you got it? Are you hurt? Do you need anything?"

"Yes we got it, no, no one is hurt, and a ride back to the airport so we can go home." I answer.

Maka stands up and I follow; picking up my pack. Ranger Williams picks up Maka's pack with out asking, turns and walks back to the car.

We are soon heading to the airport with both Maka and I in the back seat. She resumes her nap as I answer Ranger Williams questions about our ordeal. Apparently he wanted to write his own report on the case so that he would have something to tell the families of those who had gone missing and had yet to be found or killed as well as the victims who were lucky enough to escape.

Two hours later Maka and I are on our flight home I'm making myself comfortable against the window while Maka pulls out her book before leaning against me and opening it. I quickly fall asleep after take off.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

Six movies and forty-five minutes later we are through customs and standing outside the Narita airport. Tsubaki calls for a cab to take us to her families Dojo while I stand, taking in everything. We had been here a couple of times, once when we took a break from school. This time was different we had some kishin-egg ass to kick. I watch as Tsubaki walks back over to me.

"Cab will be here shortly."

"Awesome."

"So do you know where we are going to start looking for Kuchisake Onna?"

I put on my biggest smile, "I thought that because you knew the legend that you would know where to look."

"I have some ideas where we can start."

A cab pulls up to the curb and a man gets out speaking Japanese, good thing Tsubaki hasn't lost it after living in the states for so long. We put our bags in the trunk and get in. Tsubaki tells him where to go.

It takes us another two hours to get to the Nakatsukasa Dojo but they flew by like nothin since everything out the window was so amazing. Pulling into the drive Tsubaki can barely hold herself together she is so excited, I couldn't blame her.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

I could not wait to see my family; I'm barely holding my excitement in as we pull into the drive. The cab comes to a stop and I almost throw the money at the cab driver before getting out. The driver gets out and opens the trunk so we can get our bags, Black*Star pulls both of them out; we thank the driver and then make our way through the garden to the dojo.

I open the door finding my Father in a deep meditation, Black*Star puts our bags down quietly and walks as quietly as I have ever heard him and sits down next to him. I watch as my normally boisterous Meister settles into meditate before catching a figure out of the corner of my eye. My Mother stands just a few feet from the kitchen door. I hold in my squeal of excitement as I walk quickly to give her a hug.

"Welcome home Tsubaki." She says as she gives me a hug. "Where is your partner? He did come with you right, you two are on a school assignment yes?"

"Black*Star is in saying hello to Chichi. (Father)"

"Ahh I see. We are happy that Lord Death has given you some extra time for your assignment so you could visit."

"We plan to get the assignment done as quickly as possible so we can spend the rest of the time here at the dojo."

"That means we should get started with supper so you two can start tonight." She smiles.

"Yes let's get super going." I smile back, glade to be home.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

Although I was not graced with the Meister talent of soul perception like Maka and Kid, a gift I was glad to pass up making me surpassing God all that more epic, I could sense the presence of people when they were sitting right next to me, and right now Tsubaki's father's soul was not at home. I waited quietly for Nakatsukasa-Sama to come back from his meditation.

"Black*Star-kun, thank you for waiting patiently. Where is Musume yo? (my daughter)"

I had learned this last time. "Tsubaki-chan is here somewhere."

"With her Haha probably."

"That means Mother right?"

"Hai."

"And that means Yes?"

He nods his head with a smile, "You have retained much."

"Nakatsukasa-Sama, may I call you Sensei? You have taught me so much and without you I may have gone down the wrong path."

"Only if you accept the title of Musuko yo. (my son)"

"I would be honored, but I can still date Tsubaki right? Other wise I might have to turn you down."

"You are dating my daughter?"

"Not with out your permission." I say realizing what I had gotten myself into.

He sits back on his heels. "Anata ga sekkusu o shite iru?"

"What?"

"He just asked if we were having sex." Tsubaki's voice sounds from the door.

"Whoa, I just asked if I could date her, I mean you." I say tripping over my words.

He looks to Tsubaki, her Mother standing behind her. "Tsubaki-chan shojiki. (Honesty)"

"Hai, watashitochiha."

"Wait did you just tell him yes?" I ask Tsubaki as she looks to the ground.

I look over to her father and finally understand the relationship between my best friend and Spirit. I swallow hard before hearing Tsubaki's Mother speaking full Japanese and Tsubaki grabbing my hand and dragging me outside and into the garden.

She stops and turns to me, "What possessed you to ask him a question like that?"

"He asked if I would accept the title of Musuko Yo. I just wanted to make sure that we could still date if I accepted."

"Black*Star it's a title; he's not asking to adopt you."

"Sorry for making sure I would not be fucking my sister."

"Watch the vulgar terms; we're in enough trouble as is."

"Sorry."

We sit in silence for a long time before Tsubaki's, Mother walks out to the garden. "Your Father has asked that you restrain yourselves while you are here, and he will try to understand that you live in a different culture now then the one you were raised in, he is willing to accept your dating request but wants to see you both individually. Tsubaki he has asked to see you first."

I watch as my Weapon walks in the direction of the Dojo.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

I walk in with my head down knowing I had dishonored my family.

"Tsubaki-chan I am very disappointed in you, you where raised to honor the family but above all yourself. Your Mother has pointed out that you live in a different culture now and that it is normal for people your age to act out. I have to keep reminding myself that you are more mature then most people your age as well as have been in more dangerous situations then most adults making life more precious, however to me you are still my sukoshi (little) Tsubaki."

Remembering him calling me that when I was little. A blush fell over my face as I smile.

"Are you Kareshi (boyfriend) and Kanojo (girlfriend)?"

"Hai."

"Anata wa kare o aishit eimasu ka? (Do you love him)"

I look up at my Father and blink my eyes. I thought about my answer before saying, "As a Weapon should love their Meister."

"Does he know?"

"We have never talked about it so I'm going to say no."

"Tsubaki, you're supposed to tell the person how you feel before you make your relationship physical to avoid confusion."

I blush harder.

"Do you know his feelings?"

I shake my head.

"Leave and send him in, the boy deserves to know, but first I want to talk with him."

"Kudasai Chichi (Please Father) I should be the one to tell him."

He nods.

I turn and walk out my head hung low. I walk into the garden, "He will see you now." I say to my Meister.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

Seeing Tsubaki that way hurt, I hated seeing her sad. I take a deep breath and walk in prepared to do anything to see her smile again.

"Black*Star-kun, I want to know one thing. Do you love my daughter?"

I thought about the question for a bit. Did I love Tsubaki in the same way as my best friend was head over heels in love with his Meister? I don't think I am to that point but I could get there. I mean I cared a lot about her and would do anything for her. I guess that is a form of love. I knew it was more then Kid loved Liz and Patty, Tsubaki was more then just a weapon to me and she was more then just my training partner, I mean I'm a guy so I would have sex with anyone but if I could choose it would be her every time. I really could not see anyone else by my side. I swallow hard before answering. "Yes Sensei I think I do."

He sighed, "You can go."

"Wait that's it? You're not going to hurt me or yell at me or anything?"

"No, your punishment is yet to come, but you will find it in the likeliest of places."

"Hai Sensei, domo arigatou." I bowed and then turned and walked out confused but was stunned when Tsubaki approached me.

"Black*Star, we need to talk." She takes my hand and we walk back into the garden. She stops abruptly and falls to her knees dropping my hand.

"Tsubaki what is it?"

She puts her hands up and covers her eyes.

"Tsubaki!" I kneel down next to her.

"I'm sorry, I have not been completely honest with you Black*Star and I think it is time you knew how I feel about you."

Oh this is going to be great, she'll say she loves me and I'll tell her I love her and then we can be on our way towards SoMa status.

"I think that by taking our relationship to a physical one I may have complicated and confused you about my feelings."

Now I'm confused.

"Black*Star, my feelings for you are strictly Weapon/Meister as well as close friends, now with benefits, but nothing more. I'm sorry if I mislead you in anyway."

What the hell Tsubaki, I thought we were falling for one another, you know growing to love one another. I feel love for you, are you telling me you feel no love for me at all? That what we have is no more then the same relationship of every other Weapon/Meister team at the academy? But what I say is.

"Hey I'm just glad neither of us started having feelings for each other, I was really worried there for a minute. Your stronger then I thought, being able to have sex with a God and not falling for him is truly an epic accomplishment. Not to change the subject but when do we eat? I'm starving, plus I want to get started with this assignment."

My insides feel like they are going to fall out of my ass but seeing her smile helps, as she stands she helps me up and takes me in the direction of the kitchen.

During dinner her words played on repeat in my mind, "My feelings for you are strictly Weapon/Meister as well as close friends, now with benefits, but nothing more." Did she mean right now or forever? Would she never think of me as more then just a friend? Shit I have been put in the friend zone; I suddenly wanted something just as bad as I had wanted to surpass God. I made up my mind that this was a challenge made unknowingly by Tsubaki, my response? Challenge accepted.

We are on some street I didn't know the name of, our target standing in front of us. Tsubaki is in chain scythe mode our target held a katana in her hand. I wonder if that's the same one that sliced her mouth from ear to ear after her lover found her being unfaithful to him? The samurai must have taught his concubine a thing or two because her stance was perfect.

"We're going to finish this, Tsubaki, enchanted blade mode."

I feel Tsubaki's power ripple though my body as me and my target start to dance around an invisible circle.

"Kuchisaka Onna, a God is here to punish you."

The pre-kishin stops and laughs, she was actually laughing. It didn't bother me, lots of opponents laugh right up until we take their soul.

"I have already been punished by the one I loved, anything you do to me will mean nothing to me."

"Yeah about that, are you using the same katana he used to slit your mouth open?"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yells.

"What I really am curious."

That made the kishin-egg scream as she charged us, I'm able to use speed star to dodge and then went straight for the kill; driving Tsubaki straight into Kuchisaka Onna's back until the tip came out her front. I turn the blade and slice her almost in half, it is enough to reward us with her soul. I dip Tsubaki's blade into the red glowing ball and she quickly absorbs it. My hand releases the handle and she transforms back to human form.


	15. Problems and Solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Soul Eater.

Chapter 15 Problems and Solutions

Kid's P.O.V.

After waking up yesterday in a hurry to get us all home we met up with Kim on the tarmac and made it home in time for dinner. Ox had been waiting so he could take Kim to a fancy restaurant and she surprisingly accepted the invite. Our weapons also decided to go out to eat agreeing on a burger joint leaving me and Ilona with the baggage. I insisted that Ilona go with them since I needed to go back to the house before heading to the academy to do some paper work and talk with Spirit about our new arrangement with the witch council but she said she wanted to come with. We met with Spirit and ordered Chinese food; it was going to be a long night. By the time we were done at the academy we were heading home just as the sun was coming up. Ilona followed me up the stairs to the manor; I unlocked the door and let her go in first. I heard Ilona's "What the hell?" and a collective "Don't let Kid come in!" before she turned to stop me it was too late. The house was a disaster my OCD kicking into overdrive, my heart racing as I tried to breath but it felt like I couldn't get enough air in my surprised lungs. White stars appeared before my eyes before every thing went black and I felt my body hit the ground.

Soul's P.O.V.

I wake up to Maka shaking me. I cracked open one eye and remembered that we were on a plane.

"Are we there?"

As if to mock me a voice comes over the intercom. "Ok folks we are making our final decent into Death City, please return your seats to the up right position, buckle your seat belts and put your trays up. The time is 3:28 PM, and we have clear skies; the temperature is a brisk 78*. I hope you have enjoyed your flight, thank you again for choosing DC Air."

I sit up and return my seat to the original position a whole whopping six inches. I already had my tray up since I slept the whole flight I never used it and I also already had my seat belt on. I yawned and stretched with the little space I did have.

"Did you sleep well?" Maka asks.

"Yeah I did actually. Did you get any sleep?"

"I took a nap and then finished my book." She smiles.

"Another one bites the dust."

"Yep. So can we stop by the book store after we get our burgers?"

I almost say no, but then she reminds me that we were going to Hail Hamburgers. After I ate there I could endure a lot more then I normally could including going to the book store with Maka. "Yeah but I'm only allowing you twenty minutes."

"It won't take me that long, I know what I need." She says 'need' like it is a flotation devise and she's drowning.

"Ok, we also have to go check in with Kid and let him know we are back and fill out our paper work, but first home to drop off our packs and shower."

"What do you want to do after that?"

"Relax and sleep in a clean comfy bed."

"Can I be part of that?"

"Of course."

I turn to look out the window just in time to see the ground coming up fast. I always hated the feel of take off but the landing was fun, same with elevators; going up was boring going down you got that second of feeling weightless before gravity slams into you.

"So how do you think Tsubaki and Black*Star are doing with their assignment?" Maka asks.

"Knowing Black*Star he killed the kishin-egg on their way off the plane and he's been torturing the poor people of Japan trying to get them to take him on as their new God."

Maka giggles.

The plane finally stops moving and the seat belt sign dings as it's turned off. We had flown enough to know to stay put until at least the people in front of us got off. We were only five rows from the front and besides we didn't have much for carry on, so we were able to get off fairly quickly. We found ourselves waiting at baggage claim like the rest of the herd. I had to stop myself from mooing.

"How do you think Kid's meeting went?" I ask.

"Hopefully well."

"Do you know what it was about?"

"No clue, maybe we will find out when we see him."

It is a good thing that the Death City Airport was small and our packs were headed our way on the baggage carousel. We picked up our packs and were soon heading home to drop them off and shower before going to the mouth watering burger place that could get me there every Sunday if they started a religion.

We got out of the cab, I handed the guy his fee and closed the door. We walked up the stairs tiredly but finally reached the top walking to our door. I pulled out keys and unlocked the door turning the knob and kicking it open. Nothing felt better then home, except my bed with Maka in it which I was looking forward to later. We both set our packs down in the entry.

"Soul, I'm going to go ahead and jump in the shower." Maka says walking towards the bathroom stopping in the door way, "Are you coming?"

I smirk and follow her. We were both to exhausted to try and do more then wash each others backs. Pretty pathetic, maybe after sustenance. I got out and brushed my teeth since I had not gotten a chance to in almost twenty-four hours. Maka soon did the same before putting on one of my clean shirts and a pair of undies. Damn why did I have to have no energy?

"I'm going to check in with Kid and let him know we will be in later to do our report." Maka calls over her shoulder as I'm walking to my room to get clothes.

I'm just pulling on my jeans when I hear Maka yell, "WHAT?!"

I walk into the bathroom to find Spirit in the mirror.

"What's going on?" I ask trying to avoid Spirits glares as he takes in the evidence of both, Maka and I's wet hair and half naked bodies.

Maka turns to me, "Kids at Steins, he collapsed this morning."

I lean in to Maka's ear, "Ilona's working him to hard, you're going to have to tell her to take it easy on him."

"What was that Soul?!" Spirit asks half yelling.

"Nothin."

"So is Kid ok?" Maka asks changing the subject.

"He has been awake all day but Stein is running some tests and working on a solution to the problem."

"What was the problem?" I ask.

"It appears that while he and Ilona were here last night working, the weapons trashed the living room of the manor causing Kid to go in to a panic attack due to his OCD." Spirit fills us in.

"Oh Patty is in for it." I say.

"So if you want to talk with him you should go see him. But I recommend that you fill out your assignment paper work later when he's better. Spirit recommends.

"Yeah we can do that." Maka agrees.

"After Hail Hamburgers." I insist.

"Oh if you are going to go get food, you mind picking up something for Kid, I don't think he has eaten recently and his new medication can cause him to get hungry." Spirit adds.

"Can do, Papa." Maka says.

"Now care to explain the wet hair and lack of clothing?"

"Nope." I say.

The mirror changed back and Maka started to fix her hair.

"Can we eat at the restaurant? Eating at hospitals always grosses me out." I say.

"But we're not going to the hospital we are going to Steins."

"Even worse."

Maka laughs, "Yeah but I don't want to take to long."

"Not a problem. I'll be ready in a second, need to grab a shirt and put my shoes on."

Maka leaves the bathroom to put pants on. I walk to my room and pull a shirt from my dresser and slip it on. I grab socks and my shoes and walk out to the living room. I sit on the couch and put on my socks and shoes. Maka walks out of her room, she had her jeans and her shoes on and had gathered all the extra fabric of my overly large shirt that she wore and tied it into a knot at one side on her hip.

"Ready?" She asks grabbing my keys and her riding jacket.

"Yeah." I grab my jacket on the way out.

We walk out of the apartment; Maka locks the door and tosses the keys to me. We go down the stairs and over to the covered area where my baby sat. I threw my leg over and stroked her handle bars before putting the key in her ignition.

"You don't even touch me like that." Maka smiles.

"Shut up and get on."

Maka takes her place behind me as I revved the bike.

We eat our meals at the restaurant. The guy looked at me funny when I went and ordered another meal before leaving, maybe because I had ordered three to begin with.

"This one is for a friend I swear." I say as I take the bagged food and meet up with Maka outside at the bike.

We arrive at Stein's a few minutes latter. Maka knocks on the door.

A muffled "Just a minute," came from the other side. Within seconds the door opens reveling a noticeablely pregnant Marie.

"Maka, Soul nice of you to drop by."

"Ms. Marie, look at your belly." Maka coos touching the other woman's stomach.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better." Marie says.

"How many months is this?"

"Four. But I can see we are making Soul uncomfortable. I take it you're here to see Kid?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Come in, he's down in the lab."

"Whole I hope." I chuckle.

Marie gives a nervous laugh.

We follow Marie through the part they called home then went down stairs to the creepy basement/laboratory Stein had. We could hear laughing as we approached the room were Kid was.

"Stein honey, Maka and Soul are here."

"Oh good." We hear Stein reply.

We walk in to the room to find Kid sitting on one end of a long couch, Ilona sitting next to him and Stein in his chair.

"Hey Maka, Soulllllll…is that food?" Kid asks that last part with his eyes getting bigger as he looks at the bag I had in my hand.

"Yeah we heard…" Before I could finish he had crawled off the couch and walked on his knees over to where we stood taking the bag and opening it.

"For me?" He looks up with puppy dog eyes.

"Yep." Maka says.

He wraps his arms around both our legs in a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Kid." I say.

He lets us go holding the food like it was a life line and retreated back to his corner.

"So what do you have him on Doc?" I ask while walking over to the last seat on the couch. Watching Kid go through the bag and show Ilona what he had received. I sit down, Maka sitting on the arm next to me.

"Well for years we have tried every anti-crazy med we could, I always thought dealing with it in a natural way would be best but Kids Father wanted to exhaust all other options first. Since he's gone and Kid came to me this morning in a catatonic state I figured why not experiment. It has seemed to work but finding the right dosage will be the key between OCD Kid and lazy ass Kid, the end result will be a functioning Kid who can deal with his OCD.

"So what did you give him?" Maka asks again.

"To be honest… Pot."

I laugh and look at Kid. He seems to be very interested in his burger.

"When Kid came to me he was at a level 10, he couldn't even talk, but now… Hey Kid how's your OCD?" Stein asks.

Kid looks away from his hamburger, "My what? Is that the name of the burger, cause it's gooooood."

"As you can see this last dose was too much. We are waiting for him to come down before we try again. This may take a couple of weeks to figure out but it will be well worth it."

"So what happened?" Maka asks Ilona.

"Patty turned the living room into a safari." Ilona explained.

"Patty was bad, very bad." Kid says with fries hanging out of his mouth.

I laughed." So where is everyone now?"

"At home putting the living room back together."

"Well we came to let Kid know we were home and that our assignment is complete but I doubt he would know what we were talking about right now." Maka laughs.

"Yeah probably not." Stein says.

"Since you guys are back are you going to start training?" Ilona asks.

"Tomorrow." Maka says.

"Oh that reminds me. Stein since Maka is a weapon now is there any benefits to her consuming Kishin-egg souls?"

He puts his hand on his screw and turns it a couple of times. "Yes, I think she should. There really is no harm in it and she is still going to get the power boosts from each soul she consumes."

Kid lets out a loud laugh, "Death Scythes wielding Death Scythes!"

"Oh he's lost it." I says.

"As cool as that would be, that's not possible Kid." Maka says.

"Sure it is, when you're ready I will give you a death warrant and BAM! Death Scythes wielding Death Scythes. Kid laughs loudly again.

"What's he talking about?" I ask.

"That's what the witches wanted to talk to us about. I guess they have some witched on death row and wanted to know if we wanted their souls." Ilona answers.

"Wow so it's possible for me to become a Death Scythe?" Maka asks.

"Duh." Kid says.

"That means I'm going to have to work even harder to gain a title cooler then the one that's being taken away from me." I say. "Maka we have training to do, I'm gonna be the first Death Scythe to make and wield a Death Scythe. Thanks Stein, get better Kid, Ilona see you later." I grab Maka's hand and pull her behind me out of the room, up the stairs, through the house and outside.

Maka's P.O.V.

"Soul, slow down." I'm surprised to see him this enthusiastic about training. I am still being pulled along. "Soul where are we going?"

"Home, you're going to put together a schedule for the two of us so we can maximize the hours we have."

"Where has this Soul been the last four years?"

"He's been around."

"Your starting to act like Black*Star."

"Oh he's going to be happy about the witch souls, Tsubaki has been sitting at 99 for a while now."

We make it home with my arm intact. Soul sits me down at the table and brings me a pencil and a notebook.

"Write down all the training you did when you first started." He demands.

"You're serious about this?"

"Like a fish needs water."

"You know that means early mornings and late nights?"

"Yeah, yeah get to writing."

I grab the class schedules we had gotten from Kid before we left, laid it out and began to write.

4:30AM- Wake up/Warm up

5:00AM- Six mile run

6:00AM- Shower/ breakfast

6:30AM- Leave for school (walk)

7:00AM- Class (Weapons)

8:30AM- Class (Partner Care)

10:00AM- Class (Strength Training)

11:30AM- Lunch

12:30PM- Class (Meister)

2:00PM- Meister Boot Camp AKA Hell

4:00PM- Personal Training w/Weapon

6:00PM- Home, Shower/Dinner

7:00PM- Homework

9:00PM- Resonance Training

10:00PM- Relax/Bed

I look over the schedule again making sure I'm not forgetting anything before I hand the notebook over to Soul; his eyes getting big as he reads over the day.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I know it's been four years but you don't remember me leaving the house at 4:30AM every morning to go running with Black*Star?"

"How could I remember something I slept through? Speaking of, I only get six and a half hours of sleep? That means I'm working for seventeen and a half!"

"I told you early mornings and late nights."

"Can't we cut some of this out? Like homework or resonance training…"

"Soul you have to keep your grades up or Kid will partner me with a Meister, and you like resonance training." She says with a wink.

"Yeah ok but why do we have to train? We already know how to do it."

"It helps keep it strong."

"Ok but can we limit it to every three days or so…"

I laugh, never thought he would be negotiating against having sex. "I'll tell you what, we will train as often as you want."

"Ok sweet, that gives me an extra hour of sleep."

"I guess until Black*Star gets back I'll have to be your training partner. I am really out of shape; I haven't done the six mile run for a couple of years. Assignments and boot camp have been enough to keep me on my toes."

"What's the running for anyway?" Soul asks.

"Endurance training."

"So 4:30 huh?"

"Yep."

"We better get to bed then."

I look at the clock, 8:18PM "Yep it's bed time.

Soul yawns, "Agreed."

We do our nightly routines and turn in early, falling asleep in the comfort of our bed was way better then a tent and sleeping bags.

Soul's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning actually rested and ready to train, I look at the alarm clock 4:22, I'll show Maka how dedicated I am. I get up leaving the Meister to sleep the extra eight minutes. I walk in the bathroom to take a piss, thinking about the long day ahead of me. When I finish in the bathroom I walk back towards the room stretching my shoulders. I open the dresser quietly and pull out my basketball shorts and an old t-shirt; closing that drawer I open the top one getting clean boxers and socks. I leave the room, not wanting to wake Maka. I get dressed in the bathroom, then sit down on the floor in the living room to put my shoes on. I start to stretch out my arms when I hear the alarm go off. It only took minutes for Maka to open the door; she walks out but stops to blink sleepy eyes at me.

"What? Thought I went MIA?" I ask.

"Diffidently going to take some getting use to." She says walking to the bathroom.

"Hurry up!" I yell.

I start stretching my legs and lower back. I'm just about done when Maka walks out of the bathroom.

"You're not dressed?" I tease.

"Oh shut it, it will take me five minutes."

"Hurry up, I. Want. To. Run…" I whine then chuckle.

"You say that now; let me know how you feel half way through."

I hate when she's right. I had started out strong but with mile three down I was starting to kick myself.

"How you doin?" Maka asks.

"I… am… good…" I huff.

"Liar. Don't kill yourself just yet we just started, if you want we can walk for a bit."

"Only… if… you… need… to…"

"Yeah I need to."

"Now… who's… lying…?"

She slows to a walk, Oh thank Death.

She laughs, "You know, everyone has it this bad in the beginning. You have to condition yourself, and if you think this is bad; wait until Black*Star gets back he still does this every morning so he is way faster then I am."

I was finally catching my breath, "Well then I need to be ready." I pick up my speed to a jog.

I'm able to keep this speed for longer, I think it was because even thought I was taller then Maka she had very long legs, like a gazelle that one. By the time we had gotten to mile six both of us were concentrating very hard on our breathing, we had both lost it by the time we got back to the apartment.

I made it and I'm alive, man I could really use a nap.

"Shower time then breakfast. Oh and Soul, whatever you do, don't chug water." Maka warns.

I let her go first so I could whimper in privet, my legs were dying and I was sure I had blisters on my feet. I decided to start prep for our breakfast, I remember Maka always wanting omelets when we first became partners. I wash my hands and start chopping up the bell peppers and other veggies. By the time she walks out of the bathroom everything is prepped.

"Aww, you remembered and prepped."

"Yeah, I'm going to go shower." I say walking past her to go into the bathroom.

The hot water feels great on my legs, I shower quickly though wanting to put food in my empty stomach. I get dressed for the second time that day and sit down at the table as Maka places a plate of omelet in front of me.

"Oh… food." I praise as I start to shovel it down.

"Soul just a warning you may want to have a light lunch today."

I swallow. "Why?"

"Because you will be a noob in boot camp and don't realize how hard you are pushed until you see your lunch a second time."

"People actually puke?"

"More then you would think, and it's not just the noobs."

"Can't wait." I say sarcastically.

The walk to school isn't bad and I was use to the first class of the day; Weapons class. This was more for Maka then me but it was nice to get to see her in a situation that made her nervous.

"Hey Eater, did I miss something? Is it bring your Meister to Weapons class day?" Harvard asks.

"Actually, Maka has been holding out on all of us." I say.

Harvard and Jackie blink at me.

Before I could explain Sid walks in, "Alright class we have a not so new, new student. Some of you may have heard rumors but if you haven't then you're in for a surprise. Maka has recently found out she is a scythe."

Everyone's stunned, speechless really.

"So our job today is to get her caught up with the underclassman. Soul, you just took on another student.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Ok, let's break up into our groups." Sid says.

My underclassman partner walks over, "Hey Lucas, how's training been?"

"Great, my Meister and I are getting the hang of it now that I can fully transform."

"That's good, so we are going to have to take a step back today, we got to get Maka here, my former Meister to do a full transformation."

"Oh, that's cool."

"You can help. Tell her about your experience."

"Hi." He holds out his hand to Maka who takes it. "So how long have you known?"

"A couple of days."

"Did you know what you were right away?"

"Yeah, I mean my Papa is a Scythe."

"And an assbag." I added.

She glared at me.

"Oh, well you're lucky then."

"Lucas did't know what he was for a long time." I push.

"Yeah well I knew I was a weapon, I just didn't know what kind."

"But he was able to take full form before we went on assignment." I added.

"Thanks to you. Maka you're in good hands." Lucas says.

"Well that's good to hear cause I can only transform my arm."

"Try it only being your hand." Lucas scoffs.

"So what did you turn out to be?" Maka asks.

"Double bladed Sword."

"Really we don't have one of those yet." Maka says.

"We do now." I chime in. "But enough talking we should get to work."

Maka and Lucas nod.

"Ok Maka it's a good thing you know what your full form will look like so this should be a piece of cake." I walk over to her, standing in front of her with my hands on her shoulders, "Transforming really is all about relaxation and concentration. You need to feel lose…"

Lucas laughed.

"Not helping Lucas."

"Sorry."

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted by an immature underclassman, you need to relax and really envision transforming. Once your mind can see yourself as a weapon your body will follow suite."

"So all I have to do is imagine myself in scythe form?"

"Normally yeah; you can imagine how frustrating it was for Lucas, we went through so many weapons before we found the right one."

"Wow, ok so I should try?"

"Go for it." I say.

Lucas and I step back giving Maka some space. I watch her take a deep breath and let it out in a relaxing breath. Her body visually relaxed and she closed her eyes. Maka raised her left arm and it transformed into the blade. That was a start but she has been able to do that since day one, her eyebrows started to scrunch up in her concentration but nothing happened. As soon as she opened her eyes her arm transformed back.

"Sometimes it takes a couple tries, take a break while I work with Lucas and we will try again in a bit." I say.

Maka sighs in disappointment.

"Lucas, lets work on your speed."

"Sure."

I stand behind him ready to catch him so he would not get the jarring of hitting the floor, which can sometimes cause a weapon to lose focus and transform back when they are new but getting use to that was next weeks lesson.

Lucas stands in front of me facing away.

"You should watch this Maka you might figure something out that might help you."

Lucas put both arms out, sucked in some air and transformed. I caught him in the middle.

"You have been practicing." I say. "But are you just as fast at transforming back?"

I let go of him and he transforms back, not standing however; he lands on his knees arms still out to his sides.

"Now if you could land in a crouch position you'd have your feet under you ready to defend or attack if you needed to. From that position you just look like your going to do the kishin-egg a favor."

"Yeah ok I'll work on that."

"Other then that you're doing a great job. Keep practicing with your Meister and do what works well for you two. Ok Maka, ready to try again?"

She nods.

For the next forty-five minutes we tried different ways of getting her to transform even going into resonance which just resulted in me unwillingly transforming that was a painful experience, but it was nice to know we had that option.

Maka was frustrated by the time we wrapped up the lesson so it was a good thing we had Partner Care class next which was a norm for us both.

This class was always the one that kept us guessing the lesson plan because we would use this hour and a half to do anything from mental health to message therapy; some times we would use this class as a study hall finishing work from other classes.

Today however; we sat down in our normal spots. With Black*Star and Tsubaki in Japan and Kid out until he got his drug use under control the seats next to us felt empty, even with Ilona, the Wicked Truth, Liz and Patty.

"Hey everyone how's Kid?" Maka asks.

"Getting better, He's at home now on a medication regimen that Stein feels will work once his body gets use to it. He should be back in the Death Room next week." Liz explains.

"That's good to hear." Maka replies.

We all could hear him coming down the hall in his chair and knew this lesson was going to be something that involved bodily fluids. Stein rolls into the class room somehow missing the threshold this time. "Welcome class, today we have a blood filled lesson ahead of us, you will be learning how to start an IV. Most of you have had an I.V. or Intravenous therapy at least once but very few of you know how to start one. IVs can mean life or death in the field so as you all have started going on higher risk assignments Lord Death felt this would be a good thing to learn. All your med packs will now contain an angio catheter, IV tubing, 30cc syringe, saline and as always; alcohol wipes, tourniquet, paper tape, gauze, and rubber gloves, all of which you will need to start an IV line. Your packs will also contain bags of your blood type. We will also be going over how to transfer blood from your body to another so if your blood type matched you can transfer. Soul, you and Maka are an exception because of the black blood; please don't infect the rest of the student body. Oh look I made a joke."

"Damn Stein it's not AIDS." I laugh.

"Close enough." He says. "Anyway let's get started.

We spent the next hour poking each other, I felt bad for Liz but in truth Patty was actually really good at it despite Liz's concern for loss of limb. Truth on the other hand had managed to miss every vain in his brothers arm and finally got one on his 15th try.

Now that we were all full of saline and would have to pee every five minutes for the next hour we were now going to strength training, not only would we be working our muscles but our bladders as well, it was a good thing we did not have to take the full bag just enough to make sure our drips worked.

Normally I did not take this class, I had a general P.E. class where I would pass the next hour and a half playing basketball with the other weapons but I needed this class now if I was going to Meister Maka.

"What the hell are you doing here Soul?" Kilik asked.

"Oh you haven't heard?" Kim jumped in.

"No."

"Soul is going to be Meistering me." Maka smiles.

"We all knew he was already doing that Maka but that does not answer my question."

We all laugh except Maka who turned a pink color.

"No seriously, Maka found out she can transform into a scythe so I'm training to wield her so we don't have to worry about taking on a third person." I explain.

"Really? You guys make the rest of us feel like just a bunch of normal people; well good luck with boot camp."

"Yeah thanks." I say.

Strength training is just a fancy way of saying weight lifting. The class was actually fun, I worked on my shoulders, arms and core as well as my legs with the advise of several other Meisters that said your legs can take a beating. By the time I was showered off and outside the girl's locker room waiting for Maka and Ilona I realized how hungry I was, good thing we were headed to lunch.

"Soul your not going to eat all of that are you?" Ilona asks. As I sit down at the table next to Maka.

"Why else would it be on my tray?"

"Hope you know you are going to see it again very soon." Maka says.

"Naw, I'm so hungry there is no way my body would reject it."

"Yeah alright." Ilona laughs.

I watch Maka fall into her normal state, now that her day was becoming normal again even though she was really only out of place in one class I could tell that had a huge impact on her. I only got normal for a couple of hours a day, but I could deal.

The next class was Meister class, this was the class I was dreading the most. I had seen the type of homework Maka had brought home for this class and I didn't want any. We walked in to find Stein sitting on his chair. We sat down just as the bell rang.

"Welcome Students, I have something that had come up so today you will be working on your battle strategies by playing Risk. Ilona will you please come with me, your help would be great."

"Is this what you normally do?" I ask.

"Only when Stein has other things to do." Ox says.

"Don't play with Maka, she cheats." Kilik laughs.

"I do not. I just think outside the box."

"And the rules." Ox adds.

"Alls fair in Love and War." Maka replies.

I laugh, "I have a feeling the no rules in battle is my fault. I had to convince her once that Kishin-eggs don't play fair, battle is nasty and should be played dirty."

"I bet you did Eater." Kilik smirks.

Maka starts to change color again.

"Guys… always thinking with the wrong head. Let's kick their ass's Maka." Kim says.

We all sit down and start our game. I think everyone is surprised at how well I'm doing without Maka. Truth was we shared the responsibility of battle strategy. It actually came down to Maka and I dukein it out. The bell rang before either of us could take over the other.

We walk back to the locker rooms to change for boot camp; I was really hoping my body would hold onto my lunch other wise I would look like an idiot. Boot camp started out easy with stretching moving into general exercise; pushups, sit ups, squats etc. Then it moved into running lines which really was us just running from one side of the training arena to the other and back again. We moved into a mixed fighting style were we spared off with each other. The key was to not get hit we would each take turns trying to hit the other while they dodged then we switched. Last was to run lines again while Sid used tennis ball cannons to shoot at us which we had to dodge. I was doing just fine with keeping my lunch down until I took a tennis ball to the gut.

Sid laughed.

"Nice exorcist reenactment Soul." Kilik laughed.

"Nice to know those canons are on full speed."

"Did I not mention that?" Sid asks while handing me a mop and bucket.

I spent the last ten minutes of class cleaning up.

"So you made it threw almost without puking." Maka giggled.

"If it weren't for your extreme dodge ball I would have made it."

"At least you didn't try and catch it with your face."

"Who…?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Black*Star." I say knowingly.

Maka laughed. You want to take some time to cool off before we start personal training?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great."

"Eater!" Sid calls.

"Yeah Sid."

"Until Maka can fully transform you get this." He tossed me a metal pipe that was about five and a half feet long and was weighted at one end. "Maka your goal today is to fully transform, until then your team can only do so much to ready themselves."

Maka's frustration was back on her face as she nods.

I spared with Ox and Harvard who went easy on me while I tried to get the hang of the weighted poll.

"You got some good defense skills, but your attack is weak." Ox says.

"Yeah well it will be better once I have a blade, I'm doing the best I can with a poll full of rocks."

Ox laughs. "Yeah ok, Maka better hurry up then cause you suck."

For that I swung the rock filled poll and hit Ox in the back of the knee and he went down.

"Looks like you're the one prepared to suck." I laugh.

We left training with Maka even more frustrated and me with a few cuts and burses as well as a sore gut. I wonder if there is any internal bleeding. We reached home like zombies and were soon taking our showers; dinner was light due to my gut and Maka being too pissed at herself to cook. Thankfully we didn't have any homework and neither of us wanted to work on resonance so we sat on the couch mindlessly watching TV before we both dragged our tired bodies into bed. Sleep was the highlight of the day.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

It had been a couple of days since we had defeated the pre-kishin and we had spent them sightseeing, I had not forgotten Tsubaki's challenge to me and I had spent the last couple of days doing everything I could think of to get her to see me in a more then Meister light. I had chilled on my needs and made sure that whatever she wanted she got. She let me hold her hand in large groups but I think that was because I told her I didn't want to get lost. We only had a couple more days so when I woke up this morning I was ready to continue my personal assignment. I was going to cook Tsubaki breakfast. I walked into the kitchen to find her mother had already started.

"Ohayo, Nakatsukasa-Sama."

"Ohayo, Black*Star- kun, but please call me Haha."

"Can I help Haha?"

"Yes you can. Will you crack the eggs into this bowl?" She handed me a bowl and pointed me in the direction of the eggs that had been gathered this morning from the coop out back. I know this because Tsubaki and I had done it a couple days ago. I also knew we were going to make Tamagoyaki. Tsubaki had explained this to me the first time that it is a rolled omelet with grated radish. It was really good. We were also going to have steamed rice and grilled fish. I cracked the eggs into the bowl and used a whisk to scramble them.

"Haha, do you think Tsubaki-chan could ever love me as more then just her Meister?"

"Tsubaki-chan will figure it out sooner then either of you know. Whether it will be the answer she wants is the real question."

"Hun? You and Sensei like to speak in riddles don't you?"

She laughed. "Be patient with Tsubaki-chan for me ok."

"Yeah ok. "

"So how are the rest of your friends?"

"Well, Kid's doing a great job as the new Lord Death, and Maka and Soul; they uh are doing great too. Maka had learned some new stuff including that she is a weapon so that will be interesting to watch. We also have a new team. Ilona is the Meister to two broad swords called the Wicked Truth who are also death weapons and brothers."

"Oh that all sounds very exciting."

"Not really."

"You live an exciting life Black*Star-kun don't forget that." She said as she took the bowl of eggs and walked over to the stove to cook them. "Will you go over to the dojo and let my husband know breakfast will be ready soon?"

"Yes Haha." I said with a bow.

I walked out of the house using the door in the kitchen and crossed the garden to the dojo. The large doors were open to the morning air and I could see that Sensei was in the middle of a training session with a boy who looked to be about eight. I decided to stand by the door and wait until he was finished.

"Katsurou, you must learn to control your anger. Find kokoro no heion (inner peace). Use your anger in a controlled manner and you will find the right path."

"Hai, Sensei." The kid bowed.

Sensei looked up to find me standing by the door. "Black*Star-kun, this is Katsurou-kohai (lower ranked student), Katsurou-kun; Black*Star-sempai (higher ranked student)."

"Ohayo Black*Star-sempai." The kid bows.

"Ohayo Katsurou-kohai, Sensei." I bowed to both. "Breakfast is about done."

"Domo Arigatou, Black*Star-kun." We bowed to each other.

I walk back to the house and into the room Tsubaki was staying in. She was still sleeping; I kneeled down to put my face next to hers.

"Tsubaki… time to get up, breakfast is almost ready." I whispered then kissed her forehead. She still didn't move, "Tsubaki…" I used my pointer finger to lightly pet down her nose. That got her to smile and slowly open her eyes which then I stopped. "Mornin beautiful, breakfast is almost ready." I said as I sat up.

She stretches, "Ohayo Black*Star."

"So what do you want to do today? We can stay here and hang out with the family if you want. Your Dad has a student at the dojo right now."

"Who is it?"

"A boy named Katsurou, he looks like he's about eight."

Tsubaki sat up thinking to herself, "That name sounds familiar; he must be a younger brother of someone I know."

"You can ask him, that's if you get up. I'm going to go help your Mom finish."

She smiles at me as I walk out of the room.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

Black*Star was being really nice lately; he was not acting his normal narcissistic self. He was helping even without being asked and that had to be the best wake up call to date. I wonder what got into him? Whatever it was it can stick around.

I get up, change my clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and other morning stuff and made my way to the kitchen.

"Ohayo Haha."

"Ohayo Tsubaki-chan."

"I hear Black*Star has been helping this morning." I say.

"Yes he has been a big help."

"Jeez, you don't trust your Meister?" Black*Star pouts.

"I never said that." I smile.

Mother giggles, "Your Chichi is going to want to see your new skills, both of you."

"Yeah we can do that after breakfast." Black*Star says.

"Do what after breakfast?" Father walks in, a boy behind him.

"Our new skills." Black*Star answers.

"I hope you don't mind an extra pair of eyes watching."

"Of course not." I say.

"Katsurou-kun has been training with me for a couple months now. Every Friday his Mother drops him off and he spends the whole day here. Katsurou-kun meet musume yo, Tsubaki-sempai."

"Ohayo, Tsubaki-sempai." Katsurou said with a bow.

"Ohayo, katsurou-kohai." I bowed back.

"Well then, should we eat?" Father asks.

"Haite Kudasai. (Yes please)" Black*Star answers.

We all walk into the dinning room and sit at the traditional table. Mother had already put the steamed rice, grilled fish and tamagoyaki on the table. The tea was there as well. I sit down next to my Meister and we all dish up.

I kept thinking to myself if I knew this boy some how so I asked. "Katsurou-kun do you have an older sibling?"

"Hai," he answered.

"Oh that's right; Katsurou-kun is Haruto's younger brother." Father explains.

"Really? Last time I saw you was before I left for the academy, how is your brother Haruto?" I ask.

"Great, Haruto is working at his own dojo in Tokyo. He works with the city living people who don't have time to come out here to see a master Sensei?"

I giggle. "Sounds like he has his hands full."

"Wait how do you know this guy?" Black*Star asks.

"Haruto use to train with me here at the dojo when we were younger. He is three years older then me and thought the only reason I was in the same class as him was because I was Sensei's daughter, that was until we fought one day and I beat him."

"He never looked at you the same way after that." Katsurou says.

I smile and blush.

"He will be here this afternoon to pick up Katsurou-kun." Father informs.

"It will be pleasant to see him again."

"Yeah, I'd really like to meet this guy." Black*Star says with a cocky smile.

We all finish eating. My Father, Katsurou and Black*Star went to the dojo while I stayed behind to help Mother with clean up.

"You know if you're not careful this afternoon you'll have a fight on your hands." Mother says while washing up the dishes.

I grab a towel and stand beside her ready to dry. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the two young men who have an eye for you."

I almost drop the plate she was handing me but was able to recover. "What do you mean I have not seen Haruto for years and Black*Star is my Meister and friend, nothing else."

"Not nothing else and I know your smarter then that Tsubaki. Black*Star loves you and Haruto asks about you every week when he comes to pick up Katsurou."

I blush a deep pink but don't say anything in return to my Mothers accusations.

"Do you really have no feelings for your Meister?"

I stop drying the bowl I was working on. Opened my mouth to say something but my mind goes blank. I close my mouth and thought while I finished the bowl. When I was done, I looked at my Mother. "I wouldn't say that I don't have any feelings for him, I just don't know if they are those kinds of feelings. I mean I look at my friends and they are head over heals for there significant others…"

Mother stopped me with a smile and the shaking of her head, "Tsubaki, love like that is rare and most the time takes a lot of work to keep it going. Think of it this way, a seed needs to establish roots before it can grow and bloom." With that she pulls the plug out of the sink and lets the water drain before she walked away leaving me to my now confused thoughts.

Is that what we had been doing for four years; establishing roots? But Black*Star had made it clear that we were just friends with benefits of course, or was he just saying that because that's what I wanted to hear at the time? With Mother telling me she can tell he loves me, my own emotions are all screwed up. Oh I'm so confused. Ok Tsubaki calm down, you can handle this, it's just Black*Star. If you can live with him, be partners with him and have sex with him, then loving him should be no big deal right? Why are you having doubts, your not like Maka who has daddy issues and you don't have OCD waiting for the perfectly symmetrical person to come along, so what's the problem?

Before I can think anymore the person in question walks through the door.

"You ready to do this?"

"Wait what? Oh showing our new skills; uh yeah."

Black*Star's P.O.V.

We walk into the dojo, Sensei and Katsurou were already waiting for us.

"So how are we going to do this, I'd feel really bad if I hurt a little kid, it would give me nightmares for months and beating up my Sensei would be bad too plus I don't think Tsubaki-chan wants to hurt her Chichi."

"That's why after breakfast I called Haruto to see if he had some free time, he should be here very soon so you should take this time to warm up." Sensei says.

Great I'm meeting a guy who has the hotts for my Tsubaki and I get to kick his ass for it in a "pretend" fight.

"Awesome, hope you're ok watching your brother get his ass handed to him, I'll even gift wrap it for him."

"I don't know Black*Star-Sempai, he's really good."

"Oh yeah… can he do this?" I pick up my feet and sit cross legged, hovering over the ground. "That's the power of a bushin baby."

Both the kid and Sensei stood there staring. I was totally relaxed and confident until I heard her scream…

"Haruto, oh my gosh look at you!" Tsubaki runs over to his open arms.

Before I could refocus I was on the floor.

Sensei crouched down next to me, "Letting a woman effect your powers is a weakness Bushin-Black*Star, but I'm glad it is my daughter."

"Wont happen again Sensei, because I need my power to protect her." I say before standing up.

The dude puts Tsubaki back on her feet. "How have you been Tsubaki-chan?"

"I have been great."

"That's good to hear."

I walk over and stand next to Tsubaki she didn't even look over at me, but he did.

"You must be Haruto-kun, Bushin-Black*Star, Tsubaki's Meister and live in Kareshi (boyfriend)." I put my hand out.

"And here I thought this was going to be easy." He took my hand and shook it.

We found ourselves in the middle of the dojo. I was stretching while Tsubaki tried to tell me to go easy.

"Go easy but kick his ass, gottcha." I say.

"Black*Star I'm serious."

"Haruto, you can choose a weapon since Black*Star-kun will be using Tsubaki-chan in weapon from." Sensei says.

He walks past us towards the wall of weapons.

"Choose wisely." I say with a smile.

"Yeah I better, how many weapon forms can you change into now Tsubaki?"

"Um… five." She says sheepishly.

"Wow you have been training hard."

"We! We have been training hard." I correct.

He smiles at Tsubaki as he walks back, a katana in his hand.

This guy is asking for it. Ok calm down buddy, your not going to be able to beat this assbag if your pissed, breath, relax. "Are we ready yet ladies?"

"Ready when you are." Haruto says with a bow.

I bow as well, on the way back up into my fighting stance I whisper, "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mood please."

She transforms and I feel her power run down my body. I take a deep breath and let it out. Damn that felt good.

"I think your all talk." Haruto says.

"Why don't you come at me bro and figure out for yourself."

Haruto makes the first step towards me making the advance. Finally he came charging, I did the same. We hit weapons with a loud clang. He did the roll that freed his katana which left me open to spin and come at him again with more power. He was able to block but it took all his strength, I could see the strain on his face.

"Is that all you got Bushin?"

"Remember you asked for it."

I move fast enough that when Tsubaki is no longer there the force he had been using to hold me at bay went straight to the floor. I came at him from the back but he blocked me the metal on metal sounded through the dojo. He let Tsubaki slide off his blade then thrust his katana towards my middle, I use speed star to step back but he keeps coming at me.

"Tsubaki, Shadow Star."

A part of our shadow came up to block his advancing jabs which gave me time to recompose my stance, I realize how close to the wall I am, I need to put his back to the wall. When he came at me again I block but let his momentum take both of us. I drop to the ground rolling on my back and letting him pull me back up flipping our positions. He now had his back to the wall where I had the upper hand with the whole dojo at my back.

"Good move."

"You haven't seen anything."

He came at me again and again each time I was able to dodge or block. We were moving again towards the center of the dojo. He had power behind his attacks I had to give him that. I needed to end this, I had been holding back but he needed to know he was nothing compared to me, a god. I used speed star when I got an opening to disappear and come at him, turning Tsubaki's blade I put it to his neck.

"Well done." Sensei says.

I drew the mune (back of a katana) along his skin just as a reminder. I released my grip and let Tsubaki change back.

"You are a worthy opponent." Haruto said with a bow.

I bowed back, "You didn't do to bad yourself."

"Haruto, since you're here why don't you and Katsurou stay for supper." Sensei suggests.

"Oh, that is a very generous offer however we already have plans."

"Very well, I must thank you for playing into this old Sensei's curiosity.

"Anytime Sensei." Haruto bowed then turned to the person standing at my side, "Tsubaki may I speak with you?"

I looked at her waiting for the inevitable.

Tsubaki's P.O.V.

"Sure." I say.

Haruto held out his elbow so I locked my arm with his. As we walked out of the dojo I caught a glimpse of a very unhappy Black*Star. Maybe he really does have feelings for me, cause that look is jealousy if I've ever seen it.

Haruto walked me out into the garden; we finally stopped by the koi pond.

"Tsubaki may I ask something that is not proper?"

"Um… sure, we're friends we can talk improperly." I laugh.

He smiles, "I'm glade you still see us as friends even after all these years."

I smile back, "So what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I know he is your Meister that much is obvious with the way you two can fight, but is he really your live in kareshi?"

"Uh… yeah well we do live together and we are…"

"Motsu Sekkusu?" (Having sex)

I take in a breath of surprise as I pull away from him.

"I'm sorry that crossed a line." Haruto apologizes.

"It was a bit far." I say.

We stood in silence for a moment.

"Please answer me; I need to know where I stand?" Haruto said breaking the awkward silence.

I sigh. "I don't think the answer to that question dictates the way I feel for my Meister or you for that matter, however at this time confusion is all my mind can see and until I can find myself again…"

"I understand more then you know." He interrupts.

I smile; glad for the interruption since I did not know where that last thought would have taken me.

"So when do you leave to go back?"

"We leave Sunday afternoon; we have to report back to the academy Monday morning."

He nods, "Would you do me the honor, of taking you to dinner tomorrow evening, purely platonic, just want to catch up is all."

"Um… I would feel really bad leaving Black*Star here by himself."

"In that case; bring him with, we can make it a double so no one feels left out."

"Oh, ok… that sounds like fun."

"Great, do you know where the Gorudentaiga (Golden Tiger) is in town?"

"Yep."

"Ok, shall we meet at lets say seven?"

"Sounds great."

"Ok… well I better get you back before your Meister feels he needs to come after me for real."

I laugh, "Sounds like something he would do."

We walk back in the direction of the dojo. By the time we made it through the door we were laughing and reminiscing about old times. The look on Black*Star's face was one of utter disgust.

"Katsurou we better be going if we are going to make it on time. Sensei," He bowed to my Father who bowed back. "Black*Star it was nice to finally meet you. And I will see you tomorrow." He says to me before kissing me lightly on the cheek which made me blush and I swear I could see steam come out of Black*Star's ears.

Maka's P.O.V.

I wake up extra early so I could try and transform with out distractions. I was still feeling frustrated with myself from yesterdays failures but pushed those feelings down. Today is a new day and I would achieve my goal. I stood in the silence of the living room, it was dark still and I didn't bother to turn on any lights. I closed my eyes and tuned out my soul perception not taking any chances of a distraction.

Ok Maka you can do this; you know you're a scythe.

I imagined my body transforming into a scythe, really watched my whole body turn from flesh and blood to cold metal, I was starting to feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"What are you doin?"

I jump about three feet as I turn to the sudden sound of Soul's voice.

"Not sneaking around in the dark scaring people!" I yell.

"I scared you… that's a first, don't go losing your Meister powers, we need you to keep those cause so far the Meister being the weapon and visa versa thing is not going so well."

"I'm not losing them I just tuned them out for a second, and I've only been training for a day Soul give me some slack I'm trying really hard!"

"Yeah so am I." He laughs.

"You know what? Just leave me alone." I say as I walk back to my room to get dressed.

I knew he wasn't the one I was really mad at but sometimes he just pushes the right buttons at the wrong time. I got my running clothes out of my dresser and walked out headed to the bathroom.

Soul was still standing where he had been when I blew up on him. I stopped before entering the bathroom and stared at the chipped paint on the door frame for a second.

"Sorry… lets just go for our run ok."

"Ok." Was all he said.

I went in the bathroom closing the door behind me. I did my morning routine and then got dressed. I looked in the mirror and took a couple of deep breaths.

You can do this, just because it does not happen as easily as everything else has been does not mean you are a failure or that you won't ever get it. Be patient with yourself, have confidence and trust Soul.

By the time I walked out of the bathroom Soul had changed and was ready to go. I grabbed my keys, "let's do this." I said walking out of the apartment.

Our run was uneventful; I didn't even have to slow down. We made omelets for breakfast again, showered and headed for school. It wasn't until we got to class that I realized how quiet the last two hours had been. Had we really not talked for two hours? I mean it's hard to hold a conversation while running but we really hadn't said anything during breakfast or on our walk to school?

Soul was just following my lead not wanting to say something else that would piss me off and I was already pissed off at myself enough that if I opened my mouth bad stuff would be aimed at the wrong person. Better to be silent.

Soul looked at me when we broke into our groups for class, nodding as if he understood that this was my personal challenge that he or Lucas could not help me with. He worked with Lucas while I tried other ways of transforming.

By the end of class I was mentally exhausted with nothing to show for it. We walked into Partner Care class with me even more frustrated. Today Ms. Marie was our teacher.

"Good morning class, today we are going to work on resonating with your partners. I know you do this on a daily basis but this will be different. Some of you can already do this but some have no control and that's what we will be working on. You will learn how to control how much of yourselves is exposed during resonance. Please make yourself comfortable because we will be spending the next hour in resonance and I don't want your limbs to fall asleep."

Ms. Marie continued to explain how to control your thoughts and emotions but Soul and I knew how to do it already we went ahead and resonated.

I found myself in the red and black room, "why is it that we always come hear? I have a room too."

"Maybe because we both feel comfortable here, besides you have never invited me in that far, but that's cool. I don't mind always coming here."

I laugh nervously. "Yeah I guess."

"So what do you want to do for the next hour?"

"I don't know."

"Well let me know if you want to talk, cause I get the feeling that's the last thing you want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to talk, I just don't want to talk about certain things."

He nods.

"I really am sorry for yelling at you this morning. I just really want this and I feel like a failure but I'm not going to let that get me down, I am going to keep trying until I get it."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Well I am so deal."

"So I take it we are training tomorrow too?"

"Yep."

"Fine, but we are taking Sunday off, we can't run ourselves ragged it's not good for our resonance or our bodies… Speaking of bodies…"

He was starting to advance toward me. I put my hand out and touched his chest keeping him at a safe distance.

"Soul we are in class."

"And?"

"And everyone is going to wonder what we are doing if your body gets a hard on…"

He thought about that for a second. "Ok, your right."

Just then we could both hear the distant sound of a bell… the bell.

"Class must be over." I said.

"Crazy how time is so different in here. Back to reality then?"

I nod.

We came out of resonance said our good bye's to Ms. Marie and left to head to our next class. After talking to Soul I felt a little better and was able to get through strength training just fine. Lunch was good too; we caught up with updates about Kid and his getting use to the effects of his medication which took him from OCD level ten to a two. Soul didn't eat as much as he normally does, wising up to being a Meister having to do boot camp.

Meister class went down in the same fashion as it had the day before, and boot camp was also uneventful with Soul keeping his lunch even with taking a few hits.

Finally the part of the day I had been dreading. Personal Training. I felt really bad because I was unable to transform which meant Soul was training with the weighted poll that was suppose to simulate training with a scythe. I never had to use it because Soul was able to fully transform by the time we had started personal training four years ago. I felt like I was letting him down in a way which made me feel even worse. I really was trying my hardest to transform even taking it into the locker room where I could use my soul perception to actually see my soul transform but not even that helped. What was I doing wrong?

It was dark by the time we got home; I let Soul shower first while I made dinner. We ate in silence again, and then I showered. I really could have used some homework to try and take my mind off the day's events but unfortunately we had none. I went to bed early leaving Soul sitting on the couch.

Soul's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning on the couch; I must have fallen asleep watching TV because it was still on. I looked at the clock 4:45AM damn. I got up and went to the room. Maka was sleeping so peacefully, I decided to let her sleep in. She was only running with me because it was better to run with someone but I know her pushing herself to do the Meister stuff was not helping with the Weapon stuff. I quietly gathered what I needed and went to the bathroom to change.

Before leaving the house I grabbed my music device and headphones and the apartment key. I locked up and put on my music, normally I'm not into techno but upon finding that it helped with running I had searched and found a style of the up beat music that was combined with classical which made the pianist in me happy. I begin my run to the smooth sounds of a song entitled "Clubbed to Death" composed by Rob Dougan. I recognized the music from a movie trilogy that Maka hated, maybe because Black*Star and I burned her out after watching it over and over one summer, that and we reference it as often as we could. Anyway, I had not really been listening to the music while watching the movie but now hearing it; it was the perfect thing to get me going.

Running was becoming easier for me and I felt myself pushing to go faster, but like Maka said it's not about running fast it's about running for a long period of time to build up endurance. During a fight you can't just ask your opponent if you can take a break to catch your breath. Sure we did that in training but that's only after we have pushed ourselves to the limit. When Maka and I first started we had to take breaks all the time but after awhile we had to take less and less breaks and soon Maka could swing me around for the full two hours. I'm not that good yet, I can't even last twenty minutes and all I got is a poll full of rocks. No I needed to build up my endurance, man I wish Black*Star was here; he'd push me further.

I made it home fifteen minutes a head of schedule which ment I had shaved off a full half hour since I got the late start. I was expecting to find Maka awake and mad that I didn't wake her but she was still asleep when I went in to grab clean clothes. I shrugged and went to take my shower. With all the crazy training we had done since we got back from South Dakota we have kinda been ignoring the other, maybe that's another reason Maka was having such a hard time transforming. She was not getting the relaxing time we normally spent together not to mention the tension release. Sex was like a reset button. During your mind could forget about everything and you got all the natural feel good drugs your body puts off during, as well as at the end, and then there is the thoughtless sleep afterwards. Couldn't hurt to try right?

I finish in the shower and decided that I would make Maka a good breakfast. I started in on mixing the pancake batter and cutting up strawberries and a banana to put on top while the pan heat up. After a few minutes I tested the pan to find it was ready. I poured the batter on the pan and let it cook while I got out two plates and glasses. I flipped the four pancakes and filled the glasses with orange juice and put them on the table. I plated two pancakes on each plate and poured the next four to cook. I mindlessly thought of all the things I could do to her to make her moan while I finished cooking. When they were done I again put two on each plate turned off the stove and topped our breakfast with fruit, and placed them on the table.

I walk into the bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed next to her sleeping body. I put my hand on her side and kissed her forehead.

"Maka…wake up."

She starts to wake up, "Is it time to go running?"

"No it's 6:30 and breakfast is ready and waiting."

Her eyes shot open. "Soul you can't just slake off on your training just because it is Saturday."

"I didn't, I went on my run then came home showered and made breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked like you needed the sleep and besides it's my training not your."

"But I want to help you."

"And I want to help you."

"Next time wake me up."

"Ok." I lean in to kiss her but she puts her fingers to my lips.

"We don't have time. You let me over sleep and now we are going to be late."

"Late? It's Saturday we can go in whenever we want…"

She glares at me.

"… and if we don't get going now we'll be late." I say backing off.

Maka gets up and dresses giving me glimpses of skin I had not seen in what felt like months but in reality it had only been five days. I followed her out into the kitchen.

She sighed, "What happened to our omelets?"

"I though this would be a nice change."

"But it gives us no protein to keep our energy up."

I looked at her, frustration on my face. "One more thing about training and I'm going to ground you. Stop taking it so seriously."

"Some ones got to take it seriously!"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? I have been bustin my ass!"

She looked pissed now. "Are you saying that I have been slacking?"

"Garrr… No you have been working really hard which is why I'm saying you don't need to take it so seriously. Take a brake, relax." I took a deep breath.

"I can't!" With that she turned grabbed her keys and left the apartment with the sound of the door slamming.

"Damn it Maka!"

I put the food in the trash and plates in the sink before grabbing my keys and walking out the door as well.

By the time I got to the academy Maka was talking with Stein, Good maybe he can talk some sense into her. I felt kind of bad for Ox and Harvard because I took all my frustration out on them; hitting twice as hard and pulling moves we had only started to practice yesterday like I had been doing them for years. If she was thinking I was not taking training seriously I would prove her wrong.

Ox tried hitting me but I dodged and came back with my own attach letting out a yell which got every ones attention before hitting Ox in the lower back making him go down to his knees. I followed through with the momentum of the attack bringing my makeshift scythe around and over my head to bring it down on my opponent stopping just inches from his neck.

I was breathing so hard that I almost didn't hear Ox congratulate me on successfully taking him down.

"Your getting really good Soul, your hard training is paying off."

I put my hand out to help him up, "Yeah you mind telling a certain partner that?"

"Maka thinks your slacking?"

"Something like that."

Just then the person in question walks over.

Ox, Harvard, and I stand there looking at her in an awkward silence. When the tension was to much, they cut out.

"We'll see you later Soul." Ox says.

"Yeah, again great job." Harvard adds.

This left me and my Meister want to be Weapon standing there.

Maka broke the silence nervously. "Um… So Stein thinks that the reason I can't transform is because my wavelength with you is all confused, he thinks that if we go back to our original occupations that it will reset things and then I will be able to do it."

"Ok." With out saying anything else I transform. I had to admit, it did feel a bit strange to be in this form again which was a feeling I did not like, being in weapon form use to feel like breathing; now it felt more like relearning to breath through your nose after having a cold for a week.

As Maka swung me around I started to loosen up and so did she, maybe Stein was right. I let her get into the grove of things before I asked.

"Who are we fighting?"

"Stein and Papa."

"Oh goody." I said sarcastically.

"If you don't want to do this Soul just tell me!"

"I just don't want to listen to Spirit bitch when we kick his ass that's all."

She smiles then and it was the best thing I'd seen in days.

Stein walks over with Spirit in his hands. Maka charged and Stein blocked.

"Soul…" Spirit growled "This is for the other day."

I rolled my eye, "Whatever old man."

Then we were apart and the two Meisters swung us around dodging and blocking the others advances.

Before I knew it we were in a full on fight, Maka was doing what I had done earlier with Ox. She hit twice as hard and yelled twice as loud, she was taking her frustrations out on the fight. Somehow I think I knew this was Stein's plan all along. We fought the Master Meister and Death Scythe for almost two hours before Stein said enough there was no winner declared and we were all ok with that, except for maybe Spirit.

Maka was then sent to the locker room to shower and cool off as well as try a full form with out distractions. I on the other hand was sent to the part of the arena where I could work on my momentum attacks which consisted of similar attacks that took Ox down this morning.

A couple of hours latter sweat was dripping off me like I had just gotten out of a shower and didn't bother to dry off. I decided to call it quits and headed for the locker rooms to really take a shower. Before I reached them I ran into Kim.

"Soul did you catch Maka?"

"No…" I said confused.

"She left in quite a rush after I went into the locker room to check on her, she seemed really upset. If you leave now you'll catch up to her."

"Thanks Kim."

So much for a shower, I thought as I ran after Maka. I caught up to her at the bottom of the academy steps.

"Maka, wait."

As soon as she heard my voice she took off running. She forgets that I've been running too, and can catch up easily now, unlike a week ago. I didn't say anything just ran next to her.

By the time we made it back to the apartment building her soul wavelength was all sorts of crazy stressed and I could feel the frustration coming off her skin like heat.

We walked into the apartment and she went straight to her room. I shook my head and went into my room to get clean clothes, I really needed a shower. I walked into the bathroom not bothering to close the door and turned on the water. I stripped out of my training clothes and stepped in. The water felt good on my sore muscles. I washed off all the sweat, and grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to wash my hair, I closed my eyes to rinse and when I opened them there she stood completely naked. Damn she looked hot.

"Here trade me, the water feels good." I smirk as I touch her waist to move her into the stream of water.

I was done in the shower really but I thought that by her not waiting until I got out that she had alterative motives.

She stood there under the water not facing me. I stepped forward and put my lips to her neck and wrapped my arms around her.

She stiffened. "Soul, I'm not in the mood." She said through her clenched teeth.

I stepped back and put my hands in the air, "Sorry I thought there was a reason you joined me, my bad."

I opened the curtain and stepped out grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist. I picked up my clothes and went to my room to get dressed.

She's stressed out I get that but damn, if she does not calm down she's never going to shift fully. Guess I'm going to be the barer of bad news and tell her, and then maybe I can get her to loosen up.

I put my sleep pants on and went out to the couch with a game plan. I sat down in my corner; one leg stretched across the length of the couch, my other foot on the ground. I turned on the TV waiting for Maka to get done. It did not take her long to come huffing out of the bathroom.

"Hey."

She jumped, "What!"

"When you get done getting dressed will you come out here?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Please." I gave her my best puppy eyes.

"Yeah fine." She said stomping to her room and slamming the door.

I look at the clock, 3:37. This way I would know if I needed to go get her in a couple of minute if she was not out here in ten.

About five minutes pass before she comes out and flops down on the other side of the couch.

"What is it?"

"I know you're stressed out, but if you don't chill you're never going to do it."

She glares at me with murder in her eyes.

"Remember when I as well as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and the Wicked Truth and even your Dad told you that the key was relaxing?"

"Yeah and?"

"You're doing to opposite."

"So, you think you can help me?" she said sarcastically.

"I have methods that have worked in the past for reducing stress."

"Soul…"

"You know I'm right, and besides it been five days and it's worth a try."

She thought about it, "Yeah ok." She grumbled.

"Damn Maka don't get so excited."

She moved over so she could sit between my legs. Her hand came up to grab the back of my neck as her lips hit mine. She forced her tongue into my mouth; my hand wrapped around her waist. Her left hand grabbed my right hand and placed it on her left breast. I started to message the rounded mound of flesh as she ate at my mouth; biting my lower lip.

She was so wound up it was going to be easy to release her. I caught a glimpse of the clock; ten minutes had passed since she had sat down and by the way she was going I was expecting to have to get the mop for clean up soon.

My right hand left her breast to travel south, crossing over the border of the waist band on her shorts and finding, what should have been an oasis was instead a desert.

Before my thoughts could linger on the idea that her rush was not to 'get it on' but rather to 'get it over with' I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I used my finger to arouse and rub her clit which normally would give me a moan or at least some hip movement, but I got nothin. I worked her for a bit longer before dipping my finger to her entrance only to find again nothing.

She broke the kiss, "Soul just fuck me."

I stopped what I was doing and pulled my hand out of her shorts and looked at her, "I wish I could but your body obviously doesn't want me to, or are you just doing this to make me happy? Cause that shits not cool."

She got up from the couch, "I do want this, I can't help it my body does not want to get wet for you!" She yelled.

I laughed I couldn't help it.

"What the hell Soul!"

I stopped laughing, "Come here, sit." She sat and I pulled her back to my chest. "Your worse then I thought. Lift your arms." She complied and I lifted her shirt over her head, then I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Try and relax." I whispered in her ear.

I started to message the base of her neck with my thumbs, slowly working my way to the muscles between her spine and shoulder blades then out; smoothing the knots before working my way back in finding them knotted again.

"Relax Maka, take a deep breath." She did as she was told and upon exhale I felt her shoulders go limp.

"Better?" she asked as I pushed hard with my thumb on a deeper knot which brought a moan from her.

"Much better." I said before continuing.

I worked over her whole back getting a few more moans. When I was done she lay back on my chest. I kissed her neck working my way to her ear.

"Now let's try this again." I whispered.

I slipped my right hand down her body and once more down her shorts. I was surprised to find my efforts had paid off. My middle finger found the small knot o' nerves and began to work it slowly. Her lips parted as she took in a gasp of air.

A few minutes later I dipped my fingers down to check my progress, it was much better then last time, now all I need to do was give her the release she desperately needed. I worked her clit some more occasionally dipping down to draw more lubricant from her before returning. Maka was acting a bit different then normal, she would start to act as if she was getting close then her movements would start back at level one. Each time her moans would sound more of a moan of frustration then pleasure.

The fourth time she did this I stopped and asked. "What's wrong?"

"Soul… I'm broken… I can't get off."

I signed, "You just need to relax more, your still to tense." I put my lips by her ear, and started to move my finger again. "This time I want you to concentrate on your breathing and my finger ok."

She nods.

I continued to rub slowly; her body tensed up. "Relax your limbs, feel my finger?"

She nods again.

I dipped down for more lube, "Feel how wet you are?"

"Yes…" She breathed.

"Now concentrate on the pleasure my finger and that wetness can bring.

She let out a breathy moan.

I kiss and nip at her neck, licking the spot and working my way back up to her ear.

She started to rock her hips in time with my strokes, her ass, rubbing against my extremely ready body.

"Fuck… Maka…" I breathe out.

"Soul…" She moans.

"Continue to relax… and you'll feel it begin to build… that sweet release you want… that I want… Death I want you to come."

Her breathing quickens.

"You feel it?"

She nods.

"Good, you're almost there…" I moan.

I slowly increase my pace, which further quickens her breathing, her hips falter and then make up for the missed step.

"Come for me Maka, give into that feeling."

She came screaming, her left hand that had been sitting on my knee now clamped down, fingers digging in. Her right hand found the fabric of my pants.

"Sweet release." I said as she came down panting and sinking into my chest deeper. She lay there for a minute before looking up at me. She started to move slowly as she made her way up so she could put her lips to my ear.

"Your turn." She whispered before kissing my neck; her hand finding my hardened cock.

Unlike her I did not need any help, not that I wasn't happy to talk her through her orgasm or at least the build up of it. Fuck I wanted to have that feeling around my dick. Her hands pushed at my pants and I gladly helped take them off. Once I was pants-less I watched her stand up and slowly push her shorts down. I turned on the couch so both feet were firmly on the floor.

Her shorts were off now but she just stood there, how could she just stand there? I grab her ass, "Come here." I pull her close craning my neck so I could take her left breast in my mouth.

She threw her head back and moaned. Oh that is a sweet sound. I pulled her even closer which made her knees buckle, I guided her onto the couch her legs on either side of my hips. Her wet sex met my now throbbing cock, I thrust sliding in the slick lubricant rubbing her clit again.

"Oh…" She moans.

I move my lips to her neck kissing and licking from collarbone to her ear lobe which I nibbled, she wiggled her hips.

I sucked in air, "Oh you better be ready."

She took hold of my cock then and guided herself over it before riding it all the way down. Fuck she's tight but so wet.

I could not stop myself as if on instinct I started thrusting. Her hands found the back of my neck as she pulled away from me so she could look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry… for acting… the way I… did."

Was she really trying to apologize right now? "Apology accepted."

She looked at me… If that look continued I was not getting my happy ending. I grabbed her hips and guided them to thrust into me, the added thrust made her forget about whatever she was thinking. She threw her head back again and started to thrust on her own.

"Maka…"

She looked at me again mouth open and panting, eyes full of lust.

"I want you to come for me… can you do that?"

She thrust harder and I took her cue, I was now ramming into the end of her. Her breath caught eyes wide, then her body reacted and her insides clamped down around me. She let out a moan and thrust her hips harder.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. "Maka…"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She panted.

"Fuck!" I thrust deep and came. I held her hips as she wiggled riding out her orgasm. She felt so good and I was so sensitive, Fuck if she keeps this up… She started to slow down. "Don't stop!" she thrust a few more times and the orgasm feeling hit me again and I came a second time.

She stopped in surprise, "Did you just get off again?"

I fell back on the couch words gone from my brain reverting me back to the Stone Age. "Uh."

She giggled, "Is that a yes?"

"Uh."

She giggled again and lay down with her ear to my chest, I wonder if she was checking to make sure I had a regular heart beat still.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes before my brain came back to me and I found my words.

"Clean up time, then bed."

"Just bed." She said sleepily.

"You're not going to bitch about the sheets later?"

She shook her head.

"Ok." I shifted my weight and was able to stand while holding her. I walked to my room and laid her down, our bodies coming apart finally and I lay down behind her pulling her back to me. Now was the perfect time.

Maka's P.O.V.

My body molded perfectly to Souls as he got comfortable behind me being the big spoon. I was just about to give into sleep when I felt his hot breath graze over my ear.

"Maka…"

"Hmmm?"

"Transform."

I let his more demanding voice roll over my body and with out a second thought I let the faint tingling feeling mix with the throbbing and exhausted feeling of after glow.

I felt Soul's warm hand wrap all the way around me before I heard him say "Congratulations Meister."

"I did it?"

"Yep."

"I'm in full scythe form?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? My feet aren't sticking out or anything right?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"This is awesome."

"Well not to ruin the moment, but could you change back; snuggling with a scythe in one more step towards crazy that I don't need."

I laugh, "Oh yeah ok." I concentrated on being warm and having my back against Soul's chest. I suddenly felt his fingers intertwine with mine, his arm draped across my side.

"Welcome back." He whispered in my ear.

I smile.

"Yes we can go in tomorrow, but only for a couple of hours."

I smile even bigger, happy that he knew me that well.

Black*Star's P.O.V.

What the hell was she thinking accepting a dinner invitation without talking to her Meister about it first? Who was he to think he could ask my Weapon? I'm on to him, trying to make it seem like it's a double date. I bet he only did that because she told him she could not leave her Meister behind, that's what I loved about her.

These thought had been plaguing me since yesterday after Haruto had said whatever he had said before kissing my Weapon. Damn him, he needs to learn that she is mine. Although she was a bit upset with me when I asked/yelled/demanded her to tell me what he had ment about seeing her tomorrow. I'm just glad I was going and I could protect her from him.

I was told I had to dress fancy so I pulled out the only fancy thing I had packed which was my school uniform but I was able to get away with just wearing the black pants, white shirt and the black tie; I didn't need the jacket. I'd have to thank Kid for insisting all Meisters pack their uniforms as a just in case, even after we all made the joke that I'd be the last person Kid would want to represent the DWMA as a whole.

We had an hour before we were to meet at the restaurant despite all my efforts of the day to get Tsubaki to cancel. I walked out to find her parents sitting in the dinning room finishing their tea.

"Black*Star-kun you look good." Tsubaki's Mother said.

"Domo." I replied. "Sensei, do you think I have a chance against this guy?"

"You have already won a battle."

"That doesn't win me the war."

He nodded. "This is true, however you have… how do they say it… home court advantage?"

I smiled. "Yeah that's how they say it, but you think that will be enough?"

"Tell her your true feelings; that is all you can do."

I nodded.

The door down the hall opened and Tsubaki walked out. She was wearing a traditional style kimono. The Black silk showed off her curves. Her hair was down which was rare because of how long it was she hated fighting with it so she always wore it up. But tonight she looked amazingly hot.

"You are so beautiful Tsubaki-chan."

"Domo arigatou, Haha." She smiled.

"I'd have to second that." I said.

"Thank you Black*Star." She looked at the watch on her wrist, "Oh we better get going or we'll be late."

"And we wouldn't want to keep Haruto waiting." I said.

She glared at me.

"Come on Tsubaki."

"We will be home in a couple of hours." She said to her parents as we walked out.

We caught a cab to the restaurant. When we walked in we were greeted by a man who knew who we were and took us to our table where Haruto and his date were waiting. Haruto stood and greeted us, giving me a bow before giving Tsubaki another kiss on the cheek. I looked to his date to see her reaction but it didn't seem to bother her.

"Tsubaki, this is Aimi…" Haruto introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tsubaki said.

"Aimi this is Tsubaki and her partner…" Haruto continued.

"Black*Star." I said putting my hand out which she took. I brought her hand up and kissed her fingers.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

We sat down and I could see the disbelief on Tsubaki's face that I had done that, it was so not me but I felt like I had to step it up.

"So I hope you don't mind that I ordered for all of us a head of time." Haruto said.

"No, I trust you." Tsubaki said.

I don't. I smiled, "I'll eat anything."

Tsubaki glared at me again.

"So Black*Star , Haruto tells me that you and Tsubaki are students at the DWMA? That's not a normal school is it?" Aimi asked.

I laughed, "Yeah nothing is normal about the DWMA which is short for Death Weapon Meister Academy. See Tsubaki, as lovely as she is tonight is actually a weapon which I as her Meister use to kick pre-kishin ass. In fact we were sent here on assignment to take down Kuchisake Onna."

"Really?" Aimi said.

"Yep."

"Wow that sounds so amazing, and yet so dangerous."

"Yeah but we're use to it right Tsubaki?" I turned to look in the direction of my weapon.

She smiled.

"She is amazing at what she can do." Haruto said.

Tsubaki's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"I would not be as good as I am if I didn't have a dedicated Meister." She smiled at me.

"I don't know, from what I remember you could hold your own with out his help."

"Thank you Haruto, but Black*Star really does add to my power."

"So Aimi, how did you and Haruto meet?" I asked.

"Oh, we met a couple of years back when my friends and I decided to take a self defense class at a local dojo. What about you two?"

"Tsubaki and I have been partners for four years; we met on orientation day at the academy. We have been living together since."

"Living together? Is that normal for partners?"

"Yeah, at least for the EAT Class."

"EAT…?"

"Especially Advanced Talent."

"Oh." Aimi said surprised.

Before much more was said our food was brought out. We all ate in silence but that was ok with me, it just meant I didn't have to remember to swallow before answering a question. People always tell me it's rude to talk with my mouth full, well I found it rude to try and hold a conversation with someone who is trying to eat. There were a couple of remarks about how good everything was but that was the extent of it.

After the food was gone we found ourselves back in conversation.

"When do you go back to the academy?" Aimi asked.

"We leave tomorrow afternoon." Tsubaki answered.

"Did you take Black*Star to all the fun places?"

"As many as we could. I wanted to spend some time with my parents as well."

"Of course. So what's it like living…?"

"In Death City?" I finished.

"Is that were the academy is?"

"Yes. It is hot most of the time." Tsubaki said.

"Hot until your freezing." I added.

"Oh?" Aimi questioned.

"We live in the Nevada Desert in the US. Day time temps can be in the 90's or worse but at night it can get below freezing." I explained.

"Sounds horrible."

"You get use to it."

"Well looks like we are all done here, would you two like to join us in a walk through the gardens?" Haruto asked.

"That sounds fun." Tsubaki said.

We all stood up and walked out to the gardens that were on the side of the restaurant. It was more like a small park then a garden because of its size, but that was normal. We found ourselves standing by the koi pond.

"Oh look you can feed the koi. Have you done that before Black*Star?" Aimi asked.

"No."

"What you have been in Japan for almost a week and you have yet to feed the Koi?"

"Guess I'm a bad tour guide." Tsubaki giggled.

Aimi grabbed my hand and led me over to the small table that had small cups of fish food in them. She picked up two cups and we made our way to the pond. She handed me a cup and started throwing bits in at a time. I watched her for a second until something else caught my attention. Haruto took Tsubaki's hand in his and was talking to her.

"You see her as more then just your partner don't you?" Aimi said.

I jumped at the sound of her voice and spilled half my cup into the pond. I watched the Koi gobble up the pellets.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you look at her, and the fact that you're crushing that cup to death just watching her with Haruto."

"Well doesn't it piss you off that your boyfriend is getting fresh with someone else?"

"Boyfriend?... No… he's not my boyfriend."

"Oh, well something tells me that you have the same problem I do then, your just past the jealousy point." I looked back over to Aimi and saw that her cheeks were red. "At least you're not being lead along like a dog on death row."

She looked at me questionably.

"Try having everything with him, and I mean everything except that right to claim what you want the most. We live together, do battle together, sleep together, but do I get to claim her as my girlfriend officially? No."

"Tell her how you feel."

"That's what I've been getting told a lot lately, and I think I just might."

I grabbed Aimi's hand and we started back towards Tsubaki and assbag Haruto. I lost sight of them as we were walking around a large rock and before they came back into view I could hear them, what they were talking about stopped me in my tracks.

"You are so beautiful." Haruto said.

"Thank you." Tsubaki answered.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. You should stay here with your family; I know they miss you when you're gone but not as much as I've missed you."

"Haruto…"

"Tsubaki forgive me."

I peeked around the rock and watched as that assbag kissed her straight on the lips. He was kissing my weapon, my Tsubaki! I was about to go show him my real power as a bushin when I heard her speak.

"Haruto, I can't. I told you where I stood and my life is in Death City. School and friends and Black*Star."

"You can go to school here, you can make friends here, Black*Star can find a new partner that's what they train Meisters to do right is to be able to work with different weapons. Tsubaki I want you to stay."

"Haruto, you know I can't."

"I can't deal with this; Tsubaki I love you; I always have, since the day I met you. When you left, my life was shattered. I went and started my own dojo because despite your Father asking me to stay and train my own students at his dojo I couldn't be there it was too hard, it reminded me to much of you. I love you Tsubaki."

"I'm sorry."

"Tsubaki?"

"I'm sorry because I can't love you back. I thought this is what I wanted, someone to pour their heart out to me confessing their love like this, it's what every girl wants to hear. I'm sorry because here you are and what you're saying means a lot but… I've already planted a seed and the roots have grown deep and are strong and even though it has not started to bloom yet one day it will and I am willing to wait because when it does bloom it will be beautiful." Tsubaki kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for dinner. Good bye Haruto, I wish you luck in life." She turned and started to walk towards the rock Aimi and I had been standing behind.

Tsubaki looked up to see us standing behind the rock. "Aimi… Black*Star… how much…?"

"Enough." Aimi said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll get him home."

"Thank you Aimi, it was nice meeting you." Tsubaki said.

"You too." Aimi said as she walked away.

"Later." I said. "So you ready to go back to the dojo and pack?"

"Yes it will be nice to get home." We started walking.

"Tsubaki…"

"Yes?"

"Your roots have grown strong and deep too."

She stopped walking; I stopped and turned to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say that to make you cry." I said walking back to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy."

I put my hand up to hold her face and used my thumb to wipe away a tear before kissing her. This kiss felt different then all the lust filled kissing we had done pried to having sex. This kiss had more passion and dare I say it; love. Whatever the feeling I liked it.

By the time we made it back to the dojo our kisses though few out of respect were beginning to reflect the lust that had built up in the course of the week. I paid the cab fee and got out of the cab. Tsubaki took my hand in hers and we walked to the house slowly, which was a good thing; I needed the time and the cool air to calm myself down. I really wish we were home so I could do all kinds of sexual things to her but we had promised to restrain ourselves.

We walked into the house and down the hall towards our rooms. We stopped when we got to her door. She kissed me long and hard and full of her need. It was nice to know I wouldn't be the only one who was left wanting what they couldn't have tonight.

I pulled away, "This time tomorrow, our apartment, our room, our bed."

She smiled. "If not sooner."

I smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast. I got up and walked out to the dinning room. Tsubaki and her Mother were putting food on the table and her Father sat at the table fixing his tea.

"Oh your up, I was just about to come wake you up." Tsubaki said.

I almost said, I'd like that. But I decided against it. "Breakfast smells great."

"Haha and Chichi wanted to have an American breakfast with us so I cooked eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes."

"You just couldn't wait to get home." I smiled.

She blushed. "You can only live so long before you get homesick."

I sat down and waited until Tsubaki and her Mother came in and sat down before I dished up. Everyone enjoyed the food Tsubaki had made, tea was served and we sat talking.

"So do you two have any plans when you get home?" Tsubaki's Mother asked.

It was a good thing I had not been taking a drink right then. "Well… Uh… we'll have to check in with Kid and then I have a fight to go to." I said.

"A fight?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah I kinda got dared to challenge a friend to a fight when we got a chance."

Tsubaki giggled, "I don't think you understand what Maka has in store for you."

"Aw come one Tsubaki it's just Maka, now if Soul learned how to wield her in a fight then I might be worried, but we have been fighting Maka for so long she's so predictable. Soul on the other hand is a wild card, he's crazy enough and knows how a weapon works that fighting him might be a bit scary. But that will never happen I feel sorry for the chump who gets stuck being Maka's Meister." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the day packing and relaxing. We did some training and then had a light lunch before saying our good byes and starting our long, long, long journey home.

Soul x Maka P.O.V.

The next morning I woke up to find myself alone in bed. Maka must have gotten up early, hopefully she fixed breakfast. The sun was shinning through the blinds so I rubbed my eyes and stretched before throwing the blanket off me and getting up.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen. No Maka; just a plate on the table wrapped in foil and a note on top.

Soul,

Went in early, come join me when you get up.

Love Maka

P.S. Don't take to long, I can't Meister myself.

"You would if you could though." I said to the empty apartment.

I unwrapped the foil to find pancakes with strawberries and bananas. I sat down and ate my breakfast before taking a quick shower. I decided that since today was technically our day off I wouldn't get to much shit for taking the bike. The ride to the academy felt good, oh how I missed riding. By the time I got into the training arena my head was ready to train. Maka walked over like she had been actually sitting and waiting for me.

"You're finally here." She said.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Thanks for helping me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, anytime."

"Every time, Oh some more good news; Kid is here, he's in the firing range."

"Working on his reflexes while under the influence." Ilona said walking over.

"Wicked and Truth have been helping me all morning." Maka said.

"She's actually pretty fast now." Truth said joining us, Wicked behind him.

"Sounds like I'm a lazy ass." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Can we get started, Black*Star and Tsubaki are due in a few hours and it would be awesome to use me as a special attack." Maka said.

"He's going to shit a brick." I said. "Let me stretch out then I want to get a feel for you before I take anyone on."

"Didn't you get enough of her last night?" Ilona smiled a knowing smile.

"Yeah but you know the more you familiarize yourself the better you are with it." I said.

I did my stretching while everyone stood around and bullshited. I came back to the group and cracked my knuckles. "Ok. Let's do this."

Maka and I made our way to the center of the arena. Ilona and the Wicked Truth followed but gave us room.

"Ok Maka, when ever you're ready."

"Don't drop me ok."

"Can't make any promises." I smiled at her.

"Try?"

"Duh."

She stood in front of me, I heard her take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her form changed into full scythe mood, the Wicked Truth cheered. I started out by swinging her around getting use to the feel of having an actual blade on the end instead of just some rocks at the end of a poll. I had to change the way I had been using the poll because of the blade.

"How do I feel Meister?" Maka asked.

"Different."

"Well only one way to get use to it."

"Yeah I know. Ilona you want to one hand me? Better yet just block my attacks."

"Can do." Ilona said. "Who wants to play?"

Wicked walked up next to her and transformed. Ilona then took a one handed stance.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

I charged at her swinging Maka and hearing the clang of metal on metal followed by the scrap as the weapons slid free of one another.

"How you doin Maka?"

"Fine, that hurts a bit, more then I thought."

"Yeah wait until you get hit with an attack."

"It's worse?"

I laughed. "Yeah a lot worse."

"I'll learn to deal. Let's go."

"Alright." I said as I charged Ilona again.

I attacked her several times and was starting to feel more confident in my ability to actually wield Maka.

"Ok Ilona change it up." I said.

"You sure?"

"Come at me."

"I'm not going to warn you before I do it, so be ready."

"Cool." I charged her again and this time after our weapons released she pulled a counter attack which I blocked using the middle of the staff.

"DAMN!" Maka yelled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah just wasn't expecting it."

"You never do."

Ilona released her attack and we continued our mundane practice while us noobs got use to, well everything. Man Weapons have it easy. After about thirty minutes and a particularly hard hit from Ilona, Maka called it quits.

"I know I was the one who wanted to train hard today but can we take a break?"

"Of course we can." I said.

I kept a loose grip on Maka as she transformed back and I'm glad I did because she stumbled and were it not for me she would have ended up on the ground.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I think so; it's just after being in weapon form for so long it feels weird having legs again."

I laughed, "You don't need to explain to me. I've been there."

The sound of Liz yelling at Patty turned our attention towards the firing range. The two girls were walking in front of Kid as he closed the door. Patty stopped doing whatever Liz was yelling at her about and waved.

"Hey! Maka, Soul!" Patty yelled.

Liz looked over," Hi guys."

"Nice of you all to join the living again; how's it going Kid?" I said.

"It is going well, I have finally got that crazy Stein to stop suggesting I up my prescription, a two is the best I can do; even though it is visually unsymmetrical I can deal with it because I know that it is mathematically symmetrical, however eight is still my favorite." He signed like he was letting go of something he had been holding onto. "I see you two are doing well with your training. Spirit filled me in about your assignment, good job."

"So you're doing better then?" Maka asked.

"Yes, I am back and will be holding a meeting with the EAT class soon to discuses the new development with the witches. Once Black*Star and Tsubaki are back we can discuses every ones Death Weapon plans."

I looked at him confused.

"Well Tsubaki has been riding the 99 mark for awhile, Liz and Patty are close as well and I assume Maka has a new Death Weapon goal?"

Maka nodded.

"Keep up the hard work; I might need the two of you to come with me on an assignment, but only if your ready."

We both nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, we are half way through this crazy adventure. Let me know what you all think. Would love the feed back on character development for the OC's as well as if I have stayed true to the original cast. The information will help with other writings. Thank you for reading.


End file.
